Keep it a Secret
by hsm07
Summary: Gabi's mom gets married to Chad's dad when the kids were 5, and then right when high school starts Gabi gets to go to England for 2 years of school, so when she returns for junior year, some things have changed...like Troy is Chad's best friend...troyella
1. Trailer

Trailer...

**Gabriella's mom and Chad's dad both got married when their kids were five years old.**

Shows Gabriella and Chad walking down the aisle with Gabriella being the flower girl and Chad being the ring bearer.

**The kids got along like a little perfect family.**

Gabriella and Chad are playing basketball when there teenagers. Shows Gabriella shooting and making a basket.

"I can't believe I lost against to my lil sis again." Exclaimed a panting Chad.

"Chad, I only won by one point. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell." Gabriella said cheerfully as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

**Gabriella gets to go to England for two years because she won some scholarship.**

The whole Danforth family including Gabriella Montez, since she didn't change her last name, is at the air port saying goodbye.

"I'm going to miss yah sweet pea." Eric Danforth said to Gabriella as he gave her a hug with glossy eyes.

"You promise to call everyday?" Anna Danforth asked as she embraced her daughter.

"If I don't, then I'm sure you will." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

Gabriella and Chad looked at each other awkwardly and Gabriella sticks out her hand for Chad to shake, but Chad wraps his arms around his 14 year old sister.

"I'm going to miss you sis. Who else is going to beat me at basketball?" Chad jokes as they pull back, both with glossy eyes.

"You'll find someone." Gabriella said sadly.

"Bye Gabster." Chad said.

"I love you guys." Gabriella said and started walking away when her flight was being called.

**A new neighbor moved in next to the Danforth's the summer Gabriella went away.**

Chad walks over to Troy's backyard where Troy is shooting hoops.

"So you're a hoops dude?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Troy turns around and smile. "I'm Troy."

"Chad."

**They become best friends, they acted as if they new each other since pre school.**

"Dude you suck." Troy said jokingly.

"Just because I have a girlfriend and you don't, doesn't mean I suck." Chad said.

"I don't do girlfriends, I do flings." Troy pointed out.

**Chad and Troy pick Gabriella up from the air port where Troy meets Gabriella.**

"So what does she look like?" Troy asked in a bored tone.

"Do you have to sound like that? She's my sis and I care about her, so sorry that we're not playing basketball." Chad said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. Didn't know you would get all defensive." Troy said putting his hands up as if surrendering. "So what does she look like?" Troy asked again.

"She's…" Chad trails off as he sees someone running towards him. "Her." Chad pointed to the girl that just jumped into his arms. "ELLA!" Chad exclaimed happily as he swings her around.

"Chad!" Gabriella squeals. "I've missed you." Gabriella said as he puts her down.

"I've missed you too. Man you've grown up." Chad said looking at Gabriella with a smile.

"I haven't changed that much." Gabriella said with a smile. "Have you found a replacement for me?" Gabriella asked.

"No one could replace you Ella. But, I did bring my best friend, Troy." Chad motioned to Troy who was sitting.

Gabriella looks at him. "Hey." Troy greets as he stands up.

"Hey yourself." Gabriella says coolly. "Up for a game of basketball big brother?" Gabriella asks with a smile almost ignoring Troy.

Chad puts his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as they start walking. "Of course. You coming Troy?" Chad asks behind his shoulder as Troy can't help but stare at Gabriella.

**They all have the same friends who are all going out.**

"You really need a boyfriend Gabs." Taylor said.

Gabriella looks down feeling uncomfortable. But before Gabriella could answer, Chad steps in sensing there was something wrong. "No, my sister isn't allowed to date with me around." Chad declared as everyone rolled their eyes playfully as Gabriella smiled.

"You're right, I do flings." Gabriella added with a smile.

"Perfect for me then, isn't it Montez?" Troy asks with a smirk.

**Gabriella and Troy get closer**

"You want to get better, then listen." Troy instructed.

"Why should I? You don't even like me." Gabriella pointed out.

"I never said that." Troy said stepping closer.

"You sure as hell act like it." Gabriella said stepping closer herself.

"Fine." Troy snapped.

"Fine." Gabriella mocked.

Troy leans in and Gabriella pulls back a little. "What are you doing?" Gabriella whispers in shock.

"Just hold still." Troy said roughly as their lips connected.

**Chad disapproves because of Gabriella's past.**

"So what's the real reason Gabi doesn't want a boyfriend?" Troy asked as they were shooting hoops.

"Dude, just get the thought of her and you out of your head." Chad said taking a shot.

"I'm just asking." Troy pointed out.

"Listen, it's not for me to tell, just don't mess with her like you do with all the others. Just listen to your best friend for once, please?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed. "Yeah…sure, if that is what you want." Troy said.

**Troy and Gabriella don't listen to Chad**

Troy is laying on her while she is laying on a bed. Troy is trying to kiss her. "Troy, what are we doing." Gabriella said before their lips connect again.

Troy pulls back. "We're trying to kiss Gabi." Troy says as he kissed her again.

"This…is…wrong." Gabriella said in between kisses.

"Just…relax…" Troy answered.

"No…one…can…find…out." Gabriella said and then pulled back. "Not even Chad, especially him." Gabriella said sternly as Troy looked down at her and then Gabriella shut her eyes and leaned up to connect with Troy again.

**Gabriella has a past from England.**

"Why can't you tell me?" Troy asked.

"Because if I do, I won't be able to stop." Gabriella said as she shot the basketball.

**Taylor catches Gabriella and Troy together.**

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella rolls off of Troy and collects her shirt from the ground. "Taylor, it's not what you think." Gabriella said frantically putting on her shirt as Troy just sat up shirtless.

"SO IT'S NOT TROY AND YOU ALMOST HAVING SEX!?" Taylor exclaims with her hand over her eyes.

"Taylor!" Gabriella tries to reason frantically standing up.

"No, don't come any further, do you know how Chad is going to react Gabs?!" Taylor exclaimed. "He's trying to protect you and keep you safer than what happened in England!" Taylor said.

"Tay, please don't tell him." Gabriella pleaded. "It's not what it looks like, it's not just some fling." Gabriella said. "I know better than to do that again."

Taylor considers this possibility and looks at them. "Chad is going to go fucking ballistic." Taylor informed them.

**Then Chad walks into the hidden relationship.  
**

"What are you doing?" Chad yelled.

"We were just…" Troy starts but gets cut off.

"I come up here to comfort Ella, and I find my best friend with her!" Chad shouts. "What the hell is this?!"

"Chad, please don't be mad." Gabriella pleads.

"I'm far past that Gabriella." Chad spits out.

**Troy is a player.**

Shows Troy with a girl in the locker room.

**Gabriella is lost in her own life**

Shows Gabriella crying.

**Gabriella and Troy have to overcome all the odds.**

Shows Troy holding Gabriella in his arms.

"I promise that I'll change."

"I've heard that one before."

**Will they make it?  
**

"This can't be happening again!?"

"It's not, let me explain."

"No, I've heard enough, I'm through."

"Just listen for a minute, would you?!"

"I've heard that one before."

"I love you…Have you ever heard that?"

"Don't come near me."

**Keep it a Secret coming soon after I get some feedback on what you guys think. Please review and tell me because I really need to know if you would be interested in reading it. Thanks…**


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note- Okay, so this chapter I don't personally like, but it's a starter chapter, so I didn't expect much. I hope you guys like this chapter, I kind of am introducing the characters first, so it might be boring. Tell me what you think because it helps me as an author and it motivates me to write faster. Thanks…**

"This dress is so itchy." A five year old Gabriella Montez complained to no one as she stood at the back of the church filled with about five hundred people, just waiting for the big ceremony to begin.

"It's not as itchy as my tie." Chad said while he walked up to his 'lil sis' even though they were only two months apart.

"I bet it is." Gabriella glared as she adjusted her dress again.

"I bet it isn't." Chad said stepping closer.

"Prove it." Gabriella said.

"You prove it." Chad said right back just as Eric, their dad came up.

"You two behaving?" Erin asked.

"Yes." They both squeaked.

"Okay, good. Now get ready, it's almost time to begin." Eric said as he kissed Gabriella's forehead and ruffled Chad's hair which was starting to form into a small afro.

"Yes daddy." Gabriella said quietly as she looped her five year old arm around her brothers and picked up her basket of flowers from the ground.

"That's my sweet pea and big guy." Eric said with a chuckle as he took his place at the front of the church. Moments later, the music started and Gabriella and Chad were walking down the aisle starting the ceremony with smiles on their faces. That's where it all began...

* * *

Chad and Gabriella had become closer as brother and sister since they were five years old and now they were thirteen. They both had a love for basketball and would do anything just to get a ball in hand and shoot it through something.

Gabriella and Chad were in their neighbors back yard on her basketball court since Gabriella and Chad's parents didn't want their backyard to have a court and their neighbor was old and didn't care that they used it. Gabriella and Chad were having a friendly game of one on one and it seemed as if they switched off at winning. One day it would be Gabriella's turn to win and the next would be Chad's, this so happened to be Gabriella's day.

"I can't believe I lost against my lil sis again." Exclaimed a panting Chad.

"Big brother, I only won by one point. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell." Gabriella said cheerfully as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Easy for you to say, you're in seventh grade already playing on the eighth grade team." Chad said as he got a drink of water from his water bottle.

Gabriella laid down on the grass feeling exhausted. "Yeah, but the high school coach is already looking at you for the team in a couple of years." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but if you tell anyone that their best player got beat by his own sister, I'll have to kill you." Chad said as he laid down by her.

"You're not their only star player." Gabriella pointed out with a chuckle.

"Your right, you're like the only good girl player they have, if you ever left, I wouldn't have to share the spot light anymore." Chad said faking happiness.

Gabriella hit his arm. "I'm not going to leave, I love it too much to leave." Gabriella said. "This is where all the good memories are." Gabriella said.

"I'll hold you too that." Chad said as he pulled Gabriella up from the ground and splashed her with water as Gabriella screamed from how cold it was.

"I'm going to kill you Chad!" Gabriella giggled as she ran after her big brother.

* * *

"I got it! I got it! I got accepted!" Gabriella exclaimed happily as her 14 year old self danced around the kitchen.

"What's wrong?!" Chad asked worriedly as he ran into the kitchen to help out.

"I got in!' Gabriella said happily.

"Where? It's summer Gabster, there's no where to go too." Chad pointed out as if she was crazy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her mom and dad walked into the kitchen. "I got into the exchange system. I get to go to England for two years." Gabriella said happily.

Chad's jaw dropped open, as Eric and Anna hugged a gleaming Gabriella. "That's great sweat pea. I'm so proud of you, I know you worked hard for it." Eric said as he let go.

"Thanks. I didn't actually think I would be picked." Gabriella said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course you will, what does the letter say?" Anna asked releasing her daughter.

"I get to go for my first two years of high school. I leave in August." Gabriella said with a squeal of excitement until she saw the look of sadness on her brothers face. "What's wrong Chad?"

Chad shrugged. "You're leaving? Why?" Chad asked.

"I wasn't expecting to get picked Chad, don't be mad." Gabriella said softly.

"No, it's cool. We still have two months, right?" Chad asked as he was trying to mentally push the sadness to the back of his head.

Gabriella smiled after she saw her brother give a weak smile. "Of course. I still have time to kick your butt at basketball too." Gabriella smiled as Chad's face lit up.

"You wish Montez." Chad said as he grabbed the basketball from the counter behind him.

"I'll race you." Gabriella exclaimed forgetting about her big news as her and Chad ran outside as their parents shook their heads at their two kids.

"Did she just forget already that she's going to England?" Anna asked with an amused smile on her face.

"I think she's more worried about Chad." Eric said looking out the back window.

"Maybe them getting separated is a good thing." Anna suggested.

"Maybe…" Eric said. "Chad was getting a little too overly protective of her." Eric said.

"That was a plus side." Anna said with a laugh as she read over the letters finer details.

* * *

The whole Danforth family including Gabriella Montez since she never took Chad's dad's last name are in the airport saying goodbye to Gabriella.

"I'm going to miss yah sweet pea." Eric Danforth said to Gabriella as he gave her a hug with glossy eyes. "Make us proud." Eric said releasing her.

"I promise daddy." Gabriella said as she moved over to her mother.

"You promise to call everyday?" Anna asked as she embraced her daughter.

"If I don't, then I'm sure you will." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as one tear fell down her cheeks.

Gabriella and Chad looked at each other awkwardly, neither one wanting to say good bye. Gabriella stuck out her hand for Chad to shake, but Chad wraps his arms around his 14 year old sister.

"I'm going to miss you lil sis. Who else is going to beat me at basketball?" Chad jokes as they pull back, both with glossy eyes.

"You'll find someone." Gabriella said sadly.

"Bye Gabster." Chad said.

"I love you guys." Gabriella said and started walking away when her flight was being called.

"We love you too sweety." Anna called to her daughter.

* * *

"Stop moping around the house son, it's been two weeks. You only have two more weeks left of summer. And we all know that that is not enough time for kids." Eric said with a chuckle.

"I'm not moping." Chad said as he laid on the couch eating chips.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go shoot some hoops."

"…Maybe." Chad said as he shut off the TV.

"Okay, well, your mom is at work and I'm leaving for my business trip, so I'll see you in a couple of days sport." Eric said as he ruffled Chad's crazy hair and walked outside.

"What happened to all the good memories?" Chad asked himself as he threw on a sweatshirt and walked outside to the neighbors backyard, but something was different. Chad perked up his ears and heard a ball dribbling, he turned his head and there was a kid playing basketball in his neighbors backyard.

Chad walked over and could already tell that this guy was really good. He looked about his age so Chad decided to speak up with his own basketball in his hands. "So you're a hoops dude?"

"Yeah." Troy turned around and smiled. "I'm Troy." Troy said with his fluffy sandy brown hair and these light crystallizing blue eyes.

"Chad." Chad nodded. "You live around here?" Chad asked.

"Right there." Troy said pointing to the house.

"Isn't that Mrs. White's house?" Chad asked confused.

Troy shrugged. "All I know is that we bought it from some old lady who had a big house and now I live here with this awesome court." Troy said. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"I live next door, usually White lets me play basketball here since my parents didn't want to mess up their lawn with cement." Chad said annoyed.

Troy smiled. "Want to play?"

Chad smiled at Troy and they both knew that this was the beginning of a long time friendship.

* * *

"And then Tay said yes, can you believe it?" Chad asked excitedly as he made another basket.

Troy rebounded and passed it to Chad. "Why is it that you can make a shot tonight and I can't?" Troy asked.

Chad was smiling like an idiot. "Maybe because I have someone and you don't."

"Dude, you suck." Troy said jokingly.

"Just because I have a girlfriend and you don't, doesn't mean I suck." Chad said.

"I don't do girlfriends, I do flings." Troy pointed out.

Chad shot again and it went 'swish' "Whatever man. But pretty soon you'll need someone, and the Chad man can help." Chad said with a knowing smile as Troy rolled his eyes. Troy rebounded again and sat down at the picnic bench they built the summer before. "So, you do remember that we're picking up my sister tomorrow at the airport and having a party at my house after, right?" Chad asked.

"Yes Chad. How could I forget after that was your hundredth time asking me. Plus, if you just want to remind me not to schedule a lay with a girl, just say it. You don't have to sugar coat it." Troy pointed out as Chad chuckled.

"Whatever you say man." Chad said.

There was a pause and Troy got to thinking. He heard all the crazy stories that Gabriella and Chad used to get into, and from what he knew of her, he found her to be kind of a wild child. But the one thing Troy found weird was, Chad never said what she looked like and all of the pictures Troy saw of her were from two years ago. "What does your sister look like?" Troy asked as Chad sighed.

"Don't go there man." Chad warned in a light manner although Troy knew that Chad was being serious and again he sugar coated it.

"What? I just want to know." Troy said.

"Troy, if my pencil had a skirt you would get it in bed." Chad said. **(I got that line from Chuck and Larry, although I changed it a little.)**

Troy chuckled and mocked hurt. "Probably." Troy said with a shrug. Chad rolled his eyes. "No, but really, all I've heard was that she was cool, and fun to be around because she always has ideas, but what does she look like?" Troy asked.

"Well, she's about 5'7", about four inches shorter than you. She, well, from the last time I talked to her, she had shoulder length dark brown curls. Almost black, but not quite dark enough, and wow, she is a spitfire…" Chad continued as Troy looked at him weirdly. Who uses spitfire anymore? "…when she is mad, she gets mad and starts speaking in huge words, or Spanish." Chad said and Troy chuckled a little. "And then she's the athletic type, she doesn't have an ounce of fat on her, it's almost sickening if she didn't have ripped abs." Chad said.

"Ripped abs?" Troy asked.

"Okay, see, you're just like her. She doesn't like it when I say that, she likes to say 'toned abs' and I have to agree or else she will beat me at basketball again." Chad said with a smile. "And then her eyes are a deep brown…She doesn't look anything like me, except for the fact we both love to eat." Chad said.

"A girl that actually loves to eat?" Troy asked with raised eye brows.

"Well, yeah. She kind of had to eat a lot since she was in every basketball program there was in the near 100 mile radius." Chad said. "We were constantly on the go and sometimes I thought she loved it more than me. She always said that she loved it here in Albuquerque, but sometimes I got the feeling that she only said that because that is what I wanted to hear." Chad said and then shrugged. "She's my lil sis so stop thinking what you're thinking." Chad warned in a serious tone.

Troy put his hands up in defense. "Whatever man." Troy said. "Has she changed?" Troy asked.

Chad thought back to his last conversation with Gabriella over the phone and thought about what she told him while sobbing on the other end, and Chad quickly pushed the thought out of his head because that wasn't the Gabriella he knew. The Gabriella he knew was strong, independent, and well, crazy in a fun way, and he promised he wouldn't say anything even to their parents. "She grew up." Chad said leaving Troy puzzled. "Let's shoot some more." Chad said.

Troy shrugged as he stood up, knowing Chad wanted to drop the subject.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to meet her?" Troy asked in a bored tone as he and Chad walked through the crowds of people.

"Come on, you're slowing me down." Chad said as he picked up his pace and Troy followed suit.

"So what does she look like again?" Troy asked in a bored tone although he did remember what Chad told him the day before.

"Do you have to sound like that? She's my sis and I care about her, so sorry that we're not playing basketball." Chad said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, didn't know you would get all defensive." Troy said putting his hands up as if surrendering. "So, where is she?" Troy asked.

"She's…" Chad trails off as he sees someone running towards him with one bag in hand since she shipped all of her stuff over a week before. "Here." Chad pointed to the girl that just jumped into his arms. "ELLA!" Chad exclaimed happily as he swung her around off the ground.

"Chad!" Gabriella squeals. "I've missed you." Gabriella said as he puts her down.

"I've missed you too. Man you've grown up." Chad said looking at Gabriella with a smile.

"I haven't changed that much." Gabriella said with a smile. "Have you found a replacement for me yet?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"No one could replace you Ella. But, I did bring my best friend, Troy." Chad motioned to Troy who was sitting.

Troy stands up as Gabriella looks at him. Troy has a smirk on his face as he looks at Gabriella up and down. He looked into her eyes after he was done appraising her body and saw that she had the darkest, deepest brown eyes anyone could ever have. If he wasn't happy with his own set of eyes, Troy would seriously consider trading his in. "Hey." Troy greets.

"Hey yourself." Gabriella says coolly. Gabriella turned her back on Troy after he was done looking her up and down with a smile of her own. She had to admit, he was pretty hot. "Up for a game of basketball big brother?" Gabriella asks with a smile almost ignoring Troy, or at least giving off that impression.

Chad puts his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as they start walking. "Of course. You coming Troy?" Chad asks behind his shoulder as Troy can't help but stare at Gabriella. No girl had ever just ignored him, not once, and Troy didn't like it.

In the car Troy was driving and Gabriella had front seat as Chad sat in the back. "So where's your car?" Gabriella asked with an amused grin as Chad frowned.

"I totaled it." Chad grumbled.

Gabriella giggled. "Still the same Chad I see." Gabriella said just as she was about to put the radio on.

Troy put his hand over hers and they both looked at each other weirdly, but shrugged it off as Troy said. "No radio."

"What--" Gabriella started, but Chad cut in.

"So Ella, did you know Troy was the basketball Captain at East High?" Chad asked even though he had told Gabriella several times before.

"Yeah." Gabriella said taking her hand away from Troy's grip swiftly after they both stared at the spot where they were touching.

"So how was England?" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked out the window with s small frown, but quickly turned that into a smile that she seemed to pull out of no where. Chad didn't seem to notice, but Troy gave Gabriella a questioning glance that Gabriella shrugged off. "Oh you know, so and so." Gabriella said.

"You glad you're coming home?" Chad asked excitedly.

"…Yeah." Gabriella said as she leaned back into the seat. Troy knew that Gabriella was about to say something else, but decided against it the last second just to keep the same goofy smile on her brother's face.

Gabriella pulled out her mp3 player from her pocket and put the ear phones in her ears as she turned it on. Gabriella looked back and smiled at her brother and then her eyes caught onto Troy's stare, telling her that he knew that she was lying. Gabriella smirked and then turned fully around and blasted her music so that Troy and Chad could hear it perfectly. Gabriella was mouthing the words as she looked out the window and up at the grey sky.

Troy looked back at Chad through the rearview mirror and saw that Chad was happily ignoring his sisters alternative music, like he couldn't hear the message Gabriella was sending through the almost depressing lyrics. Troy looked over at Gabriella and could swear that he saw something shimmer in her eyes, but it quickly faded with a smile as she closed her eyes. Troy then looked forward and knew that Gabriella was different from other girls, for starters, she didn't go goo-goo eyes over his appearance, and he could already tell by looking at her that she could be rough since she had a huge bruise on her upper arm with a few cuts and scrapes. Troy smiled as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song Gabriella was listening to, but then it soon turned into a frown once he caught Gabriella looking at him with a smirk of her own that told him that she knew that he almost possibly liked the song she was listening too.


	3. Welcome Home

**Author's Note- I hope you guys like it. I didn't personally like this chapter, but I'm in the middle of the next chapter and I really like that one, so I think these next two chapters will even themselves out. I hope you guys like and please read and review because it's hard for me to write if I don't know what you guys like or don't like. Thanks...

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez has a past. She had a past when she went to England and that past was all happy go lucky. It put a smile on her face whenever she thought about it. And then when she reached England, she decided to rewrite her past and create a new one. Now she's back and her past consists of love, lust, and heartbreak. She rewrote her past, and it only lead to disappointment and only one other person knew of it, and even Chad didn't know the whole thing even though he thought he did.

When Gabriella got onto the plane that was taking her back to her family, she decided right there and then that she was going to rewrite her past again, and she always succeeds at everything she does, so why should this be any harder? One reason,…Troy Bolton.

Gabriella hopped out of the car to be greeted with a load full of people. Gabriella smiled and squealed with excitement as she ran out of the car to be engulfed with her parents hugs. Chad and Troy got out and saw Shar and Tay hugging Gabriella like there was no tomorrow.

"The three amigos are back." Chad said with a chuckle.

"It's so good to see you again." Shar said into Gabriella's hair as she hugged her.

"I missed you guys too." Gabriella said as they finally let go of each other.

"So, what do you think?" Tay asked just as Zeke came running up and picked Gabriella up and spun her around.

"Gabs! How are you?!" Zeke asked with excitement.

Gabriella laughed as Zeke finally put her down and Chad and Troy came walking over. "Good, wow, you guys did all this?" Gabriella asked as she looked at about fifty people in their backyard with Eric grilling.

"Only for you Ella." Chad said with a smile as he put his arm around Taylor.

"No way!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You two are together! I would've never thought that you two could stand each other when I left." Gabriella said happily as Chad kissed the top of Taylor's head.

"Things change, along with you missy. So spill, you never really told us if there was a love interest over in England." Shar said.

Gabriella looked down at the ground and Troy found himself leaning into the conversation as that question was asked. "Oh, I mean…" Gabriella looked around and then smiled when she saw the basketball court. "Come on Chad. I believe it's my turn to win." Gabriella said happily as she ran over to the court with Chad smiling as he left the four confused teenagers.

"Did Gabriella Montez just avoid a question?" Tay asked surprised.

"I believe she just did." Zeke said.

"What do you guys mean?" Troy asked as he walked with them over to the court.

"You didn't know her before she left." Shar said. "She was smart, beautiful, athletic, she loved music, and she always knew how to handle herself." Shar said. "She wasn't afraid of anything and she never avoided anything."

Troy shrugged playing off his curiosity. There was no way that one new girl was going to ruin his rep of not caring. "People change." Tory said simply.

"Not Gabs." Tay said as they reached the court to see Gabriella shoot a three pointer and hear it 'swish.'

"Damn it Ella. Have you been practicing?" Chad asked as he checked the ball.

Gabriella shrugged with a smile. "Only three or four times a week. Not that much." Gabriella said seriously since she was used to it everyday before she left.

Chad rolled his eyes. "You are so trying out for the team this year. The school needs you." Chad said as he shot the ball lazily as Gabriella jumped with him and knocked the ball from it's original path.

"You're sugar coating it for me Chad. I want a fair game." Gabriella said sternly as she took the ball. Everyone's mouths almost dropped except Gabriella's and Troy's. Everyone was realizing just how much Gabriella was like Troy with just those few words.

"Hey Gabs, Tay and I found a song that we think you're going to love." Shar said happily as she ran over to Gabriella's house to go get it.

"What are you smiling at?" Zeke called over to the smirking Gabriella who had the ball.

Gabriella looked over at Tay, Zeke, and Troy. "Memories!" Gabriella called back happily as Chad nudged her causing Gabriella to lose her balance and fall to the ground while trying to keep her feet firmly planted.

If Troy wasn't so good at hiding his emotions he would've winced in pain for Gabriella, but Troy didn't. Instead he just looked at Zeke's, Tay's, and Chad's reactions and found them kind of weird. Chad grabbed the ball as if nothing was wrong, while Tay and Zeke just laughed as Gabriella stood up with a glare and then ran after Chad and jumped on his back.

"What do you think Troy?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Troy asked coolly.

"You know what we're talking about." Tay pointed out. "Do you like her? She's really cool once you get to know her. Almost too cool for her own good."

"Whatever." Troy said.

"You should really get a girlfriend to cheer you up if you're going to be like this all the time." Zeke said.

"I don't need a girlfriend to cheer me up, I do flings." Troy said.

"I bet Gabs is looking for a boyfriend, maybe…" Taylor trailed off sending Zeke a smile telling him to go along.

"Yeah, I know Gabs and you would get along great." Zeke said. "Plus, she isn't bad to look at." Zeke said just as all three of them turned their heads to look back at the Danforth's house as music was blaring with Shar running over to them. They looked at Gabriella and Chad who went back to playing and they stopped and ran over to the gang.

_Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up  
Here's to the ones who don't give up  
This is your anthem  
Get your hands up_

_We are fire inside  
We are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home  
And we are playin for keeps  
We are girls who skin knees  
We are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think  
Can't keep us in our place  
_

"What do you think?" Tay asked.

Gabriella listened some more. "I like it. I really like it." Gabriella said with a smile. "You'll have to get me all the updated music." Gabriella said.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say  
"You'll never get that far."  
"Never get that far."  
"Never get that far." _

We are fire inside  
We are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win  
Instead of being one of yours

"Already done." Zeke said with a smile.

"There's are gift to you sis." Chad said. "And Troy even helped."

Troy kept his face straight as the gang continued to talk and Gabriella just looked at Troy, trying to get him to crack, but found that it wasn't as easy as it looked.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say  
"You'll never get that far."  
"You'll never get that far." _

Here's to the ones who don't give up (x3)  
This is your anthem (anthem, anthem, anthem, anthem)

Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say  
"You'll never get that far."  
"Never get that far." 

Gabriella rolled her eyes once Troy smirked at her. "Come on Chad, let's play. I believe I was winning." Gabriella said happily.

"But Ella, it's so hot out." Chad complained as Gabriella pulled his hand.

"Than loose your shirt, come on." Gabriella pouted as Chad rolled his eyes and took his shirt off.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Gabriella said as she lifted her own shirt off leaving her in a black sport bra. Everyone caught site of Gabriella's bruised arm and the girls gasped.

"Gabs how did you get that bruise?" Tay asked.

Chad looked at his sisters arm as she put her other hand over it and rubbed it a bit to show that it wasn't that big of deal. "It's nothing, really." Gabriella said biting her mouth on the inside from not yelling out in pain.

Chad pulled her arm away to look at it more and he just stared at it. Troy was waiting to see how brotherly Chad could act, because all the time Gabriella was away, Troy never really thought that Chad could be serious. But after seeing how Gabriella and Chad treated each other, he realized that Chad really did truly care about her. "That's huge. What the hell happened, is it okay now?" Chad asked.

Gabriella stepped back away from Chad as she shot the ball and it went in. "I'm fine, it's fine, and everything is…" Gabriella for once was at a loss for words.

Troy almost knew what she was feeling. He could almost put himself in her shoes, someone who wanted to be just left alone for once and a while, and have their friends back off just for a mere second for him to just catch a breath. "…fine…" Troy filled in Gabriella's blank with a cool voice as he taunted her with his eyes saying that he figured her out a little bit more.

Gabriella glared at Troy and them smiled sweetly at everyone. "Yeah, it's fine."

"What is it from?" Zeke asked as they all started walking over.

"Oh, it's nothing. I don't even remember." Gabriella said.

"I bet." Troy mumbled so that no one heard him, except for Gabriella herself.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." Troy said with his same smirk.

"No, please enlighten me what you think it could possible be from?" Gabriella asked her anger raising that someone was trying to figure out her past that she was trying to hard to just get away from.

"I honestly didn't say anything." Troy said.

"Bull shit." Gabriella said and turned around to get the basketball.

"Would you lay off." Shar said.

"What, you guys were all wondering what it was, and it's pretty obvious Gabriella isn't going to tell you guys willingly." Troy said as Chad just shook his head to join Gabriella.

"Why don't we all play, three on three?" Gabriella asked as the girls looked around hesitantly. "Please, it will be just like old times." Gabriella pointed out. "Except Bolton's here now." Gabriella said. "But I suppose he can play too." Gabriella said. "That is if he can keep up." Gabriella said.

"Just you watch." Troy said.

"Gladly." Gabriella said.

"I don't know." Taylor said. "I've played with you and Chad before and it was rough, and then you add Troy into the mix, it's got to be even rougher." Tay said.

"Please?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm in." Zeke and Shar said as everyone looked at Taylor.

"Fine." Taylor said.

"Skins against shirts." Gabriella called out.

"We don't need to do that since it's girls against boys." Troy pointed out bluntly.

"We'll be skins. Chad go put your shirt on." Gabriella said as she glared at Troy who now held the ball.

"Thank God, I did not feel like breaking a sweat in my new shirt." Shar said as her and Tay threw their shirts off to each reveal their very own sports bra.

"Aw…you guys knew we would play this." Gabriella said.

"How did we not know you would choose skins." Shar said.

"If you got it, then why not use it?" Gabriella asked as she checked Troy the ball. "Let's play." Gabriella said with a smirk matching Troy's as he couldn't help but stare at her chest, but he quickly trailed his eyes back up to her face with a cold stare.

After four hours and most of the people had gone without saying one word to Gabriella since she was too busy with her friends rather than wanting to talk to her family about England, Chad, Zeke, Tay, and Shar all sat on the picnic table while Gabriella and Troy just finished up another one on one basketball game to 11.

"Play again." Gabriella said. That was the 10th time she lost against Troy, and she was not going to give up until she beat him at least once.

"What?" Troy asked while he panted and Gabriella wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Play again, you heard me. I want to keep going." Gabriella said.

"Are you nuts?" Troy asked. "We've been playing for four hours already, I don't even want to play anymore, how can you?" Troy asked.

"It's easy. Just check the ball." Gabriella stated.

"Just because you can't hit your fade away, doesn't mean that I have to keep playing." Troy said.

"I can too hit the fade away." Gabriella snapped.

"Oh yeah, let's see it." Troy said getting ready in defense position as Gabriella started to dribble the ball slowly and then sped up, and stepped back to create space as she shot the ball, but it hit the rim and bounced back to Troy. "Yeah, that's really hitting it." Troy said.

"I like to drive, not create space." Gabriella said.

"I like to create space, not drive." Troy mocked back.

"Would you two give it a rest! It's been four hours, and I'm sure you and Troy can play some other time." Tay said tiredly. "Why don't you come sit down and cool down as you tell us about your last two years of your life." Tay said.

Gabriella sighed as she listened to her best friends pleads as she grabbed her t-shirt and put it back on feeling chilly. Troy followed as he laid down on the grass, catching his breath along with Gabriella.

"What do you want to know?" Gabriella asked.

"Well…how about the guys?" Shar asked.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Zeke said as Shar and Tay rolled their eyes.

"So anyways, how were the guys?" Tay asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "The same, but hey, did I tell you guys that I got my class schedule a couple of days ago and I have the same homeroom as you guys." Gabriella said as she changed the subject. It seemed to Troy that he was the only one who cared.

"That's cool. Now what other classes did you take?" Zeke asked.

"The basic academics, and then I have choir, some cooking class, and then art." Gabriella said. "And of course Gym." Gabriella said excitedly.

"Sounds like you like it rough." Troy said coldly. He didn't know why he was acting like that, but something was making him act stranger than normal. Now, Troy Bolton was never one to show emotion, unless it was anger. He always played things as they came his way, and he could care less about other people's feelings, that is if you weren't in his tight circle of friends.

Gabriella gave her own glare. "I don't like it, I love it." Gabriella said smugly.

Chad watched his best friend and lil sis go at one of their little fights again, just like they had been doing all afternoon. Chad shook his head just as his mom came out onto their porch and yelled, "Gabs! Chad! Time to come inside!"

"Bye you guys." Gabriella and Chad said as they walked over into their yard. Just as some blonde bimbo came walking down Troy's driveway.

"Oh Troysie!" The blonde, Taylor, called. Gabriella and Chad turned their heads before walking inside their own big house and watched as Tay, Shar, and Zeke left the blonde and Troy alone.

The blonde came up to Troy and put her hand on his thigh right away as her other hand was situated on his lower back as she wrapped one of her legs around him to keep their bodies dangerously close.

"Your parents home?" Taylor said in a low whisper to try to sound seductive.

Troy smirked as he saw Gabriella staring at them with her own two cold eyes. "Not at the moment." Troy said.

"Good, because I'm feeling extra horny tonight." Taylor said so that Chad and Gabriella could hear.

Chad nearly chocked on his own air as Gabriella just glared. "Oh my God, is that Gabriella Montez?' Taylor asked as her and Troy were walking up to Troy's backdoor.

"Yeah, why?" Troy asked as he kissed the back of her neck. Troy knew that he would have to dump Taylor soon and tell her that she was becoming too clingy. After all they had already had sex once, and that was all Troy Bolton would need from her.

"She's a bitch." Taylor said with hate as Troy rolled his eyes.

Gabriella and Chad walked inside with Gabriella making pretend gagging sounds. "He's not that bad. Cut him some slack Ella." Chad said.

"Why should I? He's a player, isn't he?" Gabriella asked accusingly.

"I'm not going to answer that, but all I'm going to say is that if you want to make it at our high school, you better stay on his good side." Chad warned.

"I bet he is a player, they always are." Gabriella mumbled.

"Ella, don't." Chad warned.

"What?' Gabriella asked playing dumb.

"Ella, I know what you're thinking and don't get mixed up with Troy like that. Don't do that to yourself again, and try to change someone when it just backfires." Chad warned.

"I'm not thinking that, but maybe…" Gabriella started.

"Don't." Chad warned again. "I want you to promise me that you won't get that involved with Troy like that." Chad said.

"Fine, but…" Gabriella trailed off.

"What?" Chad asked.

"but who was that girl Troy was with?" Gabriella asked.

"That was Taylor I believe." Chad said. "Why?"

Gabriella shrugged. "She's a bitch." Gabriella said.

"Whoa, I do not like to hear my lil sis swear." Chad scolded jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gabriella said sticking out her tongue.

"I thought so." Chad chuckled.

"Whatever…wait, did someone bring in the basketball?" Gabriella asked.

Chad looked down at the ground. "Chad, I believe it was your turn. I still haven't forgotten that we do switch off and it was your turn, wasn't it?" Gabriella asked with mock scolding skills.

Chad smiled weakly as he looked at his sister. "I am tired, how about you? You are, that's cool, so am I so I'm just going to go upstairs now. Good night." Chad called as he turned around and jogged up the stairwell and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it this time." Gabriella called as she stepped outside.

She walked over to Troy's backyard and then froze as she heard the backdoor slam open and shut. Gabriella turned her body and watched as the back light turned on so that she could see Troy standing cockily in the door frame as Taylor stormed out of his house. Gabriella stayed frozen so that they couldn't see or hear her since it was dark.

"I can't believe you Bolton! I swear I will never have sex with you again!" Taylor yelled furiously.

Troy chuckled. "Whatever you say Baby, whatever you say. They always come back for more." Troy smiled and winked as Taylor let out another frustrated scream.

"I hate you! Go to Hell!"

Troy twirled something around his fingers and then Gabriella realized what it was after Troy spoke, "I'll just keep this until next time, you know, for a souvenir." Troy smiled smugly as Taylor gave off one last scream and sped down the street in her car. Troy smiled and Gabriella stayed frozen glaring at Troy as his eyes met hers. Although, he couldn't see her right, it was dark out, could he? Gabriella glared at Troy still as he continued to twirl Taylor's underwear on his fingers smiling smugly right through Gabriella as if to tell her something, but Gabriella couldn't quiet put a finger on it. Gabriella rolled her eyes after picking up the ball and started walking back to her house.

"Good night to you too Gabi." Troy called and Gabriella froze in her spot, but breathed in deeply as Chad called from his window.

"Are you coming Ella! It's getting late!" Chad called with a smile.

With one last look at the smirking Troy, Gabriella sighed and called back. "I'm coming!" Gabriella then muttered so no one heard her, "I'm always coming and going." But how Gabriella was so wrong, someone did hear her, and it's not hard to guess who…Troy Bolton.

"Welcome home Gabi. Welcome home." Troy said as he went back inside.


	4. Strike One

**Author's Note- I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm really excited to write this story, I think the story line is one of the best that I've come up with. Read and review please.

* * *

**

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriella growled._

"_Nothing Baby, just having a little fun." A drunk 17 year old boy said as he approached Gabriella._

"_What did you do to him?" Gabriella asked looking past his shoulder to see someone laying on the ground, barely moving as he let out a little moan with blood spots here and there on his clothes._

"_Who cares?" He asked as he put his rough hand on Gabriella's cheek. "I'm here, and you're here, and that's all we need, right?" He more like demanded than asked._

_The guy leaned forward and started nipping at Gabriella's exposed neck as Gabriella could smell the smoke and the alcohol on him. "Stop." Gabriella said pushing him away._

"_What did you say to me?" The guy hissed furiously as he pulled Gabriella closer._

"…_stop…please." Gabriella said as she looked past his shoulder again to see if the other guy was still at least breathing._

"_STOP CARING ABOUT THAT FILTH!" The guy instructed Gabriella as he shook her._

"_LET GO OF ME!" Gabriella screamed through tears as the guy shoved Gabriella to the ground, and as Gabriella fell her shoulder hit the counter top with a loud sound and Gabriella finally hit the floor in pain._

Gabriella woke up screaming in pain as her alarm clock went off at 9 in the morning. Gabriella was sweating and shaking at the same time. Chad came running into her room. "Ella, what's wrong?!" Chad asked as Gabriella looked up and noticed that he was in athletic clothes.

Gabriella looked around and made sure that she was in her room, safe and sound. "N-nothing…I'm fine." Gabriella said as she sat up and Troy came standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Chad, you coming?" Troy asked and then looked over the scene of a disheveled Gabriella sitting up in bed. "What's up?" Troy looked Gabriella over again and he couldn't help but notice the tight tank top she was wearing along with short shorts that exposed most of her legs. Gabriella's hair had some loose curls hanging out of her high pony tail.

"Well…Ella here…" Chad was about to explain as Gabriella hit him in the stomach feeling like her usual self again.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Gabriella said standing up and stretching her hands above her head to show off her 'toned tan abs' again.

"Are you sure Ella, we heard you screaming downstairs." Chad asked.

"We?" Gabriella asked confused. "As in mom and dad also?" Gabriella asked with a nervous face.

"No, dad is at the hospital again, and mom is at her business. They always are gone by 6." Chad explained.

"Wow, things have changed." Gabriella said.

"Sure do." Troy answered as he kept his eyes on Gabriella and noticed for the first time that she had two three inch scars that have turned white on her lower back. Gabriella put her arms down so the tank top covered her lower back again after she noticed Troy's eyes on her. Gabriella locked eyes with him pleading him with her eyes not to say anything. That was something Chad could never find out about.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I have to go take Taylor someplace for her birthday last week." Chad said.

"You mean that you haven't given her anything yet? How did I manage to get her something before you when I was across the world?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Make fun now, but it was something that she agreed on. So I won't be home tonight either. Is that okay, because I'm sure Tay will understand…" Chad got cut off.

"I'm fine. There was nothing wrong in the first place." Gabriella said with a reassuring smile as Troy looked at her as if he was judging her over.

Chad smiled. "I'm sure Tay will be dying to show you guys what I'm getting her. Now Mom will probably be home around midnight and Dad probably won't be home until early next morning. If you need anything at all I'm sure Troy can help you." Chad said looking at Troy sternly.

Now even though Troy did have a rude and cruel personality sometimes, he was always there for his friends when they needed him. "Yeah, sure." Troy said as Chad hugged Gabriella.

"It's so good to have you back." Chad said to her and then ran out and down the stairs leaving Gabriella and Troy in her bedroom.

Once Gabriella and Troy both heard the front door slam shut, Troy stared at Gabriella. "That was some stunt you just pulled." Troy commented.

"What?" Gabriella asked playing innocent as she opened her closet door and stepped behind it so that it was separating her and Troy. Troy couldn't see Gabriella, but he could hear her let out a grunt or a moan of frustration and he started advancing the closet door, that is until he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice. "Don't come any closer." Gabriella called.

"Why not?" Troy found that an amusing grin took over his face so he quickly hid it.

"That's why." Gabriella said as she tossed her tank top to the ground so that Troy could see.

"Wow, you do this for all of Chad's friends?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"No." Gabriella said stepping out in a black towel wrapped around her petite frame. That's when Troy noticed another scar that looked to be about the size of a penny imprint in her skin.

"What's that from?" Troy asked motioning to her shoulder.

Gabriella quickly looked down and put her left hand over it as if Troy didn't see it. "Nothing." Gabriella said as she walked past Troy and to the conjoining bathroom Gabriella and Chad shared.

"Oh really, and the two scars on your back aren't anything along with the bruise on your arm?" Troy asked out of curiosity.

Gabriella turned on her heel quickly. "Look." Gabriella said sharply. "Just because Chad asked you to take care of me, doesn't' mean that you should. You should just go back to screwing the blonde population because I don't need you." Gabriella hissed as she turned around furiously again and started her journey to the bathroom again.

Troy took three swift steps and turned on his heel to come face to face with Gabriella with his hands holding her shoulders so that Gabriella couldn't move. "Look." Troy hissed with the same amount of feeling. "I know that Chad knows about your past, or at least he thinks he knows." Troy says.

"But how? He wouldn't tell you." Gabriella said quietly as if afraid Chad let out her most deepest and darkest secret.

"He didn't tell me what but I know that he thinks he knows the whole thing, but I also know that you haven't told him the whole thing." Troy said. "Looks like you're not as innocent as I thought you were." Troy said releasing her and stepping aside for her to walk by.

"Don't say that. You don't know what happened, it wasn't my fault." Gabriella said quickly and then stopped talking after she said 'it wasn't my fault' she knew she let out too much information as Troy gave her a curious look. Just the Gabriella's phone started to go off.

_She feels lost in her own life. Treading water just to keep from slipping under._

Troy looked at Gabriella who snapped her head to look at her night stand table. And if Troy didn't know any better it was as if Gabriella was scared of the song that was playing, as if she was giving away too much information about herself through one song. Troy watched Gabriella who just stared at her phone.

_And she wonders if she's where she's supposed to be. Tired of trying to do it right. Her dreams are just to far away to see how step she's making. It might be taking her to who'll she'll be. And Suddenly it isn't what it used to be, and after all this time…_

Gabriella walked swiftly over to her phone and slammed it opened.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. Gabriella breathed out a sigh of relief. "No, I'm kind of tired. But can I take a rain check and we'll do something before school starts, okay?" Gabriella asked as Troy studied Gabriella. She seemed to have already mastered the fake smile and cheery voice. "A party?" Gabriella asked. "Tomorrow night, the night before school?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh great, you're a goody two shoes." Troy mumbled and Gabriella glared at him as she spoke.

"Perfect." Gabriella smirked as she hung up. "You can go now. You don't have to listen to Chad all the time." Gabriella said as she made her way to the bathroom and started the water. Gabriella turned around and right before she was going to take off her towel she noticed Troy standing in the bathroom doorframe. "Go home." Gabriella said going to shut the door.

"I'll just wait out here for you, you're not done talking about those marks." Troy said sternly.

"Leave me alone Troy. You don't even know me, you wouldn't understand and frankly, neither do I and I'm the one that had to go through it." Gabriella said and then went wide eyed. "Damn it!" Gabriella cursed herself. "I'm not talking and you better not say anything to Chad." Gabriella warned as she slammed the bathroom door.

"There's another door in Chad's room." Troy called to Gabriella as she screamed in frustration and slammed Chad's door shut and threw off her towel and hopped in the shower.

After Gabriella washed and conditioned her hair she was scrubbing viciously at the scar on her shoulder blade as if it would come right off. Gabriella let out a little scream of frustration that she let her guard down for a mere second and Troy caught on. Gabriella got out and wrapped the towel around her after squeezing out her hair. She walked into her room and got dressed in jean shorts that showed a lot of her legs along with a dark blue t-shirt that fit her body and wasn't too big. Gabriella put her hair in a high pony tail deciding that she was going to cut it soon because she couldn't stand the site of it anymore. It disgusted her that something that someone would compliment could be turned into something that made her want to puke after that one night she went through. Gabriella shuddered at the thought as she walked down stairs.

She heard the TV going and walked into the living room and saw Troy sitting on the couch drinking a soda. "Finally, took you long enough. You tried to hide the scars with make up or crap?" Troy asked standing up.

Gabriella scoffed. "Just go home." Gabriella said.

"Nope." Troy said simply as he pushed past her.

"Why the hell not?" Gabriella asked as she tossed the basketball from hand to hand that she picked up from the counter.

"Bored. No one is home. Shar is shopping with Zeke and Chad is with Tay." Troy said.

"And you don't have anyone else to hang out with?" Gabriella asked finding that hard to believe since everyone made Troy sound like the kind of East High.

"They all bore me, but then there's you. You have a whole background that no one knows about, and let's just say that it doesn't bore me as much." Troy said as he took the basketball from Gabriella's hands.

"Hey." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'll play you." Troy challenged.

Gabriella scowled and then smirked. "Fine, but if I win, you leave me alone, and if you win…"

"I get to ask any five questions I want." Troy said with a smirk. Gabriella looked hesitant and Troy looked deep into her eyes. "Or is someone scared of losing again?" Troy taunted.

"I get ball." Gabriella said pushing past Troy and heading outside in the 90 degree weather. Troy rubbed his shoulder, man, Chad was right, Gabriella did have some built up muscle, even though she looked super thin and could be like a model, she had hidden muscles. Troy rolled his eyes after he found that he was thinking about Gabriella again! "Come on Bolton!" Gabriella called.

After two hours of playing they were both sweaty. Gabriella was laying on her shirt that was sprawled out on the ground as Troy was sitting on the picnic table, looking down at Gabriella who had her eyes shut due to the sun shining down on them.

"Are you going to tell anyone about the guy?" Troy asked as he watched Gabriella react to his question and if Troy didn't know any better, he would say that Gabriella flinched at the question.

"I did. I told Chad." Gabriella hissed.

"Whatever." Troy said.

"Do you know what?" Gabriella snapped as she stood up. "You don't get to judge me! You just met me and you don't get to just come into my life without knowing anything and fucking judge me Bolton!" Gabriella demanded.

"I can do anything I want and I get whatever I want, and right now I'm determined to find out what the hell happened over in God Damn England! Because you think that no one notices your half smiles, fake laugh, and sad eyes!" Troy yelled back at her. "And they don't! I've known them long enough and no one notices any of that, but I do!" Troy declared. "I see past your little act Montez and right now you're lying to everyone including yourself!" Troy yelled as Gabriella glared at him.

"You're wrong." Gabriella said shortly.

"Then prove me wrong." Troy said as Gabriella backed down and Troy could see the shift her eyes gave. They went from anger to almost being scared for your life.

"I can't." Gabriella said shaking her head, "Not yet." Gabriella said as she ran back to her garage, putting on her fake cheerful mood again as she called over her shoulder back to Troy, "I have something." Gabriella yelled.

Troy rolled his eyes as he ran his hand through his matted hair. Gabriella came running back holding a bottle of something. "Whiskey?" Troy asked with a kinked eye brow.

"The one and only." Gabriella replied with a smirk as she opened the bottle and took a quick drink of it. Gabriella smirked as she held it out for Troy to take. "Bottoms up." Gabriella said.

"You are a spitfire Montez." Troy said with his own smirk as he took a drink from the bottle.

"Who uses Spitfire anymore?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad." They both answered and then they both were going to go laugh, but they quickly caught themselves, trying to hold in their emotions. Troy and Gabriella both sat on top of the picnic table with their feet situated on the bench.

"I believe I won." Troy said. "You should really work on your fade away." Troy said.

"I can create space, I just prefer to drive better." Gabriella said. Troy was about to say something, but Gabriella stopped him. "Just ask your God damn questions Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Okay, number one…you did have a boyfriend, right?" Troy asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't know that one already…yes, I did. The key word, did." Gabriella said.

"Okay, number two…are you glad you're back?" Troy asked as he took another drink from the bottle

Gabriella thought about this for a minute. "I'm happy that I'm here again with my friends, but I have a theory that I will want to leave this small town in a year or so again. You know, I loved it there in England, but after a while, I just got bored again and I needed to be refreshed with my old memories." Gabriella said taking the bottle back and taking a little longer drink than Troy.

"Number three…Did you love your boyfriend?" Troy asked as he looked into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella looked at the ground, deep in thought and then she looked straight a head of herself as if she wasn't looking at anything, she was just looking through everything, overlooking the objects in front of her. "My theory is….you can't truly love someone if they don't love you back." Gabriella said handing the bottle back to Troy.

Troy gladly accepted as he took a quick sip and then asked again. "Number four…Were those scars accidents?" Troy asked looking at her shoulder blade.

"They didn't mean it, but yet they did." Gabriella said. "It's hard to explain, but the person wasn't in their right of mind at the time." Gabriella explained as Troy handed her the bottle back, but Gabriella didn't take anymore she just capped it off and put it on the table beside herself.

"Question five…what do you think of me?" Troy asked cockily.

"Small question for a long answer." Gabriella said back and then stopped talking indicating that that was her answer.

"Oh come on Montez, that was not a fair answer." Troy said.

"That was my answer and I don't think that you've proven yourself to be worthy yet to hear what I have got to say." Gabriella said with a smirk. They were silent as they both just looked a head at the basketball court. "Can I ask you a question?" Gabriella asked in soft tone.

"Shoot." Troy said. Troy found this odd since he never let anyone talk this openly to him, well, except for Chad.

"Did I miss a lot when I was gone?" Gabriella asked. Troy sighed as if he should sugar coat it for Gabriella, but decided against it because Gabriella seemed like the kind of girl that could handle the truth. "Please, tell me everything." Gabriella said.

"Okay, in my opinion, yes." Troy said bluntly. "You missed when Shar broke three nails going bowling one time, you missed when Tay almost had a panic attack the year she flunked Spanish and had to take it over the summer, so we all took it to help her. You missed the month Zeke kept fretting over how to ask Shar out, and you missed when Chad tried cooking Tay dinner for her birthday, but ended up burning her table a couple of weeks ago." Troy said.

"What about you?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged. "You didn't know me, so you couldn't possible miss anything about me." Troy said.

"You're my brother's best friend, you're apart of his life, eventually you'll be apart of mine." Gabriella said.

"Maybe, maybe not. That all depends on you." Troy said smugly as he turned to look at Gabriella.

"Do you think I made the right decision of going away?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy also turning a bit.

"Do you regret any of it?" Troy asked leaning in slowly.

"No, I think I probably would've gone nuts if I stayed here." Gabriella said.

"Then you didn't make the wrong choice." Troy said with his mouth inches away from Gabriella's.

Gabriella started moving in closer, but then realized what she was doing and pulled back and she hopped off the table knocking the bottle of whiskey to the ground and having it roll under the table. "Oh my God, this did not just happen." Gabriella said pointing between herself and Troy.

"Nothing happened." Troy said.

"But something was, and it can't..." Gabriella said almost panicking. "I have to go." Gabriella said.

Troy smirked. "I'll see you around Gabi."

"Just…" Gabriella was at a loss for words. "…ah….just stay away." Gabriella said running into her house.

Troy watched as Gabriella shut the door and locked it. He stood up himself and bent over as he picked up Gabriella's shirt. He smiled to himself as he walked inside his own house putting his shirt back on.

"Hey sweetie." His mom Lucille greeted.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Troy asked.

"Up at school, getting ready." Lucille answer. "So who was that girl you were with?" Lucille smiled as Troy just shrugged.

"Chad's sister." Troy answered as he got a drink of water.

"He has a sister?" Lucille asked. "I never knew that."

"She was over in England for two years and just came back." Troy answered as he took a cookie from the plate his mom just made.

"She looks very nice." Lucille said knowing that the girls Troy usually hung around with outside of school were ones that anyone would call sluts.

"She looks it." Troy said taking another cookie and then walking up to his room.

Troy walks into his room and sits at his computer desk and notices Gabriella on her balcony through his window. Troy never did really know what room in Chad's house was the room that Troy could perfectly see into. Troy looked at Gabriella as she was looking at some sort of picture. He saw her glossy eyes and then all of a sudden in a quick and harsh second, she ripped the picture in half and let go of the two pieces to watch them float down to the ground below her.

Gabriella smiled a cheeky smile as the picture hit the ground. She was determined to rewrite her past and forget about what happened in England, nothing was going to stop her, not even Troy Bolton and his stupid curiosity for her, or at least, that is what she thought. She never did expect Troy to try and kiss her. She wasn't in the mood to getting caught up in a player like him, Gabriella promised herself that she wouldn't ever get involved with another player. She only hurt herself in the end after what he did, so Gabriella thought to herself…_strike one for Bolton._


	5. Strike Two

**Author's Note- I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review and I want to say thanks to anyone that has reviewed my other chapters…here you go…

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez loved her long curly dark brown hair. It was one of her assets that she thought made her look like her. It gave her, her personality, her strength and it just felt good to run her fingers threw it every once in a while. Her locks of curls were so easily tempting to just touch one curl and play it with for a while as your hand got used to her soft silk like hair, but then one person changed that all.

_Gabriella laid in bed after the second worst night of her life. She laid on her side as a thin cotton sheet covered her body that laid limp. Her dark chocolate eyes looked blankly ahead of her as she studied the door which was temping her to just get up and walk away from her so called life._

_Gabriella felt the person next to her stir a little in their sleep. Gabriella felt their legs kick a little as he changed his position in the bed. Her legs were tangled with his rough legs as on one of his hands found their way to Gabriella's waist._

_Gabriella breathed in deeply as the person besides her dug his head deeper into the pillow to block out the sun coming through the huge windows. Gabriella studied the door again as she noticed the color, the texture, the feeling the door gave off. She wondered, it must get lonely, just watching people come and go? _

_Gabriella felt hot breath tickle the back of her neck as the person's other hand found it's way to one of her curls on her head.. His naked body was pressed closer to Gabriella's cold body. Gabriella just laid there, no reaction as the guy's head propped up and whispered huskily into her ear, "I love your hair, don't ever change that." Gabriella shut her eyes, and for the first time in her life, she was feeling suffocated. She had just found out that her boyfriend for a year and a half cheated on her the night before, and now here she was. In Derek's bed, a guy that claimed he likes Gabriella, even though they had just met a couple of weeks ago._

_Gabriella tried to clear her mind as she thought about Bret, her ex-boyfriend and that cheap blonde, as Derek, played with the curls of her hair. Gabriella stared deeply at the door, wide eyes, as she then knew, she was just like the door, she watched people just come and go._

A couple of hours before the beach party…

"Oh my God! You cut your hair!" Tay exclaimed as she looked at Gabriella's once long hair and now it went down only to her collar bone.

"It was time for a change." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"But you loved your hair." Shar said touching Gabriella's hair as if it wasn't so.

"I think it looks good." Tay said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks."

"I can't believe it. I would die to have hair like you." Shar said as she circled Gabriella.

"Can we please just let it go…how about we get this shopping trip going?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Tay said. "Let's go. Shall we?" Tay asked linking arms with Shar and Gabriella.

"We shall." The two girls replied happily.

* * *

"So, Chad said that you and Troy hung out yesterday?" Tay asked with a raised eye brow and a knowing smile as the three girls looked through bikinis at a store with a wide selection for swim suits.

"Hardly, if you could even call it that." Gabriella said with a scrunched up nose. "It's more like he just came into my house, abducted me for a day, and then we drank whiskey while he tried to judge me." Gabriella said.

"You guys played basketball, I bet you enjoyed it." Tay said.

"Even if I enjoyed that part, he still had no right bugging me all day when I just wanted to be left alone." Gabriella said.

"Sounds like love." Shar said holding up a white bikini with pink glitter. "What do you guys think?"

"Looks like you Shar." Gabriella said. "Now go try it on." Gabriella said shoving her towards the changing room with a laugh as Shar rolled her eyes.

"Always aggressive Gabs, I bet Troy would like that." Shar teased as Gabriella's eyes got wide and she threw the closest hanger at her.

"Hmph." Gabriella said mocking anger, but she let her smile lose and shook her head. "I bet he would, but that doesn't me I would give in so easily to his needs." Gabriella said as Shar stuck her tongue out and shut the changing room door before Gabriella could throw something else at her.

Gabriella walked back over by Tay who was eyeing up a cypress green color tankini with light blue hearts scattering the chest with matching bottoms.

"What do you think of this?" Tay asked.

Gabriella smiled. "I love it. Go try it on." Gabriella urged as Tay walked over to another changing room with Shar coming out of hers.

"So did you find anything?" Shar asked.

"Not yet, what about you, do you like it?" Gabriella asked pointing towards Shar's swim suit.

"Yeah, I think Zeke will like it also." Shar said. "God, can you believe school is starting again?" Shar asked. "This summer went by so fast."

"Yeah, real fast." Gabriella agreed while thinking about Derek and Bret. Gabriella shook her head trying to get the thought out of her brain. "I think I just found my suit." Gabriella said eyeing one up.

* * *

With Chad and Troy…

"Where's Zeke?" Chad asked.

"I think he said that he had to pick something up for Shar and he'll meet us at the party with Shar later." Troy answered as he shot the ball.

"So, what did you and Ella do yesterday?" Chad asked. "When I got home this morning Ella was quiet. Said she didn't sleep well." Chad said.

Troy thought back to the scars on her body. He was debating himself about asking Chad about them. For some reason it frustrated him that Gabriella wouldn't cooperate with him. "Did Ella seem weird yesterday at all?" Chad asked out of the blue.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Troy asked, maybe finding the answers wouldn't be that hard after all.

"Well after that dream she looked really shooken up about it." Chad said. "She never used to have nightmares." Chad said. "And then I did see the two scars on her back. I don't know why she didn't say anything to me because at the party tonight I'm pretty sure it will be hard for her to hide them." Chad said. "I'm just worried." Chad then asked. "Am I making too big a deal about it?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know." A picture of Gabriella's eyes pleading Troy not to tell about the scar flashed through his mind. Troy was about to ask if Chad knew about the shoulder blade scar, but then he thought of Gabriella again and decided against it for some reason. "I know you said that you didn't want to talk about it, but what happened with Gabriella over in England?" Troy asked.

Chad looked at him dumbly, trying to play it off as if he forgot. "I don't know."

"Like hell Chad, don't forget that I was in the same room as you as Gabriella called you sobbing on the phone about something and you rushed out of my room so I couldn't hear you." Troy pointed out.

Chad sighed. "I said I wouldn't say, but…just don't mess with her okay?" Chad said warning Troy.

"Do you know the whole story? Maybe it's not that bad." Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, I know the whole thing." Chad said even though he had his doubts about that along with Troy. Troy couldn't get past the thought of Gabriella confiding in Chad and trusting him, only to keep the whole story from him. If Chad was going to take his time listening to Gabriella, then she should at least be fully honest with him. This thought made Troy mad that she was doing that to Chad, but then Troy remembered the pain in Gabriella's voice as they would talk about England. He would remember the sadness in her eyes and he then understood where she was coming from, all Gabriella wanted to do was run away from her past.

Just then Gabriella and Taylor came walking into Troy's backyard, coming from Gabriella's house.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Chad exclaimed.

Troy looked at Gabriella and knew that there was a specific reason why she cut half of her hair off. "Don't you like it?" Gabriella asked with a smile. "Because I do and I don't really care what you think." Gabriella said as Chad knew he was defeated.

"Where's Shar?" Chad asked as he walked up to Tay and gave her a peck on the lips.

"She had to meet Zeke somewhere. I don't know, I think that's code for meet me at my house, parents are gone so let's shag." Gabriella said as she took the ball from Troy surprisingly and shot it to have it go in.

"So who is the girl's varsity coach?" Gabriella asked as she got her rebound and shot it again at the three point line.

"Ah, that would be Troy's mom." Chad said as he put his arms around Taylor from behind.

Gabriella went to shoot again and Troy blocked it. "You have to create space, what are you going to do when you're double teamed?" Troy asked.

Gabriella huffed. "I'll manage, I always have, always will." Gabriella said taking the ball back from Troy.

"They so like each other." Tay hummed in a whisper so that Troy and Gabriella couldn't hear as they bickered with each other.

Chad shook his head as he kissed Taylor's shoulder lightly. "No, I told each of them that they should just remain friends, or at least close to that." Chad said as he looked at his best friend and lil sis fight some more.

"Why?" Tay asked.

"I have my reasons and plus Troy is a player. He won't want a girlfriend." Chad pointed out.

"Hey, what time is it?" Gabriella called over to Chad as she managed to take the ball from Troy again and drive to the hoop to score again.

"Uh…it's 7." Chad called back.

"Come on Tay, we have to go get ready." Gabriella said taking Tay away from Chad. Chad frowned. "We'll come with, won't we Troy?" Chad asked hopefully.

Troy shook his head no as Gabriella spoke up, "Troy probably has some dumb blonde to shag Chad."

Troy smirked. "Or brunette." Gabriella scoffed as her and Tay walked back to her house.

Chad turned on his heel and looked at Troy, "Do you have to say that?! She is my lil sis, what about the promise you made to your _**best friend**_?' Chad emphasized his words.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yes Chad, I promise not to sleep with your sister."

"Or touch her, or make sexual comments about her, or talk about her, or…just don't do anything with her." Chad said summing up his demand.

"Whatever, let's go get ready for tonight. The last night of summer." Troy said as he breathed out.

* * *

When Tay and Gabriella pulled up to the beach in Gabriella's red convertible the party was in full swing. "So, who's all available?" Gabriella asked before her and Tay moved from the car.

"Well, there's almost the whole jock population, except for some of them who have girlfriends and not some fuck toy." Taylor said.

"So you've been through this before?" Gabriella asked eyeing people up and down.

"Well yeah, me and Steve Olsen had something a couple of months before me and Chad." Tay said. "Are you actually looking for a boyfriend?" Tay exclaimed happily.

"No, actually just some fun for tonight." Gabriella said just as Chad and a trudging Troy walked up to Gabriella's car.

"What was that I heard about my sis having fun?" Chad asked in a serious tone. Gabriella stood up and hopped out of her car revealing her bikini which was candy stripe halter top with a bottom that tied on the sides and was low cut so that you could perfectly see her 'ripped abs', while the top showed enough cleavage as it was.

"What the hell is that?" Chad exclaimed as everyone looked at Gabriella's upper leg where her string bikini bottoms were. There on Gabriella's middle of the thigh was a basketball about a quarter's size and the number 11 in it. "

"It's a tattoo big brother." Gabriella said with a smile. "Do you like it?" Gabriella asked.

"It's his number isn't?!" Chad accused. "It's Bret's number?" Chad let slip out of shock and surprise and instantly put his hand over his mouth hoping that he was imagining what he just let slip.

Gabriella gasped as Troy and Tay gave confused faces. "You have no right to bring him up." Gabriella snapped. "And for your information that is my basketball number, or have you forgotten?" Gabriella said.

Troy found that he was having trouble breathing when Gabriella stood up and stretched. "Now, I am allowed to have some fun Chad, and I think I see someone I want to get to know better, right over there." Gabriella said nodding at the blonde hair, blue eyed boy who just nodded at Gabriella moments before.

Chad turned his head as Gabriella stared and winked at him. "That's Joey Johnson. JJ, and he's captain of the football team." Chad said as Gabriella started walking over by him.

"Well he's hot, don't you think Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend who I think is the most hottest person ever, then yes." Tay said with a playful smile as Chad gave her a look and then looked at Gabriella who was walking over to him.

"Hey, where are you going!?" He called to her.

"To have some fun!" Gabriella called back as JJ lead Gabriella over to the dance floor, well, more like dance sand where the DJ was.

"Just let her have some fun." Tay said, "Now come dance with your girlfriend." Tay dragged Chad away from Troy .

Troy stared at Gabriella like s greedy slime ball, that is until Ally came up to Troy and clung herself to his arm. "Let's dance." Ally whispered lowly in Troy's ear. Troy ripped his eyes away from Gabriella who was laughing at what JJ said into her ear.

"Yeah." Troy reluctantly agreed because, one, Troy Bolton does not stare at girls, girls are supposed to stare at him, and two, he promised Chad he wouldn't do anything with his sister, even though that is all Troy could think of.

Troy and Ally joined the dance group as everyone was grinding on everyone nearby. Troy caught Gabriella's eye but she looked away as she trailed her finger tips seductively down JJ's chest and he grinned down at her, approving what she was doing. Troy stared at Gabriella and JJ, they were completely oblivious that they had an audience that only consisted of one person.

"Troy…" Ally whined in his ear as she began to grind on him again. She put her two fingers underneath Troy's chin and directed his gave back to her. Troy turned his body and Ally's body so that if he looked straight he could watch Gabriella without Ally getting suspicious.

Troy watched as JJ kissed Gabriella's shoulder bone tenderly and ran his hands up and down her back as Gabriella rubbed her pelvis against JJ's lightly causing him to jerk slightly and then quickly went back to rubbing his hands all over her.

Troy continued to watch as Ally was rubbing against Troy all over the place. And at one point Ally got so desperate for Troy to notice her she took his hand and placed it right over her thin bikini top and started moving his hand all over her breasts. Her reaction she got from Troy, was…nothing.

"Baby…" Ally cooed as she put two fingers underneath Troy's hem of his swim suit trunks. She got no reaction so she pulled his bottoms a little more and then quickly released so that it snapped against Troy's tan body.

"What?" Troy hissed.

"Are you going to dance or watch them?" All motioned for the people behind her.

"Whatever." Troy said as he looked ahead of himself and saw that Gabriella and JJ were walking off the dance floor and they were looking rather horny. Yup, if Troy had to use a describing word for the two, he would use horny.

"Do you want me Troy?" Ally asked and all Troy did was nod as he kept his gaze on Gabriella's ass. "Say my name Troy, say you want me and we can get out of here." Ally said.

Troy could hear the hidden anger in her voice. So Troy replied as he was taken out of his fantasy of Gabriella laying underneath him with sweat glistening her face as he pumped harder, "Yes I want you Gabi." Troy's eyes went wide and Gabriella and JJ stopped in their place as Gabriella spun around to see Troy five feet away and an angry blonde at his side.

"Did you just call me Gabi?! **Gabi who?! Do we even have a Gabi in our class?!**" Ally exclaimed.

"Just calm down. You're making a scene." Troy said and normally Troy didn't care if people were watching him, he actually enjoyed it a little, that is if he was in a good position, but now with someone freaking out by his side, he would have wished JJ and him could switch spots right about now.

"I'm making a scene! You're the one who called me some other girl's name!" Ally screeched at the top of her lungs.

Chad, Zeke, Shar, and Tay came walking over to see what was happening since they all heard Ally scream Gab's name before. Gabriella whispered something to JJ and walked over to the gang as JJ walked off to go hang out with the other football players.

"What's up?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing." Troy answered quickly.

"**Nothing!?** You call this **NOTHING** Troy Bolton?!" Ally screeched.

"Would you just shut your fucking mouth!" Gabriella more like demanded with an eye roll.

"Excuse me if you had sex with some guy and now he doesn't even know your name." Ally hissed sarcastically.

"We all have problems." Gabriella said back as she rolled her eyes.

"What's up Gabs?" Tay asked wondering what Ally was complaining about now.

"Wait…you're Gabi?" Ally accused.

Gabriella glared at Troy. "What's up Troy, Ella, Ally?" Chad asked wondering what was going on.

"Mr. Perfect over there called me Gabi." Ally hissed as Tay, Shar, and Zeke all started laughing.

Troy looked at Chad, "No, I mean, it sounds bad, but I didn't mean it." Troy said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, no problem man, it's an easy mistake, right?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed out of relief that Chad wasn't mad. "Yeah. Right. A mistake." Troy said.

"A mistake, oh, so you didn't say and I quote, 'Yes, I want you Gabi' and I unquote." Ally exclaimed.

"You what?!" Zeke said through laughter along with Shar and Tay, and Chad even stiffened a chuckle which Troy was glad of because him catching on that Troy had the hots for his lil sis could possible ruin there friendship.

Troy let a small chuckle out along with Chad and Ally walked up to Troy's face. "You think this is funny, I'll show you funny Troy Bolton." Ally spit out as she brought her hand back, and was about to slap Troy right across the face, but Gabriella caught her wrist.

Ally winced in pain as Gabriella shoved her aside with one hand. "What were you going to do Ally?" Gabriella asked with a smile. The whole gang got quiet after they saw Ally bring her hand back and they were all expecting Ally to go through with hitting Troy, but no one expected Gabriella to intervene, the girl who Troy Bolton has fought with for the past two days straight.

Ally rubbed her wrist. "I hate you all." Ally said in a shaky voice.

"I'm definitely going to like it at East High." Gabriella said with a laugh and walked off.

"You're going to have a hard time keeping her safe and out of fights man." Zeke said as he took Sharpay to the dance floor again.

Chad just stared after his sister who was talking to some cheerleaders and they were laughing about something. "Come on, let's just leave her be tonight and then your brother mode can kick in later." Tay said as she kissed his neck.

"I guess. See you later Dude." Chad said hitting Troy's shoulder as he and Tay walked over to the beach house where the food was.

"What the hell just happened?" Troy asked himself as he looked at Gabriella and how happy she truly was right now, laughing away. Troy shook his head out of frustration and looked around at a quiet spot he could go to, that's when he saw the end of the pier. Troy walked over and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge. After a couple of minutes of just thinking things over Troy shivered.

"It's cold isn't it?" Gabriella asked as she stood behind Troy.

Troy turned his head and looked at her. "I guess." They were silent as Gabriella just looked at Troy. "I suppose you want to sit?" Troy motioned for the spot by him.

Gabriella shook her head hesitantly. "No thanks. I've never been good with water, I don't really know how to swim so you're lucky I'm even on this pier." Gabriella said.

"Come on, I promise you won't fall in, and if you do it's only a couple of feet deep." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him skeptically. "I promise." Troy said with a smile.

"And I actually get a smile, that's new." Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy as she looked down at the water.

"Lucky you." Troy said and they were silent again. Troy then turned his body so that his torso was facing Gabriella as his legs still hung over the pier. "What brings you over to the quiet side and away from all that?" Troy said looking back at the party of drunken teenagers.

Gabriella shrugged. "I like it quiet sometimes."

Troy looked down and brought his hand slowly to Gabriella's thigh and traced the basketball tattoo. Gabriella flinched a little as Troy held her in place with his other hand. "You're not leaving that easily Montez." Troy said as he continued to trace the basketball. "You must really love the game to have it on your body." Troy said in a quiet husky voice.

"I do." Gabriella nodded slowly as she watched Troy's cold hands make circles on her body.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Troy asked.

"It doesn't matter. I needed a change and I changed my hair. It just worked out like that." Gabriella said as she shivered a bit and Troy took his tracing finger off of her leg and put both of his hands on her two upper arms and rubbed them up and down for heat. "Troy…" Gabriella said.

"Just shh. ..Who's Bret?" Troy shushed her.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "Just a guy."

"Just a guy?" Troy asked. "Or more than just a guy...maybe an old boyfriend?" Troy asked with a riased eye brow.

Gabriella glared at Troy. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Then let's not talk about it." Troy said leaning in. Troy went to kiss Gabriella on the lips, but she turned her head so he caught her cheek. Troy pulled back as Gabriella stood up.

"I have to go." Gabriella said walking down the pier.

"You always have to go!" Troy called to her.

"I come and go!" Gabriella called back to him. "Strike two." Gabriella muttered to herself as she walked back over to her car and threw on her sweatshirt as she got into her car. Gabriella shook her head as she thought about Troy again and quickly sped away to clear her mind.


	6. Just Hold Still For Once

"_LET GO OF ME!" Gabriella screamed through tears as Derek shoved Gabriella to the ground, and as Gabriella fell her shoulder hit the counter top with a loud sound and Gabriella finally hit the floor in pain._

_Gabriella staggered up clutching her arm. "Baby, I didn't mean it." Derek slurred._

"_Like hell." Gabriella said through tears and Derek took one swift step to get in front of Gabriella so that their bodies were mere inches apart. Derek put his two arms around her so that both his hands were resting on her lower back._

_Gabriella squirmed in his grasp. "Please let go, we have to call someone." Gabriella pleaded._

"_He's the one that hurt you, aren't you happy now that he is gone?" Derek asked losing his patience._

"_I never wanted him to die." Gabriella said through her tears again as they were threatening to fall. Gabriella continued to squirm some more and hit Derek on the chest. "Please let go." Gabriella begged._

_Derek slid his two hands under the back of her shirt so that his hands were still on her lower back though and dug his finger nails into Gabriella's skin. Gabriella cried out in pain._

"_Are you going to be quiet?" Derek asked in his rough dark voice._

_Gabriella had tears now running down her face as she felt her skin break and bleed as his two fingers dug deeper and pulled and pushed harder into her back._

"_Are you?" Derek asked pulling Gabriella closer to him as Gabriella whimpered._

"_Please." Gabriella said. "I will." Derek finally let her go and Gabriella instantly put her hands on her back and withdrew them to see blood soak her hands. _

_Derek just stared at Gabriella through his drunken eyes. Gabriella looked over his shoulder once more and saw that Bret was barely breathing._

"_YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT HIM AGAIN!" Derek yelled at Gabriella as Gabriella backed away so that she was now cornered with the counter top against her back. Making her wince in pain as it connected with the two gashes in her back. Derek caged her in with his arms again and reached for something on the counter top…_

Gabriella woke up screaming as she looked around her room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she turned on her light and looked out her balcony. Gabriella breathed deeply as she stepped outside to the slightly chilly air and sat down on her bench. It was nights like these that she wished she never went to England, fell in love, or at least think she fell in love, and then receive a broken heart in the end.

* * *

Gabriella and Chad got out of Gabriella's car. "So when are you getting a new car?" Gabriella asked.

Chad shrugged. "Whenever dad has time to go out and get me one." Chad said as he bumped Gabriella playfully. "Why, you don't like driving your brother to school?' Chad chuckled.

"Oh yeah, It's my dream to drive my brother everywhere." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Thanks sis." Chad said as they walked in. "Do you need help, or do you have everything?" Chad asked.

"I have everything." Gabriella indicated to her American Eagle bag which held her schedule and locker information in it which she received when her parents enrolled her.

"I'll see you in homeroom then." Chad said as he turned a corner and Gabriella continued to go straight. She was thankful that she still kind of knew her way around when her eighth grade class got to walk around. Gabriella turned another corner and walked slowly down the hallway looking for her locker.

Gabriella finally found it and it opened the first time she put the combo in. Gabriella threw her bag in after taking out her schedule and a notebook, pen, and her planner.

"Hey locker buddy." Troy greeted with a smirk.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"That's my locker." Troy pointed to the locker underneath hers.

"Oh goodie." Gabriella mumbled as she looked at her schedule to see she had Ms. Darbus in room 213.

"Room 213, right down the hall and to the left." Troy directed. "I'm actually headed there myself, how about I walk with you, at least you can arrive in style." Troy said cockily as he slammed his locker shut bringing nothing with him.

Gabriella scoffed. "Or I'll end up being called Bolton's Slut for the rest of the day." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy put his arm around her shoulder as she looked at him weirdly, completely pushing the feeling that said she liked him touching her to the back of her mind.

"I'll take that." Troy smirked as he took her schedule and looked it over. "Alright, we have homeroom together, then we have math, history, art, lunch, and gym together." Troy said. "All of our classes, how about that?" Troy asked as Gabriella removed his hand that was gently brushing up against her chest.

"Troy, I'm going to say it again, just leave me alone, especially when Chad is around, do you know he questioned me when he got home last night about weather you and me were fuck partners?" Gabriella questioned.

"UH…" Troy scratched the back of his neck. "No, I did not know that, but thanks for filling me in." Troy said as he swallowed his embarressment and brought out his cocky side again.

"Just stay away from me, from what Chad said…I just can't." Gabriella said turning left and walking into homeroom followed by a frowning Troy. He had never been so caught up into a girl, and he especially never was rejected by one.

Gabriella and Troy walked over to the gang who was already situated in desks. Leaving Gabriella and Troy two front row seat desks with Chad and Tay sitting right behind and then Shar and Zeke sitting behind them.

"When do you guys have free period?" Tay asked.

"Not until last hour after gym." Gabriella answered for the both of them since gym was a skinny, only 45 minutes.

"Both of you?" Chad asked eying them up.

Troy nodded. "We have the same schedule." Troy answered.

"And you took art too?" Chad asked.

"I didn't know that you could draw." Zeke pointed out as Troy looked away with his face turning a bright red. Gabriella saw this.

"You can draw right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, of course." Troy said uneasily, truth is, he didn't know if he could. It had been five years since he had taken an art class, but somehow he got stuck taking an art class since he needed another elective credit and the counselor told him that Troy could actually enjoy this class if he gave it a chance.

"You do know what kind of art class you're in right?" Shar asked.

"A regular one?" Troy suggested as Gabriella let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked as all three girls giggled.

"You guys, this art class teaches you how to draw people, and one of them is a nude picture of a female and male model." Gabriella said.

"What?!" All three guys exclaimed.

"Why is my sis taking that class?" Chad asked as he suppressed a chuckle just imagining Troy taking that class.

"I thought that it would be interesting." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure, maybe I can still transfer out?" Troy thought out loud.

"You can't, they make you stay in the class for at least a week before you can transfer out." Shar added.

"Why? That sounds so stupid." Chad asked.

"Because they want you to experience it for a week to see if you truly hate it." Tay answered as Ms. Darbus walked in.

"Students sit down this instant." Ms. Darbus said in a harsh tone as Gabriella slouched in her desk like she usually sat when she was bored.

Troy looked over at Gabriella as Ms. Darbus was trying to find the attendance list. Troy saw her in very short jean shorts with a dark blue, light blue, and white polo. Ms. Darbus started with roll call and soon came to… "Alexander Bolton!" Ms. Darbus called out with either hate or disgust in her tone, or maybe even both.

Troy shut his eyes as some kids let out some giggles and chuckles. Gabriella giggled as she looked at Troy who raised his hand slightly. "It's Troy Ms. Darbus." Troy said.

"It says Alexander Troy Bolton on my list, so you will go by Alexander, or Alex, or Al, or something to do with that, but I refuse to call someone by their middle name." Ms. Darbus barked as she continued.

Ms. Darbus called Chad's name and sent him a glare over the top of her papers she was reading from and then called out, "Gabriella Danforth-Montez?"

Gabriella raised her hand in a bored way as she continued to slouch in her chair. "Here." Gabriella answered feeble as she was looking over at something Troy was writing to her. In big bubble letters Troy was writing, 'CRAZY'

"Gabriella!" Ms. Darbus's harsh voice cut threw her like a knife drawing; everyone's attention. "I do not allow slackers in my homeroom." Ms. Darbus exclaimed.

Gabriella winced a little from the tone she was using. "Y-yes." Gabriella said as Ms. Darbus continued to stare her down.

"Sit up this instant Danforth!" Ms. Darbus directed to Gabriella. She had only been in homeroom for five minutes and already she was known by Danforth, not even her brother was called that!

Gabriella sat up with a grumpy looking face on. "It's Montez." Gabriella said.

"Excuse me!?" Ms. Darbus shrieked.

"Montez. My. Last. Name. Is. Montez." Gabriella said strictly as she gave Ms. Darbus the same glare she was receiving from the teacher.

"Sorry, but on here is says Danforth also." Ms. Darbus said in a stern voice. "I say what it says on the sheet, no exceptions."

"Bull shit." Gabriella mumbled.

"_Did you just say what I think you just said in my classroom!?"_

"_Sorry." Gabriella said looking down._

"_I don't think she is sorry." Troy added._

"_Shut up Troy!"_

"_Miss Danforth, do not use that language towards Alexander!"_

"_His name is Troy!"_

"_Do not raise your voice to me!"  
_

"_Yeah Gabi, don't yell at the elders!"_

"_Shut your fucking mouth **Alex.**"_

"_LANGUAGE! DANFORTH AND ALEX YOU BETTER CONTAIN YOURSELVES!"_

"_My name's MONTEZ!"_

"_My name is TROY!"_

"_QUIET DOWN!"_

_Troy was about to open his mouth, "Don't say anything Troy." Gabriella hissed with anger._

"_Say it Gabi…"_

"_Alex I said enough talking!"_

"_Say what?"_

"_Danforth, do you want a detention?!"_

"_Let's go Danforth, you and me in the janitors closet, having long, hot, and steamy sex."_

"_ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!"_

"_Go fuck yourself Alex."_

"_DETENTION! GABRIELLA AND ALEX! DETENTION!" Ms. Darbus yelled._

Everyone was wide eyed after the two kids and teacher went quiet. The bell rang. "Great, and we didn't even get past the attendance." Ms. Darbus muttered as she handed Troy and Gabriella detention slips indicating that they had detention in the gym with Troy's dad.

The gang just stood there looking at everyone as everyone cleared out of the room, even Ms. Darbus had left to go teach her drama class in the auditorium. "So, does everyone have D lunch?" Shar asked trying to clear up the awkwardness.

"I can't believe you got me a detention on the first day." Gabriella hissed.

"Come on Zeke, we have to get to drama." Shar said pulling on Zeke's arm as they left.

"What were you two thinking?" Chad asked. "That was…God, I don't even know." Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, baby, we have to go so we're not late." Tay said softly. "We'll see you at lunch." Tay said as Chad and her started to leave.

"Try not to kill each other by then." Chad called over his shoulder as he left.

Troy went to say something with a smirk on his face, but Gabriella beat him to it. "Don't say anything, don't do anything, just stay away from me." Gabriella hissed. Gabriella walked out of the room viciously and went to her next class.

Troy didn't say one word to Gabriella for the next two classes. Now Gabriella was in art class sitting at a table that could sit two people, but so far no one else had walked in that Gabriella was so remotely interested in that she would want them to sit by her. Gabriella was hoping though that someone was going to sit in the seat next to her before Troy got there, and there was a high chance of that happening since the last time Gabriella saw Troy, he was sucking some girl's face in the hallway. Just then Gabriella looked up and saw Troy entering hoping that he would just pass her and sit behind her or in front of her, she really didn't care, just as long he would pass her. Troy smirked at Gabriella's tired face as he slid into the seat right by her.

"Miss me?" Troy asked cockily. After Troy said those two words the teacher walked in and started her lesson. The rest of the day went by quickly as detention time came around. Gabriella let Chad take her car leaving her to walk home.

Gabriella walked into the gym to see Troy already shooting hoops. "Where's the teacher?" Gabriella asked.

"My dad is the gym teacher so he just lets us shoot hoops for detention." Troy said as he shot the ball and it went in as Gabriella rebounded.

"So you've been here before?" Gabriella asked.

"And you haven't?" Troy asked surprised.

"Do I look like someone who gets caught doing pranks?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged as he got Gabriella's rebound. "You never know…so can I ask you a question?" Troy asked.

Gabriella paused as Troy shot the basketball and it went in again, neither one moving to get the rebound. "So far I don't like your questions." Gabriella said.

"No, this is a good one." Troy said.

Gabriella stared at him and then broke eye contact to go get his rebound. "Fine, shoot." Gabriella said as she shot the ball.

"Did you love that Bret?" Troy asked as Gabriella paused.

"Stop." Gabriella said in a mono tone.

Troy got the rebound and passed it to Gabriella again. "He did something to you, didn't he?" Troy more like stated then questioned. Gabriella sighed, it wasn't so much Bret, but Derek, but there was no way that Gabriella was going to say that to Troy, she didn't trust him enough.

"Stop." Gabriella said again.

"Stop what?" Troy asked with his voice raising on accident.

"Stop trying to figure me out! You think you can figure me out by the looks in my eyes or the fact that I am faking my smiles whenever England comes up, and it's true. I won't deny that, but you don't know one thing that went on over there." Gabriella hissed.

"Why can't you tell me?" Troy demanded.

"Because if I do, I won't be able to stop." Gabriella said as she shot the basketball and Troy blocked it.

Troy gripped the ball in his hands and just stared at Gabriella. Not some rude angry stare, but a stare that told her that he was looking, looking for answers that she would end up telling him sooner than she thinks.

Gabriella started to walk away but Troy grabbed her wrist and she froze in her spot. She looked down and saw that Troy wasn't removing his hand. Gabriella tried to yank out of the grasp, but she couldn't. She looked up and brown met blue.

"C-ch-Chad is dead set against this." Gabriella said shakily as she felt Troy's thumb rub against her knuckles.

"How's your arm?" Troy asked with a hint of concern.

Gabriella looked startled that Troy would actually ask that, she just thought that he liked making her uncomfortable, but with the tone of voice that he used she didn't feel that worried and scared anymore. Of course she would always feel scared whenever she talked about anything to do with the incident, but she felt a little bit more secure.

"Fine, it never did hurt that much." Gabriella said lying threw her teeth. It hurt like hell if she bumped it or rubbed something against it.

"Liar." Troy called her on it and Gabriella gave off a small smile. Troy's hand was still gently caressing her wrist to keep her from walking off.

"It hurts sometimes." Gabriella admitted. "Not that big of a deal."

"How's your nightmares?" Troy asked as he watched Gabriella's face turn into confusion.

"What nightmares?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, my room is right across from yours, I saw the light turn on at least three times last night and I even saw Chad run into your room once…" Troy then said in a much softer voice. "And you even went out on your balcony with tears threatening to fall, but they never did." Troy said. "That's what I like about you, you're strong and you don't break."

"But how?" Gabriella asked.

"How did I see you? I see everything Gabi, I'm surprised that you don't know that." Troy said in a soft caring tone that Gabriella wasn't used too. "You've never told Chad what the nightmares were about, have you?" Troy asked.

"He doesn't have to know." Gabriella said simply.

Troy shrugged and they just looked at each other. Troy dropped Gabriella's hand and Gabriella found that she missed his warmth that he gave her by just the simplest gesture.

"So you are trying out for basketball right?" Troy asked and then realized that was a stupid question, of course she was.

"I was planning on it." Gabriella said.

"You want to get better?" Troy asked in his usual tone.

"Not if you're going to make me do a fade away, but other than that, yes." Gabriella said.

"Do you always have to act like that?" Troy snapped. Gabriella was thankful that they were having another little argument to cover up the personal moment they just had.

"Act like what?" Gabriella spat out.

"Like…that, like this!" Troy exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm going to just go." Gabriella said starting to walk away and Troy sighed.

"You want to get better, then listen." Troy instructed.

"Why should I? You don't even like me." Gabriella pointed out.

"I never said that." Troy said stepping closer.

"You sure as hell act like it." Gabriella said stepping closer herself.

"Fine." Troy snapped.

"Fine." Gabriella mocked.

Troy leans in and Gabriella pulls back a little. "What are you doing?" Gabriella whispers in shock, weren't they just having an argument?

"Just hold still for once." Troy said roughly as their lips connected and for once, Gabriella held still.

**Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear your opinions.**


	7. Handcuffs

"Just hold still for once." Troy said roughly as their lips connected and for once, Gabriella held still. Gabriella froze in her spot as Troy's lips invaded hers and started sucking on them, trying to get a reaction out of her. His two warm hands cupped her face as they pushed her hair behind her ears. Troy took another step forward and Gabriella would have stumbled back if one of Troy's hands hadn't moved to her back to make sure that Gabriella wouldn't run off again.

Gabriella found herself slowly bringing her arms up on Troy's body. First they went to his waist as they traveled up and rested on his upper arms and then Gabriella finally lost it as she was losing breath, so she did the opposite of taking a breath for life, instead she moved her hands up and put them on the back of his neck and pushed him closer to her as she was taking steps back with Troy pushing her up against the wall.

Troy's hands moved from Gabriella's soft face and slid down the sides of her chest grazing down her rib cage and resting firmly on her waist line where her shorts were situated. Troy pulled back when it was an absolute necessity to breath, but he didn't give Gabriella anytime to push him away as his lips quickly connected to neck. His one hand moved up to her polo and unbuttoned more buttons so that he could move her collar to have a better access to her neck.

Gabriella leaned her head back against the wall breathing heavily as she was trying to get back to regular intakes of breathe. She had one of her hands up against the wall to help her stand up as her other hand pushed the back of Troy's head deeper into her neck, making him suck harder on her neck as his hands slowly slid underneath her shirt and caressed her little muscles on her stomach.

Troy kissed up her neck, jaw line, and connected his lips with hers again this time not wasting time to get his tongue into her mouth. His tongue practically pried her mouth open before Gabriella opened it willingly. Gabriella hands ran along Troy's upper body and down to his waist, and then thighs and started rubbing her hands up and down Troy's inner thighs, each time getting closer and closer to the growing bulge in his jeans. Troy drowned out his small moan when Gabriella's hand did actually rub her palm over the bulge by kissing Gabriella harder.

Troy pulled back and rested his forehead which he was finding was kind of sticky with sweat against Gabriella's own forehead. They both were breathing heavily as if they had just finished a basketball game and they didn't get a time-out. Troy eye's looked down into Gabriella's eyes, neither one saying anything. Troy had both of his hands interlaced with Gabriella's hands, and having them pinned against the wall.

Gabriella started to squirm as she realized what she just did. She swiftly pulled her hands out of Troy's and hit him on the chest with both of her hands, making him leap back a couple of steps.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Gabriella exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Gabriella didn't receive an answer. Troy just looked at her dumbfounded with her personality change. "WELL?! ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!?"

"I was…we were…what?" Troy asked confusing himself as well.

"GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gabriella demanded as she kept shoving Troy with each word she said.

Troy grabbed her hands and just held them firmly. "Enough with the hitting! You kissed back so maybe I thought that we were having fun!"

"THIS DOESN'T JUST AFFECT YOU OR ME…BUT CHAD ALSO! YOU REMEMBER YOUR BEST FRIEND, RIGHT?!"

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER CHAD!"

"I CAN'T…WE CAN'T…CHAD WARNED ME ABOUT YOU!" Gabriella shouted as she yanked her hands out of Troy's grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN…WARNED YOU ABOUT ME?"

"Exactly that Troy, I can't do this." Gabriella said pointing between herself and Troy as Troy was now advancing her making her take steps back until her back hit the cold hard wall.

"I can change." Troy growled as he caged Gabriella in.

"You don't know me." Gabriella said in a less confident voice.

"Doesn't matter." Troy said bringing his lips in contact to her neck again and just letting his dry lips rest on her skin, neither one of them moving.

"I don't know you." Gabriella pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Troy mumbled.

"Chad won't…"

"Doesn't matter." Troy said and connected his lips with Gabriella's again to have a slow passionate kiss. Troy made it a quick kiss and pulled back and leaned his forehead against Gabriella's. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"You're fucked up." Gabriella growled as she pushed his chest again and walked out of the gym with her head held high.

Gabriella was walking around their suburb on a street that was some kind of vegetable name. Gabriella shook her head as she walked the quiet street that had twenty or so perfect houses filling up the land. They all had perfect lawns, perfect windows, perfect doors, perfect driveways, perfect…just perfect that made Gabriella hate it just a little bit more than the normal person.

The sun wasn't shining as brightly as it was earlier that day, Gabriella estimated that it had about an hour and a half to two hours until it would be dark out. Gabriella sighed and just then a silver 2007 eclipse car was coming down the street and getting slower and slower to Gabriella's pace that it was like walking right by her except in the road. The driver's side window rolled down and Gabriella saw Troy in the driver's seat, looking back at the road and then quickly looking at Gabriella and then looking at the road after a couple of seconds and then looking at Gabriella for a longer amount of time and then looking at the road and repeating the process until Gabriella spoke up.

"Go away Bolton." Gabriella growled.

"Get in the car." Troy instructed. "You're not walking home. It's still at least another ten blocks." Troy said.

"Then I'll jog." Gabriella said with attitude.

Gabriella quickened her pace as Troy put a tad pit of pressure on the pedal making the car go the same speed as Gabriella again. Troy was losing patience. "Just get in the damn car and I promise nothing will happen." Troy said. "I thought about what you said and we can't do anything behind Chad's back." Troy said with a sigh and an eye roll. He was never too good with the apologies.

"How could you have thought about what I've said if I just said it less than five minutes ago." Gabriella more like stated than questioned.

Troy rolled his eyes again as Gabriella picked up her pace with Troy following. "Okay, so I didn't really think about it, but…maybe we can start over." Troy mumbled and Gabriella stopped and looked at Troy. Troy put his foot on the break and just stared at Gabriella.

Gabriella looks at Troy and sees that he is actually trying to make an attempt to save their friendship…relationship…connection…whatever you would call it. "It's supposed to be 89 degrees tonight." Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy smiled a real smile, not some cheesy smirk and knew that Gabriella was actually going to give him a real chance. "Get in the car Montez…or should I say Danforth?" Troy joked as Gabriella jogged to the passenger side.

"You can as long as I can call you Alex." Gabriella taunted.

"Montez is good. No Danforth." Troy said as Gabriella got in with a giggle that put a smile on Troy's face as they drove off.

When Gabriella and Troy got to their houses they were both laughing about something that they couldn't remember, but it was funny five minutes ago. Gabriella sat back in her seat and unbuckled and looked at Troy's smiling face. "You look good with a smile." Gabriella said. "You should do it more often instead of all that smirking crap."

"Right back at you." Troy said as Gabriella opened her door and stepped out of the car, but turned around and leaned back in so that her head was in the car at Troy's level. "Thanks, I needed that."

"I think we both did." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and shut the door jogging up to her house. All in all, her first day hadn't been that bad.

When Gabriella walked up to her room looking in Chad's on the way up to see that he wasn't there. Gabriella walked into her room to be bombarded with Shar and Tay practically jumping on her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Gabriella sighed as she walked around them to get into her room.

"Do you remember Detention due to our little friend Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said in an annoyed tone with a smile on her face.

"And then why the hell are you smiling?" Tay asked. "Or is there something you aren't telling us?"

Gabriella ran her hand through her now shortened hair and fell back on her bed with a goofy smile. "No reason."

"Yeah right, and Tay doesn't dream about Chad." Shar said sarcastically as Tay blushed and Gabriella and Shar giggled. "Now tell us what happened."

"…okay, but you have to promise me that you two won't laugh or make fun of me or hold this against me or him at all." Gabriella warned.

"Him?" They both questioned with raised eye brows. "As in Troy?" Tay asked.

Gabriella blushed as she put a pillow in front of her face to hide her face and nodded her head. "Umhum." Gabriella mumbled as Shar and Tay squealed with delight.

"I knew that you two would get together, just not so soon." Tay said.

Gabriella looked away as she took the pillow away from her face. "We didn't exactly get together, more like made out, then I ran out, then he followed me in the car, and then we both decided that we could try being friends." Gabriella said as she looked at her friends once again.

"But why?" Shar whined. "You guys would look so cute."

"But he's not looking for a girlfriend, and I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Gabriella said. "Plus there is Chad that we have to consider, I can't just come back and mess up his relationship with Troy just because Troy and I had a fight and broke up and then things could get awkward." Gabriella said. "It just won't work right now." Gabriella said.

"But later on?" Tay hinted at.

Gabriella blushed. "Would I sound crazy if I said that I hope for that to happen?" Gabriella asked as Tay and Shar giggled.

"No you wouldn't, but what about Troy and the other girls?" Shar asked.

Gabriella groaned. "I don't know what to think of that, I've already seen him sucking faces with some slut today in the hall, but…maybe he'll change?" Gabriella asked in a small voice.

"Of course he might, and if not, then we'll make him." Shar declared as they all started giggling at how Shar sounded.

"Do you guys want to see something?" Gabriella asked standing up, facing her friends with her back to her balcony doors. Shar and Tay stood up and their eyes went wide at the sight they were seeing on her balcony with Gabriella completely oblivious to it. Shar and Tay looked at Gabriella nervously and shook their heads trying to figure out what Chad and Troy wanted them to do. Then it clicked in their heads that they were waving their hands and pointing at Gabriella's bedroom door to say lead her out of the room. "Come on, it's on the balcony." Gabriella said about to turn around but Shar grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully, almost looking like they were about to kiss.

Gabriella's eyes went wide along with Taylor's. Shar breathed in deeply as if gathering up all of her courage. Shar inches closer to Gabriella as Gabriella tried backing up a little, only to have Shar follow her. "Um…Gabs, I…we…Tay has to…show you…something." Shar said quickly gripping Gabriella by the shoulders harder and forcefully almost lifting her up off the ground and shoving her to Taylor like she was a Raggedy Ann doll.

"Yeah, come on Gabs. Let's go, I think we need to get snacks downstairs and then you can show us. My stomach is growling." Tay said rubbing her stomach and pushing Gabriella out of her room following closely behind her, giving Shar one last glance with a nervous look on her face. Tay mouthed to Shar, "Help."

"Oh God." Shar muttered to herself as she turned on her heel to look at Troy and Chad through Gabriella's balcony. "What the hell are they doing?" She asked herself.

_Meanwhile with Troy…_

Troy had just gone into his house to be greeted with no one home. Troy sighed and then decided that he was going to go over to Chad's and Gabriella's house to see if they wanted to play basketball.

Troy went outside and looked up at Gabriella's balcony, not knowing that Tay and Shar were over. He climbed up the tree like an expert since that was the tree that Chad and him would use to sneak out of Chad's house, or into the house, well that was until Gabriella came home and now they might have to rethink how to sneak back from partying without getting caught. Troy hopped onto the balcony without making a sound since he had done it silently so many times and froze in his spot as he saw Tay, Shar, and Gabriella talking in her room. Right now, Gabriella had her head buried in the pillow as Shar and Tay laughed.

Troy was going to turn around and leave, but he dropped his keys that were hanging out of his pocket. Troy bent down, but something sparkly caught his eye that reflected in the light. Troy squatted down on the balcony floor and picked up one set of handcuffs. "What the hell?" Troy asked himself quietly as he tried to pick it up, but then realized that the other half was connected with one of the railing poles.

"I wonder if they're real?" Troy asked himself as he put the handcuff around his left wrist and snapped it, clearly thinking that they would magically fall off if they weren't real. "Yeah, they seem real." Troy said and then his face dropped. "Oh my God…no…no…this can't be happening, she'll think I'm like stalking her or something." Troy panicked. Troy tried pulling his hand, but it wouldn't come off, he then tried pulling at the handcuffs, he just managed to scratch himself in the process, and then he saw Chad down below. "Chad!" Troy whispered loudly, but not loud enough for the girls to see or hear.

Chad's head bobbed up and then looked up in the direction the sound came from. He saw Troy crouching on his sister's balcony and saw that Troy wasn't moving, he was just moving his one hand around frantically. Chad walked over to Troy and stood below him on the ground. "What are you doing?" Chad asked with raised eye brows.

"Shh!" Troy hushed. "You need to help me, I'm stuck." Tory said frantically.

"Stuck!" Chad whispered back with an amused look on his face. "How can you be stuck?" Chad asked.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, it's not my fault. My hand is handcuffed to the railing." Troy hissed.

Chad's face dropped once he realized Troy was serious. "What do you want me to do?" Chad asked as he started climbing the tree with worry.

"Get me out of this problem would be a start, and why the hell would Gabriella have handcuffs on her balcony?" Troy whispered.

"It's a joke between us, I put them here." Chad said.

"Them?" Troy asked and then looked down to see that their was another set with one half connected to the railing. "What…the…hell…is wrong with you?" Troy hissed quickly.

"You are in no position to question me, and why are we whispering?" Chad asked. Troy pointed to Gabriella's room. Chad looked and saw the girls talking all with smiles. "Oh…wait, why would you put the handcuffs around your wrist?" Chad asked.

Troy glared, "Shut up, I was just seeing something, and I didn't think they were real, and just get me out of here." Troy demanded in a quiet whisper. Chad crouched down and looked at Troy's wrist. "Chad! Do you really think I'm lying, just stop looking and get them off!" Troy demanded as he tried to pull his handcuffed wrist away from Chad only to strain his wrist and exclaim, "ow!"

"Don't move." Chad said starting to get up and put his leg over the railing.

"Wait, where are you going!?' Troy asked panicking again.

"I'm going to go inside, get the key from my room, and then come back outside and get you." Chad said.

"No!" Troy said straining his voice from yelling out. "You can't leave me here! What if they see and then Gabi--Gabriella will see." Troy said. "They all with think I'm nuts!" Troy said. "Not to mention I could possible get beat up by all three of them with only having one hand to defend myself." Troy said. "Think of something else." Troy demanded again as Chad rolled his eyes realizing that Troy was kind of right if Gabriella ever did find out that Troy was stuck to her balcony and then she would start asking questions as to why Troy was there in the first place, and then she would find out that they always used her balcony, which they had to stop since she was home now. Chad shook his head as everything was flowing through it.

"Um…what about lotion!" Chad whispered.

"There is no lotion up here, unless you carry it around, which please say you don't because that is weird." Troy said.

"Damn, it…but…what about something else that is wet." Chad suggested.

"Like what?" Troy asked starting to get nervous again.

"Um…" Chad looked around and then at his own hand. Chad put his hand up to his tongue and licked it and lowered his hand and was about to rub it on Troy's wrist when Troy jerked his hand, sending a wave of pain in his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!?' Troy exclaimed. "Don't come near me!" Troy said.

"Why the hell not?" Chad asked trying to get his wet hand on Troy's wrist as Troy swatted him away with his free hand.

"Maybe because that's your spit." Troy said in a duh tone.

"No duh Einstein, but what else are we going to use?" Chad asked.

Troy looked back into the room and saw that they were still talking. Troy looked all around trying to find other options, and then realized there were no other options. "…fine…" Troy mumbled as Chad wetted his hand again with his spit and slowly put it on Troy's wrist and handcuff. Troy shut his eyes and looked away with a disgusted face on. "Eew…eew…eww." Troy kept repeating as Chad did that for about a minute.

"Your skin tastes like butter cream, almost like my sister's lotion." Chad commented as Troy's face dropped. _It must've been when I grabbed her hand...Troy thought._

"Yeah…um…is it working?" Troy asked as he tried to slide his hand through with Chad pulling the chain on the handcuff. "Damn it! Stop, it hurts." Troy said.

Chat got up and shrugged, "I'll just go get the key."

"Oh no you won't." Troy said and with his free hand grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him down on wood and Chad was too stunned to do anything. Troy grabbed the other set of handcuffs and strapped it on Chad's ankle. With a click Troy grinned in satisfactory.

"You dumbass!" Chad exclaimed. "Now we're both stuck and…Gabriella is standing up pointing at the balcony." Chad said in panic.

"Uh…do something!" Troy said as he started waving his hand and pointing at Shar and Tay and motioning towards Gabriella's bedroom door. "Try to get Tay's or Shar's attention." Troy stated as Chad started waving his hands.

Shar and Tay looked up with wide eyes as they saw Chad and Troy's bodies on Gabriella's balcony. Troy pointed down at the handcuffs and Tay's and Shar's faces dropped even more. Chad and him both started pointing towards Gabriella's door. They saw Shar nod a little and then fiercely grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders so she wouldn't turn.

"They're not going to kiss are they?" Chad asked.

"Shar has a boyfriend remember our good friend Zeke." Troy reminded him.

"Okay…good, Tay is taking her." Chad said as Shar slowly walked over to the balcony doors and threw them open.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Shar demanded as she looked around and noticed Chad was handcuffed too. "Why the hell are you two handcuffed…do you know what, I really don't want to know." Shar said. "You do know this is Gabriella's balcony right?"

"Oh really, I thought it was Chad's room." Troy said sarcastically.

"Can you just go get the keys." Chad suggested as Shar glared at the two with an amused face.

"No." She said simply as their faces dropped.

"Shar!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Shar smiled. "Maybe Gabs should find you two, it would make a cute Christmas picture, don't you think? We can dress you two up and then pose you guys." Shar said thinking really hard about this.

"Shar…I'm warning you." Troy growled.

"What, you'll handcuff me to death…wait…why does Gabs have handcuffs, is it for you Troy?" Shar asked and then Troy went pale and Shar stuttered with her words, realizing what she just let slip. "I…I…mean…"

"Why would she have them for Troy?" Chad asked dumbly.

Troy's face was still pale. "I meant…that…she would use them…because they are great…to trap someone with…and then…kill them." Shar said ending weakly and then putting on a smile. "Yup…Gabs said that she is ready to kill him." Shar said.

"Oh God, what else did you do to her today?" Chad groaned.

"Nothing, now can we please just get uncuffed?" Troy asked and then Shar smiled.

"Where are the keys?"

"In my room in my nightstand by the bed." Chad said as Shar skipped off to his room and came back in a minute.

"You're a perv, you know that?" Shar commented and then looked at Troy. "That means you're a bigger perv." Shar undid the hand cuffs and smiled sweetly. "You two are idiots."

Just then Gabriella and Tay came up the stairs with Tay first checking Gabriella's room to make sure that Chad and Troy were gone, but her face dropped once she saw that they weren't. "Hey Shar!" Gabriella called as she entered her room and then looked around to see that Troy and Chad were standing on her balcony with Shar. "What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh…we were…I was…Troy? Chad?" Shar asked turning the attention to them.

"Um…we were just…I was…Troy?" Chad looked at Troy along with everyone else.

"Uh…you look really good Montez." Troy said quickly as Gabriella gave him a weird look.

"Okay, but what are you guys doing in my room?" Gabriella asked as all three of them came into her room shutting the doors.

"We were just…we came in through the front doors…and then came upstairs…" Troy started.

"Well yeah, I figured that." Gabriella said.

"Oh, yeah, then we wanted to know if you guys…had…" Troy looked at Chad for help.

"…condoms." Chad blurted out and Shar and Tay smacked their heads in frustration as Troy's face turned red out of embarrassment and Gabriella dropped her jaw.

"Um…what size?' Gabriella asked awkwardly.

"Um…you know what…" Troy started and then looked at Chad for help again since Chad came up with the weirdest cover stories.

"Yeah…we're not horny anymore and since Tay is busy, we don't need them anymore." Chad said as the girls smacked their foreheads again, Troy turned even redder, and Gabriella looked at the two boys like they were crazy.

"OUT!" Gabriella exclaimed shoving them out of her room. "Get out before I get a mental picture of either of you!" Gabriella said as she shut the door in their faces as Troy looked at Chad with a frustrated look.

"What?" Chad asked. "I got us out of the situation pretty good, huh?"

"You dick head." Troy said as he walked away from Chad with a small smile on his face. At least he got to talk to Gabriella again…


	8. Picture

"Hey." Gabriella greeted as she walked into homeroom on Monday again. It had been a pretty good first week Gabriella thought as she didn't get anymore detentions, her and Troy were talking and becoming really good friends, and all in all she was doing good in her classes. Everyone greeted her back. "So are you ready for art class today?" Gabriella asked as she bumped into Troy playfully.

"What's going on in art today?" Troy asked in a confused way.

"You have got to be kidding right? It's like one of the most important grades already." Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy asked. "How can they be giving us a test already?" Troy asked.

"It's not a test. There brining in a male model and we have to draw him today." Gabriella said excitedly.

"Oh goody." Troy said in a high pitch girly voice and then brought his tone down to normal and said sarcastically. "I've always wanted to draw a naked guy."

"Glad you see it my way." Gabriella smiled as Troy smiled back.

"As long as you're happy." Troy said seriously with concerned eyes. He saw Gabriella's light on that night again and this time it was on longer than usual. Gabriella had a feeling that Troy knew that she had another nightmare so she gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to my ticket to a B average this year." Troy said leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Gabriella smacked him in the chest playfully. "Well this ticket just isn't for anybody Bolton." Gabriella said with Troy chuckling.

"You're right, it's just for me." Troy said back with a smile as Gabriella rolled her eyes. The gang just watched silently as they saw this exchange between Troy and Gabriella. Chad was scrunching up his face in confusion, if he wasn't mistaken he was seeing his best friend flirting with his lil sis.

"Sit up Alex, I don't allow slackers in this room!" Ms. Darbus barked. "Now I do not want a repeat of last week, I want to at least get though the attendance." Ms. Darbus instructed as Taylor looked between Troy and Gabriella looking at each other smiling to Chad who was looking confused as he studied the two also.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked out of their second class and started their walk to art class. "I really don't want to do this." Troy complained.

Gabriella just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just draw and don't think."

"Huh, easy for you to say. At least you get to look at the opposite sex, for me it just feels like I'm some perv or something." Troy said.

"Whatever Troy." Gabriella said with another smile. Troy just looked at her with his own smile, which he found himself doing a lot lately.

Gabriella and Troy turned the corner and out of the corner of her eye, Gabriella saw a couple of blonde cheerleaders staring at Troy, and their boyfriends who happened to be on the football team, staring at her. Gabriella just looked straight ahead of her, she wasn't surprised that the girls were interested in Troy because she knew that the only reason the cheerleaders were going out with the football team was because it was football season, but when it is basketball season things will be different.

Troy also saw the cheerleaders looking at him and blushing even though they were in front of their 'boyfriends,' and he also saw the football players eyeing Gabriella up. Troy smirked knowing that the group of ten or so people were watching as he slipped his hand around her shoulder and pulled Gabriella into his chest.

"Troy! What are you doing?" Gabriella asked almost falling into his chest and to the ground as Troy pulled her closer.

"Nothing Gabi." Troy said as he smiled down at her and they turned another corner and walked into the room. Troy and Gabriella sat down as they got out their sketchpads and necessary tools for that day. The bell rang and the teacher walked in along with someone in a red robe. Troy moaned and Gabriella hit him in the arm. "What the hell?" Troy whispered back.

"Stop complaining." Gabriella ordered as the teacher started talking.

"Today we have a model and you will be required to draw him. Your drawing will be due tomorrow, no exceptions and it is a big part of your grade." The teacher, Mr. Meeks announced as the model slipped off his robe and went to go lay down on the couch.

Troy looked around and saw that he was the only one noticing that there was a naked dude in the room. But then again, Troy considered himself to be the only normal guy in his class since he was the only jock in there, well besides Gabriella. The rest of the class were the people Troy had seen around school, but never talked too. They were the ones that wore black everyday, wrote down their feelings, showed their emotions to the whole world. They were the ones who would speak up for others, show their confidence at times, and be depressed at the same time. And if Troy was going by looks, he would even call some of them cutters.

Troy turned his head around to see that Gabriella had already started. Troy groaned again and Gabriella didn't have to look up to see that the noise just came from Troy.

"Honestly Troy, we're all humans." Gabriella said still drawing and then looking up and studying the model.

"Some more than others." Troy mumbled and then began to draw with one eye shut and the other squinted open as Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked down at her work so Troy couldn't see the small smile that crept up on her face.

* * *

"Time's up students." Mr. Meeks announced as the model stood up and put his robe on. "You may all go. And I expect some picture to be turned in tomorrow." Mr. Meeks nodded as everyone got up to go.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her out of there and down the hall as fast as he could. He finally let go of her hand as they rounded another corner. "Whoa…what's the hurry?" Gabriella asked with a laugh.

"I just needed to get out of there." Troy said as they started walking to lunch. "Aren't we going to our lockers?" Troy asked pointing to the other hallway.

Gabriella shook her head. "You can if you want, but Tay and Shar wanted to see my drawing, for some reason they're always interested in my art, music, and things." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"No, that's okay." Troy said as he lowered his drawing so he didn't have to look at it.

"Let me see your drawing." Gabriella said as she went to grab it and Troy pulled it away.

"No way!" Troy exclaimed. "It's private and…sucks." Troy admitted.

"Alex Troy Bolton! Let me see it right this instant!" Gabriella said putting her foot down.

Troy chuckled, Gabriella only used his first name when they were joking around or having a big fight, which they haven't had since last homeroom a week ago.

"No Gabi, it's not going to happen." Troy said as he shook his head no.

"Well then I'm not going to show you mine." Gabriella said as she stuck her tongue out at Troy and Troy smirked.

"Too late." Troy said and with one swift move he took Gabriella's picture from her and looked at it as they entered the cafeteria. Troy didn't look up when he followed Gabriella's movements through the people that cleared a path for them, he was too busy studying Gabriella's perfect picture. He saw all the strokes, lines, pencil, and lead she used. He saw all the mistakes she thought she made so changed, he saw the smoothness and how it all just fit together. He could point this picture out from a mile away and say 'Gabi drew that picture'

Gabriella ripped it out of his hands but soft enough so it didn't ruin it. "Like what you see?" Gabriella taunted.

"Oh yeah, you know me, I love seeing a naked man every time I eat lunch." Troy joked as they reached the table and the girls automatically took it from Gabriella.

"What do you guys think?" Gabriella asked as Chad and Zeke stood up and behind their girlfriends as they examined it.

"Wow…It's a good use of light and dark, especially around the side." Shar said in astonishment.

"It's very dramatic, the shading is perfect." Tay said with a soft smile.

"Lines are strong." Zeke added as everyone looked at Chad.

"Uh…everything seems to be in…proportion." Chad said earning a smack on his chest from his girlfriend. "What?!" Chad asked with a chuckle as he sat down along with Zeke.

"Could you be serious for a minute please?" Tay asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, now how did little Troy do on the assignment?" Chad asked and before Troy could stop him Chad took his drawing. Chad unfolded it and everyone crowded around Chad to see it.

Gabriella looked at the picture and could see that it looked absolutely nothing like hers. "Oh." Shar started.

"My." Tay said.

"God." Gabriella finished.

"Dude, who were you looking at when you drew this? It looks nothing likes Gabs." Zeke said with a laugh.

Troy shrugged. "Why don't you guys try drawing with a naked dude in the room lying on a couch in front of you. Then let's see how well you do." Troy said as he took his drawing back.

"Just say that you meant to draw it like that and saw that it is representing what he is feeling. Mr. Meeks will totally buy that." Gabriella said putting her picture down in between Troy and her.

"Dude, hand me your water." Troy said to Chad since Troy and Gabriella didn't go to their lockers for their bag lunches and they didn't want to get up to go to the lunch line, they decided to just wait a couple of minutes.

"Can't you wait for your own water, or there's like a hundred fountains around here for free." Chad pointed out.

"Just give it to me." Troy said as Chad sighed, rolled his eyes, and then reluctantly handed Troy the open water bottle lazily, but they both were not in the basketball mood so their reflexes were really bad and they dropped the water bottle. Water went flying everywhere, including on Gabriella's picture.

"SHIT!" Troy yelled as he picked up the empty bottle of water.

"My picture!" Gabriella exclaimed as she held it up and now it only looked like a blob of charcoal.

"Troy!" Shar hissed.

"Idiots!" Tay added.

"You two are dead." Zeke pointed out.

"I'm sorry Gabi--Montez." Troy said.

"It was Troy's fault." Chad said accusing Troy by pointing at him as Tay swatted her hand to knock his hand down.

"It's ruined. Now what am I going to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Can you somehow redraw it or something?" Zeke suggested.

"Not from memory. I can't remember it from out of thin air." Gabriella said dramatically.

"He mustn't of been that good to look at if you don't remember." Chad said as everyone glared at him.

"The pose, the composition, the light…you just don't make that up." Gabriella said. "I'm going to get an F and flunk the class and I'll just fail, it's no big deal." Gabriella said making the drawing in a paper ball and shooting it in the garbage.

"Gabs, you just don't give up. This isn't you." Shar said putting her hand over Gabriella's hand for comfort.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just taking…the easy way out." Gabriella said quietly.

Everyone was silent as they all were thinking of ways to help Gabriella out. "You can turn in mine." Troy said with a smile.

"No way, I think I would get a better grade not turning in anything." Gabriella said.

"What happened to all that emotion crap you were telling me about?" Troy asked offended.

"That was bull shit Troy. I was lying so you wouldn't feel bad." Gabriella said.

"I guess mine does suck, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have anything to turn in…let me pose for you." Troy said.

"No…" Gabriella started.

"That's a great idea." Tay added with a smile.

"Troy could totally work Gabs." Shar said.

"Naked?" Zeke asked.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed.

"NO!" Gabriella yelled. "I don't want to do this. I mean, how weird would that be?" Gabriella asked.

"Scared of seeing me naked?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"What!?"

"No I am not." Gabriella said. "And don't try to make me feel like I'm a prude because I can almost guarantee you that half of your team mates will say I'm not." Gabriella said matter of factly.

"What?!"

"It's true." Shar said.

"It's very true." Tay said.

"It's what some guys talk about in the locker room." Zeke said.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed again.

"Whoa." Troy said in shock.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll just take an incomplete."

"Afraid it will get sexual or kinky or something?"

"Bolton, as much as you want to believe that every minute I spend I think about you sexually, it just doesn't happen." Gabriella said.

"Well then what's the problem? As much as I give off this negative feeling sometimes, I just don't want to see you get an F because of me. You obviously worked hard with the picture, and I could help you get another A Montez." Troy said and that's when Gabriella noticed it. He only called her Gabi or Gabriella when they were alone, but with their friends she was always known as Montez. She also noticed that they didn't flirt as much when they were with the gang, and that made Gabriella wonder if her personality changed also?

"I don't know Bolton." Yup, her personality did change. Why is that, it's not like they have something to hide, besides the fact that they made out last week, but Shar and Tay knew about that, but her brother didn't.

"I promise it will be professional. I know how artists like yourself are strict." Troy joked as Gabriella glared at him. "Too soon for jokes." Troy said to himself out loud.

"Well, I guess the male form is just the male form…"

"What?!" Chad exclaimed again.

"Would you relax." Shar asked.

"Not when my best friend is going to be naked in my sisters room for the night." Chad exclaimed.

"Whoa…nice." Zeke said.

"Interesting thought…" Tay added.

"Very." Shar said.

"Whoa, no, no, no, there is not going to be a naked Bolton in my house." Gabriella said. "We'll be over at his house, because I am not getting Bolton's germs on my bed where I sleep at night." Gabriella said and just then Troy nudged Gabriella from under the table with his leg and they shared a quick smile as Troy playfully glared at her.

"Good. But I think I'll just go with you Ella over to Troy's. Just to be safe." Chad said.

"What? No way man, I'm already naked and I don't need anymore people watching." Troy said. "Not happening, you're my best friend, don't you think that would be weird?" Troy asked.

"I've seen you naked before." Chad stated.

"In the locker room!" Troy exclaimed.

"No Chad, I already have enough pressure of drawing him, I don't need you breathing down my neck either." Gabriella said as the bell rang and the gang departed. Things were definitely going to be weird tonight.

* * *

"Come on Troy!" Gabriella called through the bathroom door that Troy was in.

"I'm coming." Troy called back in a grumpy tone. Troy came out with a white towel wrapped around his waist and saw that Gabriella had her stuff set up. "Where do you want me?" Troy asked.

"Uh…the couch." Gabriella said looking things over in the living room.

"Okay, so do I…just…take the towel off now…or wait…or what?" Troy asked as they walked into the living room. "We are lucky my parents aren't home." Troy said.

"Yeah, where are they anyways?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, they're barely ever here, it's as if I live by myself. So…" Troy said uneasily again.

"Oh right, the couch and yeah just take the towel off right now and go lay down." Gabriella instructed awkwardly as she took her spot at her easel.

Troy walked over to the couch and took the towel off slowly and laid down. "Just like the person today?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied not looking up.

"You're going to have to look up to draw." Troy said.

"Shut up Troy." Gabriella said as she looked up and concentrated on his face. "Let's just start with your face." Gabriella said herself. Gabriella looked up at Troy again and then back to her paper.

* * *

After ten minutes thing began to get less awkward. Gabriella looked up from her paper so that only her eyes were visible from behind the easel though and kinked her eye brow as she thought about what to draw next.

Troy gave a soft smile. "Like what you see?" Troy asked although Gabriella could tell that Troy wasn't trying to sound cocky that much.

Gabriella looked back at her drawing and finished one line. Gabriella looked up and at Troy's face again. "Sounds like you're nervous." Gabriella stated as she continued to look Troy over.

"You're not the one the teacher is going to have a naked picture of and from how well you can draw, I am pretty much guessing the teacher is going to get to see all of me rather than some fake picture." Troy said.

"I didn't mean it like that…I meant that you were nervous about me seeing you." Gabriella said as she continued to study how Troy's chest rose and fell with each subtle breath he took. How you could distinctly see his six pack. How Gabriella just wanted to run her finger tips against his skin again, and then Gabriella's eyes went big as she thought about that and mentally thanked herself that Troy couldn't see her face as she quickly relaxed and put on her serious face again.

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you be nervous being naked in front of someone. I mean, I don't see you just walking around your house in the nude whenever you feel like it." Troy pointed out as Gabriella looked up again.

"Yeah, but with all the girls you've been with, why be nervous now?" Gabriella questioned.

"So you've heard about that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, believe me, Chad has filled me in plenty on his best friend and his record of how many girls." Gabriella said, "but you avoided the question, why be nervous around me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed. "Well maybe because when I had sex it was quick, simple, and strictly for a stress reliever. The girl and I never really took enough time to take in each other's presence." Troy said and then turning a little red from embarrassment. "I really don't want to talk about this now." Troy said.

"Okay, but…I understand." Gabriella said.

Troy raised an eye brow. "Oh really? Do tell." Troy said.

Gabriella face fell for a moment and then she took a deep breath. Maybe it was time to tell a little bit about her past. "Um…I had a boyfriend for a year and a half. Lost my virginity to him when I turned 16, a year into our relationship, and then six months later, actually um…five months ago, he cheated on me." Gabriella said quietly as she continued to draw. Gabriella continued. "I went out with a couple of my friends and they got pretty drunk unlike me who didn't want to forget the feeling of betrayal, hurt, and loneliness. I wanted to remember it, to make sure that I remember that what I felt for Bret wasn't love." Gabriella said. "But then I met this other guy named Derek. We hooked up and stayed friends, but things got out of control and I let it slip about my old boyfriend a month into our friendship,…things happened four months ago that I don't ever want to live through again." Gabriella finished. "But the moral of my story is, don't ever sleep with someone who's going to end up hurting you in the end."

Troy just looked at Gabriella wondering how she got hurt, but he already knew something physical happened from the scars on her body, her perfect body.

"I think I'm done." Gabriella said standing up and bringing the picture over to Troy who wrapped the towel around his body. He took it from her and noticed that she put every detail she could find in the picture, but she missed something, something everyone missed when they looked at Troy the basketball player…his broken heart.


	9. What the Hell am I Doing?

Gabriella walked into her house with a distant look on her face. She walked down the hallway as her parents questioned her what was wrong, but Gabriella shrugged and continued her journey up to her room. She took a quick look in Chad's room to see that he was gone so she walked into her room once again. She laid down on her bed not bothering to change from her clothes and shut her eyes. She just laid there on top of her covers, just waiting for sleep to overcome her.

After Troy heard the door shut he walked upstairs in the empty house. Troy glared at all the fake pictures hanging on the walls of him and his parents. Sure, they were real when they took them, but now he felt he didn't even know them, but what upset him even more was that he didn't seem to care.

Troy walked into his room and didn't bother to change out of his dark blue jeans, button down blue shirt or his shoes as he plopped down on his bed and sighed. He shut his eyes while many thoughts ran through his head. Like why did he let her in? Why did he have to confide in her? Why did he have to start caring now? Why didn't Gabi take the picture? Did she notice the missing piece in his heart? Why did Gabriella Montez have such a weird affect over him? Troy just laid there unknowing that the girl that he more than likes was doing the same thing in her room, thinking about what happened after she drew the picture.

_Gabriella was just finishing putting her things away as Troy walked out of his bathroom as he was sliding his arm into his blue dress shirt. He walked into his living room as he watched Gabriella finish. Gabriella looked at him with a smirk. "Like what you see?"_

"_You know I always do." Troy said as he buttoned up his shirt, leaving the top two untouched. Gabriella looked at Troy again and then giggled. "What?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella stepped forward and lowered his hands to his side as she started unbuttoning his shirt again. "You missed one." Gabriella said as she started buttoning the shirt again as Troy looked at her as her small hands and slim fingers started moving against his chest. When she was finished Troy took a hold of her hands and studied them. That's when he noticed another tiny scar about 3 centimeters long._

_Gabriella saw his look of worry and took her hands back. "It's not what you think." Gabriella stated._

"_And what am I thinking?" Troy asked._

"_That someone gave me this scar, when I did it my self on accident." Gabriella said as she walked over and sat down on the couch. Troy just stood there waiting for Gabriella to explain. "It was on an open bottle glass in eighth grade." Gabriella said and then she lifted her hair up and stood up to have her back facing Troy. "And this is from when Chad and I were seven and fireworks." Gabriella pointed to a spot on her neck where sure enough there was a faded scar that was barely visible anymore._

_Troy moved forward and spun Gabriella around to look down at her. "Do you have anymore?" Troy asked._

"_One behind my knee from falling outside from Chad pushing me." Gabriella said with a smile. "Then…no, I think that's it." Gabriella said proudly. Troy started leaning in and Gabriella panicked. She couldn't go anywhere since Troy was holding her with a tight grip, so she decided she had to bring up a new subject. "Troy…" Troy stopped leaning in, leaving their faces inches apart as Gabriella looked up. "Where's your parents?"_

"_Oh…" Troy scratched the back of his neck and let go of Gabriella. "…there not here." Troy said._

"_Where are they?" Gabriella asked as she looked around._

"…_out." Troy answered shortly as Gabriella looked at him and down at her picture. He didn't have the same sparkle in his eyes anymore, he didn't have the same confidence, and he sure didn't have the smile Gabriella grew to like. _

"_Out where?" Gabriella persisted as she rested her hand on his upper arm to keep him from going anywhere._

_Troy shrugged her arm off. "They're busy. You know with sports, fashion, family…well other family." Troy said._

"_Fashion? What does your mom do?" Gabriella asked._

"_Well when she isn't coaching basketball she is busy running some business where she teaches people about fashion designing._

"_Where's your dad? I thought he was just a gym teacher?" Gabriella asked._

"_Part time, he's mainly the basketball coach for guys varsity and then he's works at U of A with their sports team since he went there when he was around our age." Troy said._

"_Are they always gone?" Gabriella asked quietly as Troy avoided her gaze._

"_You could say that." Troy said._

"_Don't you have anyone to stay with you?" Gabriella asked._

"_I'm 17, I don't need anyone else…but sometimes my grandpa comes to stay, he and me are close." Troy said._

"_I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she interlaced their hands. Troy looked at her with confusion as Gabriella sighed. _

"_Gabi you don't--" Troy started and Gabriella interrupted. _

"_Why?" Gabriella asked._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you call me Gabi when we're alone and then Montez around our friends?" Gabriella asked._

_Troy just looked at her stumped. He didn't really know, he just grew used to doing it. "I…I don't know." Troy said._

"_Why…why did you kiss me last week?" Gabriella asked._

"_I…you…we….why are you asking this?" Troy asked as he grew even more confused._

"_It's a simple question. Was I just another girl to play with, or did it actually mean something, or what?" Gabriella exclaimed._

"_I don't know." Troy said. _

"_Well what do you know?" Gabriella demanded._

"…_I know…that I'm not…who I want to be yet….I have a long ways to go…before I become this nice caring person people want me to be." Troy admitted as Gabriella and him were both leaning in._

_Their lips brushed for a quick second before Gabriella pulled back and let go of Troy's body. "Keep the picture, I drew it wrong anyways." Gabriella said as she quickly walked out of Troy's house._

Gabriella woke up in another cold sweat as her body shook every few seconds. Gabriella groaned as she thought at least she didn't wake up yelling again. Gabriella looked at her clock and saw that it read 4:30. She rolled over in bed and landed softly on the ground with her two feet as she stretched. It would be no use to go to sleep now if she would just end up waking up in an hour to get ready for school, plus if she would close her eyes, she would see her dream again.

Gabriella walked out on her balcony and shivered slightly in the early morning air. She looked at her tree and then back to her room. Should she just forget what she was thinking and stay safe, or take a risk and actually climb down her first tree.

Gabriella shut her eyes in an attempt to make up her mind, but what she saw was something that she never wanted to relive again. Gabriella flung her eyes open again and started breathing heavily. She felt like she was being suffocated and she couldn't get enough air. Gabriella gripped the railing on her balcony to steady her shaking self. She then knew that she had to just do something other than stand there for an hour waiting for her brain to control herself again and stop thinking about Derek and Bret.

Gabriella smirked, she would take a risk. Gabriella flung her leg over the railing along with the rest of her body. She shivered again since she was wearing a wildcats red t-shirt supporting guy's basketball, it used to be Chad's, and then she was wearing red snap sweat pants with black spandex underneath. Gabriella finally reached the ground and landed with a thud. Gabriella sighed as she looked around, her front door was locked, and the only other option was to climb back up the tree, but she shook her head at such a thought. It was one thing climbing down something, but climbing back up was another, she didn't really care for heights to begin with.

"Damn it!" Gabriella exclaimed to no one as she faced her house.

"What's wrong with you?" Troy asked with an amused smile as Gabriella swiftly turned around and stared at Troy.

"What isn't wrong with me." Gabriella answered back smartly.

Troy gave a dry chuckle. "No, what's wrong right now? I already know that you're messed up." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"Um…I'm locked out." Gabriella admitted.

"You didn't think to unlock the door before you left?" Troy asked in a dumb tone.

"I didn't use the door." Gabriella defended herself.

Troy looked behind her and eyed the tree up and down. "You took the tree?" Troy asked amusingly. "And now you can't climb back up?"

"Shut up." Gabriella said.

Troy held his hands up as if surrendering. "Okay, sorry. I didn't know that you would be this crabby."

"I am not crabby, I just didn't get that much sleep." Gabriella said. "And what about you, it's 4:30 in the morning! Why the hell are you up?" Gabriella asked in a questioning tone.

"When I need to think about stuff I run, and…I didn't get that much sleep either." Troy said with a shrug and then he thought more carefully about what Gabriella just said and realized she must have had another nightmare. "It was a nightmare." Troy said after a moment of silence.

Gabriella gave Troy a double take and then slowly nodded. "I try to stop them." Gabriella said quietly. "…they just come back stronger."

"We all have nightmares." Troy said.

"Is that including you?" Gabriella asked taking a step closer after she shivered again.

"You could say that." Troy said stepping closer and gently putting his hands on her upper arms and rubbing up and down to try to warm Gabriella up.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes as he stared down at her. "They're not home are they?" Gabriella asked and Troy knew that she was talking about his parents.

"Are they ever?" Troy asked.

"You could say that." Gabriella said with a small smirk as she stepped closer to Troy's outstretched arms. They just stood there as Troy's hands rubbed up and down Gabriella's arms. "We need to talk." Gabriella stated.

"You're not breaking up with me are you, because that would be hard to do since we never did go out…yet." Troy added with his own smirk.

"That's what we have to talk about Troy…we almost kissed… again." Gabriella said in a tiring tone.

"We already did kiss. You can't forget that because I know I can't…and I'm pretty sure that you can't either." Troy said in a cocky tone.

"I won't lie to you Troy, part of me wanted to kiss you." Gabriella said strongly as Troy smiled smugly down at her. "But…the other part is disgusted with myself. I went behind my brother's back and did the opposite of what he told me to do." Gabriella said quietly in a regretful voice.

"And what did he tell you to do?" Troy asked in a softer tone once he realized Gabriella was being serious.

Gabriella looked up from the spot she was standing in with Troy's hands frozen to her spot, not moving, nor caressing. "To stay away from you." Gabriella said.

"Then maybe you should because he is my best friend and…" Troy trailed off.

"He's told you the same thing." Gabriella more like stated than asked.

"Well…yeah. He's very protective of you, and I am trying my hardest to respect that and that's not like me at all." Troy said roughly.

"What, respecting your best friends favors?" Gabriella questioned.

"No, respecting girls…women…well a woman…who I happen to know…who lives next door…who happens to be my best friends sister." Troy said in parts with deep breaths in between.

"So that was you respecting me in the gym a couple of weeks ago?" Gabriella asked with an amusing smile playing at her mouth.

"…not so much, but…I did a lot of thinking…a lot of running…a lot of basketball…and I am trying so much." Troy said.

Gabriella stepped closer to Troy to have him take a half step back while keeping his hands on her upper arms. Gabriella looked right into Troy's eyes, she wasn't used to having Troy being the one to pull back, that was usually her position. "But what about at your house before I left, you were leaning in and…" Gabriella asked while Troy cut in.

"I didn't mean to, it just seemed like a good time…I didn't mean to freak you out." Troy admitted as Gabriella stepped closer. Troy looked at her confused.

"Good, because it wasn't the right time. In the gym wasn't the right time. And right now surely doesn't seem like the right time…but here we are." Gabriella exclaimed dramatically as she took her arms back from Troy. Troy was about to say something but Gabriella's lips came crashing down on his. He was shocked, that was for sure, and he was thinking about pulling back, but Troy Bolton doesn't pull back first, no matter if he was admitting his true feelings or not, he just doesn't do it. Troy kissed back thinking that he didn't care if Gabriella yelled at him after or stormed off after because she was the one that kissed him, not the other way around.

Troy rested his hands on her waist and Gabriella put her two arms around his neck and pulled back to have Troy's forehead resting on her own. "I have a lot of problems with my life…right now…you're one of them…I like this boy who just happens to live next door…who just happens to be my brother's best friend." Gabriella said as her nose grazed Troy's.

Troy breathed in deeply. "I have a lot of problems…and I'm hoping you will be taken off that list soon." Troy said as he grazed his nose against hers again.

"Where does this leave us?" Gabriella asked quietly since Troy's face was less than centimeters away.

"Where ever we were before." Troy said.

"Okay." Gabriella said as they both pulled away at the same time. "I'll see you at school." Gabriella said.

"Like before." Troy said as they both gave each other small smiles and started walking away. "There's a hidden key in the flower pot." Troy called over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Gabriella said quietly as Troy walked up his porch steps and she reached hers, and sure enough after she found the right flower pot, there was a key. Gabriella walked into the house feeling something that she just couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't hate, sadness, happiness, or anger, but maybe…just peacefulness, but shouldn't that make her happy?

When Gabriella got to school that morning, she was afraid things would be awkward after what happened with her and Troy that morning, but nothing changed. They went to all of their morning classes and now they were in art. Gabriella had just received a D which she was surprised she didn't fully fail, but the teacher said that he saw her picture when it was done, he just didn't really understand why she didn't bring it with her, so he gave her a little help and gave her a D instead.

The bell rang and Gabriella and Troy were dismissed from art. Gabriella looked at Troy and noticed that something was bugging him since he didn't complain once about the lessen they were learning in class. Gabriella looked at him more intently and Troy snapped. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Gabriella looked at him and stopped in the middle of the hallway as she put one hand on Troy's arm sternly causing him to look at her with uneasiness. "What's wrong Troy?"

Troy looked around uncomfortably. "Gabi…people are staring."

"I don't give a damn." Gabriella said.

"I do." Troy said through gritted teeth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Then come on Troy." Gabriella said pulling him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell?" Troy asked.

"Spill. What's wrong? You were fine for our first two classes, and then all of a sudden for art you didn't say anything." Gabriella said. "You didn't even complain." Gabriella pointed out as she sat on top of an empty table and Troy stood before her.

"Everything's fine. Just fine." Troy said in a snappy tone.

"Fine might work for you, but not for others Troy." Gabriella said.

"Look, I don't share my feelings. It's just not who I am." Troy said stepping closer to Gabriella.

"But what about this--" Gabriella was cut off.

"This morning was an acceptation. I was tired and I didn't get a good nights sleep, so I let my guard down." Troy hissed. "But if you want me to tell you about my life and my personal business then you are naïve to believe that I would tell you right now." Troy said.

Gabriella hopped off of the table and stood a foot away from Troy and looked into his blue eyes. "I actually took time out of my life to ask you what was wrong. You treating me like this is wrong." Gabriella said.

"You dragging me into a classroom is wrong." Troy pointed out.

"Feel free to walk out anytime, but let me tell you this…I know just as much about you as you know about me." Gabriella hissed back. "So if you want to believe that you have me figured out, then I almost have you figured out. And right now my senses are telling me that something is up with your parents and the phone call you got during second block." Gabriella said and she noticed that Troy tensed up. "…I see…you're not one of a kind now Troy." Gabriella said and walked past Troy only to have him grab her arm and spin her around so that she was facing him again.

"What the hell does that mean?" Troy asked in a hushed whisper as if afraid someone would hear them.

Gabriella smirked. "…we both have had broken hearts, but I'm slowly heeling from mine, so that must mean that you are too. So whatever your parents told you over the phone, I'm guessing just pissed you off." Gabriella said.

"Do you know what?" Troy asked heatedly. "I…you…them…we…damn it!…they're going away. They came home to pack today and they're leaving for one of my mom's fashion business trips. Happy?" Troy asked as he glared at Gabriella. "And I'm not sad. Troy Bolton does not get sad." Troy hissed in a warning tone.

"You're right, he gets pissed. Pissed that he's not sad, so that turns into insecurity, which makes you think that you're not good enough for the people that used to be in your life, which turns your pissiness into more anger." Gabriella said calling him on his mood swings.

"Shut the fuck up!" Troy exclaimed as he stepped closer to tower the four inches over Gabriella. Gabriella didn't back down because right then she knew that she reached what he was feeling. They were one of the same. "I am so tired of people thinking they know me, and then you come here for only weeks and you already know me better than I know myself! I spent years trying to keep people out and here you are and--" Troy stopped yelling and ranting as Gabriella's mouth attacked his own. Troy didn't take time to go into shock as he kissed back automatically.

He put his arms around her and slammed her into the door gently as her arms went around his neck. Troy slipped his tongue into her open mouth as Gabriella stroked the back of his head and neck with her hands. Both asking themselves…_What the hell am I doing? What about Chad?!_


	10. One Down

Gabriella was outside with a light blue tank top and black sweat pants while shooting hoops. She had been out there for about five minutes now just shooting around, missing every shot. Gabriella shot the ball again to have it hit the rim of the basketball hoop and bounce the opposite way. Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hand through her curly hair. Gabriella breathed in deeply as she thought about the main thing happening in her life right now. If someone else knew what Gabriella and Troy were up to they would look at it as a mistake to keep it from people, but to Gabriella and Troy, it felt like they were just trying to keep each other safe by not bringing other people into the situation.

"_Ella, do you want to go to lunch with Tay and me?" Chad asked as Gabriella sat at their kitchen counter eating an apple._

"_No thanks. I would feel like a third wheel or something, plus I don't need to see my brother sucking my best friend's face." Gabriella said mockingly._

_Chad rolled his eyes. "Then what are you doing today if you aren't going to be with Shar and Tay?" Chad asked._

"_Where's Shar going to be?" Gabriella asked._

"_Shopping with Zeke, where else?" Chad asked with a chuckle. "Are you sure you don't want to go, it would beat sitting around here with nothing to do." Chad said._

"_No…maybe Troy will do basketball with me or something." Gabriella said standing up._

"_If he's home, usually he's with some girl." Chad said._

"_That doesn't seem like him." Gabriella said going off of the personality she knows other than the one before she came back._

"_Now it doesn't, ever since you came home he doesn't seem to take interest in anyone…maybe he's gay?" Chad asked thinking hard about it._

_Gabriella's face dropped. "Um…how does that mean he's gay?" Gabriella asked._

"_Well, he doesn't do anything with girls anymore, and he's not one to settle down, he says so himself." Chad said._

"_Whatever…I'm going to go over there now." Gabriella said. "Bye brother."_

"_Wait, didn't you just go over there yesterday? That's why you weren't at dinner mom said." Chad asked._

_Gabriella walked backwards nervously as her hand felt for the door handle. "Um…we had a school assignment. No big deal." Gabriella said. "Bye."_

_Gabriella ran over to Troy's house and opened the door without knocking first. She turned right and ended up in his living room. Gabriella had gotten used to just coming in through the front door without having someone invite her in. She had been doing it for two weeks now. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy just sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels._

"_Bored?" Gabriella asked amusingly._

_Troy turned off the TV and turned towards Gabriella and smirked. "Not anymore." _

"_I bet." Gabriella said coming into the living room and sitting down on Troy's lap like she had done so many times before when Troy would just hold her after they would talk after a long day at school, whether it was about England, which it barely was, about Troy's parents, their family, or friends._

_Troy instinctively put his arms around her waist and pulled her in to kiss her on the lips. When he did Gabriella pulled back after a quick second leaving Troy confused. "What's wrong?" Troy asked._

"_Troy, don't take this the wrong way…Chad thinks you're gay." Gabriella said and then she couldn't hold it in any longer, she smiled and let out a small giggle._

_Troy's face dropped. "What…wait…why?" Troy tried to find words. "Why would he think that?" _

"_Because you don't seem to be getting with girls anymore." Gabriella answered. "Which I don't know why you would stop either." Gabriella said._

"_Maybe because I have someone right now who is sitting on me at the moment." Troy said and gave her a quick peck on the lips to have her pull away again._

"_That's what I like to hear." Gabriella said even though Troy and her weren't official or anything, Gabriella felt like if she looked at another guy, she was disgusted, and it always put a smile on her face when Troy would look the other way when cheerleaders would wink at him or try to flirt with him._

_Gabriella smiled as she connected their lips and before she knew it…Troy had her pinned down onto the couch smiling down at her as he pulled back and just stared at her. "Now how about that for being into guys?" Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully and connected their lips as both she and he smiled into the kiss._

Troy walked into his room and over to his computer desk. He had just gotten a phone call from Chad inviting him to go minature golfing with Tay and him, but Troy turned him down not wanting to get questioned by them why he wasn't busy with some girl. Troy looked at his desk and saw the picture he had of him and the wildcat basketball team last year. He was the only sophomore on the starting varsity team last year, as Zeke, Chad, and a couple of others were on JV and second string varsity. Troy smirked as he opened the picture frame and behind the team photo were some of him and Gabriella. One was of him holding Gabriella as they stood by a lake in the park watching the sunset as some starting photographer was walking around and taking pictures for classes. Troy had to haggle with him to buy the picture from him, but it was all worth it. Then another one was just of Gabriella shooting a basketball. The last one was of Troy, Tay, Gabi, and Chad. Troy's face faltered a little as he saw the four of them in the Danforth's backyard laughing at something Chad said with Chad's arm around Tay and Troy and Gabi just standing there without touching each other.

It shouldn't be like this Troy thought. He shouldn't have to hide a relationship from his best friend, if it was even a relationship, he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, but should he or should they tell people before and then should he make it official? Troy had no idea, he was feeling things he had never felt before with Gabriella and it was making him even more confused. Troy put the pictures back behind the team photo so no one would see and looked out the window to see that Gabriella just missed an easy shot, which she normally never did.

"_Up for a game of one on one?" Gabriella asked joining Troy on his basketball court as he took a shot._

"_Always." Troy answered as Gabriella got the rebound and shot the ball to watch it go in. Gabriella passed the ball after she got her own rebound. "I saw your light on last night." Troy said as he just held the ball._

_Gabriella turned to look at Troy with an annoyed look on her face. "Do you like stalk me or something?"_

"_No, it's just I notice things." Troy said with a shrug. "You want to talk about it?"  
_

"_No…not until you talk about your parents." Gabriella said._

"_I've already told you about them." Troy said stepping closer to Gabriella. "I can't do anything about them, but I can do something about you. Talking about Derek might help you to move on." Troy said._

_Gabriella stepped closer with a smirk. "And I won't tell you until you take action with your parents and tell them how you feel…you know, it might help your problem." Gabriella said._

"_Using my words against me, impressive, and I'm going to do something you weren't expecting…it's a deal. When both of my parents are home I'll talk to them." Troy said as the smirk left Gabriella's face._

"_Fine." Gabriella said stiffly. _

"_You don't sound fine." Troy said getting closer to her._

_Gabriella looked up and gave him a hard stare. How could she go outside to play one on one with Troy in a happy mood so quickly change to her just wanted him to kiss her. "No, I'm fine. Everything is perfectly okay." Gabriella said in a mono tone._

"_I can make things better." Troy mumbled as he brought his lips down to Gabriella's as Gabriella closed her eyes. They had been doing this for about two weeks now, having a little, small fight and then start a make out session._

_Gabriella pulled back and looked around making sure no one was outside watching them. "We can't do this…here." Gabriella finished as she took Troy's sweaty hand in hers and lead him into his house through the back door. It was now obvious to Gabriella that Troy had been playing for a while now that she looked at him closer, his hair was matted down to his forehead, his face was slowly going back to it's natural color instead of a mixture of red, and his hand was warm and sticky wet._

_Gabriella pulled him into his room as Troy pushed her lightly onto his bed. He laid over her with his elbows on either side of her so that all of his weight wasn't on her. Troy is trying to kiss her as Gabriella pulls back after realizing that she was the one that actually lead him up to an empty bedroom in an empty house. Even though this wasn't the first time Troy had her pinned down in his room, she still couldn't shake the feeling of guiltiness towards her brother. "Troy, what are we doing?" Gabriella said before their lips connected again and Troy pulls back a little, but only so much so that their noses still graze each other._

"_We're trying to kiss Gabi." Troy says as he kissed her again._

"_This…is…wrong." Gabriella said in between kisses._

"_Just…relax…" Troy answered._

"_No…one…can…find…out." Gabriella said and then pulled back. "Not even Chad, especially him." Gabriella said sternly as Troy looked down at her and then Gabriella shut her eyes and leaned up to connect with Troy again._

_Troy rested his hands on Gabriella's sides and started to trail his finger tips lightly up and down the sides of her stomach. Gabriella arched her back a little when his hands hit a ticklish spot. Troy let a little chuckle out as Gabriella pulled back. "What?" Gabriella asked._

"_Nothing, it's just…nothing." Troy said as he connected their lips again._

_Gabriella's hands went around Troy's neck again as his hands started to rub up and down underneath her shirt now, making sure his hands grazed her ticklish spot again. Gabriella squirmed underneath him as she arched her back a second time and Troy let out another chuckle as Gabriella did so._

_Gabriella pulled back again and looked at him confused. "What?"_

"_How are we supposed to make out if you can't stop squirming when my hands graze right…here." Troy said as he started tickling her sides again and Gabriella started laughing and squirming, trying to get away from Troy._

"_Troy…stop…please…Troy." Gabriella got out between her laughs and giggle._

"_Say that I'm the most hottest, sexiest person alive and you can't live without me." Troy said as he tickled her even more._

"_Troy…you're the most…hottest…sexiest person alive…and I can't…live without…you." Gabriella said as Troy finally stopped and leaned his forehead against hers. "Eww…you're all sticky Troy, do you know how disgusting that it?" Gabriella asked pushing his head off of hers._

"_You were just making out with me, how is that not disgusting?" Troy asked as he quickly leaned down and nipped at her neck and then sat up again with him straddling her._

"_Your forehead wasn't frozen against my head when we were making out." Gabriella said as she wiped off her forehead with the back of her hand. _

"_I think you still look hot." Troy said as he started kissing her neck._

"_Oh, now you want to make out and not tickle me?" Gabriella asked playfully._

_Troy said something against her neck that Gabriella couldn't understand, which Gabriella took that he said something good since he continued to suck on her neck and any exposed skin she was showing._

Gabriella went to go get her rebound and as she stood up again and looked up, she saw that Troy was in his room at his computer desk looking at her. Gabriella shielded the sun from her eyes as she looked at Troy through the window.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully as Troy motioned to her to come upstairs as he pointed at her and then at his back door below him. Gabriella smiled and then shot the ball to hear it go 'swish' and started to walk to his back door like she had so many times in the past month.

_Gabriella walked into Troy's house a week after the classroom incident and naked picture disaster with her backpack hanging loosely on her shoulder. Troy had just called asking if Gabriella could come over and help him on their math homework._

"_You know by not knocking and letting me invite you in could be considered trespassing." Troy said standing at the top of his stairs in nothing but a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped in one of the knees._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes as she started walking up the stairs. "So sue me Bolton." Gabriella said as she walked past him and into his room where she had just been the day before straddled down on his bed for the first time. "Now what did you need help with?" Gabriella asked turning around while dumping her bag on the floor to come face to face with a wet headed Troy who obviously just got out of the shower since behind him in the corner of his room was a damp looking towel._

_Troy started to lean in. "I don't want to do homework." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella briefly. _

_Gabriella pulled back and stared up into his eyes. "It's not happening again. I barely know you, and last night was a mistake. It should have never gotten that far." Gabriella said pushing Troy away._

"_Gabi, we only made out. And it was pretty obvious that you didn't want to stop either, I didn't hear you complain." Troy said. "And I thought you said that you have me figured out." Troy said._

"_Details." Gabriella said. "I would prefer to know you a little bit more than just let you straddle me while sucking my face." Gabriella said sitting down on his bed._

"_Okay…what do you want to know?" Troy asked while he sat down by Gabriella on the bed._

_Gabriella thought for a moment and then looked at Troy. "What's your favorite color?"_

"_Black." Troy answered right away in a simple tone._

"_Black?" Gabriella raised her eye brows as she looked at him still. "You don't seem like the type of person to like black, you seem more of like a green or red kind of guy." Gabriella said._

"_And what color do you prefer?" Troy asked with a laid back smile on his face._

_Gabriella shrugged. "Gray." Gabriella said. "…or charcoal." Gabriella said._

"_And surprisingly I wasn't expecting some bright happy color." Troy said sarcastically. _

"_Shut up." Gabriella said playfully and then thought about another question. "…what about your favorite food?" Gabriella asked._

"_Easy…I love lobster…or crab…or steak." Troy said while he looked deep in thought._

_Gabriella giggled a little. "Wow, alls you need is a nice green salad and you're good to go." Gabriella said._

"_Yeah, or…pork…no, no, no…I love ribs…or turkey." Troy said still thinking and then stopped and looked at Gabriella with a smirk. "What about you?"_

"_Mac and cheese." Gabriella said._

"_Mac and cheese?" Troy questioned with shock. "Out of all the great foods…well meats…you choose something as plain as noodles with added cheese,…and that's not even meat. Someday soon I'm going to have to take you out and get you to eat more than just **noodles.**" Troy said with extra emphasis on 'noodles'. _

_Gabriella chuckled a little as she smiled. "I like simple things that I can understand." Gabriella said. "And right at this moment I understand plain noodles with extra cheese."_

_Troy rolled his eyes. "You haven't tasted anything yet Gabi, just wait." Troy said._

"_I'll wait, trust me." Gabriella said. "…here's another question: what else are you good at besides basketball, or what are your hobbies?" Gabriella asked._

"_Sex." Troy said._

_Gabriella's mouth dropped open and she looked at him like he was crazy._

"_No, I'm serious. I'm really good at it, everyone says so." Troy said proudly._

"_Egotistical." Gabriella coughed as she said the word._

"_What Montez?" Troy asked. "Did you just say egotistical?"_

"_Maybe." Gabriella said with an amusing grin on her face._

"_Maybe I think we know each other more than enough now." Troy said as he rolled over on her and joined their lips again._

Troy turned his head at the sound of his bedroom door opening. Troy smiled as Gabriella walked in and plopped down on his bed. "What's up?" Gabriella asked casually.

"Oh nothing, just wanting to see the girl I happen to like a lot." Troy said getting up and sitting down by her on the bed.

"Oh really." Gabriella asked as she gave Troy a quick peck. "Now, what's really up?" Gabriella asked.

"I have something to show you." Troy said.

"Okay?" Gabriella more like questioned than commented as Troy leaned over Gabriella and grabbed the remote that was on his bed side shelf.

"_Zeke." Troy called up to Zeke who was walking a head of him in the empty hallway listening to his ipod. Zeke didn't respond so Troy jogged up to Zeke and said louder. "Zeke!"_

_Zeke turned his head and flinched and then pulled out his head phones. "Yeah?" Zeke asked. "What's up Troy?" Zeke asked doing their guy handshake._

"_I have a question for you and you won't want to answer, but I'm going to need you too, okay?" Troy asked._

_Zeke looked Troy over and then nodded his head reluctantly. "…it depends…" Zeke said unsurely, usually Troy never asked him favors because he usually always knew what to do, but when he did end up asking favors, they were usually big favors like let him copy on a test or to cover for him for the whole day of school only to be questioned by the principal in the end and getting a weeks detention._

"_Hey, you owe me Zeke." Troy pointed out. "Remember the cooking accident?" Troy reminded him._

"_Okay." Zeke said quickly. "What's up?" Zeke asked._

"_Now you have to hear me out before you say no or tell anyone which could get some people very mad at me, or at least one person would end up hating me." Troy said fastly._

"_You didn't like get some girl pregnant, because I am not going to pretend to be the father." Zeke said. "That's just too big of a favor." Zeke added._

"_No." Troy shook his head. "I did not get anyone pregnant…um…you're the only one that's going to know, you can't even tell Shar this, no matter what. Got it?" Troy asked._

"…_okay…it can't be that bad, can it?" Zeke asked as they turned another corner to an empty hallway yet again._

"_Um…let's say that a girl came home about a month ago at the end of August, and I've been spending a lot of time with her." Troy said._

"_You don't have an STD do you? Because I seriously don't know how I'll cover for you if you do." Zeke said quickly._

"_No!" Troy exclaimed. "I don't have an STD." Zeke sighed out of relief. "You actually thought I did?!" Troy asked as if it was crazy._

"_Don't make me answer that." Zeke said as Troy rolled his eyes and they continued walking._

"_Anyways…we've been spending a lot of time together without anyone knowing, and we're pretty close I like to think. But, we're not really allowed to be together because if this one person would find out, he would get so mad and it would ruin our friendship." Troy said._

"_Have you done anything with this girl?" Zeke asked completely oblivious that it was Gabriella he was talking about._

_Troy scratched the back of his neck, "Um…we had our first kiss when we were in detention a month ago and ever since then…yeah." Troy said nervously._

_Zeke was about to give him advice when his mouth opened, but he just stopped abruptly and pointed at Troy. "Chad is going to kill you!" Zeke hissed in a whisper as if someone could hear them even though everyone was in class and Zeke had free period, and Troy was skipping first half of math to just talk to Zeke._

_Troy was about to say something, but Zeke beat him to it. "Don't even lie to me about it anymore, but I can tell you one thing, Chad is going to KILL you." Zeke warned._

"_I know, but I need your advice." Troy said._

"_About what, just stop this thing you have with Gabs and everything will be fine for all of us." Zeke said._

"_But that's the thing, I can't. We have both tried and… we just can't. I don't know why, and I sure as hell don't know what I'm feeling, but I feel something different for her, and…I just need your help and you promised you wouldn't say anything." Troy said._

_Zeke sighed. "What do you need help with?" Zeke asked giving in._

_Troy smiled weakly. "How do you tell Gabi something…without actually telling her?" Troy asked and he was expecting Zeke to call him dumb and say that it wasn't possible, but Zeke just stood there thinking._

"_I can't believe I'm telling you, but…wait, how much do you like her?" Zeke asked._

_Troy shrugged. "I don't know yet." Troy admitted._

"_What do you guys do when you two are alone?" Zeke asked and then went wide eyed. "And I don't want to know about any sexual stuff."_

_Troy chuckled. "Well, we just…talk." Troy said._

"_About?"_

"…_stuff…" Troy answered simply._

"_You talking?" Zeke asked with an amused smile._

"_Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Troy asked._

"_Nothing, it's just, you never just talk with a girl." Zeke said._

"_Changing the subject, what should I do?" Troy asked._

"_Gabs is really into music, so I think I have a song for you." Zeke said. "But I'm warning you, if and when Chad finds out, you do not get me involved because I would like to live for graduation next year." Zeke said as they started to walk. Zeke and Troy both chuckled._

"_Okay, I can promise you that." Troy said and Zeke looked at Troy with a sly smile._

"_So…Gabi huh?" Zeke asked amusingly at the nickname Troy gave Gabriella._

_Troy hit Zeke on the shoulder jokingly. "Shut up man."_

"_You kiss her yet?" Zeke taunted even though he already knew the answer._

"_Shut up dude." Troy warned with his own proud smile._

_Then Zeke turned serious and looked at Troy. "Just be careful man, okay?"_

_Troy looked at Zeke and nodded his head slowly. "I will…now what's the plan?"_

Music started to play and Gabriella just looked at Troy curiously and was about to say something, but Troy put two fingers lightly over her mouth to tell her to just listen.

_Sorrow is a lonely feeling  
Unsettled is a painful place  
I've lived with both for far too long now  
Since we've parted ways  
I've been wrestling with my conscience  
And I found myself to blame  
If there's to be any resolution  
I've got to peel my pride away  
_

_[ Chorus 1:  
Just between you and me  
I've got something' to say  
I wanna get it straight  
Before the sun goes down  
Just between you and me  
_

_Confession needs to be made  
Recompense is my way to freedom now  
Just between you and me  
I've got something to say  
If confession is the road to healing  
Forgiveness is the promised land  
I'm reaching out in my conviction  
I'm longing to make amends  
So, I'm sorry for the words I've spoken  
For I've betrayed a friend  
We've got a love that's worth preserving  
And a bond I will defend  
_

_[ Chorus 1 _

_  
In my pursuit of God, I thirst for holiness  
As I approach the Son, I must consider this  
Offenses unresolved, they'll  
keep me from the throne  
Before I go to Him my wrong must be atoned  
If there's to be any resolution  
I've got to peel this pride away  
_

_[ Chorus 2:  
Just between you and me  
I've got something' to say  
I wanna get it straight  
Before the sun goes down  
Just between you and me  
Confession needs to be made  
Recompense is my way to freedom  
It's my way to freedom  
It's my way to freedom [ 2x  
I've got something to say, so  
let me say it today  
It's my way to freedom [ 2x  
I've got something to say,  
confession needs to be made  
It's my way to freedom [ 2x  
I've got something to say,  
confession needs to be made  
It's my way to freedom [ 2x  
I've got something to say..._

Troy shut off the music and turned to look at Gabriella's face deep in thought. She was silent for a moment and then looked at Troy. "You didn't like get someone pregnant did you?" Gabriella asked. "Because if you did, you can confess all you want, but I need to go then." Gabriella said getting up to leave, but Troy grabbed her hand.

"I didn't do that, why does everyone ask me that?" Troy asked himself quietly. "Just please tell me what you think." Troy asked.

Gabriella sat down and sighed. "I think I want to know what you have to say." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy sighed. "I'm not too good with words like this." Troy motioned with his hands.

"Words like what?" Gabriella asked.

"Like between us. I can talk and give lectures and lead a team of twelve people easily, but when it comes to relationship stuff and girl stuff, it just doesn't work." Troy said slowly. "But…I feel something." Troy said as Gabriella shifted on his bed to look at him completely.

"something?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed. "I really like you a lot. I can't even tell you how much and that's just knowing you for only a month and three days to be exact." Troy said. "And…this is what I've got to say…I can't say I love you because that is just too big of a word and we're not even together fully, so you are like free to walk out anytime." Troy said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella said quietly.

Troy gave a small smile as he tried to think of what to say next. "…so instead this is what I've got to say…I love that I like you so much." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled sweetly at Troy. "I love that I like you so much too."

Troy leaned in a captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Gabriella pulled back with a smile on her face. "Is there anything else?"

Troy looked at her and interlaced their fingers. "We need to confess to Chad before we can actually make it official." Troy said. "We just need to find the right time to tell him because if we become boyfriend and girlfriend first, he will get even madder that we did it without him knowing it." Troy said.

"Oh yeah." Gabriella said. "…I don't want you two to fight Troy, it doesn't seem right that I've only come back already for just a month now and your friendship is slowly being ruined." Gabriella said.

"Hey, you aren't ruining it. Once we find someway to tell Chad, I promise that everything will be okay." Troy said.

"Okay." Gabriella said as they kissed again.

"And Zeke knows." Troy added quickly before Gabriella pulled back to see that Troy was serious.

"How did he take it?"

"He was happy after he heard me out." Troy said.

"One down and three more to go." Gabriella said as she leaned forward and kissed Troy slowly with a smile on her face.


	11. Signal

"_So what have you and Ella been up to lately?" Chad asked._

_Troy shot the basketball and looked at Chad confused. "What do you mean?"_

_Chad didn't go get the rebound, instead he walked over to the picnic table and sat on top of it. "Well whenever I get home from cross country, she's never home, or you're always at our house." Chad said. "So what's up with her lately, I haven't really gotten to talk to her that much." _

_Troy shrugged as he sat by Chad on the table. "I don't know. We don't really spend that much time together, do we?" Troy asked as he remembered what him and Gabriella did last night. Troy smiled as he thought of the make out session they were having in his room, then Gabriella made him mac and cheese, and then they both ended up laying together on the couch watching TV. It was a pretty peaceful night. So far they had been having this secret 'relationship' for a month and a half._

"_I don't know, you tell me." Chad said and then paused. "You would tell me if something was going on, right?" Chad asked._

_Troy nearly choked on his air. This was no time to tell Chad, Gabriella and him decided that they would tell him together after all the crazy Halloween parties were over and they were easing into November. "…w…wh…what?" Troy got out._

_Chad clapped him on the back to make him stop gagging on his air. "Well yeah, if something was going on with Ella, you would tell me…like if she had a problem or something." Chad said and Troy breathed out a sigh of relief._

_Chad wasn't talking about Troy and Gabriella together, he was just talking about Gabriella. "Yeah man. Of course." Troy said._

"_So…she hasn't said anything…about…" Chad looked down at his hands and studied them. "…England?"_

"_N…no." Troy said looking at Gabriella's concerned brother and his best friend._

"_Are you sure you don't know anything, because it's as if she's acting like nothing went down over there, but it did and she still has nightmares where she wakes up yelling, and the other day, we were in her car and I was driving and I saw the car lighter and I went to push it just for…I actually don't know what the hell I was thinking, but I took it in my hand and pressed it and she started having a panic attack." Chad explained._

_Troy looked at him in shock. "A car lighter?" Troy asked to make sure he heard correct._

"_Yeah, one of those circle ones in the car and she freaked out. I almost had to take her to the hospital, but once she calmed down after like five minutes on the side of the road, she refused to go." Chad said. "She didn't tell you?"_

"_No…but I don't know why she would, we're not that close." Troy lied through his teeth._

"_Yeah, right. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks man." Chad said standing up. "um…I really mean it, thanks man…for everything." Chad said._

"_For what?" Troy asked._

"_For staying away from her in the bonding way." Chad said with an eye roll. "I just don't want to see her or you hurt." Chad said._

"…_ye-yeah." Troy said with a sigh._

Gabriella walked into her house to be met with her dad and mom in the kitchen talking about something quietly. Gabriella stood frozen in her place as her two parents turned to look at her with big smiles.

"What's up guys?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"You're coming out." Anna said happily.

Gabriella looked confused. "Coming out of what?"

"You're coming out into the society." Anna said happily as she stood up and started circling her daughter looking her up and down. "Now the sweat pants will have to go darling." Anna said to her husband Eric.

"What?" Gabriella asked alarmed. "These are just my practice clothes." Gabriella pointed out. "I'm not getting rid of them." Gabriella said.

"Oh this is so exciting." Anna squealed as Gabriella stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Her mom loves these kind of events, and Gabriella thought no wonder, she was the head person of the DAR. And don't ask Gabriella what that stood for because she had no idea. "There's going to be flowers, and gowns, and ballroom dancing…" Anna said.

"What do you say sweat pea?" Eric asked.

Gabriella looked at her over excited mom to her grinning dad. Gabriella sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"No you don't." Anna said. "Every girl should have a proper coming out party." Anna said.

"…when is this happening?" Gabriella asked hesitantly as Anna smiled down at her.

"Two weeks." Anna said and Gabriella's face dropped.

"Two weeks, as in two weeks along with Halloween?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Sweat pea, I think you can miss one or two parties for your parents." Eric said in a fatherly tone.

"Now come sit." Anna instructed as she pulled her daughter to the table and sat her down to explain things. Anna handed Gabriella a book that told her exactly how everything is supposed to happen.

Gabriella looked at some pages and looked up to see her parents faces staring at her. "Um…so after dad walks me down the stairs, I need an escort?" Gabriella asked reluctantly as if hoping she read it wrong or this was just a joke and she missed April Fools Day.

"Yes, now do you have someone in mind?" Anna asked.

"Um…" Gabriella was thinking.

"Well of course not dear, the only other person she was been with the past couple of weeks is young Troy." Eric answered for Gabriella.

"Well then, we're going to have to do plan B." Anna said.

"Plan B?" Gabriella gulped.

"This Friday, in six days, we will have all of the wonderful families over that we know have teenage boys for you to choose from." Anna said with a grin. "Oh we can invite the Roberts and their son Casey." Anna said running to get the phone book.

"Don't forget to invite the Williams." Eric called to her. "Their son Scott is a nice young man too." Eric turned to smile to his daughter. "You're making your mom really happy, and for that, I am thankful that you are such a wonderful daughter." Eric said kissing the top of her head as he stood up.

"One thing." Gabriella said.

Eric turned to look at her. "I get to pick the boy, right?"

"Yes." Eric said. "You can pick him, but you know what they say?…8 out of 10 girls end up marrying their escorts…you know…I think your brother was right, you will enjoy this…hopefully." Eric smiled as he left the kitchen and Gabriella put on a worried look. She quickly stood up and went out to Troy's backyard where she had just left the gang ten minutes ago. They were all spread out on the grass, picnic table, or just laying on the courts cement. Gabriella ran down to Chad and punched him in the arm. Everyone looked at Gabriella as if she was crazy.

"Ow!" Chad yelled clutching his arm. "What the hell?!" Chad then stopped and looked at Gabriella's angry face and started rolling around laughing like crazy. "They told you! They got to you! You're coming out!" Chad laughed and Gabriella kicked him in the leg and Chad stood up and stopped his laughing only let out a couple of chuckles here or there.

"Why the hell did you do that? You know how much I hate those events, remember Carly's coming out party? I threw up on the dance floor for spinning so much." Gabriella said remembering one of her cousins coming out party.

Chad chuckled as everyone gathered around them. "Coming out? Coming out of what?" Zeke asked.

"Coming out into society." Tay answered for Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's to show that Ella is ready to get hitched and have as many kids as the horny guy wants." Chad joked as Gabriella glared at him.

"What's the big deal Gabs? How can you not be excited?" Shar asked.

"Because I hate doing these types of things and Chad here knows that." Gabriella hissed at her brother. If looks could kill, Chad would've been dead a long time ago.

"Who's going to be your escort Gabs?" Tay asked as they all sat down again.

"Escort?" Troy and Chad asked at the same time.

"Yeah, now mom and dad are throwing a little get together on Friday this week so that I can pick one of the horny teenage boys that we know." Gabriella said. "Did you think of that Chad?"

"No…" Chad scratched the back of his neck. "I kind of forgot about that part." Chad admitted.

"Oh." Gabriella said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "And get this, I'm going to have to do the fan dance."

"What is a fan dance?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, but I have to do it, and I'm guessing it's with fans." Gabriella said. "But yet, I have to do it." Gabriella said. "Because I stupidly agreed." Gabriella mentally cursed herself.

"Who do you want to be your escort?" Zeke asked.

Gabriella and Troy locked eyes, but then quickly looked away not noticed by the gang. "um…mom and dad are inviting Casey Roberts over." Gabriella said. Before Chad could say anything Gabriella beat him to it. "yeah, he's the soccer captain who does drugs Chad. Look what you got me into." Gabriella snapped.

"Sorry." Chad said. "I guess I wasn't thinking, but all I did was remind mom that you were gone when Shar and Tay had theirs." Chad said.

"And now I'm going to have to learn to ballroom dance again, and it just doesn't work." Gabriella said in a huff and stormed back to her house. "Don't even try following me!" Gabriella called over her shoulder to Shar, Tay, and Chad who started to walk after her. "I'm a girl that is pissed off while PMSing and right now Chad, you have a death wish that you don't want to be adding too!" Gabriella yelled in frustration.

An hour later, everyone went home from Troy's house as Troy went with Chad to his house since Chad's mom and dad were going to leave for the rest of the day and Chad begged him to come so that Gabriella didn't actually hurt him.

"Shhh." Chad said sneaking into their house and hiding behind the stairs so that they could hear his parents talking about who to invite to the Friday party.

"What about Troy?" Anna asked.

Eric thought about it and then shook his head. "I don't think Chad would like that." Eric stated.

"But Troy is such a nice young boy. Why wouldn't Chad like it?"

"They're best friends dear, and you know how protective Chad is of Gabriella." Eric said.

"It's a shame Gabriella and Troy didn't meet first." Anna said.

"Maybe if Chad wasn't stubborn…" Eric trailed off as Chad and Troy ran up the stairs to his room.

Troy kept thinking about what Chad's parents were saying.

"Dude, I can't believe they were considering inviting you." Chad chuckled. "So what are you up to next weekend?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged. "Maybe I'll head over to David Lee's house for that one party, but it might not be a party if every teenage boy your parents know is going to be here." Troy said.

"You can hang out with Tay and me if you want. I think she wants to go on a picnic as night…which I don't know how that is going to work out, but whatever. You're welcome to tag along." Chad said.

"No thanks." Troy said and then him and Chad both flinched as they heard the thud against the wall and a frustrated yell. "What the hell was that?" Troy asked.

"_FUCK YOU!" _

Chad and Troy winced again and Chad looked at Troy. "It's Ella."

"Oh, that explains it." Troy said sarcastically and without thinking about it, he stood up and started walking to her room.

Chad jogged to catch up. "Dude, I don't think you know what you're doing." Chad said just as they reached her door and knocked quietly and Troy pushed the door open without receiving a welcome.

They walked in only to see Gabriella slamming her laptop shut with a glare. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Chad asked and Gabriella sent them both daggers.

"_**Veronica**_." Gabriella hissed. Troy looked at her confused and Chad just looked at Gabriella understanding. "Mom must have told Aunt Linda already about the stupid coming out thing, and Veronica heard and she sent me an e-mail congratulating me that I'm finally becoming a woman." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Who's Veronica?" Troy asked hesitantly as he saw both the bitter looks on Chad's and Gabriella's faces.

"Our cousin." Gabriella answered flatly.

"Her cousin." Chad said as the same time.

"Chad, she is our cousin. Just because she is not blood related to you, somehow you have to claim her as your cousin too because there is no way that I just get stuck with her." Gabriella hissed.

Chad nodded slowly. "She's our cousin." Chad said sitting down in Gabriella's computer chair.

Troy looked around and saw that in such a big room Gabriella had, there was only two spots to choose, so he sat down by Gabriella on the bed.

"What's so bad with Veronica congratulating you?" Troy asked as Chad and Gabriella glared at him. Troy threw his hands up surrendering. "Sorry, stupid question." Troy said.

"No, it's just if you knew her, then you would know that she was saying it in a snotty, snobby voice thinking she was better than me since she is four months older, which puts her as a senior now, she is on the poms squad, actually head dancer too, and she always brings up the fact that I act more like a boy than a girl since I play basketball and get _all sweaty_." Gabriella said putting extra emphasis in the last two words.

"And she hates us." Chad added.

"Not us, _**me." **_Gabriella pointed to herself. "I'm just thankful that Chad is on my side because mom and dad are completely oblivious to it." Gabriella said.

"And believe me, if I hadn't seen it with my eyes, I wouldn't even believe you right now, that is how evil she really is." Chad told Troy who was taking this all in. "Oh, and Ella. We can't call her Veronica anymore, she wants to be call V now."

"When did she decide this?" Gabriella spat out.

"At her 17th birthday this summer." Chad said. Chad then turned to Troy and pointed out, "You might actually know who she is, she almost looks like Ella." Chad said.

Troy was confused. "What do you mean? Wouldn't it be Gabriella looks like her since Gabriella is younger?" Troy asked.

"No!" Gabriella hissed crossing her arms over her chest. "She dyed her hair when she was 15 to match mine and started getting perms so that her hair was exactly like mine and then bragged about how much better she keeps her hair, and then we have the same skin tone and she is half an inch shorter, and _she eats on a diet" _Gabriella added the last part in a stuck up snobby voice and then smirked. "Containing only lettuce." Gabriella added.

Chad chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past her if she didn't even eat at all to just keep up her appearance of a slim look to look exactly like you." Chad added. "You should have seen her in 8th grade, well she was in 9th, she gained two pounds after the Thanksgiving meal, she freaked out and asked Gabriella in front of our parents what she used to puke up the food to stay as slim as she was." Chad pointed out and Gabriella glared at the blank wall ahead of her.

"If it wasn't for Chad I would have had to go to a hospital to talk about my 'problems,'" Gabriella said in air quotes.

"Then another time, Veronica or _**V**_" Chad spat, "was getting on Ella's nerves about having a muscular stomach since Ella does work out, 'like a guy,' and V didn't believe her, so she punched Ella to see if she was telling the truth when it came to her tone abs, and she broke a nail…" Chad started.

"So she started crying saying that I broke it on purpose by stepping on her hand." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And do you want to know what the worst part of this whole coming out thing is?" Gabriella asked rhetorically. "She's coming along with our family to Friday night, and to the coming out ball." Gabriella said.

"I know that from what I've heard, she is pretty 'vicious'" Troy used air quotes wearily. "But, if she's that bad, why would any guy pay attention to her?" Troy asked.

"She's a slut." Chad and Gabriella said at the same time and then chuckled together.

The three just sat there in silence and then Chad's head popped up and looked around for a clock. "Shit." Chad cursed himself.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked at the same time.

"I was supposed to pick Tay up twenty minutes ago for a movie…damn it." Chad cursed himself as he ran out of Gabriella's room and down the stairs. Troy and Gabriella didn't move until they heard Chad's brand new car start up.

"So you're saying you've never heard of Veronica Dean?" Gabriella asked.

"I thought it was Montez?" Troy asked as he spun in his spot and caged Gabriella in by bringing up one of his hands and placing it on Gabriella's other side so that he was straddling her.

Gabriella smirked. "Our moms are sisters, and their maiden name is Roe, nothing to do with Montez…actually, my whole family doesn't say anything to my face, but they all despise anything and everyone that has to do with Montez. They just keep quiet about it when I'm around because they don't want to hurt my feelings." Gabriella said with a shrug, "But, it was his job that killed him." Gabriella explained.

"How so?" Troy asked leaning in and rubbing his nose against Gabriella's side of the face.

Gabriella sighed. "When I was about six months old, he was working on this huge business project and was almost ready to wrap it up so that he could just finish work for a couple of months to help my mom out around the house, and my mom's side of the family was totally against my mom and dad in the first place when they got married, and then when he worked for the first six months that I was born, that just sent them totally beyond against him, to hating him. And then one night, my dad was driving home and a drunk driver hit him…but the ironic thing is, that was the night he finished his business project." Gabriella said quietly. "And ever since then, my family has always blamed him and his work for something he had no control over." Gabriella said. "And _**Veronica**_ always brings him up to touch a sore spot reminding me how Eric/dad isn't my dad by choice." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry." Troy said, he really had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. He kissed Gabriella on the cheek and went to kiss her again on the other cheek, but Gabriella tilted her head so that their lips crashed together and Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella's smile take up her whole face.

They pulled back and Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I wish you could be my escort, but hey, the gang and you can all come to the ball. And I will only have to dance once with my escort, and then I'm done dancing." Gabriella said.

"Good." Troy said against Gabriella's lips. "I'll be here for you if you do need help, and if push comes to shove, then we can get Zeke to be your escort, I'm sure Shar won't mind." Troy said.

"You know that 8 out of 10 girls marry their escorts." Gabriella joked, but Troy could see the seriousness in her eyes.

Troy smiled. "Shar would be very mad." Troy said as Gabriella leaned up and kissed him.

"I would be dead." Gabriella said.

"That…would be…very…bad." Troy said against Gabriella's soft lips as he fell on top of her without breaking their kiss.

Troy pulled back with an idea in mind. "Hey, we can use some signal." Troy suggested as Gabriella just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Signal?" Gabriella asked with a kinked eye brow.

"yeah, a signal...you know, if you want help getting out of an uncomfortable conversation with anyone then you give off this signal and I"ll come running." Troy smiled as Gabriella leaned up on her elbows, arching her back so that their stomachs and chests grazed each other as she connected their lips for a brief coupld of seconds and then pulled back.

"What is the signal?" Gabriella asked.

"Something normal..." Troy started to think.

"...what about..." Gabriella started to think as Troy buried his face in her neck and pushing her flat against the bed.

"...TROY!" Troy said excitedly.

"What happened to being normal?" Gabriella asked with a giggle.

Troy kissed her neck and then looked up into her chocolate eyes. "That is normal, so that's that now. All you will have to do is start up a conversation about me and exclaim my name and I will come running." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "What Gabi, you have a problem with this?" Troy asked mocking hurt.

"No TROY!" Gabriella exclaimed just like Troy did a minute ago. "Everything is okay." Gabriella said leaning up to capture his lips again. "I happen to love that signal." Gabriella mumbled against his lips.


	12. I Believe I Want

"_Well if anyone compared me to you they would say that you're independent, and then me…I just follow the peer pressure and do what is expected of me." Troy said. "You practically could have anything you want and you don't let that go to your head." Troy explained. "Am I being selfish that I want at least one of my parents to come home?" Troy asked rolling over so that he was now laying on his stomach and looking up at Gabriella while keeping his hands busy by plucking the grass underneath him._

"_Troy, no one would group you for being selfish for just wanting your parents to come home." Gabriella said in a sweet caring voice. "You're like the top person at East High. Everyone either looks up to you, worship you, flirts with you, or…they hate you." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders to lighten the mood up._

_Troy rolled his eyes and gave a little chuckle. "Thanks, you really know how to make me feel better." Troy said playfully._

"_No, but it is true, you're the one that always knows what's up and you can read people easily, and…you just somehow make everything better." Gabriella admitted as she rolled over on her stomach looking at Troy._

_Troy sighed, "You didn't know me before you came here though." Troy mumbled._

_Gabriella looked at him curious. "I know I didn't…what happened?" Gabriella asked._

_Troy still kept his hands busy by picking pieces of grass to keep him interested at the ground. "Um…I was different…some would call me a bully." Troy said. "I think…I took it down a notch this year though." Troy said._

"_What made you change?" Gabriella asked._

"_The girl next door." Troy looked up smiling. And then his face turned serious. "So, I'm not a bad person?"_

"_Selfish, no. But, egotistical, you're always going to be that." Gabriella joked as threw a piece of grass at her. Gabriella squealed, "Alex Bolton!" Gabriella joked as Troy chuckled._

"_You called?" Troy replied as he connected their lips before Gabriella could say anything else._

Friday Afternoon

"120 people?!" Gabriella exclaimed to her mom as she followed her mom around the living room, den, dining room, and lounge as her mom watered all the flowers.

Anna looked at her daughter. "Yes Gabs, 120 people, is that a problem?" Anna more like stated than questioned.

"That's a lot of people for me to choose from." Gabriella pointed out.

"That's only 45 boys along with their parents." Anna said. "That's hardly any amount." Anna said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Now where did your brother go to?" Anna asked herself.

"He went to go get Tay to pick her up and then they're coming back here around 7." Gabriella said.

"That's hardly proper, dinner starts at 7 and we start drinks and cocktails at 6. They're just going to dash right in for food and then up and leave?" Anna asked.

"No mom, they're going to stay for dessert." Gabriella joked and then received a glare from her mom. It was times like these that Gabriella wished her mom wasn't so stressed out, usually her mom was uplifting and fun, but now she was just plain and boring. "Sorry." Gabriella mumbled. "But I think they are staying around to help pick up." Gabriella said.

Anna smiled. "I always knew that Taylor was a nice young lady, oh, her coming out party was one of the best if it wasn't for that one awful girl who got drunk." Anna said. "It is a shame that out of only twenty girls, one can never manage to stay sober." Anna said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I'm just going…" Gabriella started to make her way to the back door in the kitchen to meet Troy outside. "to go work on basketball." Gabriella said quickly and ran out the door.

She ran down the slight five foot hill leading into Troy's backyard to jump on Troy's back as he was about to shoot the basketball. Gabriella placed several open mouth kisses on the back of Troy's neck. Troy grabbed Gabriella's legs to hoist her up on his back in a more sturdy position.

"So what am I supposed to do for a signal tonight?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"…squawk." Troy said going over to the grass and gently putting Gabriella down to only have himself lay on top of her with his elbows propping him up so that he wasn't squishing her all the way.

"No really Troy, I'm serious." Gabriella said wiping the matted hair out of Troy's eyes as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Yell my name like you want me." Troy said pressing his hips onto Gabriella's waist and kissing her neck while sucking gently down on one sensitive spots of her.

"TROY!" Gabriella exclaimed as she pushed him off of her. Troy rolled back on.

"See, just like that." Troy chuckled and then saw the seriousness in her eyes. Even though they weren't together yet, they still acted as if they were. "Just… be careful and have Tay and Shar with you the whole time." Troy said.

"Gabs, get your butt in here!" Anna called through the back door without even looking over at her teenage daughter who was under a boy right a that second. But as soon as the two teenagers heard her voice, Troy rolled off of her as Gabriella went wide eyed and pushed him off even more.

"I got to go." Gabriella said standing up quickly.

"Yeah." Troy said scratching the back of his neck. "Um…I'll see you later?" Troy more liked asked.

Gabriella looked at him and looked around them first before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Later tonight." Gabriella said and then ran off before Troy could say anything else.

Gabriella stood in her room all decked out in what her mom picked out. Her hair was in it's natural curls as it barely grazed her shoulders while she wore black heels with a knee length black and green dress. (Pic in profile.)

"Gabs." Tay and Shar knocked on her door and came right into her room.

Gabriella turned and gave them a small smile. "Hey, I thought that you and Chad weren't getting here until dinner?" Gabriella asked. "And it's only 5." Gabriella said.

"You're mom called us an hour ago." Tay said as she and Shar walked into Gabriella's room with their own dresses on. (Pics in Profile)

Gabriella smiled at her two best friends. Tay was wearing a very beautiful knee length black dress and Shar was wearing a very pale pink, almost creamy color knee length dress. "You two look beautiful." Gabriella said.

"You look even better Gabs." Tay said. "Now your mom sent us up here to bring you downstairs, people are starting to show up." Tay said as Shar and Tay both grabbed Gabriella's two arms and practically had to drab her to the stairs.

"Don't make us pull you down, do you know how embarrassing that would be?" Shar more like stated than questioned as she walked down the stairs to Zeke and Tay then walked down to find Chad. Gabriella looked around and saw a lot of people waiting for her while talking quietly. Gabriella sighed wishing Troy was there, she slowly walked down the stairs and most of the people stopped and stared, while some of the boys had their mouths open. Gabriella was hoping that that was a good sign.

When Gabriella reached the bottom of the stairs, some people even started clapping. Gabriella didn't know what to do and then she caught her eyes. Gabriella smirked at Veronica as Veronica rolled her eyes. Gabriella looked at the outfit her parents actually let her wear. It was one of the sluttiest dresses Gabriella has ever seen. It was black with only one strap while the upper part of the dress only covered her breasts leading down in a triangle to connect with the bottom half which had a slit going up one of her thighs. (Pic in profile)

Gabriella was taken out of the staring contest she was having with Veronica when her parents came up to her with smiles on their faces. "We have someone for you to meet Gabs." Anna said as they lead her over to a guy about her age with shaggy dark brown hair, white teeth, cute dimples, and an athletic body and that's when Gabriella realized that this was their hockey captain.

"Gabs, this is Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and their son…" Eric started as Gabriella smiled at each of them.

"I'm Matt." The guy said. "I believe we have math together?" Matt asked sticking out his hand.

Gabriella shook his hand as Anna smiled at her daughter. "So you two know each other then?"

"Uh…yeah." Gabriella said taking her hand back from Matt.

"You know, Matt transferred here his freshman year." Matt's mom, Jenny said.

"Yes, it's a shame they are just meeting now. Did you know Gabriella had been in England for two years?" Eric replied as he more of directed it towards Matt.

"No, I didn't know." Matt answered smiling sweetly at her.

Gabriella smiled back just wishing that she could call out Troy's name to get out of this conversation already.

"Well, Gabriella and Matt will certainly have to talk later, but right now we have a lot of people to greet." Anna said rushing off again as everyone said a quick goodbye and Gabriella was dragged off again.

"Gabs, this is Mr. and Mrs. Coleman and their son Todd Coleman." Erin introduced as Gabriella smiled falsely at them as she shook hands with Todd.

"So how is the wildcat season doing for soccer?" Anna asked since Todd was the co-captain of the varsity soccer team.

"Okay so far, 2-1." Todd said as the parents and Todd continued to talk about his soccer season thinking that it interested Gabriella a lot since all she was doing was smiling widely and nodding her head every once in a while.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said after ten minutes of non stop talking by the two dads and Todd about sports.

Gabriella was walking towards the kitchen when Veronica bumped into her shoulder causing Gabriella to stumble backwards a little. Gabriella looked up and glared at her cousin.

"Oops." Veronica said in a sarcastic way. "I didn't see you cus."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No problem Veronica." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Bitch." Veronica muttered so only Gabriella could hear. "I go by V now, I would have thought your idiot brother would have told you." V sneered.

Gabriella's mouth dropped. "Don't you dare call my brother that. If anyone is an idiot, it's you." Gabriella dropped her voice so that only V could hear.

V laughed snobbishly. "Oh please. That's a good one baby cus." V said walked past Gabriella while knocking shoulders with her.

"Wait _**V**_," Gabriella said and V turned around. "I really like your dress, you chose a good one to cover up that extra pound you gained." Gabriella said in a real concerned fake voice which V bought.

V dropped her jaw and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Gabriella laughed wondering what kind of diet pills she was on this time. Gabriella wandered into the kitchen and looked at the clock which read 6:20 and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She had another forty minutes until dinner and then after that at least another hour until she could respectively say that she was tired and wanted to call it a night.

Gabriella got herself a drink and walked through the groups of boys who were all in little groups eyeing her up as they talked about guy things…cars, food, girls, hot girls, and Gabriella herself.

Gabriella made her way to the couch and just plopped down and listened her the music that her mom had on. Gabriella rolled her eyes wondering where her friends were, probably in Chad's room and the guest room sucking each other's faces off. Gabriella just crossed her legs and took a long drink from her coke that she spiked herself a little feeling like she needed a little boost.

"Hey Gabs." Tay said sitting down by her.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at her best friend. "Where's Chad at?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, he got cornered by your Aunt Cindy?" Tay more like questioned as she pointed over to where sure enough, Chad's and Gabriella's Aunt Cindy stood hugging Chad.

"Oh yes, our Aunt Cindy…I can't wait until I have to take ballroom dance lessons with her on Wednesday." Gabriella said sarcastically. "That is if I don't puke to death."

Tay giggled. "It can't be that bad." Tay said.

"Just wait, you and Chad can come by and watch me and my _**escort **_attempt to dance and I can almost guarantee you that she will make me stand on his feet or something so I don't lead and puke at the same time." Gabriella said.

Just then Veronica came down the stairs with a satisfying smirk on her face. She walked over to Gabriella and Taylor and sat on the arm of the couch, just showing even more of her thighs. "Baby cus, you're not going to introduce me to your friend?…I'm V." Veronica said sticking her hand out for Taylor to shake.

Taylor looked at Gabriella hesitantly and shook Veronica's hand slowly and took her hand back quickly. "Um…I'm Taylor, Gab's best friend." Taylor said unsurely.

"Oh…she's never mention you before." V shrugged and then looked around at all the guys. "God, there's a lot of guys here. I'm think I'll start with the blondes and then work my way to the black hair boys." V said to herself out loud.

Gabriella rolled her eyes because she really could care less what her cousin did with the guys at her party. Tay's mouth dropped a little as she stared at Gabriella's cousin.

Veronica turned back to Gabriella and smiled. "Where's Troy Boy at?" Veronica asked.

Gabriella was confused. "How do you know Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you were gone for two years probably at some fat camp and since Chad didn't have you to drag to some lame family event or party, Troy took his place. And right now I think I need some alone time with her." V mumbled the last part even though Tay and Gabriella both heard her.

Gabriella found that a tinge of jealously went through her, but then she reminded herself that Troy changed. Tay looked at V amusingly. "You and Troy?"

V turned back to them. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" V almost spat out if it wasn't for the smirk that was on her face.

"Nothing." Taylor said with amusement in her voice. "Just, he's been with more than half of the female population at school already, what makes you any different?" Taylor asked while V stood up and straightened up.

"Nothing…except that I'm willing and smart enough to give the Golden Boy what he wants and needs." V said, "But it's a shame that he didn't want to attend tonight baby cus, maybe it's because he thought that you would be all sticky and wet from your sweat you get when you play ball." V said and Tay laughed at how stupid V sounded and Gabriella matched her laugh nervously wondering if she was the right choice for Troy.

Gabriella sighed as her mother called out to everyone that the food was ready and their huge dining room was all set for them. Gabriella sat down and had almost every teenage boy staring at her all with either lust filled eyes or a smirk telling her that they were free for one night. Gabriella rolled her eyes and ate quietly.

Dinner flew by and Gabriella just sat there as the workers walked around everyone and cleared the table. Gabriella by now had been roped into 14 conversations by her parents, ended 7 conversations, and started zero conversations as she tried to imagine herself invisible so that no one else would talk to her. She felt the blood rush up to her face as she felt the room grow warmer and warmer by the minute. She felt like she couldn't breath, like everyone was suffocating her with all of their questions.

"_How are you adjusting to East High?"_

"_Do you play any sports?"_

"_Do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_What was it like in England?"  
_

"_I'm sure that you met a boy over there, what was his name?"_

"_Was he cute?"_

"_Are you looking for anyone right now because…"_

Gabriella breathed in deeply and before she knew it her mom whispered, "Everyone expects your answer right after dessert...so…let's say five minutes?"

Gabriella whispered back to her mom out of the corner of her mouth so that it looked like they weren't talking. "I need some air." Gabriella said in a rush as she got up from the table and practically jogged out of the room while everyone sat there eating their fifty dollar pieces of cakes that Gabriella would never understand.

After Gabriella was sure no one could see her, she ran into the kitchen and over to the sink. She felt like everything was just going too fast. She didn't even want to be here in the first place. Gabriella turned on the sink and then remembered that she couldn't splash water on herself or else her make up would get ruined and she could accidentally get it on her shoulder which consisted of a lot of cover up so that no one could see her quarter size scar. Gabriella took a big breath of air and looked at the back door. Gabriella sprinted to it and whipped it open and threw herself outside. She grabbed onto the railing and leant her body against it as she breathed in heavily.

Gabriella could hear her mom as she sprinted down the stairs tugging at her dress, trying to breath properly. _"If everyone would pay attention…and I'll go fetch Gabriella and she has an important announcement for you all." Anna said. _Gabriella looked back breathing heavily as she tugged at the dress some more as she saw the open windows in the kitchen. Gabriella ran even faster to Troy's backyard as she saw her mom through the open window searching for her. Gabriella ran faster hoping her mom couldn't see her since it was dark out.

Gabriella felt like her body was on fire as she ran down the slight slope into Troy's yard and saw that he was shooting baskets in a khaki shorts that went down to his knees and a blue t-shirt. Gabriella was trying to catch her breath, only ending up making breathing harder for her as it is. Troy turned around after he heard a slight whimper from behind him and when he turned around he found the brunette clutching onto him.

Gabriella gripped her two hands onto Troy's strong arm and buried her face into his chest as she tried to control her breathing, letting out a whimper when she heard her mother's and father's voice from her house through the open window.

"_What do we do?" Anna asked._

"_Well this isn't like her, so whatever happened, she must have a good reason for just leaving." Eric said._

"_Should we go tell them?" Anna asked._

"Gabi…Gabi…what's wrong?" Troy asked soothingly as he stroked the back of her head.

Gabriella pulled back feeling warm again, like she was ready to just collapse at any minute. "I…they…we…" Gabriella started and felt like she couldn't finish as she arched her back and started trying to claw at the back of her dress or the front of her dress, or really any part, just trying to lose the feeling of the warmth around her.

Troy rushed forward and grabbed Gabriella's hands and looked at her. "What's wrong? You're scaring me." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella tried to catch her breath again and then she heard her parents voices again.

"_Let's just make the decision ourselves…what about…Todd Coleman?" Anna asked._

_Eric sighed. "I suppose, let's go." _

"I…we…come on." Gabriella said grabbing his hand and pulling him to her house. She ran up the slight slope, dragging Troy with her. "God damn it Troy…get going." Gabriella hissed and pulled him to the stairs of the back deck.

"Gabi, what's going on?" Troy asked cautiously.

Gabriella looked Troy over and realized that he was sweaty from playing basketball. Gabriella sighed turning around in a circle, thinking about what to do about that. Gabriella spotted something that could help, "Just hold still, and shut your eyes." Gabriella commanded.

Troy gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Troy, just do it. Please?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded and shut his eyes. Gabriella grabbed the hose and turned it on. She walked up to Troy to distracted to think about the outcomes this could possible create, all she was trying to do was to get the sweat off of Troy. But right when Troy felt the cold water on his head he opened his eyes in shock and jumped back causing the water that was just softly running through his hair, to hit the front of his face and body. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled in surprise as she quickly threw the hose off to the side.

"Gabi! What the hell was that?!" Troy asked shivering since the front half of him was soaked now.

"I was trying to clean your hair a bit…" Gabriella looked up at the deck and heard her parents talking.

"_Right now Gabriella is busy…so we will be delivering the news." Eric started._

Gabriella almost felt like she couldn't breath and Troy could sense this. Troy stepped forward and was about to put his arms around her when Gabriella took his hand and started running up the deck and opened the back door.

"_Now Gabriella just wanted to say thank you and she really would love to have all of you be her escort, but the young man she thought really stood out is…" _

Gabriella tugged on Troy's hand making him run down the hall on the floor that was slippery to Troy since he was all wet. Gabriella pulled them both into the dining room as she stood frozen out of breath with Troy sliding behind her, skidding to a halt after his chest crashed into Gabriella's shaking body. All eyes turned towards the two and took in their appearances, making Anna stop short on saying who Gabriella wanted to go with.

Gabriella's hair was slightly messed up, her face was redder and warm looking, her chest was moving up and down quicker than normal as she tried to catch her breath silently, and the scar on her shoulder was visible.

Troy on the other hand was soaking wet with his hair three shades darker while being matted down on his head, his eyes looked blood shot from getting water in them, his shirt and shorts were completely soaked on one side and his shoes made a squishy sound as he walked, not to mention he rammed into Gabriella as they made their way to the dining room.

Troy's eyes got wide after he saw almost half of the boys in Gabriella's and Troy's class in her dining room. Almost everyone from the team was there, along with all of the sport captains that are at East High, co captain, and other club members that were important to the school. Chad and Zeke tried to stiffen their laughs as everyone looked up at Troy and Gabriella like they were crazy.

"Gabriella?" Anna asked speechless.

"Troy…I…" Gabriella's body was shaking as she shut her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She took a couple of deep breaths and then continued in as even as a sentence she could muster. "He's my escort."

Everyone went wide eyed, including Troy. "What?!" Anna, Eric, Chad, Tay, and Shar all exclaimed. Zeke just smiled at the two, maybe they would tell soon so that they could finally be an open couple.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Gabriella pointed out. "We both play basketball." Troy looked down at Gabriella as she came up with that lame excuse. "And…"

"They're just friends." Chad announced to everyone.

"Yeah. Just friends." Troy confirmed as the workers all started to bring in everyone's jackets for people to leave. Gabriella looked up at Troy finally after her body had calmed down and she was thinking straight again.

V came up to the two as everyone was saying their good byes, some boys disappointed more than others since Troy Bolton always got the good girls. V looked Troy up and down and smirked as she looked at them with disgust. "What happened to you Bolton?" V turned towards Gabriella and smirked again and said in a mocking tone. "You sure know how to pick them. Out of all these hot guys, you pick the wet ones." With that V walked away rolling her eyes.

The gang walked up to Gabriella and Troy. "What the hell was that?" Shar asked.

"Nothing." Troy and Gabriella both mumbled.

"Gabs don't give me any lies. You were practically shaking to death, you looked like you were about to pass out." Tay scolded.

"Don't chide me right now Tay." Gabriella said with narrow eyes. It seemed like Tay and Gabriella were the only two that knew what that meant, but everyone shook it off.

"Well you were shaking Gabs." Shar said.

Chad looked at his sister and saw the quarter size white-light pink scar on her skin and grabbed her arm gently and looked at her. "What the hell is that?" Chad asked as Gabriella looked down on her shoulder and sure enough, Chad just had to notice that now.

"Nothing." Gabriella yanked her arm out of his grasp harshly.

The gang stepped away from the two fighting siblings. The gang had never seen Gabriella and Chad fight, so this was a first for everyone. "Don't tell me nothing Ella!" Chad exclaimed as Tay, Zeke, Shar, and Troy looked around to see that no one was left in the huge dining room.

"What does it look like!?" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's a God damn scar!" Gabriella pointed out, well more like yelled.

"No, really?" Chad asked sarcastically. "How the hell did you get it?!" Chad demanded. "What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing!" Gabriella yelled.

"Don't fucking lie to me Ella! First I get a phone call from you while you were in England telling me you broke up with Bret. Then you come home and tell me that he is in a coma!" Chad yelled as Gabriella stepped back from him. Gabriella had never seen her brother this angry, and maybe it was because Troy was going to be her escort, or maybe he was just tired and wanted to know what was going on?"

"Chad…please…" Gabriella started in a shaky voice as she stepped back some more to create space between her and her fuming brother. Gabriella gripped the side of her head with her two hands, trying to block out the yelling her brother was doing. She looked straight ahead and swore that she saw two Chad's before it quickly went away and there was only one again.

"Next, you have a HUGE bruise on your arm." Chad said pointing to her other arm which used to have a huge bruise on it with a few cuts, but that one cleared up quickly.

"Please…stop." Gabriella begged as she closed her eyes let out a long quiet moan, trying to get her brain to focus and stop making everything spin.

"And if that's not bad ENOUGH…you have a panic attack in car because of some FUCKING LIGHTER!" That's when it all clicked in everyone's head that a circle lighter would fit perfectly into the scar that was on Gabriella's shoulder blade. Gabriella blinked back tears as her brother continued. Gabriella stiffened her stance as her ears took in what her brother was yelling at her, trying to make her understand what it seemed like to him. To have his sister go away for two years and come back someone completely different.

Gabriella knew that this was Chad's way to show that he was concerned. She knew that she denied him for a month and a half now of answers and his first plan was to give her time and ask her questions, but when his first plan fails, he resorts to yelling and Gabriella knew that he only did that when he grew desperate. Gabriella straightened up again, taking in a sharp intake of breath, not even realizing she wasn't releasing it.

"YOU USED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING! AND NOW YOU HAVE ANOTHER SCAR ON YOUR BODY FROM A LIGHTER! DID BRET DO THIS TO YOU!" Chad accused. "If he did I don't see why you get all defensive when I bring up the fact that he's in a coma. If he did that to you he should be in that coma." Chad hissed.

Everyone was silent. Just watching Chad's and Gabriella's movements. Everyone was surprised that Anna and Eric didn't hear Chad yelling. Gabriella was biting her bottom lip trying to stop it from quivering.

"WELL?!…" Chad demanded.

Gabriella stood stiff as a board, not breathing, watching everything get blurry, hearing the quiet sound around her getting quieter, seeing the vibrant reds and satisfying purples get darker each waiting, slowing second.

Everything started to run through her mind all at once…Bret and her walking through a park, Bret cheating on her, her sleeping with Derek, Derek attacking Bret, Bret's lifeless body, Bret laying lifelessly in a hospital bed, Gabriella coming home, Gabriella meeting Troy, the scars on her body, the lighter, the fire, the heat, the party tonight, all the people who just occupied the room she was standing in right now, the coming out party, her cousin Veronica, Troy's and hers secret, thinking about telling Chad.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! START EXPLA…Ella?" Chad asked as Gabriella started gasping for air, feeling as if the room was enclosing her while she was still alive. She felt like she was under a ton of bricks, she was letting everything that happened in the past half of year crash down on her in front of her friends. Gabriella felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt like her dress was becoming too tight and she was too hot.

"Gabs?" Tay asked cautiously as she took a step forward to put a hand on Gabriella, but Gabriella walked forward.

As she pushed past Chad Gabriella gasped, "..can't…breathe." Gabriella ran to the kitchen with the gang following as she stumbled into the sink and turned on the cold water. She splashed cold water onto her face, while shaking her head to get the hair out of her eyes. She shut her eyes as she grabbed the gold necklace around her neck and yanked it off throwing it across the room.

The gang just stared at Gabriella not knowing what to do. Do they go get help? Do they try to do it themselves?

Gabriella shook her head and slammed her hand down on the cold counter after she felt like the cold water was doing nothing to her. She could still feel the heat radiating off of her body, or at least she thought she could, in reality, she was fine.

"It's not working." Gabriella exclaimed out loud. Everyone walked closer, except for Troy who had stayed quiet the whole time, watching with horror in his eyes as he watched what was happening. He saw how Gabriella was reacting to everything, everyone, feeling like she was suffocating in her own body. If anyone should know what this felt like, he would be the one to go to.

"Gabs, what is wrong?" Tay said in a strong motherly tone, trying to get Gabriella to calm down to tell them what was wrong.

With one of her arms she reached over her shoulder and tried to reach the zipper in her dress, feeling like it was getting tighter and tighter, and with the other hand she bent it normally behind her back, trying to also get to the zipper. "DAMN IT! I…it's too…hot." Gabriella panted as her hands went crazy, trying to tear the dress, but it wasn't budging.

Chad stepped forward and took charge. "Zeke, get an ice pack from the freezer." Zeke rushed to the freezer as Chad stepped forward and captured Gabriella in his arms.

"I can't…I can't…I'm sorry…I can't…breathe." Gabriella gasped as she tried to move, but Chad held her close.

"Calm down Ella…I'm sorry, it's my fault." Chad said as Zeke came running over and handed Gabriella the ice pack. Gabriella stopped squirming once Zeke handed it to her. "Can I let go now?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded as tears ran down her face and she applied the ice pack to any part of her body that was showing. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"Gabs, are you okay?" Shar asked.

Gabriella swallowed and took a long breath, "…yeah…" Gabriella lied through her teeth and Troy could tell she was lying.

"What the hell was that?" Shar questioned.

"I'm just tired, I want to go to bed." Gabriella said.

"Of course." Chad said feeling guilty that he lashed out on Gabriella. He was tired himself and that was the main reason why he got so mad, and it wasn't the fact that Troy was her escort. That fact he could deal with, plus Chad preferred Troy over all those guys anyways.

Gabriella pushed past everyone feeling the need that she still needed to get the dress off and cool down. Gabriella ran up the stairs, ran over to her three windows and opened them as much as they could open, ran over to the balcony doors and opened those. Gabriella walked swiftly over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, she was panting heavily and was ready to just rip her dress open when her bedroom door opened and in walked Troy.

Without saying anything Troy walked behind her and unzipped her dress, letting the straps lay against her shoulders as the back hung open widely. Troy wasn't expecting Gabriella to take the dress off in front of him, but she quickly hopped out of it revealing her strapless black lace bra, with matching panties.

Gabriella walked over to her bedroom door and put on her gray cotton robe and tied it closed. "You must think I'm crazy." Gabriella said in the first full even sentence after her little freak out.

Troy gave a small smile. "You. Never." Troy said.

Gabriella walked over to her open balcony doors and just stood in the doorframe, letting the cold breeze wash over her. Troy came up behind her and pull her into his chest, letting her back melt against his damp chest. "You know, if I would have seen myself in the kitchen, I would have thought I was crazy." Gabriella said quietly.

Troy leaned his face down near her ear. "I've seen worse." Troy said meaning himself in 8th grade, right before he moved, but he decided that Gabriella didn't have to find out about that just yet, that might be too much in one night. "Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked quietly.

"I'm tired of talking." Gabriella said.

Troy softly kissed Gabriella right below her ear and then pressed his cheek against hers. "Me too...Do you want me to let go?" Troy asked realizing that he might be applying more body pressure to Gabriella and making her hotter than what she already felt.

"Never." Gabriella whispered as silence took over them.

"Does Chad know that you're up here?" Gabriella asked taking in the cold air that just blew over them again.

"He thinks I went home along with everyone else." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"Okay." Gabriella said. They both stood there silently and then Gabriella looked up at Troy and kissed him lightly on the side of his lips.

Troy smiled down at her peacefully. "So am I really going to be your escort?" Troy asked changing the topic.

"If you want." Gabriella said as Troy pulled her closer.

"I believe I want." Troy said as they both sighed and let the cold breeze wash over them.


	13. Two Down

Chad came into Gabriella's room on Wednesday morning with a tray of two pieces of toast, scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon, two sausages, and a full glass of orange juice and chocolate milk. Chad put the tray on top of her nightstand as he jumped on Gabriella's bed and nudged her.

"Ella, time to get up!" Chad said excitedly. Gabriella groaned and rolled over in her bed. "Ell, come on. We have school…and then you have ballroom dance lessons." Chad said excited as he took her pillow away.

"Chad!" Gabriella exclaimed. Gabriella sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes when her nose caught onto the tasty scent the food was giving off. Gabriella looked at it and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I made your breakfast… because, you know dancers, they always need energy." Chad joked as Gabriella playfully hit him. For the past couple of days Chad had been extra nice to Gabriella since he still felt guilty for Friday night.

"You made that much?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, plus you always eat a lot." Chad said.

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess." Gabriella said as Chad gave her the tray she was reaching for while he stole a piece of bacon.

"Eat up Ella, you have ballroom dancing today with Auntie." Chad said as he stood up and pretended to be dancing with someone as he spun around in a circle. Gabriella giggled at how stupid Chad looked while he danced with air.

"Don't remind me, I wish that…they didn't have that music." Gabriella complained. "Why can't they play normal music or…just music that means something." Gabriella said.

Chad smiled, "Just you wait Ella." Chad said to himself as he smiled at Gabriella. "Eat up and I'll be downstairs." Chad said quickly as he got out of her room so that he could continue getting her surprise together.

* * *

Gabriella had a straight face on as she walked down the halls of East High at 7 in the morning. She turned a few corners and came face to face with her locker. She looked around and found Troy no where in sight and usually he would wait for her. Gabriella opened her locker and a piece of folded paper fall to the floor. Gabriella bent down with a curious face on and opened it. It read:

_Gabi--_

_Go through the old green door at the end of the hallway and take a left to get to the staircase and then taken another left and open the door and come on up. _

_--Alex--_

Gabriella smiled as she folded the note back and looked down the hall and sure enough, there was an old green door. Gabriella shut her locker after she put her bag in it and started walking. She reached the door and opened it with slight anticipation. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she took a left and found a staircase. Gabriella walked up it curiously as she went up the twenty stairs and found that she could either go through a dirty brown door or turn left. Gabriella took a deep breath not knowing what she could and would find.

Gabriella opened the creaky black door as she walked up five separate stairs and came face to face with the science clubs garden. Gabriella breathed in a little as she looked around in more detail. There were flowers everywhere. Any kind that you could imagine was up there with the nice sun beating down already through the glass ceiling. Gabriella smiled as she looked forward and saw the bench which was facing away from her which held Troy sitting on it with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, deep in thought as he stared ahead of him out into the city.

Gabriella walked further into the garden quietly as she gently came up behind Troy's hunched over figure and gently placed her soft two hands on the back of his shoulders. Gabriella leaned down so that her face was centimeters away from Troy's ear. "Hey Alex."

Troy gave a little smile as he motioned for Gabriella to come and sit down by him. Gabriella saw his little motion and went around the bench to sit down by him. "It's beautiful up here." Gabriella said quietly as Troy just stared ahead of him. Gabriella turned to look at him when Troy didn't respond to what she said. "Troy…Troy?"

Troy turned to look at Gabriella as if in slow motion and he wasn't quite sure of how to function properly. "Huh?" Troy asked.

"Never mind…is everything okay?" Gabriella asked in a soft voice as she looked Troy over. He looked tired, sad, and maybe even a little lonely.

It took Troy a couple of seconds before he responded. "Yeah, everything is okay." Troy said in a soft quiet voice that you would expect someone to use in a library, but even that would be considered to quiet in a library. Troy lied through his teeth as the matter of fact Troy was the complete opposite. He didn't mean to have this conversation he was going to have with Gabriella be about him, he in reality asked her to meet him so that he could ask her if everything was alright and maybe steal a kiss or two.

Troy sighed as he ran his hand through his untidy hair. Everything started off normally for Troy that morning, but the phone call he had just received completely through him off, and he didn't need to drag Gabriella down with his sudden mood change.

Gabriella placed her soft hand on Troy's after she picked up on Troy's tenseness. Troy diverted his eyes to the cement floor finding it a lot more safe than Gabriella's studying eyes. Gabriella placed two of her fingers on her other hand underneath Troy's chin and gently lifted his chin to look at her.

Her deep chocolate eyes met his blue sad ones. "…I'm here for you, okay? You do know that right? I'm not leaving…and…I care." Gabriella said to match Troy's softness in his voice.

Gabriella withdrew her fingers which laid underneath Troy's chin to divert his eyes to hers and cupped one of his hands with both of hers. Troy let out a long breath. "…I didn't want you to meet me up here so that you could listen to my problems, I called you up here to ask you something." Troy stated.

"I'd rather listen than answer." Gabriella said as Troy rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course you chose the harder one Gabi." Troy said and Gabriella giggled glad Troy was at least still joking around.

"When have I ever picked the easier one?" Gabriella asked and then turned serious once Troy tensed up again. "You want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed Troy's back with one of her hands while still holding onto his right hand with her unoccupied hand.

"I really didn't mean to drag you down with me and my problems, that is not how I wanted this day to go especially since we still have those dance lessons." Troy said taking both of Gabriella's hands in his.

Gabriella smiled at the small gesture Troy just made and looked at him with sincerity. "You're not dragging me down, I'm following willingly." Gabriella said and scooted closer to Troy. "You can tell me anything."

Troy nodded as he brought Gabriella's hands up to his mouth and kissed them briefly.

Gabriella was confused by Troy's actions as he just held her hands to his mouth. He wasn't moving, he was just holding her two warm hands with his two cold ones to his rough mouth as he looked to be deep in thought. "Troy…you're going to have to help me out, what' wrong?" Gabriella asked carefully.

"I know." Troy said dropping Gabriella's hands and turning his body so he was looking straight ahead of himself again. "It started off like this…" Troy started. "I wrote you that note to bring you up here to just talk by ourselves thinking it wouldn't be a big deal that we were skipping first block, and then while I was waiting for you my cell started to ring." Troy explained as his fingers pulled at one another distractively.

Gabriella looked at Troy and could tell that he was fighting a mental battle of whether he should tell Gabriella or not.

"…it turned out to be my mom saying that her and my dad were coming home tomorrow." Troy said with a small look of hope in his eyes as he picked his head up and studied the red plant with green spots on it in front of him.

Gabriella looked at Troy and knew instantly that that wasn't the full story. Gabriella sat there quietly not caring that everyone else was halfway into their first class of the day while she was sitting with their 'Golden Boy.'

"…but, she said that another huge business deal came up and they weren't returning for at least another two to three weeks, if not…later." Troy finished quietly and then shook his head so that his hair looked even more disheveled.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said fixing his hair with a little frown.

"They're not bad parents." Troy said feeling the need to defend them for some reason. Gabriella shook her head agreeing with Troy so that he wouldn't get more upset. "They're just not great…but I think you would be okay with them when you do meet them." Troy said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Gabriella said softly as she continued to just stroke Troy's hair by his ear, softly caressing his side of the face that was closest to her. "So they'll be here for basketball season?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded slightly. "Yeah, they would never miss that." Troy said. "God!" Troy exclaimed standing up shaking out of Gabriella's reach. "I feel like such a wimp for getting this upset. I shouldn't be acting like this." Troy scolded himself as Gabriella stood up with him.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's torso as Troy relaxed in her grip. "I have some good news." Gabriella said.

Troy kissed the top of her head. "What's that Gabi?" Troy asked.

"I want to tell Shar." Gabriella said quietly as what she just said was muffled due to the fact that her mouth was against Troy's chest.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, one more down couldn't hurt, plus it would help if I have one less person on my back asking me questions about what I do by myself." Gabriella said.

Troy chuckled. "What do you tell them?" Troy asked curiously as his one arm rested on Gabriella's lower back, holding her close to his chest, and his other hand was stroking her curls and brushing over her neck lightly.

"I don't tell them anything, but they have come up with pretty crazy ideas." Gabriella laughed herself. "At one time they actually accused me of being a guy."

Troy chuckled and kissed the top of Gabriella's head again. "Did you deny it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gabriella smiled into Troy's chest as she breathed deeply, savoring Troy's scent.

"I already know." Troy said.

"And how do you already know?" Gabriella asked with a playful smile on her lips as she pulled her head back and looked up at the now smiling Troy.

"Because no guy could ever be as gorgeous as you…sometimes I don't even think you're a girl…you're more like a Goddess." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully.

"And what would that make you?" Gabriella asked with a smile on her face.

Troy pretended to think for a minute. "A very lucky person who gets to be graced by your presence." Troy said and Gabriella slapped his chest lightly.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." Gabriella said as her cheeks began to go a light shade of red. Troy and Gabriella were both leaning in as the bell suddenly rang and they both jumped in surprise. "Come on Troy, time to go start the day with a 'bang.'" Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand and started to lead him down the stairs.

Troy reluctantly followed with a frown. "Just wait until tonight." Troy said.

"Did you forget already, we have dance lessons." Gabriella said as they dropped hands and reached the door that would open in a minute to bring them back down to their reality.

* * *

"Gabi, come on. You've ran farther and longer than this all together. You can do a few circles." Troy said as he let go of Gabriella's body and stopped moving with the music.

"I know. I just get a bit dizzy." Gabriella said holding onto her stomach as her Auntie shut off the music and came waltzing over to the two.

"Now are you leading Troy?" Auntie asked.

"Ah, not yet Mrs.--" Troy was cut off by Gabriella silently giggling.

"How many times do I have to tell you Troy, that you can call me Auntie. Everyone does." Auntie said as she played the ballroom dancing again. "Now, Gabs. You have to let young Troy here lead."

"I'm trying." Gabriella said as Gabriella and Troy put their arms around each other again and started to count in their heads and tried to move as one on the dance floor. Gabriella said out of the corner of her mouth so that Auntie wouldn't hear. "How do I know if you're leading?"

"I don't know. How do I lead?" Troy asked quietly.

"Um…this is useless." Gabriella exclaimed as Troy stepped on her foot. "Ow! Stop." Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Are you kidding me? You just stepped on me again!" Gabriella said and then smiled sweetly at him. "I think he has two left feet Auntie."

"No darling, you just are really bad at dancing." Auntie pointed out and Gabriella gasped in shock and Auntie added, "Along with Troy dear. You two…are just lost." Auntie said. "Now from the top again, and Gabs…let Troy lead." Gabriella and Troy both rolled their eyes as they put their arms around each other and stiffened a giggle.

Gabriella and Troy tried again as Troy silently mouthed 'one two three' to Gabriella to help her stay on beat. Gabriella stumbled again which caused Troy to go off balance and they quickly tried to recover only to start in on the dancing on the wrong beat. They stopped again out of frustration as Gabriella silently cursed them and they tried once more. Auntie just stood there leaning against the wall watching the two try to dance.

"Who wants a break!?" Chad called happily as a happy Taylor and Chad came walking into the studio and Troy and Gabriella stumbled to stop and looked at the two gleaming teenagers.

"I do." Gabriella said happily as she walked out of Troy's grasp and over to the box of donuts Chad bought and the hot chocolate Tay brought just for her. "Thanks." Gabriella said before digging into a big chocolate custard filled long john.

Troy came walking over along with Auntie. "How's the dancing coming?" Tay asked with a giggle as Troy and Gabriella both rolled their eyes.

"Slowly." Auntie mumbled as Gabriella and Troy looked at her mocking shock that she could say that about them and Chad and Tay started to laugh already.

"I already had to sit out once because I almost got sick and another time because at one point in this lesson, Troy and Auntie both thought I was going to hurt Troy and myself in the process of learning how to dance." Gabriella said. "I had to go sit on the stairs and not touch anything." Gabriella pouted as Tay and Chad started to laugh.

Troy chuckled. "She was ready to kill someone." Troy commented.

"It was for our own good Gabs." Auntie added and snatched the jelly filled donut out of Gabriella's hand. "I don't know why my sister allows you to eat this much, it can never do you any good." Auntie commented and then added. "If you really are hungry, there's pop corn in the cabinets. At least that has the word corn in it which means it must be like a veggie." Auntie said.

"I can wait until later." Gabriella said.

"Good. Now let's see what Ella and Troy have been up too." Chad said excitedly as Auntie started the music and Troy and Gabriella went to the center of the floor.

Gabriella went to go interlace their one hand together, but Troy went to go do the same thing with their other side and they both ended up hitting each other on the shoulders as they missed each other. Chad and Tay both started laughing as Gabriella and Troy sent them death glares and they immediately stopped. "Um...Gabi-Gabriella…we use this hand to connect." Troy pointed out with a nervous laugh as Gabriella cursed herself again and followed Troy's instructions.

Gabriella then put her original hand on Troy's shoulder as his other hand went around to her back as the music played in the background. Gabriella and Troy…well more like Gabriella continued to struggle a little and then gradually eased into it. Gabriella and Troy would both look at each other in the eye and then Troy would look down to make sure he wouldn't step on her foot again, and Gabriella would readjust her hand which was on his shoulder which would somehow always manage to slip down onto his bicep.

"That's Good! Now Gabs…look up at Troy!" Auntie pointed out.

"That's Perfect! Now Troy…hold Gabriella tighter!" Auntie called out.

"That's Wonderful! Now you two…act as if you know each other!" Auntie called out for the hundredth time that evening and finally it was all over and Gabriella and Troy could relax.

* * *

"How are the two lovebirds tonight, nervous?" Zeke asked as he walked into Gabriella's room all dressed up for the coming out ball.

"No." Troy shook his head as he looked at Gabriella who looked semi nervous.

Gabriella straightly said. "We want to tell Shar, Zeke."

Zeke's mouth dropped open as he looked at the two who held straight faces. "Um…are you sure?" Zeke asked as Gabriella stood up in her jeans and a t-shirt, she was getting ready at the place.

"Yeah. And then hopefully we can tell Tay and Chad together after all this crazy stuff has passed." Gabriella said.

"It would be nice if we had more people on our side." Troy added.

"But…I thought Tay wanted you two to get together?" Zeke asked puzzled.

Gabriella sighed. "So did I, but when I brought it up again, she agreed with Chad. Plus, after last Friday…" Gabriella said a little uncomfortable. "She thinks I would be moving too fast if I got a boyfriend right now…but Shar is…"

"Different." Zeke filled in with a smile. "I think you two are making the right choice, just…"

"Don't tell Chad that you know." Gabriella and Troy said at the same time.

Zeke smiled. "Yup, now I was sent up here to get you two since you both still have to get ready and we have to leave now." Zeke said as they all stood up.

"I can't believe I have to wear a black tail and white gloves." Troy complained as Zeke and Gabriella laughed.

"At least you don't have to walk down huge stairs in front of everyone." Gabriella commented.

"Right, but then I have to escort you the rest of the way standing next to the most prettiest person there. Now how does standing next to you, compliment me when people will just be thinking, 'oh, she picked him.'" Troy said in a sarcastic way. "You're just too beautiful." Troy said.

Gabriella and Zeke rolled their eyes. "Let's go Bolton." Chad called up the stairs. "Let's get a move on because tonight Ella is coming out!" Chad mocked as he yelled it to everyone.

* * *

Gabriella and her dad now stood at the top of the staircase hidden by a wall so the hundreds of people below them couldn't see the other girls when their names weren't called. "Nervous?" Eric asked as he nudged Gabriella who was in her white dress which matched the color of everyone else's, but had it's own design. (Pic in Profile)

Gabriella swallowed loudly as they took a step forward, almost time to walk down. "Um…just don't let me fall…or puke…or pass out…or…anything that could potentially embarrass me." Gabriella said quickly.

Eric chuckled. "Only if you promise me that I get a dance later." Eric said.

"Yeah right, there is no way that I'm going to dance when I don't have too." Gabriella said as they took a step forward.

"Well then prepare to have me accidentally let go of you and you fall and break an ankle." Eric joked as Gabriella giggled.

"Maybe just one dance." Gabriella said and the announcer called out.

"Gabriella Montez…Daughter of Eric and Anna Danforth." The woman announcer said in a perfect voice as everyone clapped.

Gabriella took a deep breath as Eric and her started to walk down the 15 steps and halfway down the spot light hit them. Gabriella was just about ready to squint her eyes when her dad said out of the corner of his mouth so no one saw, "Don't. It will get better."

Gabriella obeyed and just looked straight ahead and when she reached the bottom, she turned on the platform and walked down 5 more stairs and saw Troy waiting at the bottom in his tux. Troy smiled at her and Gabriella smiled back. They finally reached the floor and Eric kissed Gabriella's hand which was covered in a white glove and gave her over to Troy after he let go of Gabriella's hand and she did her one curtsy of the night which was mandatory.

Troy gracefully took Gabriella's hand and slid it under his arm so that they were linked and continued their walk down the aisle to the back of the room where every other girl was with their escort.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were now at a table where the whole gang was sitting as their parents were up mingling with everyone else. Chad was still chuckling every once in a while. "What Chad?" Gabriella asked annoyed even though she knew what Chad was laughing at.

"I just can't stop thinking about it." Chad said. "I want that dance on tape." Chad said with a chuckle. Gabriella's cheeks went a brighter shade of red as she thought about the fan dance she had to participate in.

"Isn't there an other music they play at these things?" Zeke asked and if Gabriella and Troy didn't know any better, they would have thought that he rehearsed saying that.

Tay smiled. "No, unless…" Tay said really mysteriously with a weird thinking face on and Gabriella knew they were up to something.

"No Tay, you know that would never work." Chad pretended to scold Tay.

"What? All she was saying is…why don't you go talk to someone about it." Shar suggested as Chad stood up in his tux.

"Well since you guys all agree, I will go use my power as a Danforth and do something about it. Maybe some live entertainment." Chad said with a smirk.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other both shrugging their shoulders with a confused face on and then Gabriella finally plucked up enough courage to say something, "Hey Shar?"

"Yeah?" Shar asked.

"Can I talk to you…in private?" Gabriella asked in a low whisper.

Shar looked around and noticed that Zeke and Tay were in their own conversation and she nodded. She got up with Gabriella and noticed that Troy was also getting up. "Troy…we're just going to the bathroom." Shar said.

"He's coming too." Gabriella said in a whisper as she continued through the crowds with Shar close behind and Troy in the end.

"He's coming to the girls bathroom with us?" Shar asked.

"No, he's just coming with us." Gabriella said as she went down a hallway and turned right and entered another room and shut the door after Shar and Troy filed in.

Shar looked at the two who stood awfully close next to each other. "Um…what's going on? You two aren't going to like torture me and then kill me off without anyone knowing it, because if you are…then I scream loud." Shar said seriously.

"What?! NO." Troy said quickly and Shar and Gabriella giggled.

"She was kidding Troy." Gabriella said laying a hand on his chest and then looked at Shar with a small smile. "You need to promise me…well us…that you won't say anything to anyone if we tell you something." Gabriella started.

Troy put his arm around her waist and pulled Gabriella closer to him. Shar looked really confused, but if you were to tell anyone a secret, you could tell Shar, even though she sounded like she couldn't keep one to save a life, she would rather be tortured than to tell someone.

"Um…you aren't on drugs…drunk…pregnant…or have an STD Troy because I can't cover for you if you do." Shar said right off the bat.

"What?" Troy asked as he shook his head. "Of course not….now do you promise?" Troy asked.

"…yes." Shar said.

"Troy and I…have this…type of relationship…going on?" Gabriella more like questioned than commented.

Shar's face dropped and then formed into a smile. "Really? Like dating?" Shar asked.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Not so much as that official, but almost. As soon as Chad and Tay know, then we're pretty much set." Troy said.

"But you can't tell them, please Shar? We're planning on doing it soon, after we find the right way." Gabriella said in a begging tone as Shar stepped closer to the two.

"Zeke knows?" Shar raised an eye brow.

Troy raised his hand on that, "That would be my fault. I let it slip." Troy said.

"…okay….but when Chad finds out, it's better sooner than later…and he can't know that I know…and that goes for Tay too." Shar said seriously.

"o-okay." Gabriella stuttered as she saw Shar's face tense up and then Shar broke out to a fast walk and engulfed the two in a huge hug.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Shar squealed and then they heard Chad's voice. They all pulled back and Shar almost forgot about the gang's plan that excluded Troy and Gabriella. "Come on." Shar said pulling Gabriella's hand and Troy followed as the two girls practically jogged down the hall to the main room to see Chad on the stage.

"Now, Gabriella Montez is many things. She's my lil sis, a heck of a basketball player, and not many know this, but one hell of a singer. She's not one to brag, but…I am." Some people laughed at how blunt Chad was and Gabriella's face went white after what she heard Chad was getting at. "Now, I heard her singing this song the other day, and it truly was a wonderful song…So if Gabriella will do everyone the honors and come on up and grace us with her voice, it would truly make my night." Chad said as he stepped off the stage and everyone clapped.

Gabriella and Troy looked up and squinted their eyes as the spot light was shone on them while Shar slipped out from behind them to get out of this mess Chad came up with. Troy looked down at Gabriella with confusion as Gabriella looked around at everyone's awaiting faces and sighed as she made her way up to the stage. The song started and Gabriella looked at her brother, wondering how he heard her. Gabriella started singing the song that she loved. ("We" by Joy Williams).

_She's independent and beautiful  
Wish I could be like her  
She's got the girls and the boys  
So wrapped around her finger  
Rumor is, she's some kind of dream  
**Nobody knows she cries herself to sleep**_

Gabriella put a lot more feeling and emphasis in the last line of the first verse which caught everyone's attention.

_  
We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover_

Gabriella looked around and her eyes filed into everyone's as they all stared just thinking about what Gabriella was singing. Gabriella even saw her cousin V with her mouth slightly open and just thinking solemnly and taking an interest in what Gabriella was singing.

_  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
_

_We_

_  
He's on the top of the social scene_

Gabriella locked eyes with Troy finally and she sung with a smirk on her face playing it off as if this song was about nothing, when in reality, it could mean everything.

_  
He's stylish, cool and clever  
He's gotta cool attitude that screams  
He's got it all together  
You'd think he's addicted to himself  
But he wishes he could be someone else  
_

_We are not that different from each other_

_We just want somebody to discover_

_Who we really are when we drop our guard_

_That love has gotta start with you and me_

_We_

_Gotta come together  
You know you never ever have to be alone  
You gotta hand to hold  
_

_We are not that different from each other_

_We just want somebody to discover_

_Who we really are when we drop our guard_

_That love has gotta start with you and me_

_We---_

_We---_

_We---_

_You and Me_

_We---_

_We gotta come together_

Gabriella looked out to the roaring crowd when the song finished and she saw that almost everyone was out of their chairs clapping and whistling. Gabriella smiled and walked off the stage and over to the gang. They all smiled, with Tay and Chad being completely oblivious to the fact that she was singing about a certain friend of theirs, and even though they didn't know about Troy's past or that much about his parents, Shar and Zeke still knew that the song was all true.

Gabriella smiled as Chad pulled her into a hug and Gabriella caught eye contact with Troy and saw that he had a straight face on and Gabriella's face soon turned to a straight face too, but then Troy put on the biggest grin he could ever imagine and shared it with Gabriella as Chad let go of her. Gabriella smiled again too after she realized that Troy was proud of her.

Everyone continued talking, all oblivious to what Shar said under her breath… "Two down, two to go."

"What was that?" Zeke asked as he put his arm around Shar.

Shar looked up and then whispered so only Zeke could hear, "They're perfect for each other." Shar smiled as Zeke kissed the top of her head.

"They definitely are."


	14. Four Down With a Set Back

"_Come on Gabs. Just jump in." Taylor urged. _

_Gabriella shook her head forcefully as she stood by her backyard pool. Taylor was already in the water, but only the shallow end just waiting for Gabriella to come in._

"_No way Tay. I can't swim." A twelve year old Gabriella said as her legs shook every minute just thinking about jumping in._

"_Come on Gabs. Don't you trust me? You don't even have to go in that deep, just stay in the three feet end." Tay said holding out her hand._

_Gabriella took a step back with a scared face on. "Of course I trust you, you're my best friend for life." Gabriella said as she just stared at the crystal blue water. "I wouldn't trust anyone else like I trust you."_

"_Then come on in, I won't let anything happen. All you're going to do is stand in the three feet side." Taylor said as she shook her hand out further for Gabriella to take._

_Gabriella studied the water and then looked at Taylor again. "You promise that you'll be my best friend forever and you won't let anything happen to me?" Gabriella asked as she slowly started to extend her hand._

_Taylor sighed as she stuck out her pinky. "Only if you promise to tell me everything." Taylor said with a smile._

_Gabriella smiled bigger as she stepped down one step into the pool and connected their pinkies. "Of course."_

"_No crossing your fingers?" Taylor asked as they shook on it._

"_No crossing your fingers." Gabriella nodded as she repeated Taylor's words._

_Gabriella took Taylor's full hand and walked down the rest of the stairs and into the shallow end of the pool._

_Gabriella smiled triumphantly, right before Chad dove under the water and grabbed Gabriella's ankle making her jump a little, causing her to lose her balance and fall under. Gabriella emerged from the water gasping for air and started having a panic attack._

_That was the last time she went in the water._

It had been two weeks since the coming out ball which the gang attended and a lot of things have happened since then. Gabriella shook her head as she ran up to her room and shut the door and plopped down on her bed exhausted. She was in blue jeans and a red cotton long sleeve shirt that showed off her fit slim body.

"Tired?" Troy asked amusingly as he stood against her balcony doors.

Gabriella shot her head up from where she was laying on her bed and gasped. "How did you get in?" Gabriella then saw the balcony doors and shrugged. "I should have guessed, and yes I am tired. Practice was brutal today." Gabriella said as she laid back down on her bed and Troy walked in and plopped down next to her.

"Mom can be harsh sometimes." Troy said. Gabriella shut her eyes and just laid there thinking about basketball practice. True to their word, Troy's parents came home in two weeks from the big business trip and basketball practice had started. Gabriella made the team and became their new shooting guard. Gabriella was happy at where the coach put her since that is where she had always played, and Gabriella was even more happy when she went to try outs a week ago and found that the same people she played with in 7th and 8th grade were on the team so she didn't feel out of place since everyone was glad she was back.

"…just tough." Gabriella said tiredly as Troy laid down by her and brushed her curls out of her face. "I like her as a coach, maybe the team will win a game now." Gabriella said.

"I hope so." Troy said.

"Do they know you're here?" Gabriella asked as she turned on her side to look Troy directly in the eye.

"They know I'm at Chad's house." Troy said. Gabriella nodded. "Um…I know that we decided to wait until we find a good time to tell Chad and Tay…but, when is that good time going to be exactly?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I can't think of any easy way to tell them." Gabriella said. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping that you would've thought of something." Troy said.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes on Troy. "What is that supposed to mean? You know I can't do everything Troy." Gabriella scolded and Troy's eyes went wide.

"No, I didn't mean anything like that, it's just…Ihavesomethingforyou." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella looked at him confused. "What?"

"I. Have. Something. For. You." Troy said hitting each syllable sharply and then smiled sweetly at Gabriella.

"Troy." Gabriella whined. "You didn't have to and I don't want to be just taking things from you especially--" Gabriella got cut off by Troy's lips kissing her sweetly.

Troy pulled back and looked down at his open palm which held a gold chain and the letter 'T' on it. Gabriella looked at it carefully.

"Troy…it's…" Gabriella started.

"I know it probably means nothing to you, but…"

"No. It's perfect. T as in Troy?" Gabriella asked as Troy held onto it with one finger and dangled it in front of Gabriella's face with an innocent smile

"Well…yeah." Troy said. "I want you to have it." Troy said putting it in Gabriella's hand and closing her hand before she could give it back.

Gabriella smiled down at her hand and then looked at Troy. "Can you put it on?"

Troy grinned bigger. "Anything for you Gabi." Troy said as he took it back and Gabriella turned around for him to put it around her neck. After Gabriella felt Troy's hands leave her neck she turned around and kissed him as he smiled into the kiss.

"I want to tell Chad and Tay tonight." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. "Because I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you into telling him or anything." Troy said.

"I think we're ready and if Tay's in a good mood, then that will make it just this much easier." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy leaned in and kissed her. Gabriella smiled as she deepened the kiss and put her arms around his neck as he moved closer to her and pinned her down so that he was straddling her.

He pulled back and looked down at Gabriella. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Troy said as he leaned in and kissed her neck with an open mouth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I try." Gabriella said which made Troy chuckle against her neck. Gabriella's hands were playing with the back of Troy's neck and hair as she would lightly brush it.

Troy smiled as he kissed up Gabriella's neck and down. He ran his tongue all over her exposed skin and bit down gently on her sensitive spot. Gabriella gripped Troy's shoulders harder as he kissed up her neck and along her jaw line to her lips. Troy ran his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted right away.

Gabriella's and Troy's tongue both fought for control as Troy's hands were softly rubbing Gabriella's stomach through her shirt and Gabriella's hands were already under his shirt, scraping at his back.

Troy's hands went under Gabriella's shirt now and started touching and caressing around her belly button while Gabriella's tongue lost the fight since she was thrown off by Troy's actions. He had never done that before, and Troy smiled against Gabriella's lips as he threw her off to let his tongue explore her mouth once again.

Gabriella let out a soft moan as Troy's hands grazed her breasts underneath her shirt and shifted her bra over. Just then they both heard a knocking as they flew apart from each other. "Ella!" Chad called.

Gabriella looked at Troy who looked out of breath just sitting on her bed. "What Chad?" Gabriella called.

"Mom and Dad have gone out to dinner, it's just you, me and Tay tonight. We're ordering food right now, pizza okay?" Chad asked.

"Um…yeah." Gabriella looked around nervously as she stood and straightened out her shirt and hair. "I'll be right there." Gabriella said as she and Troy heard Chad's heavy footsteps going downstairs.

"That was…" Troy started.

"…too close…we have to tell them." Gabriella said quietly.

"Okay, we will." Troy reassured her as he stood up.

"Not later, right now." Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand in hers.

Troy brought Gabriella's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Okay." Troy said softly

"Okay." Gabriella said nodding her head and starting to walk out of her room when Troy pulled her back to him. He placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips and smiled down at her when he pulled away. "Okay." Gabriella repeated as they made their way down the stairs.

They walked slowly down the hall and saw Chad and Taylor sitting on the couch together just cuddling. Gabriella cleared her throat and Chad and Taylor turned around to see Gabriella and Troy standing nervously by each other.

Chad and Taylor both looked confused. "I thought you said it was just Gabs?" Tay asked.

"I thought so too. When did Troy get here?" Chad asked sitting up straighter.

Gabriella shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Um…he's been here for awhile now." Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh, why didn't we know?" Chad asked.

"That would be because I came in through the balcony." Troy said carefully as he thought about what he just said.

"Why didn't you use the door?" Tay asked even more confused.

"I had to speak to Gabi alone." Troy said letting his nickname for her slip. Gabriella looked at Troy after Chad and Taylor sat there with confused faces on, neither one with the knowledge of Troy using a nickname.

"Um…did you need something from her?" Chad asked.

"…you could say that…" Troy said as he shifted his weight.

Chad's face dropped. "You don't have an STD do you?" Chad accused Troy.

"What?! Why does everyone ask that?!" Troy exclaimed. "I mean, I know that I used to hook up with a lot of girls, but…none of them were sick like that. And…even if I did, I would go to the doctors, not Gabi for my problem…and…" Troy got cut off.

"Troy…they get the point." Gabriella said. Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked at Tay and Chad. "The reason Troy and I have been busy for the last couple of months is because…" Gabriella started but the home phone rang.

"Just a minute Ella." Chad said as he picked up the home phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Mr. or Mrs. Danforth there. I'm Doctor Rhine and I'm calling concerning their daughter, Gabriella Montez." The Doctor said.

Chad looked at Gabriella briefly and then said, "No, they're not here, but I can take a message." Chad offered.

The Doctor was silent and Chad could hear other voices on the other end, the other voice reminded Chad of a teenage boy about his age. "Um…if I tell you the news, will you pass it on?" The Doctor asked.

That's the whole part of a message, Chad thought and then spoke. "No problem." Chad looked at Gabriella curiously who stood there with a questioning look.

"Now this is very important news. I'm a doctor that Gabriella met a couple of months ago over in England and this news is concerning Bret Jones." The Doctor started and Chad nearly dropped the phone as he gagged on the air he was breathing in.

"What?" Tay, Troy, and Gabriella all asked quickly as they saw Chad's eyes go wide and he fumbled with the phone.

"What?" Chad asked quietly in a whisper as he was still in shock.

"Yes, we have very good news. It seems as if he has just woken up from his coma and he wished to talk to Gabriella herself, but he is still too weak." The Doctor explained sadly as Chad just stared off into space not believing what he was hearing. As far as he knew, Bret was the one that hurt Gabriella emotionally and physically. Chad didn't say anything as the Doctor continued. "He just wanted to let Gabriella know that he wished to talk to her before the court date that has been set now since he did wake up…" Chad heard Bret's voice again in the background and the doctor continued. "…."he's coming back to the US and he's also going to be staying a couple of weeks in New Mexico until he has to leave for New York." The Doctor finished.

"Oh…oh okay." Chad said. "Thanks." Chad said quickly as he finished and hung up. The three teenagers looked at Chad curiously as Chad's face dropped into sadness and he just stared at his sister.

Gabriella looked around nervously as Chad just looked at her with sadness in his voice. "I'm so sorry Ella." Chad started and Gabriella's straight face dropped to a frown.

"Wh-why?" Gabriella stammered.

"That was a call from a doctor with news." Chad started as he stepped closer to Gabriella and pulled her into him to give her a hug. He just held her as he continued with Gabriella very confused by her brother's actions. Troy and Tay just looked at the two confused. "That was Doctor Rhine…" Gabriella's eyes widened. "Bret just woke up." Chad said and Gabriella pushed away from Chad.

"What?" Gabriella croaked out.

"He just woke up and he would have talked to you, but he was too weak." Chad explained quickly.

"How could he…how…why…he wasn't supposed to wake up!" Gabriella blurted out with tears coming to her eyes. Gabriella wiped them away as she backed up from Chad and bumped into Troy. Gabriella quickly stepped forward away from Troy deciding this wasn't the time to tell Tay and Chad.

"He's awake?" Troy asked.

"When he's strong enough, he's coming to New Mexico for the hearing and then going back to New York." Chad explained and then suddenly his sad voice stopped and a little anger took over. "I can't believe he would have the nerve to call _**here!"**_ Chad spat. "After all that he did to you, and he calls!"

"What?" Gabriella asked. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" Gabriella exclaimed and Tay and Chad looked at her confused.

"Why would I?" Chad asked.

"Chad was looking out for you Gabs." Tay defended Chad.

"Looking out for me!" Gabriella exclaimed dramatically. "Yeah right." Gabriella said sarcastically and then remembered that Chad didn't know about Derek yet. Gabriella calmed herself down and sighed. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"It's okay." Chad said. "I am just looking out for you…it was so hard for me to get that phone call that night and it just made me think that you were less than what you should be…you deserve more than this and now that he woke up, and is coming here, it can happen all over again." Chad said. "You deserve so much more than him. Promise me you won't be less than what you should be." Chad said.

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't do that." Gabriella said.

"Why the hell not?" Chad asked.

"It wasn't him that hurt me." Gabriella said.

"What?" Tay asked standing up by Chad.

Troy just watched this scene play out knowing that this was not his night since Bret messed it up.

"There was another guy…his name was Derek." Gabriella said slowly trying to remember everything which wasn't too hard since she still had the nightmares. "…I broke up with Bret and I met Derek…we became friends and one thing lead to another and the next thing I know, we're sleeping together…then he finds out about Bret trying to get into contact with me before we both have to go home in the summer and Derek loses it." Gabriella said with closed eyes stepping back to lean against the wall and breathing deeply, fighting herself so that the tears won't shed. "Derek's the one that put Bret in the coma…I walked in on it after it happened and Derek was drunk…it took me ten minutes to get Derek to leave…and I called the police as soon as he left…and the next thing I know…he's in a coma, Derek is no where to be seen, and the police can't do anything permanently until Bret wakes up." Gabriella said quietly. Gabriella then looked up at Chad and glared. "Bret was a good guy who just had one mistake. Don't ever say he should be in the coma because the truth is…it's my fault." Gabriella said and then turned on her heel to go to her room.

"Wait…Ella." Chad started and Gabriella froze in the doorway to go into the hallway.

"What?"

"…you and Troy had something to tell us?" Chad asked feebly.

Gabriella sighed along with Troy. "Later." Gabriella said and then walked up to her room.

Troy, Tay, and Chad all look at each other with hurt in their eyes. They were all trying to understand Gabriella's feelings. Chad started to go after her but Troy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go." Troy said.

Chad thought for a moment and then nodded. "Thanks."

Troy walked into Gabriella's room to see her sitting on her bed cross legged just thinking. Troy sat down by her on her bed and looked at Gabriella. He sees the chain around her neck and he puts his hands by her neck to pull the 'T' out of her shirt which was hiding it.

"Are you mad at me?" Gabriella asked feeling guilty about not telling.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not mad." Troy said. "I could never be mad about this." Troy gave Gabriella a reassuring smile and Gabriella smiled back.

"I'm sorry. I promise we can tell them soon." Gabriella said.

"Well, right now I came up here to comfort you, and that is exactly what I will do." Troy said getting on all fours and pushing Gabriella down lightly on her bed while laying on top of her.

He connects their lips and immediately pushes his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella's hands roam Troy's body as Troy's hands immediately start rubbing underneath her shirt. Gabriella moans as it if muffled by Troy's mouth on her when Troy's hands start pulling her shirt over her head.

Gabriella smiles when they have to pull back for it to come fully off and Troy drops it to the ground and smiles seductively at her as he connects their lips again. Gabriella had Troy's shirt up and over his head within five seconds of that and her hands were playing with the snap on his jeans and Troy's hands were sliding under hers.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella rolls off of Troy and collects her shirt from the ground. "Taylor, it's not what you think." Gabriella said frantically putting on her shirt as Troy just sat up shirtless.

"SO IT'S NOT TROY AND YOU ALMOST HAVING SEX!?" Taylor exclaims with her hand over her eyes.

"Taylor!" Gabriella tries to reason frantically standing up.

"No, don't come any further, do you know how Chad is going to react Gabs?!" Taylor exclaimed. "He's trying to protect you and keep you safer than what happened in England!" Taylor said.

"Tay, please don't tell him." Gabriella pleaded. "It's not what it looks like, it's not just some fling." Gabriella said. "I know better than to do that again."

Taylor considers this possibility and looks at them. Troy stands up and picks up his shirt finally after coming over the shock that his friendship could possible be ruined if Taylor told Chad and not Gabriella and himself first. "Chad is going to go fucking ballistic." Taylor informed them. "How could you do this to your best friend Troy?" Taylor hissed.

"I…we…it's not the same as the other girls." Troy stammered.

"Please Tay, we wanted to tell. We were going to tell you tonight and then the Doctor called…" Gabriella got cut off by Chad.

"What are you doing?" Chad yelled as he walked into Gabriella's room to find a disheveled Gabriella, an angry looking Taylor, and a shirtless Troy.

"We were just…" Troy starts but gets cut off.

"I come up here to comfort Ella, and I find my best friend with her!" Chad shouts. "What the hell is this?!"

"Chad, please don't be mad." Gabriella pleads.

"I'm far past that Gabriella." Chad spat. "I thought that you were my best friend." Chad shakes his head coldly.

"I was. I am." Troy quickly corrected himself.

Chad shakes his head giving them both a cold stare that could turn the hottest things into ice. "Best friends wouldn't do that…and you." Chad turned to look at Gabriella only. "I thought you were smart enough. Do you know about _**his**_ past?" Chad hissed and then turned to Troy and hissed. "Do you know about _**her **_past?"

"Chad, if you're going to be mad, be mad at me, not Gabi." Troy said. "We were going to tell you…it's just…"

"What is that?" Tay asked pointing at Gabriella's neck and sure enough, Gabriella and Troy never covered the 'T' up.

Gabriella held the necklace as if trying to hide it so that Chad and Tay wouldn't have seen it. "Um…it's nothing." Gabriella said as more of a question than answer.

Chad's eyes looked Troy and Gabriella over and scoffed. "He branded you." Chad said as if it was that easy of an answer to come up with. "You're his now as long as you accept the necklace…you're his and…you're just his fucking toy." Chad said coldly.

"Hey!" Troy yelled and both Tay and Gabriella flinched at Troy's outburst. "Would you just lay off for a minute so that Gabi and I can explain!?" Troy yelled as Gabriella stood behind Troy a few feet and Tay stood behind Chad a few feet.

"Let's see what my _**'best friend' **_has to say." Chad said cockily as he used air quotes with the words 'best friend.'

"Would you just cool off man, I still am your best friend." Troy said with his own anger rising as he slid his shirt on over his head with ease.

"I thought that best friend's would listen and respect their friend's requests." Chad said. "You're no where near my friend anymore." Chad said and Gabriella couldn't stand it anymore she just had to interfere.

"Chad, stop. It's not Troy's fault. It's mine." Gabriella said even though it was equally both their faults. "He…we…I…just….he understood." Gabriella said trying to recall what drew her to Troy in the first place.

"Understood what?" Chad spat.

"Understood…" Gabriella said slowly trying to think what she was saying. Troy looked at Gabriella knowing that she was winging it as she went along, but yet whatever she said right now, she meant 100 percent. "understood…what I went through in England…he just understood the pain and he didn't lecture me about it or try to tell me what I did wrong...he just went along with it." Gabriella said.

Tay scoffed at this now. Gabriella and Troy were both surprised at Tay's little sound because she rarely threw in her two bits when she was around them. "Gabriella, we were all here for you, not just Troy." Taylor said coldly. "Don't make it sound like he was the only one doing anything." Taylor scolded and then softened her voice as she looked over at the person she thought was her best friend. "Remember two weeks ago? Remember when I asked you if there was anything wrong? Remember how you told me you were fine? Remember when we were kids and you told me that we were best friends for life and you would trust me no matter what?" Tay asked. "You crossed your fingers." Tay pointed out.

"No, I didn't. It's just…God! I don't have to explain it to you two! You guys refuse to listen and believe what we tell you, then just get out!" Gabriella demanded.

"We're standing right here and listening. Why don't you two enlighten us some more." Chad said coldly.

Troy stepped in now. "Chad, Taylor…we didn't want to tell you guys like this, but I really really like her man." Troy said with sincerity.

Chad kinked an eye brow. "Just like or love?"

"Don't answer that." Gabriella said as she looked over at her brother and 'best friend,' "I care about Troy and he cares about me and that's all we need right?" Gabriella asked. "He's not going to hurt me Chad, I can take care of myself." Gabriella said softly.

"You talk about him not hurting you right now, but you weren't here last year Gabriella. You don't know anything about his past, has he even talked to you about anything last year besides his parents and basketball?" Chad asked knowing the answer.

Gabriella's face faltered a bit, but she kept the same straight face on as Troy stepped in again. "Would you lay off." Troy demanded stepping closer to Chad as their stares became intense. "She doesn't need your permission for anything…and I sure as hell don't need it either." Troy snarled.

Chad shrugged as he cockily glared at Troy. "You're taking advantage of her and I don't like it." Chad said as he stepped closer to Troy.

"What are you going to do about it?" Troy taunted as Chad and him came face to face together glaring hatefully at each other.

Tay and Gabriella both stepped closer, knowing that something was going to happen, but before either one of them could do something, Chad threw his arm back and punched Troy right in the jaw.

Troy stumbled back a few steps, but recovered quickly as he rammed into Chad's gut and tackled him to the hallway ending up with both of them slamming into the perfect white wall. Taylor jumped out of the way with a squeal.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. "Stop!

"Chad!" Taylor yelled.

Troy was on top of Chad and Chad kneed Troy right in the gut making Troy roll off of him as Chad quickly punched Troy right in the jaw again. Troy punched Chad in the gut and tackled him again ramming his shoulder into his stomach as they both hit the wall and floor again.

"STOP!" Gabriella and Taylor yelled. Both the boys froze up not wanting to believe that this was really happening. No one could even imagine Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth fighting since they were practically brothers.

Chad shook Troy off coldly as they both got up and glared at each other. "You two need to leave." Gabriella said in disbelief.

"I can't believe you --" Chad was cut off by Gabriella's sharp tone.

"Get out!" Gabriella pointed down the hall where both Tay and Chad retreated.

"Gabi…" Troy started.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said sadly with glossy eyes. "Maybe…maybe this is too…much?" Gabriella said shakily. "Maybe…if we just…stop while…we're ahead…we can at least…try to be friends." Gabriella said taking off her necklace which she owned for only a couple of hours.

Troy studied Gabriella and the adrenaline still hadn't left his body from his quick fight with Chad so he replied icily. "It's kind of hard to break up with someone if you were never together in the first place." Troy said pushing past Gabriella and walking down the hallway.

"I'm--"

"Don't say sorry." Troy demanded.

"But--"

"Just don't." Troy said with a hint of sadness in his tone as he tried to cover up his pain and continued his walk down the hall forgetting the necklace which laid in Gabriella's hand.


	15. Derek

Nobody knew that this day was going to bring grief. Nobody knew that people were going to get hurt. Nobody knew that the things that they were worrying about that day, would soon pass and something else would take it's place. Nobody knew that they'd have to run. Nobody knew that there would be no school that day. Nobody knew what their lives had in store for them at that moment.

Chad Danforth rushed downstairs and grabbed an apple on a counter from the brown basket his mom always kept full of fruit for anyone to grab. Chad took the red juicy apple without thinking twice about it, not appreciating that he always had a mom that was willing to spend her time shopping for simple things like a basket to hold fruit.

"Where's Gabriella?" Chad asked biting down into the apple. It had been a week since the whole fight with the four of them and Gabriella hadn't said two words to him since Tuesday night, one day after. Chad could still remember vividly what her last words to him were that dark Tuesday night…

_Chad banged on her bedroom door for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. "Ella…come on! Open Up!…Please?" Chad called desperately through the door. There was no sound. Chad sighed out of frustration, that day, Gabriella didn't go to school. "Ella, please!?"_

_There was a small distinct sniffle that would only come from his sister, Gabriella. "Are you happy Chad?" Gabriella asked wickedly as she opened her door and glared at Chad as she took a step forward poking her outstretched finger against his chest, making him back up with each word. Chad stammered as he tried to make sense of this situation. "Are you happy, because I'm not…so you should be ECSTATIC!" Gabriella said with an sneer._

"_What?" Chad asked feebly. _

"_Troy and I are through. We're done, I called it quits and he walked away. I let him slip away because of you." Gabriella glared with intense heat in her eyes. "I never want to listen to you again. I never want to speak to you. I never want to see you again. And most of all…I hate you." Gabriella said glaring at Chad and swiftly turning on her heel and walking with her head held high back into her room where she slammed the door so that the picture frame that was right by Chad, fell off it's hook. _

"She had an early basketball practice this morning since the boys varsity had the gym last night. She was gone over an hour ago." Anna said to the distressed boy in front of her. "You're going to be late sweetie. You better go now. I love you." Anna said as Chad grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Love ya too." Chad called back and walked out of the house. Chad stepped outside the perfect white door he never took notice in and turned his head to look at Troy's house next door and saw that Troy was walking out of his house at the same time he was. Chad looked at Troy in the eye and could see from where he was standing the saggy eyes, wrinkled clothes, and the **frown**. Troy Bolton never frowns if he's by himself. When he's by himself, he has no reason to frown unless he's fed up with himself because he did something stupid.

Chad and Troy caught each other's eyes. The-used-to-be best friends, now merely just classmates together.

Troy looked at Chad and saw him bite into his red apple and thought of Gabriella during art class 5 days ago on the Wednesday that she returned to school.

_Troy and Gabriella sat by each other in art, there was no way around that since they had assigned seating unlike their other classes. Now was the time Troy cursed himself for picking a spot next to her on the first day of school. Now was the time Troy cursed himself for being his cocky idiot self. Now was the time Troy cursed himself for ever getting close to a girl._

_Today they were supposed to be drawing fruit baskets…just plain ole fruit baskets that anyone should be able to draw, right?…wrong. Troy didn't know why, he didn't understand it, and he sure as hell didn't want too, but for some stupid reason the teacher had them go from drawing nude people to boring fruit baskets. _

_Troy looked up from his picture and saw that everyone was concentrating on the orange, bananas, and apples in front of them. He saw out of the corner of his eye Gabriella eyeing up the fruit, squinting at it, ease into it as she nibbled at the end of her pencil, and then shook her head as she began to draw one simple line, and then repeat. _

_Troy put his arm down and began to draw again, but his elbow grazed Gabriella on accident and they both looked at each other quickly. Gabriella was in her chewing on her pencil phase again and Troy just stared at Gabriella and her perfectness._

_Troy looked blankly for a moment and then stammered, "Uh…sorry."_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but instead she turned back to her drawing and slammed the tip of her pencil to the sketchbook paper and drew in a dark charcoal, a big fat 'X' to block out the picture. She stood up slamming her stool back, getting most of the classes attention and muttered so only Troy could hear, "Fuck this." _

_With that, Gabriella walked out of the room and to the gym. Troy looked over at her picture and dropped his pencil. Here on her paper was a sketch of him sitting beside her on the art room's stool, looking at a bowl of…fruit._

_Troy wondered how she could have drawn him by just looking at a bowl of fruit, but he never did get a chance to ask her since she avoided him at all costs._

Troy shook out of his thoughts and strode over to his perfectly parked car. Troy got in and slammed the door shut, not knowing what the day had in store for him.

After Troy broke the eye contact, Chad walked over to his car and copied Troy by slamming the door shut, mad that out of trying to do something good for his lil sis, was making him feel guilty, and that was something Chad would avoid feeling at all costs. Chad started the engine and sped off down the street right after Troy did a mere minute before, completely oblivious to the fact that life isn't always safe.

* * *

_Gabriella made one last drive to hear the ball go 'swish' and the Mrs. Coach Bolton blow her whistle. "Alright ladies, hit the showers!"_

That was half an hour ago and now Gabriella was walking out of the locker room and into the gym. Half the team was in there talking as Gabriella walked by and they all gave her high fives or pats on the backs, and one or two even gave her hugs. Gabriella smiled as she walked past them and out the double doors to the almost empty hallway since school didn't start until another half an hour.

Gabriella put on a nervous smile as she saw the African American girl walk closer and closer. Gabriella didn't know if it was on accident that Taylor was walking past her, or it was just because Taylor needed to get somewhere, but whatever it was, Gabriella wasn't complaining.

"Taylor." Gabriella greeted with her shaky nervous smile.

Taylor glanced at her with soft brown eyes that looked tired from staying up late. Gabriella gave her a small smile. This is the first time in a week that Taylor stopped and actually acknowledged her. Gabriella hadn't seen Taylor around her house lately and whenever Gabriella went over to Taylor's house to try and fix things, Taylor was never home.

"I just want to talk." Gabriella said slowly as if in a question.

"You talked, I listened, what else is there?" Taylor snapped.

Gabriella rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the head ache she was creating herself. If Gabriella had to pick one relationship to fix, she knew she had to start with Taylor right away. She could fix things with Chad at anytime, well at least she hoped so after last Tuesday's incident, but she pushed those thoughts out of her head as she noticed that the dark skinned girl was still in front of her with a look of impatience was taking over.

"Um…do you want to go somewhere to talk, or…" Gabriella started.

"Here's fine." Taylor cut in shortly.

Gabriella sighed, "Okay. Here's good." Gabriella agreed with a nod. "I want to say sorry. I shouldn't have kept anything from you and I shouldn't have done anything with Troy before making sure it was okay with everyone. I know I screwed up, but I truly tried my hardest, but it just didn't work out." Gabriella admitted as she studied the ground that no one took notice in.

"…okay…" Taylor said as Gabriella's face perked up and saw that Taylor still looked to be in thought.

"Okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay." Tay repeated.

"Okay?" Gabriella asked again.

"Okay." Tay said cracking a smile and that's when everything went wrong.

The school was filled with the Principal's voice as students were running, jogging, and yelling as they quickly fled down the hallway. "Code Red. Code Red. This is not a drill. There is an intruder. Students get to a designated lock-down room. This is a Code Red students!" The Principal's voice said loudly over everyone's screams.

Gabriella and Taylor as if on cue looked at each other with wide eyes as fifty or so students came fleeing down the hallway yelling. All were pushing each other along to get out of the hallway and to either a room with a steel door and can lock or to the front doors of East High to escape freely.

Gabriella and Taylor got pushed along with the crowds of students, trying to grab onto each other's hands, but missed miserably as they got separated and Gabriella got out of the frantic running crowd which looked to be running towards the front doors and looked around noticing everything was deadly silent. She turned around and ran for the gym doors and threw them open to see that the six girls on the basketball team were still in there terrified along with two other guys on the guys varsity basketball team.

Gabriella heard the door click behind her. "What the hell is happening?" Jason Cross, one of Troy's teammates asked.

"Um…everyone we need to lock the doors." Gabriella said turning around and locking the gym doors and then she swiftly turned around and saw that there were two more brown wooden doors on the other side of the gym. "Someone go lock those doors." Gabriella said as the two boys sprinted down there to do so.

* * *

Right when Taylor noticed that Gabriella wasn't in the crowd anymore and they were quickly coming upon the front doors of East High she tried to turn around as she kept yelling, "Gabriella! Gab! Gabs!" She received no answer as she tried to run back, but two boys grabbed her and pushed her through the doors that lead to their freedom. Taylor swiftly turned around and kept calling out Gabriella's name, hoping now that she was one of the pupils in the hundreds of students that were now outside East High's walls.

Taylor ran down the steps and knocked shoulders with a couple of students as she stared around blankly calling, "GABRIELLA! GABS!" Taylor saw the upper classmen getting into their cars and driving off directed by teachers to go to the old gym which was just down three or four streets, the yellow buses which just arrived mere minutes ago held the maximum amount of students on them and started to make their way down the street, as some students who didn't have their own cars or just forgot their keys in their lockers took off running down the street, and that's when Taylor spotted them.

* * *

Chad and Troy both pulled into the parking lot and Chad parked his car two spots away from Troy's. They both got out quickly with confusion written all over their faces as students were pushing past them. Troy looked around and saw that Taylor was silently crying as she ran over towards Chad. Troy just stood there as he watched students push past one another as he listened intently on what Taylor and Chad were saying.

"Chad!" Taylor called as she ran over to him completely oblivious that she was crying.

"What the hell is happening?!" Chad asked as a student rammed shoulders with him, but continued to run without apologizing.

"It's a code red Chad. A code red!" Taylor exclaimed frantically.

"What?!" Chad asked loudly over everyone's hearing.

"Someone is in the school, and I didn't mean to lose her Chad. I didn't mean to lose Gabs. She's still in there!" Taylor exclaimed as teachers were pushing students onto more buses which had come.

"She's in there?" Chad asked with pure fright on his face.

"I lost her. The students were pushing and then I look back for one second and she's gone." Tay said hurriedly.

"Gone?! As in like dead!?" Chad exclaimed as the teacher started to grab a hold of Taylor's and Chad's arms, pushing them to the nearest bus.

"No, as in I can't find her. She wasn't out here!" Taylor yelled as the teacher shoved them to the bus's doors, but left them without making sure they got on. Chad was facing Taylor completely pale and Taylor saw him, sprinting to the school's entrance as teachers called out to him, as he pushed past his dad and ran up the school's steps two at a time. Taylor whispered as she went even more paler. "Troy."

"What?" Chad asked looking over his shoulder and sure enough, Troy was running into the school. Chad didn't think twice, he didn't think about the good times they had together, he didn't think about the fight a week ago, he didn't think about the fact Troy went behind his back with his sister, he just ran.

"Chad!" Taylor called out to him as Troy's dad came over and tried to grab a hold of Chad, but Chad slipped through him and instead he pushed Taylor on the bus and told the driver to drive. "Chad!" Taylor called out again before the bus took off.

* * *

Troy turned his head right before he entered the school and saw that Chad was running after him. Troy slowed down his run to a slow jog, not wanting to make any noise. Once the front door shut behind him, Troy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the scattered books, papers, pencils, and bags laying all around as if someone had just thrown them randomly all over the place.

Troy turned instantly once he heard the doors open and shut and saw a panting Chad coming to a halt as he studied the deserted hallways himself.

"Oh man." Chad said under his breath.

Troy shook his head and turned around and started to walk down the halls quietly as he looked into the classrooms that were left open. They were complete disasters, some desks were knocked over, papers covered everything, and the lights were either on, half on, or off completely. Troy turned around once he heard a noise of a pencil cracking.

Troy looked at Chad who was following. Troy turned around and slipped into the nearest classroom and shut the door after Chad slipped in too. Troy turned off the lights and locked the door and drew the blinds the teacher had over the window on the door for when her students took tests, so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What the hell are we doing?" Chad hissed.

"We?" Troy asked. "I'm going to find Gabi…you should get out of here." Troy said.

Chad completely ignored Troy's instructions. "Troy, we don't know what's happening. What about the police?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head. "I can't risk them taking their time when who knows who's in here trying to kill off students." Troy said looking around the room trying to find something.

"Troy, we can't be heroes. It's not going to work out, just let the police do their jobs." Chad warned as he looked at Troy who was looking through the teachers desk and all around the teacher's personal belongings.

Troy looked up from going through the desk drawer. "It's Gabriella." Troy said flatly knowing that Chad couldn't say no to that.

"People die by doing stupid things like this." Chad pointed out as Troy continued to look through the desk. "What are you doing?"

Troy stood up again holding a stapler. "Looking for something to use."

"A stapler? You're going to stop a gun, or a knife, or some kind of weapon that will surely be able to kill us with a stapler?' Chad asked as if he was crazy, which Troy was at the moment.

Troy thought for a minute. "If I have to."

"Troy, just think about this man." Chad said blocking his way out of the classroom.

They were silent for a moment both waiting for the other one to break and Troy spoke two words Chad wouldn't be able to get out of his mind, "It's Gabriella."

"It's a psycho that won't think twice about killing us." Chad hissed even though they both knew that Troy would win this one argument.

"You either help me find her or you get out of my way and I'll do it by myself." Troy said strictly and Chad caved reminding himself that this was for Gabriella.

"She had early morning practice in the gym and then Tay talked to her I guess, so…"

"Let's go to the gym." Troy said opening the door to enter the empty hallway again.

* * *

The boys, Jason and Tom sprinted back to the seven girls. Some were sitting on the bleachers with glossy eyes, and others were standing around looking nervous. Gabriella sighed as she rubbed her temples once again.

"We need to get out of here." Kala said, another junior on the team.

"No, we need to stay in here with the doors locked. It's standard procedure." Gabriella said nervously as she thought what Kala said sounded right, but knew that going out in the hallways could be even more riskier.

"Gabriella is right, we need to stay in here." Jason said.

Clair looked around, a senior on the basketball team and her eyes went wide. "The locker rooms!" Clair exclaimed and everyone looked at the doors and then realized that no one locked those and you could access them from the hallway and then you could come out the exit which lead to the gym.

"Go lock them." Steph demanded as some of the students went to run to go lock them, but they heard a knock on the doors they locked. Everyone froze, completely forgetting about the locker room doors as Gabriella slowly walked forward to where the knock came from.

"Don't Gabs." Clair said afraid.

"No…" Gabriella started.

"What if it's a student?" Jason asked.

"What if it's the maniac?" Kala shot back.

"We can't just leave them out there, can we?" Tom asked afraid of the answer he would receive either way.

Gabriella reached the door and put her ear against it and heard nothing. She looked down at her feet and saw a piece of paper at her feet. She bent down and on it, it read:

_--Gabi--_

_I believe I want._

_--Alex--_

Gabriella sighed against the door and thought back to the night Gabriella and Troy spoke and had a conversation that ended with Troy saying those four words. "It's Troy." Gabriella announced.

"Do not open those doors." Kala said.

"We have too." Jason said. "We can't just leave him out there." Jason said.

"Open the doors." Tom instructed and Gabriella unlocked the doors and came face to face with Chad and Troy.

Gabriella gasped as Troy and Chad stepped into the gym and they shut the doors and locked them again.

Troy was about to rush up to Gabriella and give her a hug in front of everyone not caring about their fight they had last week, but Gabriella stepped back. Troy and Chad looked around at everyone and saw familiar faces, Kala, Clair, Steph, Alex, Erin, and Teah were all on the basketball team with Gabriella and then Tom and Jason were there with them.

"What are you two doing here?" Clair hissed. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Come on, we're leaving." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella shook her head along with everyone in that room except for Kala, Chad, and Troy. "No, we all agreed that it's safer in here if we just follow procedure and…" Everyone fell silent realizing they got side tracked. "And lock the doors." Gabriella said and both her and Jason ran to the locker room doors.

Jason went to the boys locker room and locked the door and looked over at Gabriella who was just coming to the girl's locker room. Gabriella reached the door, but stopped before she locked it as she heard someone call her name. "Gabi!" Troy yelled.

"What?" Gabriella called back as she turned around to look at him and Chad.

Just then everyone's eyes went wide and Gabriella looked at them confused as she saw most of the girls shaking and the guy's were unable to speak out of the shock. "What?" Gabriella asked again just as two hands circled her body, pulling her struggling body against his chest.

"Hello Brie." The low voice said into her ear and Gabriella started letting out little grunts and screams of protest as she recognized that voice. The guy shoved her and he walked into the gym more as she was still pressed up against his chest so she couldn't get away.

"Ella!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella screamed as the person brought her closer to his chest.

"Gabi!" Troy called out as he saw the guy that couldn't be that much older than them. Troy looked around and saw that Jason and Tom were as white as a ghost as the majority of girls were crying.

"Stop…ow!" Gabriella cried out as she felt the guy strap something that was metal and cold on her wrist and she heard it lock shut and enclose her wrist tightly. He strapped the same thing on her second wrist also as he shoved Gabriella over to the wall that was about twenty feet away from the door and the bleachers where everyone else was watching in horror.

Troy took a step forward ready to pounce on the guy, but the mystery guy spoke up as he took out his switchblade. "Nobody moves or else Brie here will get hurt." The guy said as he shoved Gabriella against the wall with her back hitting the cold painted cement.

The guy lifted Gabriella's hands up so that her wrists were right under the pull up bar that their gym had connected to the wall. Gabriella looked up as the guy took the two handcuffs he had, one on each hand, and connected the ends that weren't on her wrists to the bar and lock them.

Gabriella pulled with her wrists, you could hear the metal cuffs clanking with the metal blue bar as Gabriella just stood there locked up. Gabriella started panicking as she tugged and tugged, until she felt the cuffs start to break her skin around her wrist area.

"Gabi…everything is going to be okay." Gabriella heard Troy say in as much of a voice he could muster.

The mystery guy turned back to the ten other hostages and smirked. "We're going to have some fun with Brie here."

He turned back around and lifted Gabriella's chin with his own two fingers. Gabriella glared at the guy in front of her as she shook with terror and spoke in as much of a voice she could find, "Derek."


	16. Getting Free

Gabriella was being supported by Troy as he carried her down the steps of East High. Once they immediately walked down the steps of East High, guns from the swat team were being pointed at them. Troy knew that he should put his hands up, but he couldn't, not as long as he held Gabriella. People in uniforms rushed over to them as there were still at least five guns pointed at them.

Troy didn't want to let go, but he had no choice as he gently handed Gabriella over to two officers who carried her away due to her injuries and then Troy felt them surrounding him. An officer came up to Troy and pushed him to the ground as Troy put his arms up and set them on the back of his head as he laid his cheek down on the cold cement and the officers checked him. He looked around and it all seemed as if it was a nightmare from what he didn't wake up from.

He looked for Gabriella frantically as the officers continued doing their jobs making sure that Troy didn't hold a secret weapon. Troy's eyes saw many reporters and their equipment, Anna and Eric, his mom Lucille and Jack his father, along with teachers, the students who got picked up by their parents from the old gym, and then he saw her…Gabriella. Paramedics surrounded her as they cleaned out her cuts and wounds. Troy also saw them running around frantically as they started to stick a needle in her and a dark red liquid was seen in a tube.

The officers let Troy up from the ground and as he stood he saw the paramedics give Gabriella a blanket due to her shivers that ran through her body. She was navigated over to a big orange tent which was set up for the hostages, doctors, and police to ask questions in.

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw the weakness in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to show it, but right now she had no choice due to the fact that she was just physically weak right now; all her energy was drained. She had an arm around a paramedic as he had his arm around her shoulders as he helped her limp over to the tent. Her hair was still in it's curls, she had cuts and scrapes on her legs and shoulders, and she had a blank face on.

Troy started to walk that way until he heard the officer call out to him in a kind tone, "You might want to get an ice pack on your jaw son."

Troy turned and nodded. "I'll be fine." Troy turned away just wanting to get to Gabriella, knowing he got the better end of the stick and his jaw was merely a finger poke compared to Gabriella's injuries.

Troy was fifty feet away when he heard two officers talking by their squad cars. "Yup, the guy…" The officer looked at his papers. "Derek?…he died." _Good, Troy thought bitterly. He deserved it._

"Does anyone know what happened?" The other officer asked. "From what our reports say, he was the one that broke into the school."

"Only the girl and boy know how he died." The first officer said.

Troy continued walking and got right outside the orange tent when a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him tight. "Thank goodness Alex." Lucille exclaimed as she clung to her son and Troy looked up to see his dad, Eric, and Anna behind his mom. "Are you okay?" Lucille asked as she finally let go.

Troy looked at them all like they were nuts, of course he wasn't fine, of course Gabriella wasn't fine, of course Chad wasn't fine, of course…nothing would be fine for a while now.

Instead of saying the truth, Troy merely nodded as the four parents stared at him, waiting for answers of unspoken questions that the police were sure to ask. Troy wanted to understand where his parents were coming from, they just wanted answers before Troy had to get interviewed, they wanted answers as to what happened to Gabriella since she had not talked yet to anyone, and they wanted answers as to why he ran into the school.

"Troy, you're shaking." Jack said sternly. Troy wanted to roll his eyes, but decided that it probably was safer to stay out of argument with his parents until everything was cleared up first. Jack turned around and searched for a free doctor. "Doctor! We need a doctor!" Jack called out.

Anna sniffled and then ran forward and gave Troy a huge hug, which Troy hugged back since she was more of a mom than his mom would ever be. "Troy…" Anna spoke softly in his ear. "What happened in there?"

Anna and Troy pulled back and Anna stood before him as Troy shook a little more as he thought about everything that happened. "A nightmare." Troy answered. "Where's Chad?" Troy asked and cursed himself as he forgot about his best friend, he forgot that they got separated as Chad ran for the door and Troy ran the other way.

"He's in the tent." Eric answered. "We're not allowed in there right now, but you are."

Troy was about to go in when his mom grabbed his arm and looked at her son. "Is Gabriella okay? Will she be able to play basketball?"

Troy shook out of his mom's grasp and glared at her. "Is that all you think about?!" Troy shouted as he turned sharply to glare at his mother.

"Well, when half of my team is in a hostage situation, it's natural to think about that." Lucille said even though she didn't mean it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how messed up that is?! I can't believe you." Troy spat as he walked into the tent and froze up at the sight of Gabriella.

She was sitting in a metal chair still wearing her blue jean shorts, with her white wife beater on with a dark blue blanket around her shoulders as she stared down at the ground. She had a large white patch over her burn and her leg was bandaged up with gauze. Gabriella looked up and Troy saw her wrists which were taped all the way around as she numbly stared at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Troy looked to the left of Gabriella and saw that Chad was sitting in a metal chair too. He was positioned so that he was sitting on the edge of the chair, hunched over a bit as his elbows rested on his legs and his hands were folded as he looked up and stared at Troy, saying a silent 'thank you.' Troy knew for sure that there would be no more fighting about Gabriella and him being together, that is if they could still get together after this crazy day.

Troy, Gabriella, and Chad all stared at each other, neither of them saying anything as twenty or so people hurried around them, either getting supplies, following commands, or just trying to look busy as the three teenagers all looked at each other reliving the horrid day silently…together.

Earlier that Day

Police men were running all over the place, taking their positions around the school, looking in all the windows to see if the intruder, Derek Lang was in there. Of course, no one would find him since he was in the gym which held no windows. Caution tape was set up everywhere as teachers stood on the other side explaining to parents and the community who stood with them watching everything play out.

Reporters had just shown up along with showing up at the old gym where Taylor was held since her parents were out of town and couldn't pick her up. She would just have to wait until 3:30 which was supposed to be when school let out, to leave. Right now, it was only 8:00 a.m.

Jack Bolton stood on the other side of the caution tape along with Lucille Bolton, Anna and Eric Danforth talking to a police officer.

"You're sure that Chad ran in after Troy?" Anna asked carefully letting the idea sink in that her only son would do something like that.

"Yes Anna. I tried to stop him, but he got past me and ran after Troy." Jack said. "I don't know what happened." Jack admitted.

"What about Gabriella Montez? She's not answering her cell phone." Eric said.

"All of the other students are being held in the old gym and if she isn't in there, then she is…well…" The officer motioned to the school in front of them.

"Oh no. What's going to happen sir?" Lucille asked. "You have to take some kind of action." Lucille said.

"Jerry." Another officer called over to the officer who was talking to the parents. "They report that seven girls, juniors and seniors are missing. They appear to be all on the basketball team…" Anna let out a little gasp as she clung onto her husband with tears in her eyes. "Along with two boys, both juniors who are also on the basketball team…and of course Chad Danforth and Alex Bolton." The officer said.

Jerry turned back to the parents. "Was Gabriella on the basketball team?" Jerry asked carefully as Eric nodded. "We'll try our hardest to get them all out safely."

"So you're going in now?" Jack asked.

Jerry shook his head. "No, there are standard procedures that we have to take, right now we negotiate when we can locate them, and then if he does do something drastic, then we make our move." Jerry said walking off.

* * *

"Derek?" Troy and Chad exclaimed a the same time as Derek turned away from Gabriella to stare at the ten other kids.

Derek frowned. He didn't want to have all of these hostages, he just wanted to hurt Gabriella like she hurt him, he just wanted this to be over as soon as possible so that he could do what he was planning on doing afterwards. "Leave." Derek commanded as if it was a simple task. No one spoke. "Are you guys all deaf? Leave and don't look back." Derek said. "Unless you want to get hurt?" Derek asked as he took out his switchblade.

Everyone stood up looking at each other with scared faces. "What are you guys waiting for?" Derek demanded.

"What about Gabriella?" Kala asked.

Derek laughed as Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see that Troy was looking directly at her along with Chad.

"Brie will be fine, now leave or else I might change my mind." Derek demanded.

Gabriella looked around and a shock of relief rushed through her body that at least no one would get hurt because of her and her past. Gabriella looked at everyone, expecting them to move…but no one did. They all looked at Gabriella as if asking for permission. Gabriella looked into each person's eyes and nodded sadly and said in a shaky voice…"Go…I'll be fine." Gabriella said even though she was far from fine. She felt like she was on an edge of a cliff, she was about to go over the edge and Gabriella looked at everyone as no one moved still. "Go!" Gabriella said as she moved her arms a little only to have the cuffs cut into her wrists even more and Gabriella felt the warm red liquid go down her forearms slightly, but it dried up quickly since it was barely bleeding…it just merely stung.

Every kid filed out of the gym, except for two…Chad and Troy….once the eight kids walked out of the gym, Gabriella could almost picture them all running for the doors to escape, she wondered if they would tell anyone that they were in the gym, she wondered if the police would come in now, she wondered if Chad and Troy would make it out of here alive.

* * *

Taylor got herded into the gym with tears in her eyes. She stepped into the crowded gym and saw the chipped paint, the hundreds of kids, the teachers blowing whistles trying to control students, and the parents.

Taylor knew that if she couldn't call her parents then she would have to at least find Shar and Zeke, they couldn't have been in the school too, right? Taylor pushed through kids left and right, banging into people's shoulders which she knew that she would have a bruise by that night.

Taylor looked over people's heads trying to find the bright blonde hair and bounced when she walked. She looked for the pink outfit with glitter on it. She looked for the smile that would show anyone warmness. She looked for the pearl white teeth showing.

Taylor saw the bright blonde hair up ahead, flat. She saw the pink outfit with no glitter on it. She saw the mouth straight instead of curved. She saw the pearl white teeth behind the girl's frown.

Taylor ran through the people, calling out Shar's name. "Shar! Sharpay! Zeke!" Taylor called as Zeke and Shar turned around hand in hand and broke out into thankful smiles.

Shar dropped Zeke's hand and engulfed the panting Taylor in a hug and exclaimed through tears. "Oh my God. We tried looking for you and everyone else and we couldn't find anyone. Do you know where they are?" Shar asked as Taylor sobbed into Shar's shoulder. "Sweetie. It's okay, just tell me what happened." Shar said in a soothing voice no one was used to hearing from the drama queen. Shar rubbed Taylor's back, knowing that the news was bad.

Zeke came up from behind them and patted Taylor's back as Taylor got out between sobs. "Gabs…gym…Troy ran in…Chad…followed." Taylor sobbed.

Shar held Taylor tighter and Zeke took over the rubbing of the back. "Taylor…Gabriella was in the gym?" Shar asked and Taylor nodded. "Don't tell me they didn't." Shar said. Taylor nodded. "How could they do that, they ran in after they told us not too." Shar said. "What about their parents?" Shar exclaimed.

"Shar, they did it for Gabriella." Zeke said.

"But what if she wasn't even in there and Troy and Chad just ran in for nobody then?" Shar asked with tears coming to her eyes and Zeke engulfed both the girls in his arms while comforting them, each of them dealing in their own ways. Zeke staying quiet, Taylor sobs, and Shar pissed off.

* * *

The eight students rushed down the messy hallway and pushed open the front doors. They immediately stopped dead in their tracks, right when they thought the madness would be over, they all had guns pointed at them as officers swarmed them and pinned them down on the ground, checking to make sure that they were clear.

No one put up a fight and after a minute, the officer helped the kids up as they pulled them through the crowds of yelling reporters, teachers, some kids, and their parents. Jason Cross broke free of the police officer and ran up to Jack Bolton.

"Coach Bolton!" Jason called out as one officer walked over to Jason and tugged on his shirt to get him to come into an orange tent they had set up to interview the kids and to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Jerry, leave him." Jack said to the officer and the officer just stood there. "Jason, where's Troy?"

"He's still in there." Jason said and then looked past Coach Bolton. "Are those Chad's parents?" Jason asked pointing over at a frantic looking Anna and a blank looking Eric who just realized that their two kids hadn't come out of the school yet.

"Yes they are. Is everything okay, where's Troy?" Coach Bolton asked.

"He stayed behind." Lucille, Anna, and Eric all walked over to the guilty looking Jason and a sturdy looking Jack. "The attacker told us all to go, but…Gabriella." Jason said recalling the whole event.

"What?" Anna gasped.

Jason swallowed. "He had her chained up to the one bar in the gym for pull ups, and he told us…the ten kids…to just leave and he didn't want us there." Jason said. "No one moved and then Gabriella told us to go." Jason said as he had tears come to his eyes.

"Then where's Troy and Chad?" Lucille asked covering her mouth with one hand in shock.

"…they stayed behind. The guy, Derek I think Gabriella called him, wouldn't let her go and Troy and Chad didn't budge. I'm so sorry." Jason said. "I shouldn't have left a teammate behind. You taught us better than that, I'm so sorry." Jason said.

"No son, you did what was right. I'm proud of you." Jack said and the officer finally took Jason away and to the tent.

* * *

Their three cell phones were going off like crazy and Chad and Troy dared not to answer theirs or else Gabriella would have to suffer because of them, or at least that is what Derek said.

"Who's fucking phone is that now?!" Derek exclaimed annoyed at how perky it sounded.

"That's the my ring tone for Taylor calling." Gabriella said quietly as Derek walked swiftly over to her and put his hand in her back pocket as Gabriella flinched and he grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall.

"Slide me your phones…NOW!" Derek yelled as Troy and Chad both slid theirs over to him and he picked them up and threw them against the wall also.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked as her eyes went glossy.

Derek slammed his hand down right next to Gabriella's head against the wall and glared down at her. Gabriella flinched as she could smell Derek's breath which consisted of a smoky smell. _At least Taylor got out…Gabriella thought._

"Because I need you to know what pain is too. Look what happened to me, now I'm going to go to jail for something that you turned me in for. I want you to experience the pain I went through of knowing that the person that you love went behind you back." Derek hissed.

Derek was coming too close to Gabriella, so she pulled on the chains more and squirmed as much as she could. Troy and Chad watched in horror as all they could do was sit there so that Derek wouldn't hurt Gabriella anymore than what he threatened to do.

Derek pressed himself closer and Gabriella did the only thing she could do, she kneed him right in the gut. Derek flew back holding his stomach. "You little bitch." Derek hissed as Gabriella pulled on the chains even more. "For that, you're going to pay." Derek said as he took out his switchblade and put it at the bottom of Gabriella's t-shirt and cut upwards so that her shirt ripped in half.

"No!" Chad and Troy yelled at the same time as Derek took her shirt off and Gabriella thanked God that she was wearing a white wife beater on underneath her t-shirt.

Derek smirked. "You thought I was going to cut her, no. That's too soon. We have to have some fun first." Derek turned towards Gabriella and took out a black circle lighter. Gabriella's eyes went wide with terror as she started squirming even more.

"Don't." Troy said standing up. But Derek refused to listen as he pressed the round object against Gabriella's shoulder blade where her first scar was and in the exact spot, pressed down.

Gabriella didn't scream, she didn't curse, she didn't break eye contact as Derek held the flaming weapon against her skin. Gabriella felt the tears come to her eyes and cloud them so that she couldn't see, but the tears didn't stop her to see Chad's scared expression, or Troy running to save her as he pulled Derek's hand and shoved him away. The lighter dropped and was forgotten as it slid underneath the bleachers.

Troy went to cup Gabriella's face with his hand, just to tell her that everything will be okay, but he didn't get a word in as Derek threw a punch to his jaw causing Troy to stumble back to the bleachers. Troy went to charge, but Chad held him back as Derek pulled out his switchblade.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as she pulled harder on the bar with the God awful chains.

"Dude, calm down." Chad whispered to Troy as he still held him back.

"Did you see what he did to her?!" Troy yelled.

Chad reluctantly told the truth. "…yeah."

"You should really listen to your friend here…what is your name?" Derek asked the two.

For Derek's response, Chad let go of Troy and Troy took one step forward and spat on Derek. Derek smirked as he wiped the spit off of his leather jacket. "I told you what was going to happen if you did anything to cross me." Derek informed them again as he turned around with his switchblade in hand and walked up to Gabriella.

"Brie…you want to tell me their names, or else…" Derek trailed off. Gabriella looked back at them and took a deep breath. Derek started again once he realized that Gabriella wasn't talking. "That is a nasty burn." Derek said looking at her shoulder and seeing the black, burnt, circle of skin on Gabriella's perfect shoulders. "It would be a shame if that happened again." Derek said with a 'tsk'.

"Chad and Troy." Gabriella said quietly as she mumbled it.

"What?" Derek asked loving this power.

"Chad and Troy." Gabriella said again.

Derek put his hands in his pocket and took them out again holding a shiny piece of metal which most people would call…a key. Gabriella gasped, hoping to God that he was going to undue at least one of her wrists so that she could make sure they were okay. She was pretty sure that they stopped bleeding since there was no blood coming down her arm, but she couldn't be sure.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if we just lose these keys, maybe drop them down a drain or flush them away?" Derek asked wickedly as Gabriella shook with terror.

"Why are you doing this man? You know you're going to get caught." Chad pointed out.

Derek smirked at the three teenagers as he looked at all three of them. "Bret woke up Brie… you know that? That means that they set the court date, which means I'm probably going to go to jail." Derek said. "I'd rather have my fun and then just die. I have nothing left to live for after you left." Derek said and Troy felt his fists form into balls as he was fighting himself mentally not to go over to Derek and punch him. But he knew Derek had the upper hand since he was slightly taller, had bigger muscles, and not to mention had a knife.

"This is fun!?" Gabriella exclaimed and to Gabriella it seemed as if all three of the guys were surprised that Gabriella would burst out like that since she was the most vulnerable person there.

"Watching you suffer is very enjoyable." Derek said.

"Who said I'm suffering?" Gabriella asked in her cocky voice trying to cover up the fact that she was so scared that she was surprised that she wasn't having a heart attack, stroke, or panic attack. Gabriella shut her eyes as Derek advanced and looked right at her. Gabriella could feel his eyes on her and all Gabriella could do was think to herself…_at least Tay, Shar, and Zeke aren't here…at least he's not attacking Troy and Chad…at least…_Gabriella didn't have a third at least and she did everything in threes. If she had to give a reason she always did it in threes, it just made sense to her, so when she couldn't come up with anything she just kept her eyes shut.

"That's what I thought Brie…just shut your eyes and pretend that this isn't happening." Derek mocked.

Gabriella opened her eyes and glared at him with pure hate. Gabriella smirked, if it was one thing Derek didn't like and couldn't stand, it was smirking especially if it was by someone he thought was below him…like any girl.

Gabriella's head whipped hard to the right as Derek's hand backhanded her on her left cheek. Gabriella let out a little scream as Troy had to hold Chad down on the bleachers. Gabriella struggled with the cuffs, you could hear Gabriella panting heavily, keeping her tears in her eyes as her cheek turned a deep red which didn't look natural at all.

Derek smirked as Gabriella kept her head turned to the right. "Is Brie trying to be strong about this?" Derek asked in a mocking tone. "Did that hurt you, just let it all out, no one will hear you scream." Derek mocked. "Did I hurt you?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Dude, calm down." Troy said as he watched the scene unfold in front of him as his knuckled turned white while trying to contain himself and Chad.

"Did you just see what happened?" Chad whispered with anger.

"Gabi is…strong." Troy said weakly as he watched Gabriella suffer wishing that he could do anything, but he didn't want to make things worst and get caught so that Gabriella gets punished by this guy.

Gabriella turned her head with her lip shaking. She croaked out so that they could all hear. "Not even close." Right after she let that brave sentence come out from her moth, her cheek was met with Derek's hand again as he backhanded her and this time, you heard no scream, you heard no struggling coming from the chains, you heard no panting, this time…Gabriella didn't test Derek because she wasn't awake.

* * *

"What is happening with our kids…when are you guys going in?" Eric questioned Jerry.

"We are doing all that we can to surround the gym without actually going in there and setting him off." Jerry explained in a calm voice.

"It's been TWO hours!" Lucille exclaimed. "Obviously he doesn't have a gun or something, we haven't heard anything go off, just go in there now." Lucille demanded.

"He doesn't have a gun, but from what we heard he has other weapons and a girl chained up." Jerry said and the four parents fell silent.

"I don't even know what she was wearing." Anna said to Eric after he pulled her away from the explaining Jerry and the two furious Bolton's.

Eric put a piece of hair behind Anna's ear. "It's okay."

"The officer asked me and I couldn't even say because I didn't even get to see her this morning, I only received a note." Anna broke down into Eric's shoulder. "And Chad…those two had a fight last week…and God only knows what and what if something happens to them, they both will regret that one God Damn Fight." Anna cried. "I just wanted them to have happy lives…it shouldn't be like this."

Eric rubbed Anna's back comforting her, or at least trying too. "They're going to make it. Nothing is going to happen to them." Eric said.

"Chad…" Anna got out. "He was wearing dark blue jeans…and a red wildcat sweatshirt." Anna said and pulled away from Eric. "I have to go tell them."

Eric gave a weak smile. "I'll come with." Eric said as he put his arm around his crying wife and followed her over to Jerry who was still arguing with the Bolton's.

* * *

"Shar, when is your mom and dad getting here?" Tay asked as she paced around the old gym's floor and Zeke and Shar sat on the bleachers.

Tay had gone from crying to frustrated grief, Shar went from angry to emotionless as she thought about all the possibilities and Zeke just sat there thinking about his two best friends.

"They should be here any minute." Shar said. "Where's your parents?"

"New York." Taylor replied briefly and then sat down. There was a silence and Taylor asked in a scared voice. "What if Gabriella blames me?"

"What?" Shar asked as she looked down at Taylor and pulled her into a hug.

"What if she blames me for not holding onto her or coming back for her? What if she thinks I didn't try to come back and get to her?" Tay asked close to tears again.

"Okay, fuck this." Zeke said standing up and getting out his cell phone. "Our parents might be out of town, but there is no reason why we can't leave here. It has been 2 and a half hours and no one has given us any news except for the crap that has been on the news." Zeke said angrily as he dialed a number on his phone. "Yes…a car at East High's old gym…twenty minutes?" Zeke asked and the girls nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

Zeke slammed his phone down. "Who's coming to get us?" Tay asked

"My driver my parents have just incase I get stuck somewhere." Zeke said.

"But don't you need a parent to get us out of here?" Tay asked.

"I really don't care at this point." Zeke said as the three fell into a deep silence.

* * *

"GABI…" Troy hissed in a whisper so that Gabriella could only hear him, that is if she was awake. But Troy was oblivious that Derek could actually hear him as he stood twenty feet in front of Troy and Chad.

Derek said in a bored tone. "She would be able to hear you better if you just spoke in a normal voice."

Troy and Chad glared at Derek. Chad asked the dreaded question both Troy and him were thinking. "Is she breathing?"

Troy shut his eyes, waiting for an answer, but didn't get one as he opened his eyes after a minute and saw that Derek was unlocking Gabriella's hands from the handcuffs. Gabriella's body fell lifelessly to the ground in a crumpled pile.

"You guys are no fun when she's not awake." Derek said as he picked Gabriella up and Troy could see the cuts on her wrists from the handcuffs. There was dry blood all over her wrists and lower arms, Troy really didn't know how he could have missed that.

Derek laid her down on the gym floor, thirty or so feet away from Troy and Chad as they sat on the bottom of the bleachers. They watched Derek bend down and examine something on Gabriella's neck that was shiny. Troy and Chad hadn't see that before and Derek spoke up, "So you've been hiding something Brie." Derek more like spoke to himself. He lifted the necklace up which used to be hiding under her white wife beater, and in the light Troy and Chad both saw the 'T'.

Before anyone could say anything, Gabriella started to stir. She groggily opened her eyes and realized she wasn't chained up anymore, she quickly tried to roll over on her stomach to get up, but in the mid process of doing that, Derek put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Who's T?" Derek asked as Gabriella looked up and locked scared eyes with Troy as she cried silently since Derek managed to touch her burn in the process of capturing her against his chest.

Derek propped them up so that they were standing. Gabriella winced when Derek tightened his grip. "Alex." Gabriella breathed out.

"T as in Alex?" Derek asked confused along with Chad. Troy just simply looked pleased at Gabriella's answer. "What the hell kind of puzzle is that?!" Derek asked amused. "Whatever…I'll just take it." Derek said and Gabriella grasped the 'T' in her hand so that Derek couldn't pull it off the chain.

"No." Gabriella said as Troy and Chad felt helpless that they couldn't do anything…just yet.

"What?" Derek sneered and then he turned his voice to amusement. "You love him, don't you." Derek announced and Gabriella winced when his grip grew tighter and he forced her to walk forward only a couple of steps. "That's just great! I love you first and you tell me that you don't love me back! And now you're with someone else!" Derek said angrily.

"This is how you show your love?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be talking…I hear you and Brie got into a fight." Derek asked.

Gabriella gasped. "How did you know?" Gabriella asked as Derek leaned down and pressed his cheek to hers. Gabriella knew that if Derek found out that Troy was Alex and Alex was Troy…he could get even more crazier.

"It's easy to hear into your room when you leave your balcony doors open." Derek said and Gabriella shook with fear. "Now Brie…that's no way to show that you appreciate me, but seeing as how Troy looks confused here, why don't you tell us all what you last said to Chad before today." Derek said as Gabriella looked down at the ground.

Chad shut his eyes knowing that Gabriella didn't mean what she said, but she still felt bad about it, probably since this was the first time they had talked about it in a week. Troy looked confused, he thought when they fought, Tay and him were in on it too.

"Say it Brie or else." Derek said as he licked behind her ear lobe and Gabriella cringed.

"I hate you." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm willing to do anything for you…more than this _**Alex**_. I'm willing to kill for you." Derek said and suddenly Chad and Troy found that it was strange that he went from wanting to hurt Gabriella to wanting to be her lover. "Will you let me help you and get rid of your hate. A girl like you shouldn't have to hate anyone." Derek said as he let go of Gabriella.

Gabriella got wide eyes as she spun around to look at Derek fully. Chad slowly inched back on his seat even though he couldn't go back any further or else he would fall off and Troy was ready to block whatever Derek had coming if it meant saving his best friend and the woman he loves.

"Hey." Gabriella said softly in a croak as she was finding it hard to talk since all she wanted to do was cry. Derek didn't listen as he was searching through his pockets and Gabriella could only imagine what other weapons he has. "Hey…listen to me."

Derek looked at Gabriella and glared past her at the queasy Chad. "Y-you…lo-love…me, right?" Gabriella asked trying not to gag on the air.

"I just said that." Derek pointed out as he took his hands out of his pockets with nothing in them.

"Okay…show me." Gabriella said with her own wicked voice coming out and a play on smirk forming. Troy's and Chad's jaws dropped as they heard this. This guy was fucking crazy with all the mood changes and a personality of a mental patient, and Gabriella was asking him to show his love for her?! It wasn't right! Derek looked at her skeptically. Gabriella leaned forward and gripped his biceps with her hands, showing off her cut up wrists. Gabriella leaned her body into him and said seductively, "Show me."

"Wh-what?" Derek croaked out and Chad and Troy were surprised that he actually had a weakness.

"Right here, right now." Gabriella said with an innocent sexy smile on.

* * *

"Troy and Gabriella were perfect for each other and I just ripped that away from them...without even giving them a chance." Taylor said as she looked outside the window of the black car that they were riding in.

"Stop." Shar said as she sat by Taylor holding her hand with Zeke's hands around her own waist.

"Stop what? Stop remembering them?" Tay asked.

"Stop thinking that something has gone wrong. They're all strong, they're going to be okay." Shar said as the car they were in pulled up a block away from the school since cars, people, and trucks were everywhere. The three got out and started making their ways though the crowds.

* * *

Derek leaned down even more and Gabriella's and his nose grazed each other and Gabriella had to fight back the tears and bile that were collecting within her from showing. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as Derek's hands rubbed up and down her sides. Then with a wink in her right eye, Gabriella brought her knee up and kneed Derek where no guy wanted to be kneed. Derek pulled back from Gabriella automatically holding his crotch while letting out many curse words as Troy and Chad jumped up and as Derek took one step closer to Gabriella, she threw back her head and head butted him, causing him to stumbled over since he didn't have much balance left after Gabriella kneed him.

Gabriella held her head and exclaimed "OW! Holy shit!" Gabriella yelled as she clutched her forehead when Troy tackled Derek to the ground. "Damn it, never head butt someone." Gabriella said as she let go of her forehead and looked at the little blood on her hand and then felt a stinging sensation right above her eye, realizing she must of busted up her skin.

"Come on." Chad said pulling Gabriella towards the gym doors as Troy wrestled Derek on the ground. Both Chad and Gabriella looked at the scene with horror. Gabriella tried to get back to Troy, but Chad kept pulling her to the door reluctantly. He knew that if he didn't get Gabriella out of here, Troy would kill him for not helping her before himself.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out as Derek gave one last punch to Troy's gut and pushed Troy off of him. Gabriella's eyes went wide as she now willingly ran to the door with Chad. They both yanked it open and ran out into the hallway. Chad turned left, towards the front doors, knowing that if they lured Derek away from the gym, then he would leave Troy alone…hopefully. Chad took two running steps and stopped instantly as he heard Gabriella whimper.

He turned around and saw that Derek had tackled her to the ground. Chad was about to tackle the standing Derek himself as Gabriella backed up against the white wall terrified of the approaching Derek with a wicked smirk on his face, but Troy came running from the gym and jumped on Derek's back. Derek fell to the floor, along with Troy and if Gabriella hadn't of moved, they both would've landed on her. Troy quickly stood up and kicked Derek in the groin again and Derek stumbled down. Troy quickly ran over to Gabriella who was to the right of the gym doors, unlike Chad who was on the left with Derek in between the three.

Troy grabbed Gabriella by the upper arms, being careful not to hurt the burn which still looked pretty bad as he lifted her up to a standing position. Derek groaned and started to get up shakily.

"Come on!" Chad called.

Gabriella and Troy took steps back as Derek stood fully now. "Run Chad! We'll meet you out there!" Troy yelled as Derek approached them as Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her along as Derek walked after them with huge footsteps. Derek was slowly moving faster and faster as Gabriella looked back at Chad.

"Go Chad!" Gabriella called out for the first time and turned fully around as Troy pulled her quicker down the hall after she saw Chad's retreating figure running to the doors of freedom.

Gabriella and Troy turned a corner and headed left, trying to find an open classroom door so that they didn't have to take their chances of finding a closed door to see that it was locked. Gabriella looked behind her again as she saw that Derek had his switchblade out again.

"Brie…" Derek taunted. "I'm going to kill you first." Derek said with a smirk and started running after them. Derek slid on pieces of paper covering that hallway, and started to fall forward, and as soon as he realized what was happening, he outstretched his arms and grabbed a hold of any part of Gabriella he could reach. It just so happened he caught onto her calf and she came tumbling down as hers and Troy's hands broke apart.

Troy came to a stop as he realized Gabriella let go of his hand. He turned around and saw that both Derek and Gabriella were racing to get back up. It just so happened that Derek beat her, causing Gabriella to let her fear take over her, causing her to fall back and on all fours, she then kept backing up as she was still on the ground. Derek smiled down at her and then Troy stepped in, he pulled Gabriella by the upper arms and shoved her behind him as she was still on the ground. Troy had a lucky shot to Derek's right arm and the switchblade fell out of his hands and onto the ground between the two as Gabriella stood up.

Troy and Derek were ramming each other into the walls. "Gabi… run!" Troy yelled as Derek had him pinned against the wall, taking a hold of Troy's neck and cutting off his circulation.

Gabriella looked around frantically and saw the knife no where in sight, so she grabbed the closest thing she could find that was strong enough…a stapler. Gabriella grabbed the stapler and shut her eyes as she came up behind Derek not wanting to see Troy's purple and red face and swung the stapler as hard as she could, knocking Derek in the head, and hitting him by surprise.

Troy didn't waste any time, he swung at Derek again, knocking him fully to the ground. Derek looked around the floor and saw the shiny metal object right by Gabriella. He crawled for the knife and did the most logical thing, before Troy could comprehend what Derek was doing, Derek picked up the knife and stabbed it into Gabriella's calf.

Gabriella screamed as she fell and blood started coming out slowly as the knife went in about two inches. Troy's eyes went wide as he rushed over by them and kicked Derek. Now was the time to run when Derek was hurt and on the ground. Gabriella slowly and painfully scooted herself back from Derek's body which was cradled on the ground. Troy slowly lifted Gabriella up again and Gabriella stood on one foot whimpering when tears flooded her eyes again.

"Come on Gabi…we have to go, can you walk?" Troy asked stupidly as he glanced over at Derek's tired looking body. Troy then looked down at Gabriella's leg and realized the knife was still in her leg. "Oh God." Troy breathed out as he bent down to examine it. "I'm going to have to pull it out." Troy said.

"Troy." Gabriella pleaded. "It will bleed more." Gabriella said. "It hurts."

Troy kissed her exposed thigh and made his way down onto her knee in a reassuring way. "I'll pull it out and we'll be out of here in no time and the people outside can stitch you up." Troy said. "You can't walk with a knife in your leg." Troy said as he gently touched the knife and Gabriella let out a whimper.

"Do it fast." Gabriella breathed out as she held onto Troy's shoulder tightly so that her knuckles were turning white.

"On three…1...2...3." Troy said and in one swift moment, he pulled the knife out and blood started pouring out. Gabriella screamed as tears dripped off of her face and landed on Troy's hunched over back. Troy stood up and scooped Gabriella up once they both saw Derek groaning and starting to move to stand up.

Troy started jogging away with Gabriella in his arms bridal style as Derek moaned again clutching his stomach. Gabriella had her head resting on Troy's chest as he walked swiftly around the corner, searching for somewhere to go. Troy had no idea what he should do. He knew he should get to an exit, but which way should he go? It was on the other side of the building. Troy's arms were stinging and aching as he took another turn. Troy could see the blood coming out from Gabriella's leg and he knew that the amount she was losing was not healthy. Troy looked down at her head and saw that she was weakly breathing as she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come on Gabi…talk to me." Troy said as he readjusted his hands on Gabriella as he turned another corner, that was one thing he didn't like about this school, it was so big.

Gabriella mumbled something and Troy could barely hear the sound of her voice.

"What was that Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Derek was right…I do love Alex, but if I ever say that…you can't ever hold that against me." Gabriella said in a weak tone.

Troy smiled down at her trying to keep the mood of the conversation happy, even though he knew that if he didn't hurry, Gabriella could possible lose too much blood.

"You just said it." Troy pointed out, but Gabriella didn't seem to care as she continued to speak.

"Promise me something…promise me that you won't look back and remember me." Gabriella said weakly in a raspy whisper.

"What?" Troy asked as he felt his own eyes go glossy.

"Promise me that you will get a good wife…have two kids…big white house…with a red door." Gabriella smiled at the thought as Troy turned another corner. "a white picket fence…and a dog." Gabriella said. "Everyone needs a dog, and you'll call him Spot." Gabriella said as she looked up at Troy. "Promise me you will move on."

Troy didn't get a chance to answer as he looked up and at the end of the hallway, Derek stood looking as mad as hell. Troy cursed himself under his breath as he realized that they were so close to the front doors of East High…less than one hundred feet. Troy knew that if he went around again and came back the way they just traveled, Gabriella wouldn't make it. Troy put Gabriella down and Gabriella gave him a questioning glance as Troy stood up and Derek was approaching, Troy knew that they were to settle right here and right now.

Derek lunged at Troy and threw him against the wall as Gabriella gasped as she saw the whole thing. She tried standing with her leg, fighting through the pain.

Derek had Troy pinned against the wall again as he started chocking him. Gabriella saw something shiny on the floor and saw that it was the knife. Troy must of dropped it as he was slammed against the wall by Derek…Gabriella thought. Gabriella crawled as quick as she could, which wasn't really fast over to the knife.

She looked up and saw that Derek was again cutting off Troy's circulation as Troy tried to pry his one hand off of his neck. Troy was struggling while he started squirming, moving his legs, but he wasn't going anywhere as long as Derek had him pinned and wasn't allowing any air to hit his lungs.

Gabriella knew what she had to do. She grasped the knife tightly in her hand and grabbed Troy's leg tightly with her free hand, to help her stand up knowing that she couldn't grab onto Derek's leg since he probably would just kick her off.

Gabriella whimpered as she finally stood on one foot again and blood was still pouring out. Derek didn't seem to notice, that is until…Gabriella stabbed the knife in Derek's back, on his left side, right in the back of his heart. Gabriella fell limp as she felt her eyes try to close on her, but she concentrated on what just happened. Derek tried to clutch his back, releasing Troy as Troy pushed him to the ground and without giving it a second thought Troy rushed to Gabriella and picked her up bridal style, getting blood all over his hand as he grazed her leg. Troy ran for the door not looking back and pushed the front door open to meet the suns heat and bright light for which he had to squint his eyes to readjust to the brightness.

He looked down at Gabriella who had an emotionless face on, taking in what she just did.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, and Chad snapped out of the days events when Gabriella spoke up, breaking the silence and in a weak small mono tone voice said, "They're all going to come."

"Who?" Chad asked.

"The reporters, the doctors, the therapists. They're going to try to help, but they'll make it worse." Gabriella said, and sure enough groups of people walked in the tent at that moment and the paramedics rushed Gabriella off as Troy tried to follow, but a police officer stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm.

The police officer said. "Don't panic. Everything is going to be okay, just sit down and stay calm." The officer then added. "We need to talk to you about what happened and how that boy, Derek died."

Troy closed his eyes and remembered the whole thing all over again…


	17. Best Friend

**Author's Note- This is the longest chapter that I have wrote and it probably could've been two chapters, but I want to just get this moving on so that I can do a Christmas chapter before January has hit us. I also kept deleting what I wrote because I found it hard writing this chapter for some reason so it might not be good, please read and review what you think.

* * *

**

It had been one day exactly after the hostage takeover event, right down to the exact time since Gabriella was riding home with her parents to her house, 9:30 p.m. But instead of riding in a car right now, Gabriella Montez was situated on her front porch in the porch swing with her leg propped up and crutches right by her side.

Gabriella sighed as she looked up at the billion of stars. She loves just sitting out on the porch in the open air with the breeze gently hitting her skin, and the best thing that Gabriella used to love about sitting out on her porch, was that Taylor, her best friend used to sit with her, but ever since Gabriella had returned from England, it seemed as if Gabriella and Taylor were too busy to do anything with each other.

Gabriella's head jerked to the side as she heard a male voice clear his throat. Gabriella looked straight ahead of herself and saw that Troy was standing in front of her at the bottom of the porch steps awkwardly like he was waiting for her permission to come up and then it hit Gabriella that their last conversation ended with her interrupting Troy right before he said that he loves her.

_Troy and Chad sat in the orange tent impatiently as a doctor or paramedic or someone that had a uniform on took Gabriella away from them. Troy shivered as he felt the cold air hit his skin and he stood up violently letting his metal chair crumple to the floor. Chad looked up surprised at Troy's outburst._

_Troy started pacing and more like talked to himself as he didn't give Chad a chance to answer him. "What is taking so long?! There doctors, just patch her up and let her come back in here! They better not try to make her talk! She will talk when she wants to and plus they already interviewed me and she has the same story as me! What more do they need, just let her come back in here without the photographers and reporters!" Troy exclaimed just as the four parents walked in._

"_Hey. How are you guys doing?" Lucille asked._

"_Peachy." Troy growled. Troy's tone changed instantly as he turned towards Anna and Eric. "Where's Gabi?"_

_Anna busted out into sobs as Eric pulled her closer. This caught Chad's attention as he stood up besides Troy._

"_She's not talking…she's barely looked at us." Anna sobbed. "We're her parents and she hardly recognized us! We're her god damn parents who care about her and she won't even look at us." Anna sobbed._

"_Just give her time dear, the doctors said that this is natural behavior." Eric soothed as Troy's heart dropped once he heard this._

"_Chad, maybe you can talk to her?" Eric suggested since not one of the parents knew about Troy's and Gabriella secret relationship that they had. _

"_I'll try." Chad said._

_Jack cleared his throat and gave his son an awkward hug. "I have to get back to U of A, but call if you need anything or have some emergency." Jack said as he ruffled Troy's hair like he was a five year old._

_Troy scoffed and said under his breath, "Like being a hostage and nearly dying."_

_Lucille came up to both Chad and Troy and hugged them both. "You two be good, I have to go to the office and check up on a business deal."_

_Troy looked at his two departing parents and shook his head and then remembered that Gabriella still wasn't back. "Where's Gabi?"_

"_She won't come in." Eric said. "She is sitting in the back of the ambulance." Eric told them. "Now, we have to go talk to the officer, but we'll be back and we can all go home." Eric directed to both boys._

_Once the parents were gone Chad turned towards Troy. "She won't talk to me. Or at least she won't want to, but you…you are…you….and your history…and…she'll want you." Chad said in an awkward voice._

_Troy scratched the back of his neck feeling the awkwardness of having a fight with your best friend a week ago, having him run after you into a dangerous hostage situation, and then having his sister wanting you over her brother. _

"_If you're sure?" Troy more like questioned._

_Chad smiled sincerely at Troy. "Yeah, I'm sure." Chad said knowing that he was more of approving their relationship than Troy talking to Gabriella._

_Troy shot Chad a smile knowing that Chad was actually going to approve his relationship that he wanted to start with Gabriella again. Troy ran out of the tent needing to find Gabriella and once he turned left he stopped realizing that there were no ambulances this way. Troy completely stopped and turned around and looked for Gabriella._

_He finally spotted her about fifty yards away. Troy started running and calling out her name as he dodged people left and right. "Gabi! Gabi…Gabi!" Troy yelled and finally he ran up to her and stood in between Gabriella's legs as she sat on the edge of the truck._

_Gabriella didn't have a chance to talk as Troy connected there lips and wrapped his hands around Gabriella's waist and pulled her close. Gabriella gasped into the kiss as she just sat there too shocked after what had happened that day, and now Troy was kissing her? That was just too much to think about as her mind thought back to a week ago and Troy walking out and then her mind flashed to the deadly memory of Derek chocking the living life out of Troy, and now Troy was kissing her?! Isn't this what she wanted? But not under these circumstances._

_Troy stuck his tongue in her mouth as Gabriella's mouth was slightly hanging open from the pure shock of his actions. Troy's tongue swirled around as Gabriella still made no movement. Troy pulled back after a minute had went by and a lot of flashes went off by the reporters and he stared at Gabriella._

_Gabriella made no movement for another minute as her mind went into over drive and then all of sudden both her hands press up against Troy's chest and she shoves him away from her. Troy loses his balance as he stumbles back and he falls on his butt as Gabriella hops down from the back of the truck._

_Troy looked up and at Gabriella as his eyes went wide with shock and surprise. He quickly stands up and looks around nervously to see if anyone was looking as he wipes his palms off on his jeans as flashes were going off like crazy around them._

"_What is your problem?!" Gabriella screams so loud that if people weren't watching them before, they were surly watching now._

"_Uh…Gabi…uh…" Troy looked around nervously as his cheeks started flushing pink. He whispered to Gabriella so that no one could hear, "Now's not really a good time." Troy put on a fake smile as he awkwardly waved at the cameras going off around them._

_Gabriella swatted his hand down and Troy pulled his hand down surprised by Gabriella. "Were you even thinking when you ran in there?!" Gabriella said in a dangerously low mono tone voice that could only mean one thing,…danger._

"_I…uh…of course I was thinking." Troy said matter of factly._

"_Were you thinking about your parents and what they would do if they lost you?!" Gabriella exclaimed in a shouting voice that Troy preferred over her dangerously calm voice._

"_My parents couldn't care less." Troy said with a shrug of the shoulders._

"_Did you think of your best friend Chad and what he would do if you got hurt?" Gabriella asked through gritted teeth as she took a step closer to Troy._

"_He would deal, Chad is strong." Troy said taking a step closer to Gabriella._

"_Did you think of me?" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes and her teeth gritted expecting an answer._

"_I ran in there for you." Troy said a little too loud. "I ran for you into this fucking school, of course I thought of you."_

"_Troy what if I could have gotten out by myself, then you would've ran in there for nothing. What if you got hurt and it was all for nothing because I could've handled it." Gabriella said. "You could've died and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did." Gabriella said and then paused and recomposed herself. "Now I'm going to ask you again, did you think of me and what would happen if you died?" Gabriella asked with disgust._

_Troy didn't say anything so Gabriella decided to just walk away. She started limping back over to the orange tent and Troy turned towards her, "Gabi I lo--"_

"_Troy, don't say it. Things will just fall apart if you do." Gabriella said as she took a huge deep breath and continued to limp away._

"Hey." Gabriella greeted in a mono tone.

"Hey." Troy said back with a nod.

Gabriella and Troy just looked at each other. Gabriella didn't like this awkward silence as she watched Troy nervously. She just had to say something, so she asked, "You ready for school tomorrow?" Gabriella automatically hated that question since that was one topic she didn't want to talk about.

Troy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not sure on how to answer that. How could the school board just expect them to go back to school only after one day. "Uh…a little." Troy said as he scratched the back of his neck and Gabriella knew that by him doing that little gesture, he was feeling awkward himself, or nervous, or both.

Gabriella frowned as Troy opened his mouth to speak again and Gabriella knew that it was in Troy's nature to be polite, so Gabriella stopped him before he could say anything. "Don't ask me that question, please." Gabriella said as she gave off a smile that she felt didn't deserve to be on her face.

"Okay, fair enough, fair enough." Troy said and then the awkwardness took over again.

Gabriella sighed and patted the seat by her on the porch swing. "You can sit if you want too." Gabriella said and Troy looked at her hesitantly. "Please?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Gabriella smiled as Troy skipped every other stair on the porch and plopped down next to her. Troy turned his head a little so that he was looking at her straight on and he gave her a smile. Gabriella looked down at the ground and smiled.

There was a silence as both of them heard a car door shut and an engine start up from nearby. Then they saw a pair of headlights pulling out of Troy's driveway and speed down the street in the expensive black car. Gabriella was guessing that it was Troy's parents that just left, but Gabriella didn't want to pick at a sore scab in Troy's life right now.

After the car was out of their view they both diverted their eyes to the wooden porch. Troy situated his body so that he was looking straight ahead instead of looking at Gabriella and as he turned his body again, their hands brushed each other. They both pulled back instantly like the other one was carrying a disease that was life threatening if you touched.

Gabriella shut her eyes and decided that she didn't like how they were both acting towards each other, no she more than disliked the situation, she hated it. Gabriella opened her eyes and blurted out to the quiet air, "I don't want it to be awkward between us." Gabriella said and turned her body as much as she could considering she had to keep her leg elevated.

"Wh-what?" Troy stuttered by surprise that Gabriella would come out straight forward with this topic.

"Troy, this is awkward between us, right? I mean, you feel it too, it's not just me going crazy or anything?" Gabriella asked and received no answer. "Right?"

"Well…a little." Troy said. Gabriella looked at Troy disbelieving and Troy finally admitted. "Well…yeah, a lot." Troy said.

Gabriella sighed. "Please, can we please not be like this…" Gabriella asked as she pointed between herself and Troy to make her point. "…like, let's…I don't really know, but can we please just stop whatever _**this **_is?" Gabriella pleaded.

Troy stiffened a chuckle and looked at Gabriella and slowly nodded after a pause. "You love me." Troy mumbled with a chuckle as Gabriella slapped his arm playfully and trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"Shut up."

"You love me, just admit it Montez." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I think I would've rather died from loss of blood than put up with this." Gabriella said as Troy chuckled.

"Don't sweat it, I won't hold it against you." Troy said.

"You're an ass hole, you know that?" Gabriella asked jokingly. "I lost a lot of blood Troy." Gabriella said.

"Okay, okay. But, I have one last question for you." Troy said and Gabriella nodded slowly with a small smile on her facing knowing that her and Troy were slowly easing into a comfort zone together. "What do you want me to name my two kids?"

Gabriella slapped his arm roughly as Troy chuckled and Gabriella scoffed. "Shut up _**Alex**_." Gabriella stressed his name.

Troy looked Gabriella over and smiled as he saw the gold chain around her neck with the 'T' hiding underneath her sweatshirt. Troy put on a goofy smile and shook his head. "Whatever you say Gabi, whatever you say."

Gabriella went inside twenty minutes later and used her crutches to help her get up the stairs and as she was passing Chad's room, he came to his doorway and Gabriella stopped and looked at her brother. "Was someone outside?" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, Troy came over." Gabriella said and there was another awkward silence. Gabriella was getting that a lot, but she figured that it wasn't only her since Taylor and Chad didn't get together that day to comfort each other either, or maybe it wasn't so much as awkwardness, but everyone just needed to clear their heads after what happened.

"Oh…he okay?" Chad asked shortly.

Gabriella shrugged. "As much to be expected." Gabriella replied bluntly, neither one of the siblings wanting to create a long sentence as they just wanted the basic facts.

Chad nodded his head understanding. "You know, I'm glad that you're okay." Chad said.

Gabriella gave a weak smile. "…yeah, so am I…and Chad?" Gabriella more like questioned.

Chad picked his hung head up and looked at his sister. "Yeah?"

"I don't blame you for running." Gabriella said bluntly again.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"I don't blame you for turning and running out of the school." Gabriella said. "I'm glad that you're okay too." Gabriella said and continued her walk down the hall.

Chad called out. "He's blaming himself." Gabriella froze with her back to her brother, "We all know that it's nobody's fault except for Derek's, but Troy…can't get past the fact that he's thinking it's his fault that you can barely walk without support, even though he knows deep down that it was Derek's fault, it's probably eating him up just thinking that you might blame him." Chad said.

"I don't." Gabriella answered shortly.

"But Troy is thinking like that. Goodnight Ella." Chad said.

"Night Big Brother." Gabriella said as she waited for the sound of Chad's door closing and as she heard it, she turned around and headed back downstairs and over to the neighbor's house.

Gabriella was being as quiet as she could when she lightly turned the door knob and walked as quietly as she could inside Troy's house. And even though his parents were gone, Gabriella still felt she had to be quiet since Troy was probably already in his bed trying to sleep peacefully.

Gabriella limped up the steps with her crutches and turned the corner to get around the railing and saw that there was a little light coming from Troy's room. Gabriella walked down the huge and long dark hallway and came to Troy's open door. Gabriella just stood in the doorway as she saw Troy sitting against his headboard reading a book with a lamp on in the corner by his bed. Gabriella gave a small smile as she saw that Troy hadn't noticed her.

"You know…I don't want to forget what happened yesterday." Gabriella said and Troy's head immediately whipped to the side and looked at Gabriella surprised. He closed the book and dropped it on the ground as Gabriella stood in his doorway glued to her spot. "I want to remember you getting us out of the gym…"

"Gabi, I didn't, you did." Troy interjected.

Gabriella shook her head. "I want to remember you taking charge and getting me through the school. I want to remember you pulling the knife out and carrying me out of school to safety. I want to remember all of that." Gabriella said.

"Gabi…"

"No, just listen…my leg will be better in two weeks top or maybe even sooner." Gabriella said and Troy frowned. "It will be ready for the first game and Christmas…and I need you to listen to these words the most, okay?…I don't blame you." Gabriella said sternly as she walked into Troy's room to look at him closer.

"Gabi, if I would have fought better, or held him off, or did something different, you wouldn't be hurt." Troy said standing up.

"You know, trust is something hard to get back, both people have to build up their relationship again before you can even think about trusting somebody, but…I never stopped trusting you Troy. I knew that you would get me out of the school no matter if I was dead or alive, and I felt safer in your arms. I don't blame you." Gabriella said sternly again.

"…I'm sorry." Troy said after a pause.

Gabriella shrugged and gave a weak smile. "I better get going."

"No, you can stay." Troy said hurriedly as he grabbed Gabriella's arm to stop her from walking off. "Please?"

Gabriella chuckled. "Only because I'm tired and I don't want to walk outside in the dark again."

"Good." Troy said as they both went over to his bed not even bothering to change as they both situated themselves in his bed. Troy was laying on his back as Gabriella laid her head down on Troy's chest and he pulled the blanket around them. Gabriella looked up and saw that Troy's eyes were already fluttering open and shut as he tried to stay awake for a little longer. Then Gabriella looked down to his neck and she reached her hand up and pushed his shirt down a little as she saw deep purple and red marks all over his neck. Gabriella hesitantly scraped her finger tips over a mark as she traced the mark she thought back to Derek slamming Troy against the lockers and trying to choke him to death. Gabriella pulled her hand back and kissed his shirt that was right over Troy's heart as she thought Troy was asleep, but he kinked open one eye and quickly closed it as Gabriella pulled her lips back from his upper left side of the chest and pulled Gabriella closer to him.

* * *

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open after only closing them twenty minutes ago since she couldn't sleep, but that was more sleep then what she got the night before so Gabriella found that she was making a little progress. Gabriella rolled over in Troy's empty bed to find that he wasn't in it as a throbbing pain was in her leg since she accidentally moved her leg too fast. Gabriella cursed herself mentally as she sat up and stretched her arms with a yawn. Before Gabriella could get up and do anything Troy came back into his room with nothing but a beige towel around his waist.

"Hey, you need a shower?" Troy asked. "We only have thirty minutes." Troy pointed out.

Gabriella shook her head. "Took one last night." Gabriella said as she got out of Troy's bed and limped over to his dresser and pulled out her one pair of jeans that she kept over at his house along with a basketball sweatshirt that was two sizes small for Troy, but fit Gabriella almost perfectly.

Gabriella grabbed her crutches and started for the bathroom when Troy looked alarmed, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to change?" Gabriella more like questioned.

Troy nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella rode to school in silence as she got off the phone with her mom explaining that she was at Troy's for the night since his parents were gone. Gabriella sighed as she looking out the car's window and saw that they were already parked in the school's parking lot. Gabriella looked up and out the window and saw the massive school, just taunting her as she looked around and saw that there were two police officers at every door, along with people checking the kids' backpacks and bags.

Gabriella got out of the car before Troy could help her and walked around the car halfway to meet Troy in the back of his car.

Troy was carrying both of their bags as he looked over at Gabriella's nervous face. "We don't have to go in." Troy said.

Gabriella gave a weak smile, "If I don't, then it would be like he won." Gabriella pointed out sadly. They both stood by his car just staring at the school, "Let's go." Gabriella said as they started their slow walk through the parking lot with people looking at Gabriella and Troy weirdly as they passed. "People are watching us." Gabriella muttered.

"It's going to be okay."

"They all know what happened, and it's…God, I'm such a girl." Gabriella complained as she kept her head low not wanting to match anyone's gaze.

Troy gave a small chuckle and then instantly stopped after he saw that Gabriella was serious, "Well…pretty soon they won't be watching. It will all get better." Troy said as they came up to the cement steps and Gabriella stopped instantly as she saw two people walking up to where Troy and her were standing at that moment.

"Are you com--" Troy stopped once he saw Taylor and Chad coming forward from the parking lot. At least they were walking together up to school. The two stopped across from Troy and Gabriella as they all just looked at each other awkwardly or nervously, no one really knew what they were feeling. The last time they were all together was when Gabriella and Troy were half naked and they all had a huge argument.

Taylor shifted uncomfortably as Gabriella and her made eye contact and they both swiftly looked towards the ground as Troy looked up and found Chad's eyes staring at him, trying to see how Troy was coping. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she was keeping her eyes diverted anywhere besides Taylor and Taylor was doing the same thing with Gabriella.

Troy and Chad looked up again and at the same time decided that they just needed to get over this weird state that was between them, and since they were guys they didn't need to think twice about it and over analyze it, they didn't have to analyze it as they both said in a soft tone, "Hey."

Both the girls' heads shot up and looked between the two boys. "Ella, dad was surprised that mom wasn't angry that you stayed at Troy's last night. We were both ready to hear her explode, but she was just too happy that you talked to her." Chad said feeling the need to say something between the two very nervous girls.

"Oh." Was all Gabriella could say as she kicked a small pebble five feet on the ground.

"Yeah, and she told me to tell you that she changed your appointment with the therapist to tomorrow since school is starting earlier than what they expected and you might want to go earlier." Chad said. "Tomorrow at 8 in the morning." Chad added as they all looked at Gabriella.

"I don't want to talk, it's as easy as that." Gabriella said and broke everyone's gaze as she turned and started walking up the steps to East High.

After the four had gotten past the metal detectors and bag checkers they stood in front of the main office. Chad and Taylor both looked at Gabriella sympathetically as they went to their own lockers as Gabriella and Troy just stood there.

"Um…are you ready to go to our lockers?" Troy asked.

"You know he died in that hallway." Gabriella said in a mono tone. Troy froze up, he didn't realize that and now he felt like a complete idiot. "You also know that we as in me, you, and Chad are going to be pulled out of class to talk to the guidance counselor if we want." Gabriella more like stated as she stared blankly down the long hallway which held 150 dirty yellow lockers along with hers and Troy's.

"Um…" Troy didn't want to say yes and lie to her and he didn't want to say no and sound like an idiot for not thinking like Gabriella was. Instead he changed the subject, "Do you want to just go to homeroom and I'll take your bag to your locker?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked down the hallway again in a blank stare and then turned towards Troy. "…yeah, if you don't mind." Gabriella said.

"I don't." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella reassuringly. "So, I'll meet you in homeroom or do you want to just wait for me here, or…"

"I'll go to homeroom right now and meet you there." Gabriella said starting to walk away from the painful memory of her actually killing someone, granted he did do some pretty bad things to her, but no one deserved to die, he more like deserved to rot in jail.

"Um…wait, is your combo in your planner?" Troy asked as Gabriella stopped and looked back at him.

"Just put my stuff in your locker and I'll tell you it later." Gabriella said as both of them went their separate ways again.

Gabriella was just outside her homeroom and all of a sudden a girl that looked almost like herself came running up to Gabriella and engulfed her in a huge hug which almost resulted in Gabriella dropping her crutches. The girl let go of Gabriella as Gabriella almost had to gasp for breath.

"What the hell V?" Gabriella asked her cousin.

V smiled sweetly at Gabriella in a sincere way. V didn't say anything as she put her two skinny arms on Gabriella's shoulders to steady Gabriella and to stop her from walking off. "Are you okay?" V asked. "I would have called, but…I just didn't think it was the time to bombard you with questions and words of concern." V said as she looked into Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella stuttered as she tried to see if V was faking this behavior, but Gabriella found nothing fishy about it. She looked her cousin over and saw that she wasn't wearing her normal eye contacts that made her eyes a dark brown, instead she had her bright, livid green eyes, along with her hair was straight, she wasn't wearing a sluty outfit, instead she was wearing fitting jeans along with a nice blouse that was hiding something, and if Gabriella wasn't mistaken it was hiding extra weight V had gained.

"Uh…yeah." Gabriella said unsurely.

Just then the warning bell went off and Gabriella saw Troy turning the corner out of the corner of her eye. "I got to go, but I just want to let you know that I'm glad you're okay and maybe we can catch up at lunch or something?" V said as she walked to her own homeroom.

Troy came up to the startled looking Gabriella. "Was that just your cousin?" Troy whispered in her ear as they walked into the classroom.

"Um… I think that was her." Gabriella said as they took their seats in front of Taylor and Chad and yet, the gang said no words to each other.

Ms. Darbus started role call and soon called out with sympathy in her voice, "Gabriella Montez?"

Everyone was looking at Gabriella who was slumping in her chair with her head looking down at the desk. Gabriella snapped her head up when her name was called and said in a mono tone, "It's Danforth."

A lot of people gasped and started whispering as Ms. Darbus gave her a look that asked, 'are you sure?' "O…okay?" Ms. Darbus wrote something down on her clipboard and continued to do role call.

As the day went on Gabriella had been a lot jumpier around people and as V had asked, during lunch she sat down with Chad, Gabriella, and the gang, but as Gabriella wished mentally, she got out of having a conversation about herself as her name was called on the loud speaker to report to room 316 which everyone knew meant the guidance counselor. It wasn't that Gabriella didn't want to talk to her cousin, it was actually the complete opposite, it's just she didn't want to have that exact conversation.

Gabriella slipped into room 316 and sat on the only chair in there which wasn't taken already by the short, chubby, brunette counselor. Gabriella sat opposite and scowled at the middle age lady as the smiling-like-an-idiot lady folded her hands in her lap and continued to smile at Gabriella.

"Would you like to talk Gabriella because I know that most people who have been through what you have like to take their feelings out on something, and talking helps relieve your feelings." The lady said.

"No." Gabriella replied bluntly.

"No what Gabriella?" The lady asked.

"No, I don't want to talk, I just want to go back to lunch." Gabriella said.

"Okay, but I'm here for you."

Gabriella stood up and rolled her eyes, "fine." Gabriella muttered as she closed the door.

Gabriella walked out of the room and bumped shoulders with someone. Gabriella almost lost her footing and the crutches as she quickly regained her balance and looked up to see Taylor.

"Oh…hey." Taylor said. "Um…"

"Hey." Gabriella nodding as both girls were trying to figure out why it was so weird between the two since their last conversation was them making up from a huge argument, or at least having a mutual agreement and getting some of their friendship back, but then stupid Derek came along and messed up whatever Taylor and Gabriella were trying to repair.

Just then Gabriella's stomach made a noise indicating that she was hungry. Gabriella and Taylor both gave a nervous chuckle. Gabriella pointing towards the way Taylor had just come from and blushed a little from embarrassment of her stomach making that sound, "That is my cue for me to go eat something." Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah…okay." And with that the two best friends or at least used to be best friends went separate ways.

Gabriella walked into the lunch room and saw that half of the kids had already cleared out. Gabriella came back to the table and saw that V was gone. Gabriella sat down with a small smile on her face and asked Chad, "So where did V go?"

Chad put on a joking disgusted face, "I don't really know, but what the hell is she doing talking to you, you know pretty soon you will be labeled a school slut along with her." Chad lectured as Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the apple off of his tray.

"And that would be because?" Gabriella asked.

"Well…she is a slut and now…well if you start talking and hanging out with her, she will bring you down with her." Chad pointed out. Everyone continued with their lunches as Gabriella looked around and noticed that Shar and Tay were both missing which only left Zeke, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella herself at the table.

Gabriella took a bite out of her apple just listening in on the conversation the boys were having about basketball practice when Gabriella felt a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin as her crutches fell to the floor and everyone that was still in the lunch room looked over at the loud banging sound.

Gabriella whipped her head around so fast to see who it was that touched her shoulder and withdrew their hand quickly because they were probably scared themselves that they just gave their girl's star basketball player a heart attack. Gabriella looked up and it was just Kala, from the team.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean to scare you." Kala said as she looked at Gabriella with sincerity Gabriella nodded her head as she tried to control her breathing and the boys looked at her from the table with confusion. "Um…Gabs…Coach Bolton said that there wasn't any practice today since she has a business meeting and isn't going to be here for a week." Kala said.

Gabriella nodded still trying to control her breathing. "Uh…thanks." Gabriella felt like something was lifted off her chest since she now didn't have to face the gym and then her heart fell along with her hope as she realized that she had gym class next.

"Okay…take good care Gabs." Kala said hesitantly patting Gabriella on the shoulder as she walked away with worry in her eyes.

Everyone at the table was silent that is until Chad spoke up, "What the hell was that?" Chad asked with concern and a soft tone even though Gabriella knew that that was the tone that Chad used when he wanted and needed answers.

"Nothing." Gabriella muttered as she put the half eaten apple on Chad's tray.

Chad picked up his water bottle and unscrewed it and right before he took a sip of it looked Gabriella dead in the eye as Troy and Zeke looked at each other with worry and then back at the two siblings. "That wasn't nothing Ella." Chad took a quick sip and screwed the cap back on. He held the water bottle in his one hand as the other hand laid on top of Gabriella's and squeezed it slightly for reassurance. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks." Gabriella said politely and if people weren't staring, they were now as Chad slammed his water bottle down.

Gabriella flinched at Chad's reaction to her answer. "Ella, that is all you ever say! Why don't you want to talk?! Why don't you want to fill me in!? Why won't you let me help you?" Chad asked the last question quietly.

Gabriella slid her hand out of Chad's and stood up completely forgetting about her crutches. "Because I don't want help. I don't need help. And I don't want to talk, I just want my old life back." Gabriella said as she started limping away.

"Ella!" Chad called out as he stood up and Gabriella froze in her spot, but kept her back to the three boys. "I'm…sorry."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah. Me too." Gabriella said and started limping away.

Troy sat there looking at the defeated Chad who slumped in his spot to Gabriella's retreating back and thought about what Gabriella just said, 'I just want my old life back,' Troy then knew what she was talking about and he instantly shot up as Chad and Zeke looked up with confusion.

"I got to go to the library." Troy said hurriedly knowing he had to find Taylor. Troy ran down the empty hallways and finally located the library. He looked around and found Taylor sitting at table with about five books in front of her as she would look at the open book in front of her and then scribble something down in her notebook. Troy slid into the chair across from Taylor and Taylor instantly shot her head up after she heard someone across from her.

"Hey." Troy said.

"Hey." Taylor said weakly.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, just some good ole history that I didn't do and it was due on Monday, but…we all know that no one got a chance to turn their homework in." Taylor said as she went back to writing down notes.

"Yeah, about that…" Taylor looked up at Troy once he started talking about Monday. "Um…Gabi isn't doing too well. She really needs her friends right now, especially her best friend." Troy said.

"…I know…"

"Then why aren't you with her right now?" Troy asked.

"Because we haven't truly been best friends since Chad and you have come into the picture." Taylor said.

"Oh…" Was all Troy could think of.

"Yeah…oh. You know, we used to ditch the guys we were seeing if either one of us wanted to do something together, but since she got back from England, things have been different…I'm not blaming her, far from that actually, but…" Taylor said thinking, "Right before the code red thing was announced, we were making progress, and now…we're back to square one." Taylor admitted. "I don't know what to say, to do, what do you say to someone that probably blames you for letting go and leaving you behind to be handcuffed in a gym and leave you with a maniac?" Taylor asked close to tears. "She has to blame someone, and I'm the one that let her go, I didn't grab her hand and pull her along with me." Taylor said. "She has to blame someone and I'm at the top of the list." Taylor said letting a tear go down her cheek.

Troy got out of his seat and crouched down in front of Taylor to be at her level as she sat in the chair. "She doesn't blame you. She could never blame you, her best friend." Troy said wiping the tear away from his friend's face.

Taylor looked at Troy with a watery smile. "I'm not her best friend, but…it sounds good if it was true."

"Then who was the Taylor McKessie that she talked about when we were looking up at the stars late at night, who was the girl that Gabi would tell me stories of from 8th grade? Who was the girl that Gabriella wouldn't shut up about?" Troy asked with a smile.

Taylor smiled bigger, "She might of said that, but now she's not, not after all of this." Taylor said even though she was thinking over what Troy had just said thinking there still might be hope for her and Gabriella's friendship.

Troy shrugged as he stood up, "She needs her best friend, and if I'm right, which I am by the way, is you. She needs you Tay." Troy said as he started walking away Taylor called back, "Thanks Troy."

* * *

Troy came out of the locker room right when the bell rang and entered the gym to find that Gabriella wasn't there for gym class. Troy saw that they had a really old sub so he quietly and quickly made his way to the doors and walked out searching for Gabriella. Troy then looked down the hallway and saw the old crusty door at the end of the far hallway and sprinted for it. He hesitantly walked up and sure enough he saw a small brunette sitting on the brown wooden bench. 

Troy walked up quietly and placed a hand on her non burnt shoulder as Gabriella spun around gasping from fright and Troy immediately threw his hands up as if surrendering. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Troy said as he walked around the bench and sat down next to Gabriella.

Gabriella was panting again as she looked at Troy, "Troy, what the hell are you doing, you have class." Gabriella said.

Troy shrugged, "So do you."

"Fair enough." Gabriella said.

"You want to _elaborate _on what is wrong?" Troy asked smartly.

Gabriella looked at him and glared, "No, I don't want to '_elaborate'_. I don't want to talk Troy, I'm tired of people asking me that, I'm tired of people looking at me weirdly, I'm tired of people being nice to me when they were bitches before, I'm just tired." Gabriella said as she crossed her arms and slumped back against the bench.

"Then just go to sleep and rest Gabi, I'm right here next to you. Things will get better, I promise." Troy said.

"I can't sleep." Gabriella said in a mono tone.

"Says who?" Troy asked.

"Says the maniac that tried to kill you and me Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Says the throbbing pain in my leg. Says the burn on my shoulder. Says the nightmares I get when I shut my eyes and go into the dark." Gabriella finished quietly.

"Says you friends who support you. Says your brother who is extremely worried about you. Says the necklace that you are wearing but wants no one to know. Says me." Troy finished as he looked at Gabriella and found himself playing with one of her curls. "I lov--"

Gabriella looked at Troy and gently touched her neck where the necklace was underneath the sweatshirt. "I can't do this. Not right now Troy." Gabriella said standing up abruptly and making her way to the door with her limp leg.

Troy stood up too. "Gabi…I didn't mean-" Troy started but was cut off.

"Troy, I just can't right now, I'm sorry." Gabriella said as she walked down the five cement stairs and shut the door behind her to leave Troy by himself in the science garden.

"…to freak you out." Troy finished to no one as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

It had been two days exactly after the hostage takeover event, right down to the exact time since Gabriella was riding home with her parents to her house, 9:30 p.m. But instead of riding in a car right now, Gabriella Montez was situated on her front porch in the porch swing with her leg propped up and a leg brace on to help her get around without crutches now.

Gabriella looked out into the dark night and heard someone approaching. Gabriella looked more closely now as she squinted her eyes and saw that Taylor was walking up her porch steps. Taylor stopped and leaned her body against the railing, five feet away from Gabriella.

"Hey friend." Taylor greeted.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella said with a nod. "How was--"

"I'm sorry." Taylor said bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bad friend." Taylor said as she threw herself down in front of Gabriella and kneeled down so that they were head level as Taylor grasped onto Gabriella's cold hands and looked at her best friend.

"Tay--"

"I should've made sure that you were with me and by the time I noticed I couldn't get back. I'm so sorry that I left you behind, you must hate me." Taylor said.

"Tay--"

"God, I deserve to be the one that is hurt right now, not you. I'm so sorry, I should've made sure that you were following." Taylor let a tear slide down her face.

"Tay…you want to know what I was thinking when I was in there?" Gabriella asked with her own glossy eyes.

Taylor nodded hesitantly as she watched a small teas escape Gabriella's eyes. "…I'm sorry…"

"Tay, you're going to have to stop saying that, okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay." Tay nodded reluctantly.

"I was thinking…at least Tay is safe. At least she got out and is safe." Gabriella said. "I was happy, ecstatic that it was me and not you, I don't know what would've happened if it was you and not me, I don't think that I could live with myself if you would've gotten hurt too Tay." Gabriella said as she threw her arms around Taylor.

Taylor wrapped her arms around Gabriella also and hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry." Taylor sobbed.

"Tay, you said that you would stop saying that." Gabriella pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish." Tay chuckled as Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes as they continued to hold each other like little kids clutching onto their parents hands the first day of school. "I'm so sorry I'm pmsing right now and I can't control my emotions." Taylor said and Gabriella laughed at this as they finally pulled back and looked at each other as Gabriella scooted over in her spot and Taylor sat down.

"Wow, we must be pretty good then, I'm pmsing too." Gabriella and Taylor both laughed as they gave each other knowing looks.

"Best Friends." Taylor and Gabriella exclaimed at the same time with bright smiles.

They were silent as Taylor studied Gabriella over and saw how tired she looked with the bags underneath her eyes. "Hey Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taylor asked softly and Gabriella gave off a small sniffle as she nodded and Taylor put her arm around her shoulders and Gabriella leaned her head down on her best friend's shoulder. "You can tell me anything…"

"There were people running everywhere…" Gabriella started and continued with her story as Troy and Chad stood on Troy's porch smiling upon their two girls, or in this case Chad's girl and Troy's dream girl that he wants to date and start a relationship with again have a best friend moment.

Chad clapped Troy on the back and smiled as Troy turned towards his best friend without the trace of the awkwardness there was that morning. "God, how do you always know what to do?" Chad asked as an amusing smile was on his face.

Troy shrugged, "I don't always know…but, when it comes to these things, I do. It's a gift." Troy said cockily as Chad gave a small chuckle quietly so that the girls couldn't hear them.

"You keep thinking that buddy." Chad said and then turned seriously. "Thanks man, I don't think Ella would talk if you didn't get Taylor and her together again, it was starting to get really weird between us all." Chad said.

"I know, but now everything is starting to be okay now." Troy said as they both turned and looked straight forward at the two girls who were currently talking as they saw Taylor rubbing Gabriella's back in a comforting way.

"No it's not…" Chad said.

Troy put on a confused face as they both continued to keep their eyes glued onto the two people they love. "What do you mean, is something else wrong?"

"Yeah…when are you going to ask her out?" Chad asked.

"Do you remember two days ago?" Troy asked.

"Who doesn't?" Chad asked.

"Exactly, and…she doesn't feel the same way." Troy said.

"She told you she loves you right?"

"Well, yeah, but…she lost a lot of blood and thought she was going to die Chad." Troy pointed out.

Chad shrugged, "So? Tell her how you feel." Chad said. "And then things will be 100 percent okay, not just 95 percent." Chad said.

"First: I have tried to tell her at least twice and she tells me not too, so that might be a sign that maybe I just think I love her and I really don't and I just want her body or something." Troy said.

Chad looked at the two girls still, but put on a twisted face and interrupted Troy, "Okay, okay, okay, that is enough, I didn't need to know what you think of her body." Chad said.

Troy chuckled. "You had to have known that I found her attractive?" Troy said.

"Well…I just didn't think of that." Chad said.

"Anyways, and Second: how do you get 95 percent?" Troy asked.

Chad ignored Troy's question and turned towards Troy and chuckled. "You know, we need to go do basketball or something because we just sounded like girls talking about you loving my sister." Chad said walking away from Troy.

"But I never actually said that." Troy called after Chad even though he knew deep down that he loves her, but now he wasn't too sure that he is ready to tell Gabriella that since he had been shot down twice already, maybe he should really make sure and tell her later if he still has the same feelings?

"Whatever you say man." Chad called back with a chuckle.

Troy shook his head and ran after Chad knowing that if he didn't talk to Chad about this that Chad could easily blab to Gabi and scare her again with his feelings. "Chad! I never actually said it!"


	18. The One

**Author's Note- Hey, thank you to everyone that is reviewing. I know that it is taking me a little longer to post, but that is all due to Chrismas break, but I am really working hard. Um...basically I want to just tell you guys that if you want to see something put into my story, don't hesitate to ask and if you want me to work in a little bit more of some other characters, just tell me and I can do that because I really want you guys to like this story or else there would be no point in posting this. So if you want to see more of some other characters just tell me and I can do that for you. Read and Review please--

* * *

**Taylor held Gabriella as Gabriella's sobs died down and now just occasional tears would hit Taylor's shoulder. It had been ten minutes since Gabriella finished talking about the cruel Derek and how Gabriella took someone's life. Granted, the fact of Gabriella taking someone's life didn't change what Taylor thought of her best friend because it was out of defense and what Gabriella described sounded as if Derek was half way through killing Troy so Gabriella had no choice.

Taylor just let Gabriella sob in her shoulder as Gabriella occasional shook with her sobs. Taylor let silent tears run down her face as she cried with her friend to show her that nothing was wrong if she did cry because she knew how Gabriella hated to be so vulnerable especially after the whole Derek thing. But now after ten minutes, the two had at least calmed down a great deal compared to how they both started off.

They were still silent, Taylor waiting to see if Gabriella was completely done because she didn't want it to seem as if she wanted Gabriella to hurry up and that she was getting bored because Taylor could never get bored of what Gabriella said, irritated, yes, but get bored, Taylor never got. Taylor smiled at Gabriella as Gabriella picked her head up and looked at Taylor's damp shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said wiping her eyes and blinking back more tears that got backed up in her body for the past couple of days, well actually week since the four of them had the huge fight.

"It's no problem, really. And now there's just one more thing that needs to be done and everything will be perfect." Taylor said with a small smile on her face.

Gabriella wiped her eyes again and with confusion asked, "What?"

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hands and scolded her like a little child, "Stop rubbing, they're already blood shot, when was the last time you actually slept a full night without waking up?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Not since Bret and I broke up…months ago." Gabriella said. "Now, what isn't perfect yet?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor gave her a knowing look and Gabriella shook her head and Taylor pointed a finger at Gabriella accusingly with an amusing smile liking how she could changed the serious topic to a much needed amusing topic which still held some serious to it, "You love him."

Gabriella's eyes went wide and her jaw drop as she tried to play dumb. "Who?"

Taylor scoffed and shook her finger in Gabriella's face, "Gabriella Marie Montez-Danforth, don't give me that look."

"What look?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"That look that says that you don't know what or whom I am talking about." Taylor said.

"Why don't you fill me in on how you know or _think _you know I love Troy." Gabriella said.

"Okay, if you really want me to." Taylor said challenging. Gabriella nodded her head thinking Taylor would just say something stupid like, 'because he loves you, or because you two look cute together,' but neither one of those came out of her mouth as she started. "Because I see the way that you look at him. You look at him like he's the only one in the room with you, you look at him like you want and need him, which you do by the way." Taylor added and Gabriella chuckled dryly at that as Taylor slung her arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "You chose him over me and Chad which you never did before, you risked our friendship for him and that took a lot of guts and I respect that." Taylor said as they both leaned their head's against each other both in a day dreaming look as they both pictured Gabriella doing this or in this case, Gabriella picturing herself doing it. "And if you need another reason, in your story that you just told me, every other sentence or _MORE_ consisted of the name, Troy." Taylor said poking Gabriella in the side making her squirm.

"Tay." Gabriella laughed, "If I tell you something, you promise you won't tell anyone else?" Gabriella asked turning serious.

Taylor looked at Gabriella with a smile, "How bad can it be if it's about Troy…wait, that could get pretty bad." Tay joked as she pretended to laugh.

"Tay!" Gabriella exclaimed with amusement written all over her face.

Taylor put her hands up as if surrendering. "Okay, okay, I promise."

"After the whole thing died down on Monday and the doctors took me to the ambulance, Troy came running out and over to me yelling my name like some crazy person, and he kissed me." Both girls squealed and then Gabriella calmed down and continued in a much serious voice, "He was going to say that he loves me, but I didn't let him finish." Gabriella finished sadly.

"So? Get him to say it again." Tay said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"He tried, but I cut him off again. Tay, what if he doesn't say that to me again, and he never will because I turned him away." Gabriella panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, and breathe, just breathe." Tay instructed as Gabriella started calming down again and thought about this situation more calmly.

"Okay, I mean, what's the worst that could happen if I don't tell him how I feel?" Gabriella said.

"Um…he could feel dejected, try to move on with some bimbo, get her knocked up, get forced into marrying her because they are actually having twins, then he will go into depression because of all the stress, and then start cutting himself which will lead to therapy or being put in some institution." Taylor said.

Gabriella's jaw dropped open, "Tay, that can't happen." Gabriella said.

Taylor shrugged, "It could if you don't tell him how you feel, I mean, you do love him right?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella thought about it and nodded hesitantly, "Yeah,…I think I do." Gabriella said still thinking about it and then nodded more confident, "Yeah, I do."

"Then what are you doing talking to me?!" Tay exclaimed as she stood up and offered Gabriella a hand.

Gabriella grabbed Tay's hand and pulled herself up. "I'm…not?" Gabriella questioned.

"Exactly, get moving." Taylor said ushering Gabriella to walk forward.

Gabriella laughed and then looked at Taylor before she walked down the stairs, "Thanks best friend."

Taylor smiled. "No problem Gabs…now go." Taylor instructed to the retreating Gabriella.

Gabriella walked around to Troy's backyard where she heard basketballs bouncing. Gabriella saw that the back porch lights were on and saw two figures playing basketball. Gabriella walked over to them and Chad saw her first. He gave her a smile and stopped dribbling the ball. Troy looked at him with confusion and then followed his gaze to Gabriella.

Troy smiled at her and Chad said with a smile, "I'll let you two catch up, I'm sure Taylor is waiting for me somewhere." Chad said as he ran off.

Gabriella stood there and Troy looked at her and noticed that they were all alone in his backyard now and this was the first time that he had nothing to say to her because he didn't want to make this anymore awkward with her and blurt out that he thinks he loves her and scare her off again, "Um…you don't have crutches?" Troy asked and pointed out at the same time and then realized that that was stupid to say since Gabriella knew that she didn't have crutches since she was the one that had to walk with them.

"Yeah, I'm crutch free." Gabriella said and then cursed herself mentally as she realized how stupid that was to say, but then heard Troy chuckle again.

"So…Um…did you need anything?" Troy asked.

"You're always there for me." Gabriella blurted out knowing that once she said something, it was all or nothing.

Troy was about to say something, but stopped with his mouth open as Gabriella continued to talk.

"You always know what I'm thinking, even when I don't say anything or I push you away like I did Monday night. But…the point is you always know what I need, like with Taylor. I'm pretty sure that you had something to do with that. And now we're on good terms, best terms, back to best friends." Gabriella said hurriedly. "Um…you're kind, nice, smart, compassionate, and a lot more things that I could go on about." Gabriella said.

"Okay?"

"What I'm trying to say is that as cheesy as this is going to sound, but…you complete me." Gabriella said. "Not in some stalkerish way either because that would be kind of creepy, but what I'm trying to get at is…I love you." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know. You love me like a friend, we've been over this before Gabi…we both agreed that it wouldn't be awkward, I thought we were okay?" Troy asked confused and then mentally cursed himself, he knew that Gabriella wasn't talking about friend love, she was talking about relationship kind of love, isn't this what he wanted?

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed walking forward, closer to Troy. "You don't get it, I love you. Like, I'm _**in**_ love with you." Gabriella said. "I'm _**more**_ than in love with you, it's like I can't stop thinking about you. Your always in my head and your not leaving, no matter how much I try to concentrate on other things, I just think about you later." Gabriella said.

"…Oh…"

"ALEX BOLTON!" Gabriella exclaimed and she was pretty sure that people in the neighborhood could hear her. "You are not getting the point, I love you more than my music, more than any guy that I have ever known, and more than…basketball." Gabriella said.

"…wow…"

"Isn't this what you wanted?!" Gabriella screeched. "Isn't this what you wanted me to say when I at least had enough blood in my body to keep me alive?! Isn't this enough for you?"

"…uh…"

"Oh God it's going to be awkward between us again, isn't it?" Gabriella asked. "I didn't mean to scare you like this. Now I'm going to be the weirdo confessing her feelings of undying love when you were just the great friend trying to tell me that you love me in a friendly way, but I never let you finish so I just thought you meant it in girlfriend/boyfriend kind of way, not a friendly way…I'm so stupid." Gabriella went on.

"…" Troy's mouth hung open. He had never had a girl pronounce her undying love for him in such a way that could make him speechless. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why wasn't he speaking? He was trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm going to go now. And…" Gabriella looked back at his house. "Oh God, your parents probably heard me and will think that I'm some nut who is stalking their family and what is your mom going to say when I see her for basketball?" Gabriella asked as she started to leave.

"My parents aren't home." Troy called out to her finally finding his voice.

Gabriella stopped, "Aren't they ever home?" Gabriella asked.

Troy shook his head, "Nope, only for like a month or two at a time in a year." Troy said.

Gabriella started walking away as the embarrassment finally hit her after she announced how in love she was. "Um…I can fix that." Gabriella said quietly so only she could hear.

* * *

"He said what?!" Taylor asked in a shocked voice as she sat in a brown squishy uncomfortable chair along with Gabriella besides her.

Gabriella looked around to see if anyone was around, but no one else was in the beige plain office besides the old looking secretary.

Taylor had talked Anna into letting her take Gabriella to the therapy session Gabriella didn't want to go to unless Tay came. And now that is where Gabriella sat with Taylor, waiting for Chad and Troy to come back with something to drink.

Yes, somehow Chad heard from Taylor that she was taking Gabriella so Chad wanted to come and since Taylor is going out with Chad she couldn't say no to her boyfriend because due to Chad blabbing to whoever would listen, says that he persuaded her and then he would wink and elbow you to get the point. And then Chad realized that he would be the only guy so he asked Troy to tag along and Troy being the nice caring guy he was, couldn't say no to his best friend on this.

"…wow…" Gabriella repeated exactly what Troy said. "And then other one word syllables, like…oh…"

"Wow." Taylor dropped her jaw. "Are you sure that is what Troy said?" Taylor asked as if Gabriella would lie to her.

"Yes I'm sure. I was there Tay." Gabriella said and then shook her head and started to stand up. "I shouldn't be here. It's too weird being here with Troy coming back and then they both know what I'm going to say in there so why are they even here?" Gabriella asked starting to walk away. "I have to go because I don't belong here."

Taylor jumped up in her spot and sprinted towards Gabriella who was in the archway. Taylor looked around and saw that the two boys were at the very end of the long and huge hallway making their ways towards them with each of them carrying two drinks. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm so she couldn't walk any further.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ-DANFORTH!" Taylor yelled which caught the boys' attention as they flung their heads up and started walking quicker over to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Tay, I don't' want to do this, I don't want to be here, and I don't want to do any of this." Gabriella said pulling her arm out of Tay's grasp.

"Gabs, please just do it one time and I promise you won't have to come back here again if you don't want to after this." Taylor pleaded. "Do it for your best friend and I promise things will get better with _everything_." Taylor said as the two boys finally approached them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chad asked looking from Gabriella to Tay.

Just then a forty year old male therapist came out from behind the beige door and walked into the lobby and looked at the four teens. "Is Gabriella Montez-Danforth here?"

Tay, Troy, and Chad all looked at Gabriella as Gabriella looked at Tay and nudged her forward, "You better go Gabs."

Taylor glared at her best friend and said sternly. "Get you scrawny ass in there before I have to start using force."

Gabriella muttered something under her breath and started following the perky male doctor, Dr. John. Gabriella turned back and looked Taylor in the eye, "I'm not going to like it." Gabriella said stubbornly like a ten year old kid.

"You're going to do it whether you like it or not." Taylor argued.

Gabriella stuck her tongue out as Taylor rolled her eyes. "Go or else…Troy won't take us for ice cream."

"What?!" Both the boys exclaimed as Gabriella's face lit up a little.

"I'm going." Gabriella said and followed the doctor with a scowl and her arms crossed.

Gabriella walked into the room and Dr. John shut the door giving Gabriella's friends one last reassuring smile. He turned around and took a seat in a leather chair with a clipboard and Gabriella sat on the couch which was separated from Dr. John by just a coffee table.

They just sat there in silence for five minutes out of the sixty Gabriella was supposed to attend. Dr. John cleared his throat as he crossed his legs and folded his hands. "So Gabriella, would you like to tell me about yourself?"

Gabriella looked up from the ground and just stared at him with a blank face. "No."

"Would you like to tell me anything, you know everything is confidential." Dr. John reminded her.

"No."

"Would you like to tell me about your friends out there, they look friendly." Dr. John said positively.

"Would you like to stop asking me questions you know the answers to?" Gabriella asked back. She knew that she was acting like a bitch, but if anyone really knew her, they would know that she wasn't the type of person to just open up and expose all of her little thoughts that lead to just more problems.

"Fair enough…you know, your mom told me you like art." Dr. John said as he looked at Gabriella over his clipboard. "How about you draw something for me?"

Dr. John handed Gabriella a blank piece of paper on another clipboard along with a little black case which held pencils, pens, charcoal, paint, markers, crayons, felt tip sharpies, basically anything you would need to travel around with.

Gabriella looked at it skeptically and grabbed it hesitantly as Dr. John gave her a warming smile. "What do you want me to draw?" Gabriella asked in a hesitant voice as she clutched the cold clipboard in her warm hands.

Dr. John shrugged, "Anything you want."

Dr. John watched Gabriella for ten minutes and spoke up again, "So, where are your parents today?"

Gabriella didn't look up as she sat on the couch with her back resting against the arm of the couch and her knees pulled up with the clipboard resting against her legs like an easel. Gabriella squinted her eyes as she moved her hand up and down on her used to be blank paper and continued to draw as she answered in a mono tone, "Working."

"Do you they work often?" Dr. John asked casually taking notes.

Gabriella shrugged as she turned the paper horizontally to vertical position. "No, basic 8 to 12 hour shifts and they can even get out of that if they wanted too." Gabriella said.

* * *

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Troy asked as he sat by Chad with Taylor on the other side of Chad.

Taylor leaned forward in her seat to see Troy around Chad's relaxed body. "What do you think '_wow'_ boy." Taylor said sarcastically.

"What?" Chad asked as Troy's face lost a little bit of color.

"I can't you believe you said **_wow_** to her?!" Taylor exclaimed amusingly.

Troy scratched the back of his neck as the receptionist looked up and glared at the three teens and then went back to her work.

"Tay, Troy? What's going on?"

"Taylor, I didn't know what to say." Troy said slowly.

"You don't say '**_wow_'**."

"Can you stop saying **_'wow' _**like that?!" Troy said in a tone showing that he was beginning to get a little pissed.

"You guys, what the hell are you two talking about?!"

Taylor and Chad both looked at Troy as he swallowed loudly and put his head in his hands leaning back in the uncomfortable brown squishy chair.

* * *

Dr. John looked at Gabriella intently as she continued to draw a picture that she was greatly fascinated in. Dr. John could tell that she knew what she was doing as her hand glided across the think crisp paper. Dr. John cleared his throat and asked, "So who are the people that came with you today?"

Gabriella didn't even look up as she answered in a very distant voice, "There's Chad. He's my brother with the crazy hair…then Taylor, she's his girlfriend and my best friend…"

Gabriella didn't go on and Dr. John looked at her curiously. "What about the other boy?"

Dr. John looked intently upon Gabriella and saw that her face and body tensed up for a second, but then eased up as she continued to draw. "That's Troy…my brother's best friend."

"Your brother's best friend, not your friend?" Dr. John asked knowing that he recognized the boy from somewhere, he was the one that carried Gabriella out of the school.

Gabriella leaned her head to the side and squinted at her picture, deep in thought and then continued to draw as she shook the thought out of her mind mentally. "and my friend." Gabriella added as she knew that Dr. John had figured out that Troy meant something more to her.

"So…Troy is the one that was in the school with you and carried you out?" Dr. John asked and Gabriella put her black felt pen down in the case and stopped drawing as she looked at Dr. John with a blank face.

* * *

"You said '_**wow'**_?" Chad asked while laughing and Troy glared at him with death rays. "I can't believe you just said '_**wow'**_! I thought that you would be ecstatic?" Chad asked.

Troy looked down at the ground, "I thought I was waiting for that too, but…"

"But what?" Taylor asked now.

"But…what if she's just confused...and isn't it kind of weird that I try to tell her twice my feelings, but she freaks out?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"I mean, what if she's just confused, especially after all that has happened?" Troy asked.

"She loves you, trust me." Taylor said. "Gabriella doesn't just admit her feelings like it's free gum, it takes her some serious thinking time to actually force herself to say her true feelings. And when she says them, they mean the real deal." Taylor explained.

"Yeah, do you know how many other people Ella has told that she loves?" Chad asked. "**AND** do you know how many other people have told Ella that they love her?" Chad added excitedly.

Troy shrugged, "Bret?" Troy asked. "And probably a lot of other people."

"Never, she has never told Bret that she loves him. I think you're just scared at getting turned down again, but you don't have to worry because Ella just admitted to you that she loves you, now there is no way that she will turn you down." Chad said clapping Troy on the shoulder. "And a lot of other people have told her that they love her and she never returns it."

They were silent as Troy's mind was doing back flips of joy just hearing what Chad said. "Uh…when is Bret coming here?" Troy asked. 

"He's not coming anymore, since there's no point of going to court since Derek's…dead." Taylor told Troy.

"Oh…" Chad and Troy both said.

* * *

"Look, I really don't want to talk." Gabriella said.

"I'm going to ask you one more thing Gabriella, and you don't have to answer if you don't want too…" Dr. John said unsurely.

Gabriella looked at Dr. John and saw concern in his eyes, along with something else…like he knew something about Gabriella that she didn't know about herself and then Gabriella realized that he probably did. That is what doctors were good at, reading people, right? Gabriella had been through this before, but the doctor had given up on her but Gabriella just liked to blame it on the fact that he was a sucky doctor.

But Gabriella could tell that Dr. John knew something and from sitting in her spot on the couch could tell that whatever he was going to ask her, she would probably end up answering.

"Why are you here if you don't want to talk?" Dr. John asked in a disappointed tone even though Gabriella knew that he wasn't mad or sad, he was just disappointed and that ate away at her skin.

Gabriella shut her eyes and Dr. John concluded that he wasn't going to get an answer, but he noticed something. Gabriella was gently breathing with her eyes gently shut as if she was thinking peacefully. Dr. John went to stand up because he didn't think Gabriella would want to answer that question and he went about it the wrong way, but Gabriella opened her mouth along with her eyes and Dr. John fell back into his chair to listen.

"Taylor." Gabriella said simply and then sighed with a deep breath. "She wanted me to come." Gabriella nodded her head to confirm her answer.

Dr. John found what Gabriella was telling him made sense with the theory he has. Dr. John nodded his head as he wrote down her answer. "Why does it matter what she thinks?"

"I don't know." Gabriella answered quickly.

"But there must be a reason?"

"None that I can think of."

"Because it seems like she was happy when I came into the lobby to get you?" Dr. John continued.

"Of course she was happy!" Gabriella exploded. "She knew I needed to talk but I don't need too! I've talked before and nothing happened because I get over these kinds of things by myself!" Gabriella yelled.

"Then why did you come today?" Dr. Johns asked in a calm voice as he waited for Gabriella to explode again.

Gabriella stood up in frustration and paced around the room. "Because Tay would be DISAPPOINTED!" Gabriella yelled. "She wants me to talk and I didn't want to let her down." Gabriella said and then stopped and looked at Dr. John seriously, "Can they hear us out there?"

"If you yell." Dr. John said and Gabriella groaned knowing that all three of her friends plus the receptionist probably heard.

"Disappointment?" Dr. John asked and Gabriella looked him dead in the eye and she knew now that she just walked herself into proving his theory right.

Gabriella cleared her throat and shifted nervously in her spot. "Uh-huh." Gabriella answered weakly.

"So you don't like disappointing others?" Dr John asked as he wrote something else down on his clipboard.

"Who does?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Dr. John dismissed Gabriella's tone and asked another question, "How does Troy fit into all of this?"

"What?" Gabriella was shocked when he asked her this.

"Yes, there has to be something more than him just carrying you out of the building? If the news was right, is looks and sounds like he ran in after he heard that you were still in there?" Dr. John asked.

"Well…yeah." Gabriella said wondering what he was getting at with his questions.

"Why am I getting the sense that you think you disappointed him?"

Gabriella sighed and glared, "Maybe because it might be true! Listen, I don't want to talk, I don't want to listen, and I don't need advice from you but if you must know, he tried to tell me he loves me…_twice!!_" Gabriella exclaimed and she continued pushing the thought to the back of her mind that the others could hear her from the lobby. "But I didn't let him and then… I don't know, it finally sunk in that he actually did and he wasn't just saying it!" Gabriella explained in a loud voice. "I told him I love him back." Gabriella said a lot quieter.

"And?"

"And I think I disappointed him more and he didn't say it back." Gabriella said.

"Maybe he was just shocked? You know, that isn't an easy thing to say." Dr. Johns said.

Gabriella started for the door as Dr. John stood up. "Yeah, I know. Believe me." Gabriella said as Dr. John held the door open for her and Gabriella entered the lobby again to see her friends faces trying to hide the fact that they heard her yelling. Dr. John watched Gabriella go over to her friends and immediately Taylor engulfed her in a hug.

Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, and Chad were all over by the coat racks now after Gabriella had informed the receptionist that she would not schedule another appointment and then Dr. John came rushing out of the room and over to the startled four teenagers.

"Gabriella you forgot this on the table." Dr. John handed Gabriella the picture that she drew and she took it from him and studied it before she put it down on the receptionist's counter.

"I don't want it." Gabriella said as she started walking down the hall.

Chad, Taylor, and Troy crowded around the picture and all looked at it with their own reactions to the dark picture she drew. It was of Derek's outstretched arm slamming and choking Troy against the lockers with his eyes a blazing red and his nostrils flared, as Troy's face looked set in stone as his blue eyes were clouded over to a deep gray and his own two hands were struggling to keep Derek away from him.

The friends looked down at the title that Gabriella put in the bottom right hand corner and it read, 'Worries'. Gabriella called over her shoulder which made them all fling their heads up as she asked over her shoulder, "So who wants ice cream? I know I want chocolate." Taylor, Chad, and Troy all looked at each other and Taylor was the first to move as she jogged to catch up with Gabriella.

* * *

The four friends went to an old ice cream parlor on the out skirts of town just like Taylor promised along with Troy paying for everything, and even though it didn't cost that much Taylor knew that Gabriella was still enjoying spending Troy's money since he didn't say 'I love you,' back to her, it just felt good at least getting something out of him.

They were all laughing at something and everyone was glad that Gabriella was back to her old self. "Oh my God, Christmas is in a week." Gabriella said with happiness in her eyes.

"Oh my God, it is!" Tay exclaimed. "I haven't gotten anything for you guys yet."

"Thanks Tay." Chad said sarcastically.

"Did you get anything for her yet either?" Troy asked smartly.

Chad rolled his eyes, "…yeah."

"Right." Gabriella said mockingly.

"I love Christmas. Do mom and dad still do the neighborhood party thing?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, so I guess that means that we get stuck with the gang at our house." Chad said.

Every Christmas Eve all of the gangs parents would be invited to this huge neighborhood Christmas party so that would leave the kids by themselves, so since 6th grade, the gang excluding Troy would get together at the Danforths house and hold their own little party just for their friends.

"I love this time of year, I just love giving gifts and seeing how people react to the gifts they love." Gabriella said deep in thought as Troy just looked at her with awe. He found himself giving off a soft smile as he stared at Gabriella's flawless face, flawless hair, flawless body, flawless compassion as she spoke of giving gifts and not receiving, to Troy, everything about Gabriella was flawless. So what was holding him back?…nothing.

Just as Taylor and Gabriella got into a conversation about what they had to do to get ready for Christmas, Gabriella's cell phone went off. "Hello?" Gabriella asked.

There was a pause and Gabriella's face lit up but still contained seriousness in it to show that the topic brought her joy but indeed was serious no matter how you looked at it.

"Be right back." Gabriella mouthed to Tay as she stood up and went to the bathroom nodding her head as she continued to listen on the phone even though the person she was talking to couldn't see her agreeing.

"What is that about?" Chad asked Tay and Troy.

"Don't look at me," Troy said.

Taylor looked at the two boys and smiled. Troy saw this and looked at Taylor weirdly. "What's up Tay?"

"When are you going to tell her?" Taylor asked bluntly.

"Tell her what?" Troy asked.

"That you love her man." Chad added and soon Troy found himself being cornered by the Chad and Taylor team. Before Troy could answer which he was planning on saying along the lines of 'soon' Gabriella came back to the table with a smile.

"Who was that, sounded serious?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head, "Just someone I needed to take care of business with."

Chad snorted ungracefully. "You doing business?! You are like the worst one to do business with Ella." Chad said with a chuckle.

"What? Why?" Troy and Taylor asked.

"She cons you out of everything. She's like a sly fox or something. She always wins." Chad said.

"I don't con anyone, I make fair deals that I just happen to benefit from." Gabriella said with her head held high. "It's called using your brains Chad."

"Yeah, or it's called catching me at my worst moments and getting me to agree because I'm half awake." Chad said and Gabriella smirked as she took her last bite of ice cream as she thought about the call that she just received from her Aunt who just happens to work in a law firm.

When the four of them were walking towards Chad's car, Troy's phone went off indicating he was getting a text message. Chad rolled his eyes as he got into the car with Taylor in shot gun.

"We need to make a rule of turning off cell phones when you're out with friends." Chad called out as Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at Troy's faltered face which quickly put on a quick fake smile.

"What's up man?" Chad asked as he started up the car.

Troy put his cell phone away in one swift moment after turning it off and Gabriella knew instantly that something was bugging him. "Oh nothing, dad's staying at the new hotel that just opened up and mom is still working on the huge business trip." Troy said.

"Another fight?" Chad asked.

"Another fight." Troy muttered.

They were silent in the car and then they finally pulled up to the houses and Chad parked right in the middle on the street. Everyone got out and everyone looked at Chad and Gabriella's front door to see a tall bald man that looked to be in his mid forties with thick black glasses standing by their front door ringing the doorbell with a huge manila folder packed with what looked to be like a lot of papers and forms.

"Who is that Chad?" Taylor asked interlacing their fingers as they started walking up the driveway.

Troy and Gabriella followed behind them sneaking glances at each other and quickly looking away. They all advanced Gabriella's and Chad's porch and Chad asked, "Can I help you?"

The man looked every teen in the eye and spoke in a husky voice that didn't look like it belonged to that scrawny man in a beige business jacket. "Is a Gabriella Montez-Danforth present?"

Everyone looked at Gabriella except for Chad who took a step closer, "May I ask who you are and why you need her?" Gabriella rolled her eyes to Chad's big brother mode kicking in as Gabriella walked past Troy and Taylor to step closer to the man.

"I'm Michael Davis and--"

Gabriella quickly intervened before he gave away that he was from their aunt's law firm and he was delivering her forms and information on a specific topic that she had to go over very carefully for a gift to someone she loves.

"That's me, do you have everything I need?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, if I can just talk to you for a moment, I'm supposed to show you something important that you have to look over, this can be pretty tricky if you don't read it properly." Michael said as Tay, Chad, and Troy all looked really confused.

"We can just go around back." Gabriella said motioning for Michael to follow and then she turned back towards the other three, "I have to go take care of something, and then I'm going to go to the library, call if you need anything." Gabriella said.

When Gabriella and Mr. Davis were out of ear shot Troy spat, "What the hell was that?"

Taylor and Chad could definitely tell that Troy was more than just a little upset that Gabriella walk talking to an older man about something that she wanted to keep a secret. "Why does it concern you?" Taylor asked even though she was a little concerned, but then she reminded herself that Gabriella would tell her later since they were best friends.

"I…uh…I don't trust that guy." Troy said in a dangerously furious voice as he leaned back to see Gabriella and Mr. Davis whispering about something as he pointed and jabbed his finger to something in a packet of paper as Gabriella nodded her head.

"Dude, that guy…is…_weird_." Chad said as he shrugged and started for the front door with Taylor at his hip.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked as he tried to hear what the two were saying in the backyard, even though it was no use since they were way too far away.

"We're going inside, you can join if you want, but Ella can take care of herself. She's already proven that Troy, so just lay off, it's not like she's your girlfriend." Chad said and then Taylor instantly hit his arm as Chad's face paled at what he just said. He didn't mean to say that last sentence and make it sound so harsh, but it just slipped out.

Troy froze in his spot and looked up at Chad forgetting Gabriella who was in the back talking to some other older guy. "Troy…I…didn't mean." Chad said.

Troy shrugged, knowing that Chad was right, but not for long. "Forget it. I'm just going to go home, to some peace and quiet." Troy said and starting to walk away. "I don't want to hear you and Tay from my house like last time." Troy called over his shoulder with a smirk as Chad couldn't help but chuckle knowing that Troy already forgave him about the remark he just made. Taylor blushed furiously as she ran inside and Chad shut the door waving off Troy as Troy jogged over to his house.

* * *

Later that night, Troy was in the kitchen in his house eating a bowl of ice cream. Now normally Troy did not eat ice cream when he was at home alone because he just remembers Chad telling him it's such a girly thing to do. So ever since 9th grade, Troy never did it unless something was bugging him.

Troy sat on top of the counter thinking of Gabriella. Thinking of Gabriella playing basketball against him and them just having fun together. Thinking about how perfect she looked in the little dress she wore when it was Halloween weekend and her parents through a party for her. Thinking of Gabriella taking off her t-shirt when she got hot in the summer just leaving her in short shorts and a black training bra. Thinking of what was under her bra, and that's where Troy drew the line as he shook his head and scooped up another spoonful of ice cream to clear his head. He didn't have to have another problem added to his list if he kept thinking like that.

Troy heard a basketball bouncing in his backyard so he decided to check it out. Troy stood gawking out the glass door staring at Gabriella bouncing the ball and shooting the ball from the three point line. Troy could tell from the determination on her face that she really wanted to just drive it to the hoop, but couldn't because of the leg brace on underneath her jeans that fit her body perfectly.

Troy studied her as she licked her grinning lips every time she made a shot. How she shook her head making her curls glide sexily though the air. How each time she did make a shot and she knew that it was going in and she heard the self satisfying sound of the net going _'swish'_ she closes her eyes for a mere second and puts on a triumphant grin that only belongs on an angel…which she was categorized in Troy's mind.

Troy realized that he was just scared telling Gabriella that he loves her again for a third time, but what's stopping him now? It's obvious that Gabriella must love him if she would confess that to him the night before. His mom practically loves her because she can get a ball through a net, everyone knows that they had a secret relationship since on the news stations they kept showing the kiss Troy gave Gabriella after an hour of being out of the school, and Chad approved of everything, so what was stopping Troy right now from just going down there and telling Gabriella he feels the same way?…nothing.

Troy rushed down his back patio and runs up to Gabriella who spins around when she hears a noise. Troy smiles at her as he walks swiftly up to her as if he was a model walking down the run way with the sun setting in the scene behind him. In other words, Gabriella could hardly breath at how close Troy was coming. Troy put his hands on Gabriella's waist and backed her up so that she had her back on the metal fence. Gabriella had a questioning face on as her eyes danced with curiosity.

Gabriella was about to speak but Troy brought his mouth down to her ear and nuzzled his nose in her dark curls as he shushed her soothingly. "Sh…God I love this smell." Troy said as he breathed in deeply as his nose was still in her curls.

"Troy…you're scaring me." Gabriella said nervously. Troy's hands were still planted on her waist as his thumbs rubbed back and forth and his nose and mouth glided down Gabriella's jaw line to her neck and back up again to her ear. Troy wasn't kissing Gabriella when he did this either, it was more of just running his mouth and nose over her skin, and if Gabriella had to describe what the hell Troy was doing, she would compare it to someone swiping a credit card through the credit card slot machine they have set up at every check out counter in stores.

Troy whispered with his eyes shut just taking in Gabriella and how perfect she was too him and said, "You're the one."

"what?" Gabriella asked as all she could do was stare at Troy's shoulder and his dark blue t-shirt.

"You're the one…I've known that since I've met you in the airport. You're different,… you're smart,… you're beautiful,… you're perfect… and I've known that you're the one for me since I've met you." Troy said as he continued to breathe into the crook of Gabriella's neck.

"Troy…" Gabriella said trying to think of what to say.

"Gabi…I've never been like this with other girls, but…you…ARE YOU!" Troy said in a tone that gave off amazement.

"Troy…"

"I should have told you this before, but things just got in the way and then when I tried too…and I never got to finish…I didn't want to get rejected and then I went into this shocked mode as you told me you love me and…you're the one." Troy whispered the last part in a tone that held so much passion, lust, and love. Before Gabriella could say anything Troy laid two fingers over her mouth to quiet her again and then took them off and put his hands on her neck. Gabriella knew what he was doing once his hands gripped the gold chain which was cold against Gabriella's neck.

His hands pulled the chain and lifted the 'T' out from under Gabriella's t-shirt for the whole world to see. Gabriella looked down at it and saw that Troy was absentmindedly tracing it with his fingers as one of his hands went back to resting on her waist and giving her warmth.

"Can I say something now?" Gabriella raised her eye brows and bit her bottom lip with amusement hidden in her voice which Troy picked up on. Troy nodded with an excited smirk on his face as his eyes never left her chocolate ones. "Troy…you're _the _one also." Gabriella said and Troy grinned like a mad man as he brought their lips together and pressed a soothing, soft, lingering slow kiss to Gabriella's soft luscious lips that both teens smiled into making it extremely difficult to kiss, and to anyone walking by they would think that the kids were like 6 year olds trying to ride a grown up bike.

Gabriella laughed as Troy picked her up and spun her around. Troy laughed along with her because he would just have to face the fact that he was somewhat whipped now…no…all the way whipped. Gabriella squealed with happiness as Troy stopped the spinning, but pulled her closer to him as her legs were still off the ground as Gabriella wrapped her good leg around him and Troy held her by placing his two hands on her lower back.

Troy pressed quick kisses up her neck, jaw line, and then her mouth as Gabriella kissed back.


	19. Merry Christmas

Chad ran as fast as his long basketball legs could carry him. He ran through the snow which was going to be gone by the next morning or double over in ice as the temperatures dropped some more. He ran up the already icy steps as he skidded to a halt outside the big wooden brown down and opened it hastily and bolted through the clean furnished updated house which was just redone two years ago.

He ran up the stairs knowing that is where the object of his destination was…in his bedroom. Chad busted through the bedroom door to his best friends room and immediately was blinded of pictures and trinkets unknown to him. Chad took a moment to take everything in as he saw the usual basketball trophies and basketball pictures on various shelves, but then he saw that in a golden picture frame by Troy's bed there was a picture of his sister. Also, another picture was by Troy's computer of Gabriella in her basketball uniform from last year shooting a free throw.

"Chad?" Troy asked coming into his room through his conjoining bathroom with some steam following him. Troy shook his wet hair with one swift movement and a flick as he looked confused.

Chad was wearing dark blue jeans and a red and white polo, but he was panting slightly as he said in a deadly serious voice, "She is going crazy!" When Troy looked at him with more concern Chad broke his serious face and belted over in laughter.

"Chad!" Troy hissed, "What is up?"

Chad continued to laugh as he looked up, "She…Ella…crazy." Chad managed to say.

Troy had more concern fill him as he walked over to his bed where he already had clothes laid out. "What?" Chad didn't stop laughing until Troy looked at him with a glare. "What's wrong?" Troy asked.

Chad rolled his eyes at how serious Troy took everything. Chad stopped the laughter as a simple smile took over his face, "You are going to be dead once Ella finds out that you have the necklace." Chad said simply as he plopped down on Troy's bed and Troy hurriedly put on his boxers.

"Why am I going to be dead? Is everything okay?" Troy asked as he put on blue jeans and a button up shirt.

"She is going crazy thinking she lost it."

"How bad is it?" Troy asked.

"She got up to take a shower like she always does and when she took it off I stole it just like you asked me too, and I brought it over to you, and when she got out of the shower to put it back on…she freaked out." Chad said laughing a little as he remembered stealing it for Troy and then Gabriella's reaction to see it missing.

"Are you sure?" Troy then realized how stupid that question was.

"She went into my room at 8 in the morning on a weekend and started going through my things to see if I had it!" Chad exclaimed. "So when I finally convinced her it wasn't in here, and after she searched each room in the house thoroughly, she realized that she took it off in the bathroom." Chad continued with suppressed chuckles. "She got a pipe wrench and took apart all seven sinks we have in the house." Chad said. "She even took apart mine and she collected the brown and black water that came out from the sink along with the hair, and she sifted through it." Chad said and cracked up into laughter again remembering Gabriella sitting on the floor hopelessly with a bucket of brown murky water trying to find a certain 'T' necklace.

Troy made a face and looked at Chad again, "That's…that's just…oh my god." Troy said.

"I got pictures." Chad said happily.

"Chad." Troy scolded and then laughed a little.

"But dude, seriously…she's freaking out right now, she called Taylor to come and help her think of something to hide her neck." Chad said. "She asked me not to tell you that she lost the necklace, she thinks that you're going to like yell and be mad at her if you find out." Chad said. "You're going to be dead."

"You think so?" Troy asked hoping that Gabriella wouldn't be too mad.

"You're going to be dead."

* * *

"Tay. This is bad! He's going to _**kill **_me!" Gabriella exclaimed as she looked frantically around her room.

"Calm down Gabs. It's not so bad." Tay said.

"Not so bad? Not so _**BAD!? **_Tay, he gave it to me for a reason, and that reason wasn't just so that I could lose it."

"Okay, just calm down." Tay said.

"Don't tell me to calm down when I'm calm right now!" Gabriella barked.

"Okay, just ca…just stay happy?" Tay more liked questioned as Gabriella sent her daggers and Tay changed the subject, "So where's Chad?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "He was supposed to be back like five minutes ago after 'secretly' searching Troy's room for the necklace." Gabriella said. Just then the doorbell rang and Gabriella's face paled as she shifted nervously in her spot and whispered even though they were on the second story, and Gabriella and Taylor both knew that they couldn't be heard. "Do you think that's Troy?"

"Does Troy usually ring the door bell?"

"No…" Gabriella admitted and then they heard the door open and Gabriella's eyes went wide. "But he does do that." Both the girls ran to the top of the stairs to see who entered and saw Zeke who was struggling with a lot of boxes in hand as a gleaming Sharpay followed behind him fixing her hair.

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted them as she walked down the stairs and helped Zeke.

"Hey…Gabs, where do you want the presents?" Zeke asked as Shar took some more presents from Zeke's hands.

"Um…in the living room under the tree." Gabriella said as she finally came to realization that she wasn't going to find the necklace so she was hoping with all hope that Troy wouldn't realize that she wasn't wearing the necklace since she was wearing a turtleneck. Gabriella sighed quietly as she walked down the steps when the door opened and in walked Troy and Chad carrying half of the amount of gifts Zeke had to carry in. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella walking down the steps in her boot cut dark blue jeans, tan boots, and a cotton short-sleeve turtleneck sweater. (pic in profile)

Gabriella reached the bottom of the stairs and when she did she noticed that it was just her and Troy while everyone else was already in the kitchen or living room. Gabriella walked up to Troy and smiled sweetly. "Hey."

"Hey." Troy leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella's face was still inches away as her breath lingered on Troy's when she spoke, "Merry Christmas."

Troy smiled back and mumbled against Gabriella's lips, "Merry Christmas."

Troy was just about to dump all the gifts that he bought for the gang to deepen the kiss, but Zeke's voice interrupted him as he walked into the entry way, "Hey, get a room." Zeke yelled as the two broke apart. Gabriella and Troy playfully glared at Zeke and he added, "Troy, I need to talk to you…in private." Zeke said.

Troy looked from Gabriella to Zeke and Gabriella nodded saying that she got the hint. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you two at it, talking about…wait, I don't even know what guys talk about. What do you guys talk about?" Gabriella asked.

"Guy things." Troy and Zeke answered at the same time and Gabriella pressed a soft kiss to Troy's cheek.

"Kiss you later." Gabriella said all bubbly as she ran off towards the living room.

"What's up?" Troy asked Zeke as Zeke took some of the presents out of Troy's arms.

"I brought the gift."

"The gift?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. The _gift_." Zeke wriggled his eye brows and Troy's face dropped.

"That _gift?_ That was a back up. Where is it?" Troy asked frantically.

"Hey, you never called me not to bring it, so I thought you didn't find anything else so I brought it and it is under the tree." Zeke said happily.

"_What?!"_

"Yeah?" Zeke said unsurely. "It's under the tree for Gabs. Isn't that what you wanted?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke, that was a back up. I have her present right here." Troy said motioning to a small wrapped jewelry box on top of several other gifts. Zeke's face turned into an 'O' shaped form. "We can't let her open it." Troy said firmly.

"_We_?" Zeke asked.

"Yes _WE._ You're the one that brought the gift." Troy pointed out.

"You were supposed to call telling me not too." Zeke pointed out as Troy groaned knowing he couldn't let Gabriella or Chad know what he got his little sister as a back up present.

_Troy knocked furiously on Zeke's door at 8 p.m., one day before Christmas Eve. One day before the gang was supposed to get together. One day before he would have to give Gabriella a special Christmas present. Troy knocked furiously on the door and then finally Zeke answered._

"_Hey du--"_

"_Zeke, how long does it take to answer a fucking door?" Troy asked as he pushed himself inside. It wasn't that he was made or pissed off, it was that he was panicky. That was just the affect Gabriella had over him._

_Zeke looked confused and shrugged it off. "Dude, what's up?"_

"_It's Christmas time." Troy pointed out dully._

"_Yes it is." Zeke said in a confused tone._

"_And I have Gabriella."_

"_Yes you do?" Zeke more like questioned._

"_I need to get her a gift."_

"_Probably."_

"_And I never have had to buy a gift for a girl before." _

"_That could be bad."_

"_And I have no fucking idea what to get her by tomorrow." Troy concluded as he plopped down on Zeke's bed and rubbed his temples with a sigh._

"_Now this is bad." Zeke said and immediately stopped as Troy sent him daggers. "Okay, calm down. What have you been thinking of getting her?" Zeke asked as he sat in his computer chair._

_Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I want it to mean something, but…I think we all know that I'm not the best gift giver or that romantic." Troy said as Zeke nodded to agree as he was deep in thought._

"_Wait…you waited until the night before you actually have to give it to her?" Zeke pointed out._

"_You sound like Chad. I asked him for help and he just yelled at me." Troy said falling back onto Zeke's bed rubbing his eyes tiredly._

"_Well…what about jewelry?" _

"_I already gave her a necklace." Troy said flatly in a bored tone. He really was bad at this gift giving thing._

"_Clothes?"_

"_Yeah, because I know what she likes and all her sizes." Troy said sarcastically._

"_You know what you like." Zeke muttered thinking Troy couldn't hear, but to Zeke's surprise he was hit in the head with a pillow. "How about music?"_

"_She has everything."_

"_An electronic item?"_

"_She has **everything!" **Troy exclaimed._

_Zeke spat out in frustration, "A TOY?!" and both Troy and Zeke looked at each other and Troy shook his head at the smirk on Zeke's face. "A toy that both you and Gabs will love and can use together." Zeke wiggled his eye brows up and down knowingly as Troy groaned and slammed his hand into his forehead._

"_Zeke, just stop thinking about my girl in a sexual way."_

"_Get your lazy ass up and let's go." Zeke commanded._

"_Zeke you are a pervert. I am not getting my first real girlfriend some sexual thing and give it to her in front of the gang…especially her brother Chad!" Troy said standing up reluctantly. _

_Zeke rolled his eyes, "Maybe not a toy, but…what about lingerie?" Zeke elbowed the unenthusiastic Troy in the ribs as they left Zeke's room. "Every girl would like that for Christmas."_

"_Did you get that for Shar?"_

"_She would kill me if I did that in front of everyone." Zeke said seriously. Troy gave him a look that says, 'I-can't-believe-you-want-me-to-do-this.' "Okay, so we'll pick something nice out and then that will be a back up and then you will still have tomorrow to think of something." Zeke said gripping Troy's shoulders and steered him downstairs and out the door.

* * *

_

_Troy tried to keep his eyes shut in the store as he bumped into half naked manicans and women who were practically shoving and clawing at people to get to their sizes since practically everything in the store was on sale for a special blow out sale right before Christmas._

_Zeke stood like it was nothing for a teenage boy to be hanging out in a Victoria Secret store looking through women's lingerie. Troy looked around nervously, "You know, it would help if you looked also." Zeke said as Troy rolled his eyes and flicked through the 'girl's items' without even glancing at them. Zeke elbowed Troy in the ribs as he held up something black that Troy could hardly make out as panties and a matching bra. He couldn't believe that girls actually felt comfortable in this kind of stuff._

"_What about this?" Zeke asked._

"_How about I just get her a box of nothing and it'll cover the same amount of body and save me $50." Troy said sarcastically._

"_I guess that's a no." Zeke put it back with an eye roll. "It would help if you actually helped me." Zeke said looking at more things._

_Troy rolled his eyes. "How about no. Let's just go and get something else."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Um…damn it. Let's look over here." Troy grumbled as he pushed through people to search in a different part of the store with Zeke following._

"_Hey do you know her size?" Zeke asked._

"_Size?" Troy asked dumbly._

"_Yeah, how big are her…you know…boobs?" Zeke nudged Troy as Troy started to turn a deep shade of red._

"_We've only been going out for a week."_

"_But you hid a relationship from us for God only knows how long, so what is it?" Zeke asked._

"_I don't know…exactly." Troy scratched the back of his neck._

"_Well, compare them to your hands." Zeke said cupping his hands to show Troy._

_Troy looked around nervously to see if anyone had stopped in the store to just point and laugh at the two teenage boys, but it seemed to him like no one really cared about them. Troy looked down at his hands and just stared. _

"_Here, put them on the manikin and compare." And before Troy could stop Zeke, Zeke shoved Troy's two hands on the manikin's chest and made Troy cup the solid plastic._

"_Okay, Okay, Okay!" Troy said as Zeke finally let go and Troy took his hands back and said, "Let's just do that size." Troy said weirded out by his friends behavior._

_Zeke looked at the tag that was hanging off of the manikin's bra and said, "C." Zeke clapped Troy on the back and Troy looked around uncomfortable again. "Wait…what does the number mean, 34C?" Zeke asked._

_Troy shrugged, "I don't know…how far they go around?" Troy asked._

_Zeke nodded, "I remember Shar telling me something like that, or was that about her dog's sweater? I don't remember, but it makes sense." Zeke said. "So how circular is Gab's chest in inches?" Zeke asked._

_Troy stared at him through narrow eyes. "Like I would measure." Troy said sarcastically._

"_Well, she looks to be about half the size of you maybe, or a little bit less?" Zeke asked circling Troy as Troy turned in a circle to follow Zeke around. "Maybe we can get someone to measure you and then we'll cut it in half?"_

"_What?! No!" Troy exclaimed, "Let's just get 34?" Troy asked sticking out his arms and pretending to hold Gabriella with his hands cupped as if she really was in front of him._

"_Okay." Zeke said as they both went back to sifting through the racks.

* * *

_

"_These **things **are a back up present if I don't come up with anything." Troy said as they exited the mall._

_Zeke shrugged as he carried one of the two bags they had. "Sure."_

"_But just to be sure Gabi doesn't find out about them, can you wrap them and bring them tomorrow?" Troy asked. "I don't want her finding any receipts or tags in my room thinking I'm some sick perv." Troy said as they loaded the two bags into Zeke's car._

"_Sure thing." Zeke said. Troy sighed glad that they were finally leaving and he had at least a couple of things for Gabriella. He ended up buying Gabriella a white Canterbury knit chemise, which wasn't that bad to buy because Troy actually picked this one out thinking Gabriella would look good in it, a red pleated baby doll, a red peek-a-boo lace v-string with a matching bra, a black petal cup bra with matching panties, and last but not least a black cutout teddy.(pics in profile.) The last three were all picked out by Zeke, and Troy knew that if buying these things for Gabriella wasn't going to get him killed, then letting it slip that Zeke was with him when he bought it would.

* * *

_

"Just calm down man. Let's just go in there, put your presents down, and take the present that I brought for you and hide it, and you can take it home later." Zeke said as they started walking slowly to the living room where they could hear everyone laughing.

"One thing, Gabi is probably eyeing up the gift that's in there saying it's from me to her, so don't you think that it would look a little fishy if I took it and switched with another one?" Troy asked. Zeke shrugged and Troy groaned and hissed so no one could hear, "We need to do something…_soon."_

"Just calm down and everything will work out." Zeke muttered as they entered the room with smiles on their faces and Zeke plopped down next to Sharpay on the couch as Gabriella motioned for Troy to come sit by her on the ground leaning against the couch right in front of the fireplace.

Troy smiled at her as he sat down by her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and Taylor and Chad both came in from the kitchen carrying two trays of food each. That's what the gang did, they just ordered appetizers from the store and it was Gabriella's and Chad's job to pick them up that day. Immediately Chad and Gabriella went to get food as the others all waited patiently for the others to go.

Troy eyed the presents up and down under the well decorated tree and his eyes glared at the one wrapped in red paper with Santa on it laughing. Troy somehow had to get that present out of there without Gabriella or Chad catching on. Troy looked at Gabriella as she nudged him, he guessed he spaced out a little.

"Try some, this is really good." Gabriella grinned.

Troy looked down at her plate and chuckled. "Gabi, it's only cheese and sausage with crackers. You can get that anywhere." Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it's Christmas cheese and sausage." Gabriella said as she ate another piece of sausage and smiled. Troy looked at Gabriella with a grin as Gabriella got confused. "What?"

"Nothing." Troy said as he leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the mouth as Gabriella carelessly put the plate down on the coffee table in front of them.

"God, I'm trying to eat here." Chad said as Troy and Gabriella pulled away and Gabriella just smirked as Troy glared at him friend. Troy wanted to get in as many kisses before Gabriella opened his one of two presents and probably will go on hiatus.

"So, are we doing presents right now, or karaoke, or what?" Taylor asked.

"Karaoke." Zeke and Troy both exclaimed at the same time and everyone looked at them weirdly because they knew that the guys

Taylor and Shar squealed as Chad and Zeke rolled their eyes at how their girlfriend were reacting while Gabriella just snuggled into Troy even more. She knew that she could sing, but she never liked to show off in front of her friends because anyone would admit that it was a lot more fun watching people attempt to sing when they had just an okay voice.

Sharpay stood up along with Chad as they both went to go get the annual karaoke machine Gabriella missed out on for two years. Gabriella sighed and Troy whispered into her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just happy." Gabriella said as she watched Chad hook the machine up.

"So, who's going first?" Shar asked as everyone rolled their eyes at her question when everyone knew the answer except for Troy.

"Well, the three amigos should." Zeke said as Shar and Tay clapped their hands together and pulled Gabriella up from the ground and out of Troy's grasp.

"Three amigos?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged at the nickname. "What song are you guys doing?" Troy asked as he sat back and watched Chad hand his sister a mic.

"You'll see." Zeke said as Troy picked himself up from the floor and sat on the couch next to Zeke as the song True Friend started playing by Hannah Montanna.

**Gabriella/ **_Sharpay/ _Taylor/ All Three

_[VERSE 1  
_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
**You've got a million ways to make me laugh**_  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
_It's so good to have you around

**You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell**_  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
_Cause you keep my feet on the ground  
_  
[CHORUS 1  
_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
**You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
**'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
_  
[VERSE 2  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
_**Somehow you're never out of second chances**_  
_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found  
_  
[CHORUS 2  
_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
**You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
**'Til it's alright again

[BRIDGE  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in 

_[CHORUS 3  
_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
**You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night**_  
_No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_  
**Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night**  
_'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x 

All the guys clapped as Shar and Tay smiled and Gabriella smiled at Troy and rolled her eyes dramatically as Troy stuck his tongue out at Gabriella. "God, could you guys save the flirting until I've gone to bed?" Chad asked hitting Troy on the shoulder and both Gabriella and Troy slightly turned pink together as the girls took their seats.

* * *

Time lapse

Troy, Chad, and Zeke all sang together to Grease lightning very poorly as they all were off key and the girls were laughing hysterically.

_We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
oh yeah  
(Keep talking whoa keep talking) _  
_A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah  
(I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money)  
With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit  
In Grease Lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go

* * *

_

Time lapse

After an hour into singing with a lot of laughs and giggles the event kind of died down and Chad's stomach growled. "Chad." Taylor scolded as she laid her head on Chad's chest while they sat in the big red chair in the living room.

"I'm hungry…can we do dessert and then presents?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I second that." Zeke said as Tay and Shar huffed.

"Me too." Troy agreed.

"I guess." Gabriella said as she sighed and rested her head on Troy's shoulder. "but I'm not getting up."

"Me neither." Troy said as everyone rolled their eyes and Shar pulled Zeke up by the hand. "We'll go." Shar said.

Troy looked over to the chair and saw that Chad and Tay were in a heavy discussion that looked like they weren't going to be easily distracted so Troy turned towards Gabriella and kissed her while she wasn't expecting anything.

Gabriella gasped into the kiss as Troy slid his tongue in and put his hands on her waist. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him closer as she leaned back on the couch and Troy was now laying horizontally on Gabriella as his elbows propped him up some so that he isn't putting all of his weight on her.

Troy kissed Gabriella's jaw line and nibbled on her ear as Gabriella gripped Troy's shoulders and buried her face into them as she swallowed a little moan as Troy continued to suck on her sensitive spot by her ear. Troy then kissed down her jaw line and started to pull the neck of the turtle neck down and Gabriella instantly reacted as she shoved his hands off of her and rolled out from under Troy like he was some contagious disease, but as she rolled she knew where she was going to land, she landed on the ground with a 'THUD' that made Shar and Zeke run into the room with a tray of different types of cheesecake as Tay and Chad broke apart to look at groaning Gabriella who sat on the floor rubbing her back and then to the confused looking Troy who was still halfway laying on the couch.

"…Gabi?"

"…ow…" Gabriella said as she stood up slowly.

"What the hell?" Shar asked standing stunned in the doorway.

Chad gave off a small chuckle as Gabriella glared at her brother as Troy stood up and put his hands on Gabriella's waist. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked at the ground and then up at Taylor with pleading eyes to try to get her out of this. "Um…" Gabriella couldn't answer as her eyes were too busy watching Troy's hands which were slowly moving up towards the collar of the turtleneck. Gabriella practically leaped back, five feet away from Troy as Shar, Zeke, and Troy all got wide eyes, Taylor looked at Gabriella frantically trying to think of something, as Chad sat with Tay on his lap trying to hide his laughter that wanted to just explode.

Troy took a hesitant step forward as Gabriella clutched at her neck. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella looked around frantically trying to look for the right answer. "Um…oh…um…" Gabriella searched her brain and then exclaimed. "A RASH!"

"What?" Shar, Zeke, Troy, and Chad all asked as Taylor stood up from Chad's grasp slowly and quietly as everyone kept their eyes on Gabriella and Troy.

"A rash?" Troy asked with raised eye brows knowing that she just didn't want him to see her neck.

"Yes, a rash." Gabriella nodded her head and put on a fake small smile.

"A rash that only covers your neck and not your hands?" Troy asked stepping closer to Gabriella as she took a small half step back.

"Um…" Gabriella really didn't want to make up something this embarrassing and wear turtlenecks her whole life, but she could deal with just this night. "it's not just on my neck?" Gabriella more like questioned.

"Really?" Troy asked taking another slow step towards Gabriella who stood frozen in her spot who still had her one hand gripping her neck slightly.

"Yeah…my stomach and back." Gabriella said and mentally cursed herself as she felt the blush creep up on her face even though the rash was fake.

"What kind of rash?"

"Oh…it's contagious." Gabriella said. "You don't want to touch it."

"Gabs, that is so sad, you should've told me, I know this great Doctor." Shar began. "What other affects does this rash have, I can tell my doctor about this and maybe he will give you something stronger to take to make it better?"

Everyone's eyes were on Gabriella as she slowly took a step to her right to make her way closer to the set of stairs leading upstairs. "Um…?" Gabriella looked at Taylor.

Taylor exclaimed, "Itchy!" Gabriella's jaw dropped as everyone looked at Taylor. "Yeah, Gabs, didn't you say something about you being all itchy?" Taylor asked through gritted teeth out of nerves.

"Uh…" Gabriella pretended to think. "You know I did say that." Gabriella said.

"Wait…am I going to get this rash?" Troy asked.

"Why would you get this rash, unless you have been touching my sister?" Chad asked as he saw that Troy was just trying to add to their story he knew was fake.

"Uh…no your not Troy." Gabriella stepped in. "It's not contagious anymore since I'm…"

"Using an ointment." Taylor added as Gabriella told herself mentally to never ask Taylor for a cover story because she will just make it even more embarrassing.

"Well then if it's not contagious anymore, then why did you just freak out?" Troy asked as he eyed Gabriella up.

Gabriella took another step back nervously as Shar and Zeke looked at each other confused. "Um…"

"Because it smells!" Taylor practically yelled.

"Taylor!" Gabriella hissed.

"What?" The other four asked looking around as Gabriella's cheeks turned even more red.

"Really bad. Such a bad smell that Gabriella has to take a shower after every time she puts it on." Taylor added.

"Taylor!" Gabriella hissed again as Taylor pretended not to hear Gabriella's tone of voice.

"Um…how would you know Tay?" Chad asked.

It was Taylor's turn to have her mind fail on her as Gabriella blurted out, "She had to put it on me."

Everyone was looking back and forth from Taylor and Gabriella, watching intently. "I did?" Taylor more like questioned and then cleared her throat. "I mean, I did."

"I don't really care about your rash if it's not contagious anymore." Troy said walking up to Gabriella and putting his hands firmly on her waist so Gabriella couldn't move.

"Troy…" Gabriella shut her eyes as she tried to think of something.

"Just let me see." Troy said. "Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think you can." Unless you can somehow magically clear an invisible rash. Troy tugged at her shirt, "Troy…stop. It's fine, really." Gabriella said.

"Gabi…"

Gabriella shoved Troy's hands off her and started for the stairs. "Troy just don't touch me right now." Gabriella said. And looked at Taylor as she quickly followed. "Tay I need you…" Gabriella thought quickly and cringed when she said it, "your help with the ointment."

When Gabriella and Taylor were out of ear range Troy turned around as Shar and Zeke came into the living room fully with the dessert two of the six members of the gang would not be eating and Troy sighed before he said, "Is she still pmsing?"

"Nope, that's what you get when you take her necklace." Chad said before taking a bite of the cheesecake.

* * *

"Tay, what am I going to do?" Gabriella exclaimed frantically as she plopped herself down on her bed and held her head in her hands.

"Um…did you search everywhere up here?" Tay asked poking around Gabriella's stuff.

"No." Gabriella said sarcastically as she stood up and kicked the dresser in frustration causing a loud 'THUD' to sound through out the house.

Taylor looked surprised. "We should get back down there before they come up here asking you more questions."

"What am I going to do Tay?" Gabriella groaned.

"Tell him the truth later tonight after we do presents and everyone has cleared out." Tay answered.

"…okay…" Gabriella said as Taylor and her headed downstairs and they saw that the dessert was put away. Gabriella took a deep breath as she went to go sit on the couch. Troy stood up from the ground and sat by Gabriella as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he pulled out a small box that was wrapped and gave it to Gabriella.

"Merry Christmas." Gabriella looked at it hesitantly as she looked around them and saw that Chad and Zeke were giving their presents to Tay and Shar already. "Go on, open it." Troy persisted as Gabriella took it and unwrapped it slowly.

Gabriella smiled down at the black jewelry box that almost looked like the box the 'T' necklace came in. Gabriella slowly opened it with her eyes closed. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes and her breath hitched as she suddenly found that the room was getting really warm and she couldn't remember how to speak. In the box laid the 'T' necklace.

"Troy…I…where did you find this?" Gabriella asked as her hands immediately took it out of the box.

"Well the other day literally, I saw that one of the rhinestones was missing, so I kind of had Chad steel it this morning after I listened to his scolding of not getting you anything yet, and I took it to the shop this morning and got it redone." Troy said and gently took it from her.

"Troy…thank you." Gabriella said as she had Troy put it around her neck.

"I love you Gabriella Montez-Danforth." Troy whispered into her ear with Gabriella's back pressed up against his chest.

Now Troy expected Gabriella to say 'I love you too,' or at least something more romantic that what she actually said, but no one is perfect. Gabriella quickly turned around and exclaimed with a sudden mood change, "Do you know what I did to try to find this!?"

Troy jumped back on the couch and everyone in the gang looked up and they all saw the perfectly planted 'T' on Gabriella's neck. "…no?…" Troy more liked asked.

"I had to…and then….the sink…I **SIFTED**!….Chad you idiot, you let me sift through…_**THAT!"**_ Gabriella sputtered.

"…I'm sorry?…" Troy asked again.

"And then other things too. Eww, I have to go wash my hands, it was disgusting and the toilet and God, how could you do that?…This was sweet, caring, loving, and now just_** disgusting.**_" Gabriella said warming up to Troy again as Troy gave her a small smile.

"So there's no rash?" Zeke asked.

"No!" Taylor and Gabriella both exclaimed.

"Good, because I was dying to just touch you." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and snuggled deeper into his chest.

As Gabriella and Troy were hugging Troy's eyes connected with Zeke's and he shifted his eyes motioning for Zeke to take Gabriella's back up present and do something with it, anything with it. Zeke slowly got up from his seat not distracting Shar or Tay who were in a conversation about what they were doing tomorrow, or Gabriella who was starting to pull back from Troy who just pulled Gabriella closer whispering things in her ear.

Zeke had the present in his hands, Troy was coming to think that he was going to get away with it, but right when Zeke reached the doorway with the wrapped box, Chad spoke up, "Hey dude, what are you doing?"

Everyone froze in the room and Gabriella pulled back from Troy as everyone watched Zeke in the doorway, flick an imaginary something off the wrapped box. "Oh, there was something on the box, fuzz." Zeke said as he put the gift reluctantly underneath the tree again as Troy silently cursed himself.

* * *

45 minutes later and 30 presents later, everyone was sprawled out either on the floor, couch, or the two chairs wiped out. Chad laid on the floor sprawled out with his arms under his head and his legs spread out as he yawned. "Ella, I can't believe you got me four tickets to the Lakers game." Chad said.

"Your taking me, you know that right?" Gabriella asked as she yawned against Troy's chest as they laid on the couch.

"Of course." Chad replied.

"Zeke, I love this purse." Shar said. "It's big enough for Puchy." Shar said meaning it's big enough for her 7 pound dog that was vicious and all the guys were afraid of because it was the devil towards them when the girls would just laugh at them.

"I knew you would like it." Zeke said kissing the top of Shar's head.

"Wait, there's one more present." Taylor said sitting up from the ground and Troy's and Zeke's eyes went wide as Taylor dug behind the Christmas Tree and in the back corner behind a tree branch, was a wrapped box.

"Who's is it?" Shar asked.

"Gabs." Taylor said handing it to Gabriella as Troy tried to get the box, but Gabriella grabbed it back.

"Troy, stop." Gabriella said as she read who it was from. "From Troy?" Gabriella more like questioned as she looked at Troy confused.

"Didn't he get the necklace for you…again?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry about this one, it's not important." Troy said trying to get the box back.

"No, it must be important if you were willing to buy it." Gabriella said opening it slowly.

"More like forced into it." Troy muttered as Gabriella tossed Taylor the wrapping paper that she put in a black garbage bag. Troy shut his eyes as Zeke looked away and Gabriella opened the box with a gasp and shut it quickly.

"What?" Shar and Tay exclaimed.

"What is it?" Chad asked as Gabriella put the box down in front of Troy and her and she started laughing.

Troy opened his eyes and Zeke looked back at the two and Troy looked at Gabriella carefully. "What is it?" Tay asked as Gabriella kept giggling.

"Wow, I don't know if I should feel thrilled about this gift or crept out." Gabriella said as she stiffened another giggle at Troy's worried face.

"Uh…the first one would be nice." Troy said unsurely as the gang looked confused besides Zeke.

"What's in the box Ella?" Chad asked sliding closer to them on the ground.

Troy quickly snatched the box away from Chad's reach. "Nothing." Troy said quickly. "Nothing that you should see or hear about or find out about." Troy said.

"Gabs, come on. What did Troy get you, it can't be that bad." Taylor said.

"Yeah, remember that one time Chad tried to get that one see through bra for Taylor and her birthday last year." Shar said as Chad started to blush.

"Or when Zeke brought Shar that pink fluffy boa for a 'special feel'." Taylor said using air quotations.

"I guess your right, but Chad your not going to like it so we'll just put it aside for right now." Gabriella said as Troy sighed in relief that Gabriella wasn't going to show her brother and his best friend.

"Ella, that is so not fair." Chad complained.

"Wait, is it something like lingerie?" Shar asked with a smirk along with Tay. Gabriella looked between her friends and shut her eyes hoping she was imaging this interrogation.

"Of course not." Zeke said quickly and Troy glared at Zeke as everyone looked at Zeke for answers. "Why would Troy do that unless he needed a back up gift and…of course not." Zeke said.

"It is!" Taylor exclaimed. "Let's see." Taylor said.

"Tay!" Gabriella and Chad both hissed. Chad turned towards Troy. "A Christmas Gift!? You just started dating her!" Chad said and then chuckled.

Troy took a deep breath and turned towards Gabriella as he put the box down on the ground again. "We can totally return them if you want, it was just a back up gift." Troy said.

Gabriella pressed a kiss to Troy's mouth and smiled as her mouth was now inches away for Troy to touch, "I think we could have a little fun." Gabriella said in a whisper as Troy smiled back and kissed her on the mouth.

"Okay, now that is enough!" Chad said as he stood up. "And I think that it's time to get everything cleaned up." Chad said.

* * *

Now it was just Gabriella and Troy in the house as Chad took Tay home and Zeke and Shar left too. Gabriella sat on the couch as Troy sat by her with his arm around her waist. Gabriella drew light circles on Troy's chest and said in a quiet voice, "I have something else for you too." Gabriella said. "And I don't know how you'll react, and it's totally fine if you don't want to pursue it." Gabriella said as Troy looked down at her. 

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Troy asked with worry starting to fill his brain.

"For me it is, but…here." Gabriella said bending over and pulling a manila folder out from underneath the couch. Troy recognized this folder from a couple of days ago, it was the one that the older guy brought over for Gabriella to go through.

"What is--"

"Just open it and read the first sheet." Gabriella said quietly as she got herself situated against Troy again.

"Okay?" Troy said puzzled as he unclipped the prong and pulled out a huge packet of papers and read the first word out loud, "Emancipation."

"Or just read the first word." Gabriella mumbled as she tried to see how Troy was going to react, but his face didn't reveal anything as Troy's eyes scanned the sheet some more. After five minutes Gabriella spoke up, "So…"

"So…"

"What do you think? Are you mad? Because if you are we can definitely forget that I brought this up, but I want you to be happy, and it's clear that your parents are…I don't know, but…" Gabriella rambled.

"Gabi…can I keep this?" Troy asked indicating the packet.

Gabriella gave a small smile that encouraged him. "Of course, and don't feel pressured at all to do anything, but…I'm here for you." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's chest.

"I know." Troy said as he kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "And you sure you're not mad at my gift…second gift?" Troy corrected himself.

Gabriella smiled against Troy's chest and said, "Mad, no. Crept out, yes." Gabriella said against Troy's shirt.

"Gabi…" Troy said.

"Okay, okay, I love it." Gabriella said. "Maybe if you behave and win your first basketball game, I'll show you what they look like on me." Gabriella said.

Troy's head perked up as his hand continued to rub Gabriella's back. "Really?"

"Yes, I will show my perv of a boyfriend the lingerie that he bought me." Gabriella said as she kissed up his chest, jaw line, and connected their lips.

"Merry Christmas Gabi." Troy said as Gabriella pulled back and their noses grazed each other.

"Merry Christmas Troy." Gabriella said with a warm smile right before Troy connected the lips again in a sweet blissful moment.


	20. Emancipation

**Author's Note- Okay, so a lot of people that reviewed asked what emancipation was, it is the act of freeing, so in other words…Troy has a chance of leaving his parents and living by himself and making life decisions by himself without their consent. I hoped that helped and check out my new story which I am fond of, Finding Love.

* * *

**

Gabriella felt the warm sticky dampness trickle down her forehead as she felt it leave her face and drop to the ground as she pushed her legs harder. She was panting, no one could deny that, and most people who knew Gabriella, knew that she does not pant.

Gabriella's chest was heaving up and down as she worked and tried to breath through the pain as she felt her leg throbbing, but yet, she didn't quit. She moved her arms for momentum as she fell behind in the group of varsity basketball players, running suicides.

They were supposed to do ten in sixty seconds, full court, there is one, and coming back counted as two. So far, this has been the hardest practice for Gabriella yet since the hostage situation. It was the first week back from Winter break and they were already halfway done with the week so far seeing as it was Wednesday after school and the girls had a game on Friday.

Gabriella bent down and touched the line as she felt a pain in her back, but refused to give into it as she pushed through it and skidded on her heel to turn around and she continued to run, half a suicide behind her teammates.

On Monday and Tuesday the girl Coach Bolton had gone easy on her and the team, but now since they only had two practices until their first home game on Friday, everyone was on edge.

Gabriella felt her stomach churn as she managed to turn around and now she just had half a court to run and she would be done, and as Gabriella had a little hope to run for…the buzzard went off and Gabriella looked up to see everyone finished besides her.

Gabriella was panting as Coach Bolton blew her whistle and told everyone to get drinks, that is if they weren't her star player who couldn't finish a drill she used to be able to do. Gabriella saw the coach approaching and instead of putting her hands on the back of her head because it took too much energy for Gabriella to lift her hands up, she leant over and had her hands resting on her knees.

"Gabriella!" Coach Bolton barked, and now Gabriella could almost relate to Troy when he got yelled at by his dad.

All Gabriella could do was pant as Coach Bolton came bounding over with her head held high to show that she was better than everyone in that gym, even though if Gabriella could talk, she would be surely to disagree. "Gabriella!" Coach Bolton barked again.

Gabriella looked up with a pained expression on her face as she was still leaning over. Gabriella tried to talk, but she was still panting and breathing irregularly as some of her teammates came bounding into the gym after getting their share of water.

"Answer me when I talk to you." Coach Bolton said in a demanding voice.

"Yes." Gabriella managed as she stood up fully once she heard some of the guys coming out of the locker room and their cheery voices as the girl's team was more than tensed up. The girls all stood on the line as the boys came out of the locker room led by Chad, Zeke, and the one person Gabriella didn't want to see her like this…Troy.

Gabriella's eyes met Troy's as the 12 boys all stopped as some were still in the locker room jammed up in there trying to push their ways out as some of the other boys in the middle were whispering to them to 'shut the hell up.'

Coach Bolton called out to the boys team, "You guys will need to wait a couple of minutes, we have to finish a drill." Coach Bolton then turned back to the girl's team with Gabriella lightly panting by her side as she tried to catch her breath and shut her eyes with guilt, knowing that she was the reason they were going to have to do it again and possible get yelled at. "It seems here that one person didn't follow a simple drill when all of you did, but we lose as a team, we win as a team, and we _**RUN **_as a team!" Coach Bolton said and then looked at Gabriella.

She looked at Gabriella and Gabriella could immediately feel a hole burning through her as her eyes opened and she almost let a groan slip, but stopped as Coach Bolton looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Coach…my leg still hasn't healed fully." Gabriella said as best as she could with a shaky voice just trying to keep her nerves and pain out of her voice which wasn't working that well.

"The Doctor said that you could play?" Coach Bolton asked as Gabriella could tell that she was just loving the attention she was drawing to them with the rest of the team watching, the boys varsity team watching, and her…wait, the other Coach Bolton wasn't around, the assistant coach was there instead.

Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her the most as he was looking her over and she knew that she would just have to try to push him out of her mind if she was going to get through this drill, not to mention his mother. Gabriella silently nodded her head as she was finally catching her breath as sweat glistened off her skin.

"Then you should be able to run like the rest of the team." Coach Bolton snapped as Gabriella nodded again. Coach Bolton looked Gabriella over as Gabriella sucked in breath as her pain in her body was starting to kick in as her shoulder throbbed with the burn that was almost healed up into a scar, and her leg…her leg was killing her that Gabriella knew that if she didn't ice it or something, she would be limping around. "You're bleeding kid."

Gabriella looked down and sure enough her leg was glistening with new blood on the upper half of the cut, but it was already half way dry so Gabriella just simply nodded back as Coach Bolton glared at her intently.

"Get off the court." Coach Bolton said and with her thumb motioned for Gabriella to leave.

"What?" Gabriella choked out.

"Get off the court, you can't run with the team, you don't deserve to be on the team for the first game." Coach Bolton sneered as everyone's faces dropped.

The girl's basketball team all watched and some girls were actually scared of their coach that they have known ever since they started high school, the boys all had shocked and confused faces on, and Gabriella saw Troy out of the corner of her eye glaring at his mom.

"I'll finish." Gabriella said as she mustered up all the strength she had and put it into her voice.

"You really want to try?" Coach Bolton asked as she looked Gabriella over again.

"I'll finish." Gabriella said roughly as she walked back to the line as her teammates lined up one after the other so that they were all pretty soon on the black line again, waiting for the buzzard to begin and to have Coach Bolton yelling at them to pick up the pace.

Gabriella had one foot on the line and got down into the starting running position as her eyes glanced up at Troy's and Chad's shocked eyes and that's when it started. The buzzard went off and immediately Gabriella felt a pain in her leg. Gabriella was the first girl to get behind as she reached the other black line and bent down to touch it and turned around to touch it. Gabriella winced in pain as she used her bad leg as an anchor so she didn't fall and started running straight again, but that's when she saw that figure by her, another girl running along side of her as Gabriella slowly lost momentum as the rest of the team was already coming the opposite way almost colliding with Gabriella and the other girl that Gabriella noticed was Clair with her high blonde pony tail.

Gabriella pushed herself and as she was on the 8th suicide the buzzard went off and Clair was still by her side as Clair was barely panting and Gabriella could barely catch her breath. The whistle blew and Gabriella heard Coach Bolton dismissing everyone except for her and Clair and then to make matters worst the boys pushed their way through and were now on the court with the barely able to walk Gabriella and Clair who was supporting her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CLAIR!?" Coach Bolton screeched.

"Mom…" Troy started in a tone that said -you're-embarrassing-me-and-yourself.

"Troy, stay out of it." Coach Bolton turned towards her son and said in a sweet mommy voice, "I'm busy honey."

"Coach, she can barely stand." Clair pointed out. "She needs a doctor or something." Clair added and Chad's, Zeke's, and Troy's face paled as Gabriella took one step away from Clair to show that she could stand, or at least stand on one foot because her other foot hurt too much.

Coach Bolton looked Gabriella over and said in a little bit of a calmer voice, "You can't run right now, you won't be ready for Friday, there's no use in working yourself hard at the beginning of the season so you hurt yourself before play off time." Coach Bolton said.

"I'll finish!" Gabriella exclaimed as it ticked her off that Coach Bolton was all of a sudden trying to be a good coach.

"Gabi…" Troy started as he stepped forward and Gabriella limped a step back.

"I'll finish." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I know what you went through has hurt you physically and it's affecting your game." Coach Bolton said calmly. "You think you can do these things when you can't."

"I'm not some fucking 5 year old! I can finish this damn drill with or without you supporting me!" Gabriella paused and then looked at her coach and said in a dangerous tone, "You have no idea what I went through so don't even try to understand…I'll finish." Gabriella growled as she started limping towards the door. "I'll finish." Gabriella said to herself in reassurance.

Troy started to go after her, but Chad pulled him back by the arm. "Dude, you don't want to go by her when she's like that. You'll only end up getting yelled at no matter what you say." Chad said and Troy looked at the slamming the of the door close behind Gabriella.

Everyone was silent until Clair looked down and said in a scared tone, "Coach?"

"What Clair?" Coach Bolton asked rubbing her temples.

"She's really bleeding." Clair pointed down and there was a trail of blood with the path that Gabriella took.

"Damn it, there goes our star player." Coach Bolton muttered.

"What?!" Troy spat stepping forward now.

"Don't start Troy dear, it's been a stressful day." Coach Bolton said in a tired voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON?!" Troy yelled as anger coursed through his body. Coach Bolton turned to look at her son with a shocked look on her face as she tried to reach the concept of what Troy just yelled at her. Chad and Zeke looked at each other knowing that Troy was too angry to deal with or else they would have taken him out of the gym sooner.

"Troy, don't talk to your mother like that." The assistant coach said.

"She's not my mother." Troy said coldly walking towards the gym doors, avoiding the blood spots.

"What?" Coach Bolton gasped at how Troy sounded towards her.

"I'm leaving you mom, it's called emancipation." Troy said coldly. "I have the papers all ready and now I just have to tell dad and we'll work out the finer details soon with Chad's and Gabi's aunt also.." Troy said harshly.

Lucille Bolton just stood in her spot as she watched her only son furiously walked out of the gym without even taking a second look at her and the single tear that ran down her cheek silently as she furiously wiped it away and stormed out of the gym seconds later.

Troy walked out into the parking lot and stopped when he came to the black top and scanned over the cars still in the parking lot. His eyes stopped on a certain brunette's car and saw her just shutting the door. Troy jogged over once he heard the car start, but it didn't move or at least when it did, it only jerked forward and then stopped which worried him.

"Gabi?" Troy asked as he tapped on the car window.

Gabriella slammed her hands down on the steering wheel causing the horn to sound as she looked up at Troy with glossy eyes. She rolled down the window and put on a watery smile.

"Hey, what are you doing baby?" Troy asked in a soft voice.

"What does it look like, trying to drive this damn car." Gabriella said slamming her hands down on the steering wheel again making Troy jump back a little, but he quickly composed himself and leaned down against her car so that his face was at the same levels as her. Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair and looked at Troy, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't you let me drive, it probably isn't good for your leg." Troy said as he unlocked her car with a reassuring smile.

"I'll finish." Gabriella said as Troy opened the door for her.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'll finish that stupid drill." Gabriella said as Troy helped her out of the car and saw that her leg just had dry blood on it now.

"Gabi…your leg, we need to get it cleaned and patched up." Troy said.

"I'll finish the drill Troy." Gabriella said as Troy supported her as they made it around to the other side of her car.

"Gabi, I'm not talking about the drill. I'm talking about your leg and getting it healed." Troy said as he lowered Gabriella into the passenger seat.

Gabriella crossed her arms when Troy finally started up the car again and started driving off with no problem like Gabriella had.

"I'm gong to finish it tomorrow at practice." Gabriella said with a nod and determined look.

Troy looked at her with worry and concern, "Gabi, we need to talk to a doctor before you can play. Did he say anything about your leg possibly starting to bleed again? Did he say it was normal?" Troy asked.

Gabriella was quiet and looked down. "I want to play in the game Troy." Gabriella finally said. "I want to finish that drill. I need to finish the drill."

"Damn it Gabi." Troy said as he slammed his hands down on the horn when they were at a red light. Gabriella winced at Troy's voice as he turned to look at her with glossed over concerned eyes. "You need to get to the doctors to have him fix your leg." Troy said.

"But I want to--"

"FINISH THAT DRILL!" Troy finished for her causing Gabriella to lean away from Troy and his outburst. "I don't give a fuck about that drill Gabi! I want you to be okay! I need you to be okay!" Troy exclaimed. "Doesn't that matter more than your fucking drill!?"

"Troy…" Gabriella was about to give into him, but found an extra boost of confidence and said instead, "…the light's green."

Troy sighed as he sped straight forward. Gabriella knew this route and she knew that it wasn't to go home, it was to the hospital.

"Troy…just take me home and I'll ice it and put a band aid on it. That's what the doctor will say anyways." Gabriella said.

"No, because I want to hear it for myself that your leg will be totally fine. You told me two weeks ago that your leg would be ready for this game, and it's not." Troy said.

"Troy…"

"Gabi, don't even try telling me that _**that **_is fine. Unless your leg always used to start bleeding from running?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Troy…I need to play in that game." Gabriella said desperately as they turned another corner and they were quickly coming up to the hospital.

"Would you cut the basketball shit Gabi! You're hurting and you said that it should be fine, and it's not. And what the hell is with you wanting to finish the drill?!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella sighed as she looked down with tears in her eyes. "If I don't finish the drill then he wins."

Troy stopped at the corner as they hit a red light. If he turned right he would end up at the hospital, and if he turned left then he could remap his way home.

"Derek?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella nodded, "If I don't play then he wins. He will have taken the second most important thing to me." Gabriella said quietly as she gently touched Troy's arm and pleaded with him through her eyes as they connected with his.

"What's your most important thing?" Troy whispered in a tired voice as he looked down at her hand that was lightly laying on his arm.

"You." Gabriella said and Troy shut his eyes as he thought about his options. "Troy, I'll be fine and I promise you that I will get it looked at after the game." Gabriella said. "Just let me do this, I need to do this. Troy, please, it's important to me." Gabriella said.

"God…" Troy groaned as he put his blinker on to turn left.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said and took her hand back as she carefully looked down at her leg and sighed.

"Gabi?" Troy asked carefully.

Gabriella turned her head and looked at Troy. "Yeah?" Gabriella asked in a soft voice.

"I'm going to use your Christmas gift." Troy said and Gabriella silently gasped as her mouth opened and looked at Troy.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked as they pulled up to the curb of the street outside their houses.

Troy connected their hands and interlaced their fingers. "I'm sure. Plus, my dad and mom have been fighting lately and I'm pretty sure the only reason that they're together is because of me." Troy said.

"Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for, but…I will need to talk to your aunt and…" Troy trailed off.

"Yeah, no problem. And you know that I'm always going to be here for you if you need me." Gabriella reminded him.

Troy brought Gabriella's hand up to him mouth and lightly kissed it. "I know." Troy's eyes quickly shifted to try to see Gabriella's injured leg and then quickly shifted back to Gabriella's gaze. "And you know that I won't ever stop caring."

"That's what I love about you Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's hand again, "And there are many, many more things that I love about you Gabriella Montez…" Troy smiled and added, "Danforth."

**Author's Note- So I know that this chapter was kind of boring, but it was mostly a filler and I didn't really like it, but please leave me a review because I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks.**


	21. Faith and Sarah

**Author's Note- Okay, so I really wanted to update and write more to this chapter, but it was taking too long, so this is the first half of the chapter that I originally had planned so it's more like a filler chapter introducing more characters that will come up in the story. Hope you guys like it, I don't know if I really do, but here you go…

* * *

**

Gabriella got out of Chad's car and started walking through the parking lot with him. "So, I'll just find a way home tonight or if I can't, then I'll just wait for guy's practice to end and you can give me a ride home?" Gabriella asked biting her lip knowing that she was going to get another lecture about her leg which she was actually managing to walk on to make it look normal.

Chad sighed and then immediately yawned and Gabriella just shook her head at him. "You know…maybe you should--" Chad got cut off.

"should take it easy during practice…tell mom and dad…sit out in the game tomorrow…go to the doctors…stop walking on my leg…you know Chad, the list is endless, but rules were made to break." Gabriella said with a smile.

Chad yawned again and shook his head at his lil sis. He decided to change the subject and said in a bored stubborn tone, "Why are we here at…" Chad looked down at his 'pretend' watch and exclaimed, "6:45! When school doesn't actually start until 7:30." Chad said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I have to go to the library to get something done because I didn't have time to do it last night, feel free to ditch me when we get inside because I know that you'll hyperventilate and stop breathing all together from the books." Gabriella teased.

"Ha ha, make fun all you want, but…I'm still blaming you for getting me here at this time in the morning." Chad said since Gabriella did wake him up at 5:30 so that he could get ready for school and take her since she still couldn't risk hurting her leg with pushing down on the peddle of her car. "If you weren't making out with Troy last night, then we wouldn't be here right now." Chad said as they reached the door and stepped inside after going through the metal detectors that the school still had up.

They stood in the middle of the hallway and Gabriella didn't even bother denying that that wasn't what her and Troy were doing because Chad would just taunt her more on it.

"Well, have fun, but I'm going to the gym. See you around sis, and I don't want to here that you got caught in the janitor's closet with Troy." Chad called over his shoulder and chuckled to lighten the mood and turn that comment into a joke, but Gabriella knew that he was serious and she nodded her head as she brushed off his comment, not in the mood to get in a little spat with Chad about her private relationships with her boyfriend.

Gabriella turned her body and started for the library thinking about her night with Troy after he drove them home.

_Troy helped Gabriella in the house and Gabriella called out, "Mom, Dad!?" There was no answer as Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "They're probably still at work."_

_Troy nodded as he led them over to the couch with Gabriella in his arms bridal style. He gently laid her down. "Now, let's look at your leg." Troy said getting down on his knees and started to gently turn her legs so that the cut was facing him. Troy winced when he looked at it and Gabriella noticed before he calmed himself down._

"_Troy, it's not that bad. I can hardly feel it." Gabriella said lying through her teeth._

"_That's because you've probably become numb to the pain due to blood lose." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being. "Now, let's clean it." Troy said starting to get up and to get out the first aid kit._

_Troy came back with a wash cloth and hydrogen peroxide and Gabriella gulped seeing that. _

"_Can't we just use water?" Gabriella asked in a small voice as she shrunk back into the couch._

_Troy knelt down and interlaced their fingers as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed each of her five fingers and knuckles. "I promise it won't hurt that much." Troy mumbled against her skin._

"_Promise?" Gabriella asked even though she knew that it probably was going to hurt like hell._

"_It'll only hurt a little." Troy said as he brought his hand back and dabbed the wash cloth with the solution._

_Gabriella's eyes got big and she said, "Only a little?! Yeah right, it's going to hurt and…it won't get better, I don't get how it can be better if it hurts hell of a lot more?!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy looked at her with a small smile._

"_Please Gabi, just hold still. It won't hurt that long and after you can take a nice warm bath and just relax…" Gabriella was smiling at this. "…with me." Troy added._

_Gabriella shot him a look. "With you? In a tub? And me? Together?" Gabriella chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Nice idea, come up with a new one." Gabriella said._

_Troy smirked at her. "Okay, get ready for a bath, but skip it and just get to the good stuff." Troy said._

_Gabriella gave a small smile and said, "Just hurry up with this." _

_Troy nodded as Gabriella gripped his shoulder and shut her eyes as Troy applied the hydrogen peroxide to her wound and she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his shoulder tighter as she held in her whimpers. _

_Troy gently applied the cloth to Gabriella's hurt leg and pressed down making sure that it was being cleaned thoroughly. Troy winced as Gabriella's hand gripped his shoulder tighter to keep from crying out._

"_Okay." Gabriella said as she moved her leg away from Troy. "I think that's clean enough, thanks." Gabriella said in a bitter tone with tears in her eyes as her leg seemed like it was throbbing more.._

"_Gabi…I'm sorry, it's just it needed to be cleaned and--" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's two fingers gently being placed over his dry lips._

"_Troy…I know, and thank you." Gabriella said as she took back her fingers from his lips._

_Troy gave a small smile as Gabriella tried to stand up and Troy held her in place on the couch lightly by her upper arms._

"_Troy, I need to get up." Gabriella said confused by his actions._

_Troy shrugged and then said, "I forgot to do something in the car." Gabriella was about to ask 'what,' but never got a chance to as Troy's lips came crashing down upon hers and his hands went to her waist and his lips pressed harder against her own set of lips as she leaned back and Troy lifted his body to follow her and straddle her, as he was careful not to hit her hurt leg._

_Gabriella detached her lips from Troy's as he took the open opportunity to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck._

_Gabriella cleared her throat as Troy continued to kiss at any open skin. "Troy…" Gabriella waited but there was no response as his tongue grazed over the base of her neck and throat. "Troy…as much as…" Gabriella let out a sigh of distraction as Troy's hands slipped under her damp t-shirt from sweat and started massaging her stomach by her navel. "…I love this…." Gabriella started to finish her thought as Troy's lips worked their way up her neck to her ear._

_His tongue grazed her ear lobe right before he gently bit and nipped at it. He whispered huskily in her ear, "You know I love you, right." Troy said as more of a comment of reassurance than question._

_Gabriella swallowed as all she could do was nod her head. 'Didn't we just talk about this in the car?' Gabriella asked herself._

_Gabriella tried to continue her ever lasting sentence as Troy's hands began to massage higher on her stomach from her navel to the top of her rib cage. Troy's hands were cool against her skin as his mouth kissed down her neck again and started sucking her tender flesh._

"_Troy…as much as this is fun…I'm all sweaty." Troy pulled back from the red mark starting to form on her skin and grinned down at her. "No, not like that, from basketball." Gabriella said and Troy sighed._

"_I can deal. Lord only knows how many times you've had to deal with me being sweaty from basketball." Troy said as his hands went yet against higher on Gabriella and started to massage her breasts through her white sports bra and ruffled hair rubbed up against her side of the face as his lips started sucking in the spot where they previously were before Gabriella interrupted._

_Gabriella let a low quiet moan escape her mouth as she felt Troy smile into her neck and pulled back to stare down at her. Gabriella opened her eyes that somehow ended up closing in the process of Troy leaving his mark and the massaging._

_Troy brought one of his hands up to her forehead and moved some of Gabriella's loose curls to the side that were matted to her forehead from her sweat. Troy pulled his hand away and put it into it's spot as he just laid his hands down on her stomach, neither one of them moving as Troy gave off a chuckle._

"_You're right, you are all sticky." Troy joked._

_Gabriella hit him in the chest as he withdrew his hands from under her shirt to defend himself as Gabriella tried to get out from under him the best she could with her leg._

"_That's it. I'm going to go rinse off." Gabriella said as Troy finally got off of her and Gabriella sat up._

"_Come on Gabi, it's hot." Troy said with an amusing laugh as Gabriella huffed with annoyance._

"_That's disgusting Troy." Gabriella said as she stood up wobbly, but then gained back most of her balance._

"_Need help getting up the stairs? That's going to cost you." Troy said with a smirk._

"_You're loving this." Gabriella said as she went over by the stairs._

"_I am not. I just am liking how easy I can over power you now." Troy said as Gabriella glared at him playfully and he gave off a chuckle that said 'I'm-kidding.'_

_After an hour Gabriella was all done with her bath and drying of her hair as she threw on shorts and a tank top with her hair up in a pony tail. "Hey there beautiful." Troy greeted in the doorframe as he leaned against it with a smirk._

_Gabriella turned around with a smile. "Hey there handsome. What have you been up to?"_

_Troy shrugged, "Going through Chad's things, looking threw your draws and cabinets and of course looking through the photo album." Troy said as Gabriella's face dropped when Troy walked into her room._

"_You didn't, did you?" Troy nodded. "How did you even find them?" Gabriella asked as Troy stepped closer._

"_I have my ways, and by the way…the bunny costume…priceless." Troy grinned as he interlaced their fingers and held her so that their faces were inches apart._

"_Oh God, just kill me now." Gabriella groaned with dread in her voice. "That was from last year and a Halloween party and…I was drunk…" Gabriella said._

"_I thought that the fish nets were pretty hot." Troy said as he licked his lips and stared down at her. "Almost as hot as you right now."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Cheesy Bolton, Chees-" Gabriella was cut off against by Troy's lips crashing down on her. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and gently laid her down on the bed with his mouth nuzzled into her neck again as Gabriella giggled softly._

_Troy straddled her avoiding her leg and whispered against her lips, "So, how's the leg feeling?"_

_Gabriella's hands were already under Troy's shirt feeling his muscular chest as she replied against Troy's lips, "Better." Which was the truth, she just didn't say how much better or how little._

"_That's good, and I see you're not sticky anymore." Troy mumbled as he tried to stick his tongue in her mouth as Gabriella gasped a little as Troy's hands slid right up her shirt without any warning or clue and grasped her breasts._

_Gabriella never got time to retort to what Troy said as his tongue ran over all the cracks and crevices of Gabriella's mouth and then started massaging her tongue with his own. Gabriella lightly moaned as Troy kissed down her jaw line, shoulder, and then collar bone and up again to the base of her neck. Gabriella's hands were working in over drive as she quickly stripped him of his shirt and dropped it carelessly to the ground._

_Gabriella breathed out, "Turn…turn over." Troy quickly turned over so that he was laying on his back as her cold comforter connected with his back and Gabriella brought her body over Troy's as she did the best she could to straddle him with her leg. Troy's hands wound around Gabriella's backside as his fingers played with her hair in the pony tail as he let out little grunts as Gabriella kissed up his stomach and went over every little ripple, fold, and muscle._

_Gabriella grinned as she felt Troy on her thigh through his basketball shorts as her lips swirled around Troy's neck and gripped him tighter as she was attempting to leave her mark on the base of his neck. Troy's hands were just about to bring Gabriella's strap tank top over her head when they heard the front door open and close._

"_ELLA!" Chad's voice called._

_Gabriella just stared down at Troy with shock covering both of their faces as they broke apart at the same time once they heard Chad's feet coming up the stairs._

"_Hey, how's your leg?!" Chad called out again as Gabriella could almost pinpoint him walking into his room and throwing his bag down._

_Troy reached down and threw on his shirt as he quickly pulled it over his head and that's when he realized that they had an even bigger problem on hand,…he still had a boner. Troy swallowed as Gabriella was straightening out her shirt and she looked to see Troy turning a little red and Gabriella looked around frantically as if the answer to their little problem would poof out of no where._

_It was one thing for Chad to accept their relationship. It was even nice of him to not get too disgusted if Troy and Gabriella would kiss each other in public. Chad even went out on a limb and contained himself from punching Troy after the whole Christmas present lingerie fiasco. But…walking in on his best friend and lil sister getting that 'cozy' was not on Chad's to do list._

"_Troy." Gabriella hissed. "…put it down." Gabriella and Troy's panic both succeeded a new level as they heard Chad's voice again._

"_ELLA, DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH TROY?!" Gabriella and Troy didn't answer. "NEVERMIND, I'LL JUST COME IN TO TALK TO YOU!" They both heard Chad's bedroom door close shut._

"_What do you expect me to do?!" Troy hissed back in a whisper._

"_Anything…just get rid of **it**." Gabriella demanded as they heard Chad's footsteps even closer and Troy grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders and pulled her back to his chest so that she was standing in front of him._

_Gabriella looked up and was about to say something, but Chad appeared in the doorway with a confused face on._

"_Hey, Troy's here." Chad said to himself out loud. "Hey man…what's up?" Chad asked hesitantly as he eyed the blushing Troy and the panicked Gabriella up and down and saw that Troy's shirt was inside out and on backwards and Gabriella had a huge…HICKEY on her neck in broad daylight, no one could miss it._

"_Oh…um…" Gabriella looked up at Troy as he positioned himself better behind her. Troy shrugged, not knowing what to say as Gabriella looked back at Chad. "We were just…talking." Gabriella filled in the blank weakly as Troy looked down at her with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look._

_That had to be one of the lamest excuses possible with how they looked, at least say something a little bit more believable like they got into a fight, or they just played basketball, or hell you could even say they were playing hide-and-seek like 8 year olds, anything but…**talking.**_

_Chad looked at them and stared at Gabriella's neck with a cock of an eye brow. "Really, and during 'talking,'…" Chad used air quotes. "You just happened to accidentally hit her with your lips, in the neck, which they just happened to have gotten stuck so the only other possible thing that you could do was suck on my sister?"_

_Troy scratched the back of his neck as Gabriella put her hand up to her neck and placed her fingers over the large hickey as if it would magically erase._

"_Well…you know…I…we…she…" Troy started as he looked around. "We were just….**talking.**" Troy sighed defeated as he used Gabriella's lame excuse._

"_Talking?" Chad pressed the matter further as he leaned in the doorway of Gabriella's bedroom as Gabriella was about to go sit down to make herself more comfortable, Troy kept her in place by holding her shoulders so that Chad wouldn't' see his 'problem,' that was throbbing now._

"_Yes." They both said in small voices._

"_Your shirts turned inside out man and backwards….but hey, if that's your kind of talking then…God, this is so fucked up…I'm not going to say that I approve because what if it was mom or dad that walked up? What would you two have done if they asked Ella to come talk to them and they saw Troy and his…his…**that.**" Chad said trying to think of something less awkward to say, but failed as Troy turned a new color of red. Chad sighed loudly and shook his head, "I was just coming to see how your leg was and what the hell Troy meant when he was talking to him mom." Chad said._

"_Well…after the Christmas party we had together, Gabi gave me another present, it turns out that your aunt is a lawyer or works with them or something, and Gabi looked into me being emancipated." Troy said._

"_So that was your second gift you gave him? That's why you were talking to that guy, I knew that I recognized him from somewhere." Chad said remembering back to when he used to go to the law office to visit his aunt._

_Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. And my leg is better…much better." Gabriella said with a small smile._

_Chad just shook his head, "Yeah, I bet." Trying to get the thought of his best friend making his sister feel better like that._

"_Please don't tell mom or dad." Gabriella pleaded._

_Chad smirked and Troy leaned down and whispered into Gabriella's ear. "I don't like that look."_

"_I would never tell mom and dad…it's called you-two-owe-me." Chad smirked even wickeder as he chuckled at Gabriella's and Troy's dreaded faces. "I'll be in touch lil sis and best friend." Chad said leaving them._

_Troy turned Gabriella around in his arms as they heard Chad's bedroom door shut and he grinned down at her and whispered huskily in her ear, "So…where were we?"_

"_Oh no. I'm not going to have our first time together be in my bedroom with my brother down the hall." Gabriella said to Troy sternly._

"_But you were willing to do it knowing that he would be home soon." Troy whined as he pulled on a loose curl of Gabriella's._

"_Nice try Troy, but…I'm not falling for it." Gabriella said as she walked out of her room and Troy followed with a groan._

Gabriella was taken out of her last night memory with a locker slamming open and crashing into someone else's locker. Gabriella looked up startled and spotted two senior girls that were on the cheer leading squad, cornering either a freshman or a sophomore. Gabriella took a step closer and noticed the time; 7:05.

Gabriella then noticed that the two seniors that were cornering the scared looking lower classmen were none other than V's two best friends. Gabriella groaned inwardly as she looked over the two to make sure that she had to two people correct. Gabriella was pretty sure that the one with thick blonde hair that went past her shoulders, blue eyes that looked like the sky, perfect straight white teeth, and the slim body belonged to a girl named Sarah as the other one's name was Faith with shoulder length golden brown hair, brown teddy bear eyes, pink nails that shined when light hit them, and also a slim body were trying to intimidate a lower classman.

Gabriella started walking over, but found it funny that V wasn't with them. But however, her two best friends were all decked out in their cheerleading outfits since there was a wrestling meet that night. Gabriella looked around the hall half expecting that her cousin would soon pop up, but then again V had changed a little as she showed concern for Gabriella after the whole hostage thing, and now that Gabriella thought about it, she hadn't seen V around her two friends lately, usually she was with one boy in particular…Jason and even then, the two weren't groping or even touching each other with hands, they would just merely talk in the hallways going to class.

Gabriella reached them and decided to step in front of the lower classman as she received shocked faces from Faith and Sarah. Gabriella figured that they were probably shocked since they were supposed to be 'friends,' since they hung out around the same people meaning the jocks. They were cheerleaders and Gabriella was a person that cheerleaders cheered for, even if she wasn't a guy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gabriella asked casually. Before Faith or Sarah could answer Gabriella held up one finger indicating that they should wait and she spun around to look at the freshman. Yup, now that Gabriella got a good look at the other small girl, she looked to be about a freshman, 14 maybe 15 years old.

She had red chin length hair with a couple of freckles on her upper cheeks with white skin with a creamy look to it. She wore a pair of glasses that reminded her of this other junior girl Gabriella knew, her name was Kelsi. Gabriella stuck out her hand to the shaking freshman girl and said in a sweet voice, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, junior."

The girl hesitantly took Gabriella's hand and shook it. "I'm Erin Burd, freshman."

Gabriella smiled even bigger when she finally recognized this girl from somewhere, "Hey, you're on the freshman basketball team." Gabriella smiled widely as Erin nodded her head. "I knew it I recognized you from somewhere, at try outs." Gabriella said happily as they were rudely interrupted by a clearing of the throat coming from either Faith or Sarah.

Gabriella turned around with an annoyed face on and then smiled falsely at the two girls standing in front of her. "Gabs." Faith said sweetly as she was trying her hardest to cover up her own annoyance. "We were kind of in the middle of something here."

Gabriella looked at the two and frowned. "And your point?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

"Ha." Sarah let out a little exasperated laugh and then said, "Gabs, you're so funny. Just let us talk to our good friend…whatever, we just need to talk to her and teach her some of the basic rules here at East High, so if you would excuse us." Sarah said straining her patience as she laid a hand on Gabriella's shoulder in a weak attempt to move her kindly.

Gabriella stood her ground as she gave a hard stare and put her own hand on Sarah's hand that was gripping her shoulder and yanked it off of her. Gabriella could see out of the corner of her eye that Shar, Zeke, and Troy were just turning the corner and they were laughing at something because to Gabriella, Troy's laugh was so distinct, she could point it out in any amount of people and crowds. Gabriella saw Shar stop in the middle of the boys and grip their arms making them freeze in their spots with questioning looks as Shar did the one thing Gabriella was hoping she wouldn't, she pointed and Troy and Zeke looked her way.

Sarah took her hand back and stepped closer to Gabriella as they both stood at the same height.

"Gabs…" Sarah said in her miss-I'm-so-perfect voice that was straining as Gabriella noticed that Sarah's other hand was forming into a fist and turning white. "I think you misunderstood us." Sarah said pointing between Faith and herself as she laid another hand on Gabriella's shoulder, this time gripping it tighter to try to get Gabriella to understand that she meant business.

Gabriella looked down at her hand and took it again in her own and threw it back at her, causing Sarah to tumble back a couple of steps. People in the hallway were watching now as Erin was still with her back to the lockers and Gabriella walked forward causing Faith and Sarah to back up a little.

"Listen." Gabriella hissed. "Don't ever touch me again. Got it?!" Gabriella demanded even though she didn't want an answer since she really didn't want to listen to their annoying voices anymore than she had too.

"Gabs…we were just having a little fun." Faith said.

"I don't give a shit." Gabriella snapped. "If you want to have a little fun go find some pathetic guy that would fuck you and take him in the janitor's closet." Gabriella glared at the two with disgust in her eyes, if it was one thing she hated, it would be bullies just because others didn't follow the rules, or they were just smaller than them.

"But--" Faith was cut off as Gabriella advanced them even more and now Gabriella had them with their own backs against the lockers.

"NO." Gabriella said with the shake of her head. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Was Erin doing something to offend you personally?! Who the hell gave you permission to decide who to pick on and who not to?!" Gabriella demanded.

"What the hell is up with you and your cousin?!" Sarah snapped back with her back still to the lockers.

"What?" Gabriella asked not understanding why V would be brought up.

"Yeah, all of sudden she's all Mother Teresa on us." Faith answered.

"Where is my cousin?" Gabriella asked through gritted teeth trying to keep her anger in.

"Bathroom." They said at the same time.

"You better watch it Montez." Sarah said with her own glare. Faith whispered something to Sarah and Sarah looked at Gabriella again. "Danforth." Sarah and Faith started walking away but not before kicking the locker door that was left open, closed. Gabriella was standing close enough to the locker that it seemed as if God slowed down this moment just for Gabriella to live through it and remember it, all of it.

Someone left their locker open and Faith had kicked it, and as it went to shut the top corner of the bottom locker knocked it's sharp corner into Gabriella's leg and all of a sudden, Gabriella felt a new pain as she winced. The locker door bounced off of Gabriella's leg and wound up slamming open again as Gabriella backed away wanting to grip her leg which was hidden by a pair of jeans, but that would draw even more attention.

Gabriella wanted to just sit down, no she wanted to lay down, no, not even that, Gabriella just wanted the pain to stop. Gabriella backed up against the yellow dirty lockers as she knew that Shar, Zeke, and Troy were going to come walking towards her with questions as she stood, panting against the lockers with Erin by her side.

"Hey, thank you Gabriella." Erin said.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Erin with the best smile she could come up with, "No problem, hey I'll see you at practice tonight." Gabriella said as Erin walked off.

Gabriella knew that Troy, Zeke, and Shar were bound to come up to her after a couple of seconds and she knew that Troy couldn't see her like this again. Gabriella stood straighter as she decided to just go to the bathroom to check her leg and to try to avoid the questions Troy, and the others were to ask. Gabriella turned to leave as she saw the three approaching very quickly, as she tried to walk forward and got a couple of steps before she knew that her leg would give out without her crutches now.

Gabriella looked around thinking of what to do and then someone grabbed her arm and put his around hers to support her. "Need a hand, or in this case an arm?" Jason asked as he smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella realizing that Troy was a couple of feet away from them nodded and they started walking through the crowds. Gabriella felt bad, beyond bad, but she didn't want Troy to worry anymore than he already was.

"So, what you did for Erin was nice." Jason said as he helped Gabriella walk down the hallway.

"Thanks."

"So, where are you off too?" Jason asked.

"The bathroom, I have to look at my leg." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I saw the locker hit it, is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Um…there getting there." Gabriella said with a nod as they reached the bathroom door. Gabriella was about to go in when she noticed that Jason was standing by the door. "Jason, you can leave now, I don't want you to be late for class." Gabriella wanted to smack herself, could she sound anymore like some preppy school girl that loves school?

"Nah, I'm actually waiting for someone. It's fine." Jason told her.

"Well if the person that you're waiting for gets here before I come out, feel free to ditch me and go with them." Gabriella said as she opened the door.

Jason nodded with a smile. "Whatever you say MD."

"MD?" Gabriella asked.

"Montez-Danforth." Jason nodded in conclusion.

Gabriella stepped into the bathroom and called out before the door closed, "I like it."

**Author's Note- So what do you think, and now there is not going to be anything between Jason and Gabriella besides friendship. Review please, you guys are the best. **


	22. Ups and Downs

Troy, Shar, and Zeke stood where Gabriella used to be standing before she and Jason Cross, from the boys varsity basketball game stood just seconds before. They looked around confusedly as they saw that Jason and Gabriella were linking arms and walking away from them as they turned the corner.

"What was that about?" Shar asked as she looked around to see that people were still staring at the spot Gabriella was just standing in moments before with Faith and Sarah.

"What the hell is Jason doing with my girlfriend?" Troy growled out as his hands formed into fists in his blue jean pockets.

"Dude." Zeke said trying to calm him down even though he was concerned himself. "Jason wouldn't get with Gabs, he knows that you two are in love. This whole school does actually as they see you two sucking each other in between every class everyday."

The three just stood their dumbfounded already this early in the morning. Troy thought about it more, Zeke was right, wasn't he? Jason wouldn't do that to him, they had known each other for only two years as they only had what seemed like the liking of basketball in common, but was it possible to have the same taste in girls also? Troy shook his head to try to rid the negative thoughts as they heard the warning bell sound and neither one of them had gone to their lockers yet.

All three of them seemed to just be getting out of their thoughts as they looked at each other and Troy silently nodded to them indicating that he had to head in the opposite direction of them. Since their was no homeroom today Troy inwardly groaned as he had math right in the morning.

* * *

Gabriella entered the bathroom and looking around curiously as one of the ten bathroom stalls were locked and Gabriella swore that their were belching noises which painted a pretty disgusting picture in Gabriella's head of someone puking up their guts.

Gabriella went to the sink as quietly as she could trying to not think about the probably embarrassed girl in the stall right now as she bent over and rolled up her jeans to check out her leg. Gabriella groaned as it was bleeding through the band aid. "This is just great." Gabriella said sarcastically, and she knew that that if it didn't stop bleeding then she would do herself and Troy a favor and not go to basketball practice that day.

The puking stopped and Gabriella's head shot up as the unknown girl muttered, "Damn it." The toilet flushed and Gabriella swore that she knew that voice. The stall clicked unlocked and Gabriella quickly put her jeans down as the brown faded door swung open and out stepped her cousin looking like hell, although Gabriella gave a small smile as V didn't look that bad considering her new appearance.

V turned her dark brunette hair back to the light caramel color, her hair was perfectly straight with a couple of waves, her eyes were back to being blue, and if Gabriella had to comment on her natural appearance she would've said that she looked really good, except for the fact that her eyes were watery due to the acid coming up her throat and probably burning, her hair was up in a messy bun that day, and she seemed to be gaining a couple of pounds around her lower stomach as she was wearing a t-shirt which wasn't usual for her and a pair of loose fitting jeans that still looked good on her.

"Hey." Gabriella said in shock.

"Hey." V said as she walked to the sink and started the cold water.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as V looked at her through tired eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied and Gabriella could tell as V pulled out a traveling toothbrush case and started to brush her teeth and that's when Gabriella was 100 percent sure that V was throwing up.

"V, don't lie to me." Gabriella said as she could smell the vomit that was just flushed down the toilet that was overwhelming her also. "I know that something is going on."

V just spit and rinsed off her brush as she put it back in it's case and put it back in her purse. V turned and looked at Gabriella with a hard glare, even though Gabriella could tell that V was suffering on the inside and Gabriella had a hunch about what was wrong.

"Really?!" V snapped. "Then why don't you tell me what is going in my life that you know so much about!"

"Fine." Gabriella said matching her tone. "I think that you are in need of some kind of help right now. I think that you're scared and confused as you're puking your guts out because you are pregnant." Gabriella said and then turned softer. "V, I'm right, aren't I?' Gabriella asked as she saw the horrified face of V. "Please just tell me."

V shut her eyes as if having an inner battle and nodded her head as she opened her eyes one at a time. "Yeah." She breathed out.

"Oh my God, how could you--I mean I know how, but--and then--with who?" Gabriella gasped out.

"This is why I haven't told anyone besides the father!" V cried out with tears forming in her eyes all over again. "If you freak out then what is my mom and dad going to do?!" V exclaimed as Gabriella gulped down all of her questions and hesitantly put her cousin in her arms and gave her a comforting hug as V let a couple of tears fall and then dried them up.

"Sh…it's going to be okay, tell me what's going on." Gabriella cooed.

V sniffled and said into Gabriella's shoulder, "I'm two months along Gabs, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. The baby is due in July and I'm supposed to go to college and the father is still going to be here as a senior." V explained.

Gabriella was rubbing V's back up and down. "Wait…" And it all clicked in her head, no wonder why V had changed and she was hanging around Jason so much and not with Faith nor Sarah. "You and Jason?"

V pulled back and looked at Gabriella strangely. "How did you know?"

"It's a long story." Gabriella said as if it was nothing. "But…you haven't told Aunt Linda or Uncle Dan?"

V shook her head no with her head hung looking down at the ground in shame. "And what am I supposed to do, I've already gained like 5 pounds and I'm only going to gain more." V complained.

"Hey, we'll figure something out. You should tell someone, a teacher, or guidance counselor, or someone." Gabriella said.

"No." V exclaimed grabbing onto Gabriella's hand. "I can't tell anyone and either can you, promise me!" V said frantically. "Promise me Gabs, please?"

Gabriella looked around trying to think of the right thing to do and then nodded her head slowly with regret, "Yeah, I promise." V took Gabriella in her arms and through her arms around her with a huge smile on her face as her leg accidentally brushed up against Gabriella's hurt leg. Gabriella let out a small whimper and V pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella looked down at her leg and V followed her gaze and stared at the small red splotch forming on Gabriella's light blue jeans. "Gabs, are you bleeding?"

"Yeah. I just came in here to check on it, and actually, I think Jason is waiting for you out there and I already heard the first bell ring, so maybe we should get going?" Gabriella suggested not wanting to talk about her leg.

"Whoa, wait up. You helped me with my problem, but what about your leg. You need to get it checked out or something." V said.

"I can deal with it for today." Gabriella said starting to walk away.

"Wait, let me take you to the nurse. I can always talk to Jason some other time, but let me take you to the nurse." V said rushing to her.

Gabriella shut her eyes as the throbbing only grew with her standing up. Gabriella nodded slowly again as V took her arm in her hand and helped her walk out of the bathroom. But before they could open the door the door opened for them and in walked Tay and Shar.

"Tay, Shar?" Gabriella asked confused and then realized that they were still in the bathroom where anyone could walk it.

"Gabs?" Tay and Shar asked at the same time and then saw that V and Gabriella were linking their arms together. "What are you doing?" Shar asked as she stuck up her nose and sniffed around and looked at Gabriella again. "Why does it smell like puke, are you okay?" Shar asked out of worry as Tay now sniffed around and Gabriella felt V start to tense up.

"Um…yeah." Gabriella lied as she turned her hurt leg carefully so that they didn't see the red spot forming on her jeans.

"Did you just get sick?" Tay asked stepping forward. "I didn't see you this morning."

"Oh um…I was busy with Faith and Sarah, they were bullying some freshman girl on the basketball team so I stepped in and then…I just lost track of time." Gabriella said.

"Well, Gabs and I have to go." V said for the first time in a while now.

"Oh." Shar and Tay said looking rather rudely down upon V. "What were you doing in here with Gabs?" Shar asked bluntly.

Before V could answer Gabriella cut in, "She followed me after the encounter with Faith and Sarah. It's no big deal guys, but I really have to get to class." Gabriella said. "I think we've already missed like twenty minutes."

"Yeah, you better go, I bet Troy is worrying right now after this morning and all. We saw what happened." Shar said.

Gabriella's face dropped as she completely forgot about her classes that she shared with Troy in them. Troy was probably worrying right now, but Gabriella decided that first, she had to get herself out of here with V before Shar and Tay asked anymore questions that she would have to somehow lie to.

"Are you sure you're okay, you don't look too well Gabs?" Tay asked as Gabriella and V started to walk around them as Gabriella made sure that they couldn't possible see the outside of her leg and the red spot forming slowly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella said as V and her stepped out and Gabriella was pretty sure that they didn't believe her. V and Gabriella told Jason to go to class and Gabriella could tell that Jason and V would somehow work out because he was generally a nice guy all around. Gabriella had known him since first grade when he moved to her town and although they never had a class together, they still knew each other through basketball.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the busy cafeteria on crutches as the nurse finally let her go. Gabriella walked through the doors and found that some people were staring at her, including the gang at their regular table by the jocks. Gabriella made her way over with a confident look on her face. She had missed all of her morning classes which just so happened to have Troy in all of them and now she was on crutches, but at least there was no blood staid anymore since the nurse dabbed it out with some special solution she kept in her office for emergencies.

"Hey, what happened?" Troy asked rushing over to her immediately.

"Uh…it's nothing. But my leg was hurting before and the nurse said to just walk on these to let my leg rest for a little bit before practice tonight." Gabriella said sitting down.

Troy's face dropped as the gang looked at us curiously. "Oh, you're still going to that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Gabriella asked.

"No reason." Troy said as Gabriella subconsciously looked down at her leg to make sure that nothing was giving away the pain she felt.

"Gabs, you said that you were going to class this morning when we saw you. What happened?" Tay asked with concern as she sat on the other side of Gabriella.

"Wait, you saw Gabi this morning and you didn't tell me?" Troy asked looking at Shar and Tay.

"I was busy." Gabriella said.

"To busy to go to class, in school…where the main purpose of school is to go to class?" Chad asked.

"Um…" Gabriella looked around and just then things turned around again as she saw V standing up with Jason.

"Gabs!" The gang turned to see V calling Gabriella over.

Gabriella looked back from V who was motioning for Gabriella to follow her to the confused gang.

"What the hell does she want?" Chad spat as Shar and Tay looked at V and Gabriella with confused faces on trying to figure something out.

"Why weren't you in any of our classes today?" Troy asked softly with concern as he tried to ignore V shouting for Gabriella to follow her and Jason.

"Um…I was busy…" Gabriella cursed herself for using the lame excuse. "talking." Gabriella answered as Troy's face turned from worry to blank as Gabriella quickly picked up her crutches and muffled a, "I got to go, see you later." to the gang as she made her way over to the smiling V and Jason who walked out into the hallway together.

"What the hell was that?" Zeke asked.

"We saw her in the bathroom this morning and…" Tay trailed off not wanting to tell the gang they thought that Gabriella had gotten sick, just incase Gabriella really didn't and make matters worse.

"And?" Chad persisted and Tay looked down at her hands.

"And we think Gabs got sick." Shar concluded.

"Sick?" Troy asked picking his head up.

"Yeah, like puking, gagging, vomiting kind of sick that burns your throat as you feel like your insides are going to pop." Shar said in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Wow, thanks Shar for the description." Chad said with an eye roll.

"But why didn't she tell us?" Zeke asked.

"She denied it in the bathroom when she was with…" Shar started.

"Veronica!" Tay and Shar both finished.

"Do you think something is wrong with Ella, is that why she's acting like that?" Chad asked.

"She doesn't look that sick right now." Zeke said. "And what was she doing with Jason this morning?"

"I don't know, but he was waiting outside the girl's bathroom this morning too." Tay said.

"Can we just stop!" Troy more like demanded as he stood up frustrated. "If Gabi needed help she would ask for it, just stop trying to find out what is going on, you're only making up more lies as you go along with the idea of Gabi hiding something!" Troy said as he walked away frustrated.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Gabriella asked the two nervous teenagers.

"Um…we were wondering if…well you see I can' make it to…parenting class." Jason stammered until V cut in.

"We have a parenting class tonight and Jason can't make it because of basketball, so I was wondering if you would want to take his place this once?" V asked biting her lip.

Gabriella sighed, how could she say no to her own cousin who looked so vulnerable now. "Yeah, but…when are you two going to tell people?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…we haven't talked about that yet, but…" The bell rang cutting off Jason as Gabriella nodded her head and starting to walk off.

Gabriella looked up from the ground and found that Troy was at the end of the hallway looking at her. Gabriella sighed and put on a small smile as she walked up to him. "Hey, what did they want?"

"Oh, just talking." Gabriella replied with the truth.

Troy nodded as he took Gabriella's bag from her so that she didn't have to hold that with her crutches, "So are you ready for gym?"

"I'm not doing gym class today, I have a pass to sit out today." Gabriella said as they reached the gym doors.

"Okay…is everything okay?" Troy asked thinking back to lunch.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. "Come on Troy we better go in before the bell rings." Gabriella said.

"Okay." Troy said not convinced.

During gym they played dodge ball and as Troy and Jason were still in the game Jason came over by Troy and asked, "So how's Gabriella's leg?"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as he threw the ball and hit some kid in the leg.

"You know, after the nurse's office?" Jason continued not knowing that Gabriella didn't tell Troy.

Troy froze in his spot, "What nurse? Gabi went to the nurse's today?" Troy asked.

"Well yeah, she was there all morning V said after she took her, she left Gabriella up there as the nurse was cleaning the blood out of her jeans. V said that it was bleeding pretty bad again." Jason said as he caught a ball that was flying towards them. Troy didn't flinch as the ball almost hit him, he just merely shrugged it off and walked casually out of the game and over to where Gabriella was sitting on the bleachers staring blankly ahead of herself.

"Were you going to tell me? Or just wait for me to find out through someone else?" Troy asked angrily.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy with a confused face on.

"About your leg Gabi!" Troy hissed. "Your leg is not fine today, I know that you went to the nurses office today, that's why you weren't in class!" Troy accused.

"Troy, I was going to tell you." Gabriella said slowly trying to think of a way out of this.

"When?! After you faint at basketball practice because you're working yourself too hard?!" Troy said through clenched teeth as Gabriella saw that his knuckles were becoming white and his face red with anger.

Gabriella sat up straighter. "Troy, I didn't want you to worry. Don't worry, I'll be careful during practice tonight." Gabriella said softly as if those words would calm Troy down.

"Practice! You're still going?!" Troy asked in shock. "I can't believe that you would still go!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella swallowed and asked in a shaky voice, "I wouldn't I go?"

"Maybe because I'm telling you not to go!" Troy commanded.

"What!? You don't get to decide for me Troy." Gabriella said.

"Then I'm asking you, please don't go. You're going to hurt your leg even more. Please don't go." Troy calmly commanded.

"I'll be fine." Gabriella said right before the bell rang and Troy just stood there looking at Gabriella as the kids started for the locker room.

"I thought you loved me, but you can't even do one thing for me." Troy said with a shake of the head and walked towards the locker room.

"Troy!" Gabriella called out standing up. "Troy I do love you! Troy!" Gabriella groaned as Troy walked into the locker room and Gabriella couldn't follow.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she walked around the school during her last period of the gym which was a free. She had just bumped into Zeke who had asked if she was alright and Gabriella replied with a nod. Gabriella looked down at her leg again as she opened the gym doors since there was a minute left of school now.

Gabriella really didn't feel up to basketball now, and it wasn't because of her leg, it was because of Troy. She knew that she messed up, she hated lying to him, she hated lying to the gang, she hated lying period. But she had to do it for her cousin, and V promised that she would tell people soon, so Gabriella just had to hold on a little bit longer.

Gabriella looked around and noticed that she was alone and she couldn't help but think of what Troy was doing. Usually they would spend free period together doing something stupid like going through the lost and found and picking out dorky glasses or something, or making out in the janitor's closet and one time someone actually walked in on them since Troy forgot to lock the door, and then sometimes they actually did get homework done. Gabriella sighed as she looked down at her leg again and she knew what she had to do. She walked through the girls locker room to where Coach Bolton's office was.

Gabriella knocked on the door and heard a sad voice say, "Come in." Coach Bolton looked up as Gabriella walked in on crutches and was glaring at her, but that soon softened up.

"Hey Coach Bolton, I need to tell you something." Gabriella said.

Coach Bolton looked at her and hissed, "Yeah, well I need to tell you something too. You're taking away my only son. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?" Coach Bolton asked. "My only son now hates me because of you."

Gabriella gulped, she really couldn't handle talking about Troy right now. "…I'm…I…" Gabriella then realized that it wasn't her fault at all. If Coach Bolton was around more than Troy wouldn't be leaving her. "It's not my fault, it's yours. If you were around a lot more and cared a lot more and less about basketball, Troy would still be wanting to live with you." Gabriella hissed.

"He's my son." Coach Bolton said standing up.

Gabriella stood up with her and glared. "And my boyfriend, but…" Gabriella calmed herself down a little. "But this isn't what I came to talk to you about…I just needed to tell you that you shouldn't put me in any game plans tomorrow, I won't be playing." Gabriella admitted.

"What?" Coach Bolton asked changing her mood again.

"I'm going to the hospital tonight and I'm pretty sure that the doctor will say that I won't be able to play for a while." Gabriella said as she turned to walk out of the locker room without waiting for Coach Bolton's reply or last word.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Gabi is?" Troy asked running to catch up with Chad and Zeke right after the bell rang indicating school ended.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I need to talk to her." Troy said quickly. Even though he was mad at her, he was taking her to the doctor's one way or another, whether she would agree with him and go willingly or Troy had to drag her there, he would get her there somehow.

"Um…I think she said that she was going to the gym during free period?" Zeke said trying to remember his short conversation with Gabriella in the halls thirty minutes ago.

Troy nodded and patted both of their shoulders as he pushed through the two and ran off down the hall towards the gym without even giving time for Chad or Zeke to say anything else.

Troy pushed open the gym and saw that no one was in there now. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair which he only did if he was mad, worried, or nervous. Troy turned in a circle as if he missed her standing in a corner or something, but nothing. There was no movement, no sound, no nothing.

"Damn it!" Troy said under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair again.

"You must be pretty mad." Gabriella said behind him stepping out from the girl's locker room.

Troy spun in his spot and looked at Gabriella. "No, not mad….just worried." Troy said stepping closer to her.

Gabriella sighed, "So I guess this is the part where I apologize or you apologize or something dramatic happens?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy said with a nod.

"That's not going to happen." Gabriella said bluntly. "I need--" She was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. You need to do this. You need to play in the game tomorrow. You need to win. You need a lot of things that I disapprove of." Troy said with a glare.

"No." Gabriella said softly walking up to him leaving her crutches against the wall. She gripped both of his shoulders causing him to look up at her with curious eyes. "I need to ask, can you take me to the hospital?"

Troy couldn't help but grin as Gabriella asked in an innocent voice that she didn't even mean to use. He put both of his hands on the small of her back and leaned down and captured her lips in a loving kiss as he was just so happy that Gabriella was finally coming around.

Gabriella kissed back until air was needed and Gabriella and Troy both leaned their foreheads against each other. "Can we go now, because my leg is really hurting and I don't think I can stand it any longer." Gabriella said with pain.

"You're a lucky girl Danforth." Troy said as he turned around. Gabriella was confused and then Troy bent down a little and said, "Get on."

"What? Troy, you'll drop me." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, do you trust me?" Troy asked.

"Of course." Gabriella said as she eyed him up and down through the back.

"Do you love me?" Troy asked again.

"Yeah Troy, but what does--"

"Then get on. I promise I won't drop you or hurt you in any way." Troy said.

Gabriella blew out air and then nodded her head. "Troy, I swear to God that if you drop me I will get back at you." Gabriella threatened as Troy chuckled as Gabriella got onto Troy's back and he stood up fully.

"Hold on Gabi and enjoy the ride." Troy said as he carried her out of the gym. Gabriella smiled against Troy's neck forgetting about her hurt leg as she placed open mouth kisses on his bare neck and played with his hair. Troy smiled knowing that things were good between them again after a long day of ups and downs.


	23. Always

**Author's Note- So this is a filler chapter and there will be plenty of more drama to come.

* * *

**

"V what do you mean you dropped out of school?!" Gabriella exclaimed as her voice echoed through the huge empty girl's locker room as she tied a tight knot in her basketball shoes.

"Gabs, I can't keep going to school like this!" V said dramatically as she motioned with her hands to her baggy red East High sweatshirt that said Danforth on the back of it with Gabriella's number in big black bold numbering. "My parents said that getting me a private tutor would be what's best and since I'm only missing one English credit, I'm almost done with school." V said and Gabriella sighed thanking God that at least V told her parents and Jason's parents finally. "If people see me like this then they're going to know what's up." V added.

Gabriella took her one leg off of the bench after finishing tying them and stood her ground as she looked at her cousin. Gabriella breathed deeply thinking about how her cousin's pregnancy was affecting her life also. It had been two months ago Gabriella had found out and her cousin was four months pregnant now. Gabriella looked at her cousin with a sad supporting smile knowing that she couldn't judge her cousin because she really didn't know what her cousin was going through exactly, and Gabriella was never one to quickly judge someone anyways. "But what about me and how it's affecting the gang and Troy?" Gabriella asked. "Can't we at least tell them?" Gabriella asked.

V shook her head, "I don't want anyone to know. Do you know how they will all look at me, and I promise things will get easier once I leave school. They won't see you talking to me anymore." V said and Gabriella sadly nodded her head to show V that she supported her because that's what V needed at the time even though that wasn't the problem, the problem was that the gang would sometimes question Gabriella why she was hanging out with Jason so much, and it seemed to Gabriella that Troy was the only one that wasn't asking her questions out of the gang and for that she was thankful for too.

"Can't I tell Troy though, I don't want him to worry." Gabriella said knowing that even though Troy wasn't saying anything, he still was silently thinking something.

"Gabs, I promise this will calm down once I leave, which I already checked out of the school system today so I won't be back on Monday." V said and Gabriella nodded. "Now, I don't think I'm the only thing on your mind…" V said as she looked at the closed locker room doors that separated them from the filled screaming gym that held all the fans for the girls varsity basketball team. This was Gabriella's first game back and first game of the year for her. "Are you nervous?" V asked.

Gabriella sighed again as she tightened her high pony tail as she heard some kids outside the locker room knowing that they were doing warm ups and her name would be announced soon. Gabriella had already warmed up before everyone got there and her teammates had it planned since she was the Captain that year that they wouldn't have her come out into the gym until her name is announced.

"Terrified." Gabriella said as she looked at the door again as if it would all of a sudden come to life and eat her.

"_AND NOW ANNOUNCING WEST HIGH'S STARTING LINE UP…" _Gabriella gulped as she heard the announcements start and the gym fill with booing and shouts of put downs. Just then the other locker room doors that lead out to the hallway opened and Gabriella spun around in her spot to see Taylor and Sharpay enter.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted her two friends.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Taylor asked pulling Gabriella into a hug and nodded towards V. "Hey V." Gabriella smiled when Taylor pulled away, she was glad Taylor and Sharpay started being civil around V a couple of weeks ago. Gabriella got the feeling like Shar and Tay knew about V being pregnant and she got the feeling like they knew that she knew that they knew about V, and Gabriella was thankful that they were such good friends that they didn't have to talk about it out loud and have her ask them not to tell other people, Tay and Shar just somehow knew to keep it to themselves.

"I'm--" Gabriella stopped as they all heard the announcer. "_AND NOW THE TEAM YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITINF FOR…EAST HIGH'S NUMBER 33 KALA--" _Gabriella gulped, "I'm holding on."

"You've got nothing to worry about." Shar said. "You can easily run circles around them." Shar comforted even though they all knew the same thing, East High's girls basketball team sucked. So far their record was 0 -9 while the guy's record was 10-0.

"Yeah, is…" Gabriella started to ask as she trailed off when she heard Clair's name being called off. Two down, two to go until her name was called.

Tay nodded as she knew what her best friend was going to ask, "Yeah, Troy's out there front row all decked out in Danforth's name."

"He really wanted to come in here." Shar said as the third player from East High was being announced and loud cheers filled the whole gym and locker rooms. "Accept Tay and I wouldn't let him because it would not be proper for him to see you before a game."

Gabriella chuckled letting some of her nerves go, as most of them still remained. "Shar, that's for a wedding."

Shar shrugged, "Oh well…" The fourth player was announced and Gabriella gulped as she walked over to the locker room door, ready to walk out.

"_AND NOW YOUR GIRL'S VARSITY CAPTAIN…NUMBER 11...GABRIELLA MONTEZ-DANFORTH!" _The whole gym erupted into one huge yelling contest as they greeted Gabriella back onto the court. Gabriella put on a smile as she tried to keep her nerves down as she pushed open the wooden doors and walked out onto the gym floor with a confident smile on her face. The gym continued to cheer as Gabriella walked over to Coach Bolton who looked Gabriella straight in the eye, ever since their conversation two months ago in the locker room, Coach Bolton hadn't spoken one word to Gabriella that didn't have anything to do with basketball. Coach Bolton shifted her eyes to the court as Gabriella silently nodded showing Coach Bolton that she knew what she had to do.

Gabriella looked into Coach Bolton's eyes wondering if she should shake her hand or something like the other players did when they would be announced onto the court, but Gabriella decided against it as she saw the hurt still in Coach Bolton's eyes since her only son moved out. Troy moved into one of the many guest bedrooms the Danforth's owned and now he just lived below Gabriella's room on the first floor since Eric and Anna had always been better parents to Troy than his mom and dad had ever been. Troy left his mom a month ago as his dad moved farther up north for a new coaching job which left just his mom in his used to be big empty house.

Gabriella nodded her head again as the cheers still surrounded her and she turned with a smile on her face forgetting her nerves as she stepped onto the court for the first time in while. She looked straight ahead and her eyes connected with Troy's gleaming eyes and she grinned at him before she ran down the gauntlet that the cheerleaders made along with Gabriella's other teammates that weren't starting. Gabriella slapped hands with all of her teammates as they all screamed at her with joy. Gabriella got through them and met up with the other four starters on the middle of the court and jumped up and slapped hands with them as they all took their positions.

Gabriella felt people's eyes burning a hole into her back as the ref took his place and Kala and the other team's tallest player took their spots to do jump ball. The ref blew his whistle and both players jumped up and the other player beat Kala to the ball as West High gained control first. Gabriella rushed down the court to guard her player Gabriella concentrated on the person who she was guarding, along with the ball which was being passed around, and the basket which her back was turned too.

Jenny, the person who Gabriella was guarding who just happened to be West High's captain now had the ball and Gabriella worked on moving her feet as quickly as she could as she cut Jenny off, but Jenny and another team mate set up a pick which Gabriella didn't see until Kala called out, "PICK!" and Jenny got around Gabriella as another player blocked Gabriella off and she scored two points.

East High kept yelling, "OFFENSE…OFFENSE…OFFENSE!" Gabriella looked to the stands and saw Troy looking at her trying to clam her down as she rushed down the court already finding that she was sweating. She knew that this would be a hard game now, and she was finding a bigger need to win now more than ever.

Clair brought the ball down and Gabriella immediately pushed past Jenny to get outside the three point line on the right side as Gabriella clapped her hands and called for ball, Clair passed the ball without hesitation and Gabriella swiftly jumped up with perfect form and heard the ball go, '_swish_' The crowd went wild as Gabriella made the basket and Coach Bolton even cracked a smile as she saw her son give Gabriella the thumbs up. Gabriella made her way down the court as Jenny bumped shoulders harshly with Gabriella on 'accident.'

* * *

Gabriella was now at the free throw line with an aching jaw and 2 seconds left in the game with East High down by one point. Gabriella looked around as everyone was setting up their positions and as Jenny was furiously sitting down on her team bench since that was the last foul that she could have before being kicked out of the game.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Jenny pouted on the bench. Gabriella knew she deserved to be taken out of the game since she was the one that elbowed Gabriella in the mouth which made her start to spit out blood onto the court so the game was delayed ten minutes as Gabriella had to change jersey's since blood got on it and the court needed to be thoroughly cleaned.

Gabriella was extremely nervous now as her hands began to sweat even more as she wiped them off with her new jersey. Sweat was rolling down the side of her face as she looked behind her shoulder and saw Coach Bolton looking at her, but not with a glare or a mad look, it was more of a look that said, you-can-do-this. Gabriella nodded as the ref blew his whistle and bounced Gabriella the ball.

The whole gym went silent as Gabriella bounced the ball three times in front of her and spun it around in her hands, finding her grip as she bent her knees. Gabriella sighed as she released the ball with perfect form and watched as the orange ball spun around the inner rim and went straight down into the net after a couple of anticipated seconds with East High going crazy.

"God, who knew that girls could be so…_vicious." _Chad said standing next to Troy on the bottom bleachers along with most of the other jocks and their girlfriends.

Troy shrugged, concentrating on Gabriella, trying to tell her silently that she could do it.

"I mean, they were never this vicious in the other games that Ella didn't play in." Chad continued.

Gabriella's four teammates came up to her and gave her high fives or pats on the backs as Gabriella looked up at the score board seeing it say, 47-47. Gabriella breathed deeply as she looked back at Troy who was giving her a reassuring smile as the ref blew his whistle and bounced her the ball again. Gabriella took her time on this one and bent her knees and released it perfectly and it went in with nothing but net. The buzzard went off before West High could call a time out and East High flooded the court as the teams were shaking hands. This was the first game that the girl's varsity team has won in two years.

Before Gabriella knew it, Troy had his arms around her in the flood of people and was spinning her around. Gabriella laughed into his chest as he finally stopped and looked down at her with a proud smile on his face. "And you thought that you were rusty." Troy smirked.

"Thank you…I think." Gabriella said as Chad, Zeke, Shar, and Tay came bounding over.

Shar and Tay went to give Gabriella a hug, but pulled back. "Gabs…you're all wet." Shar said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks Shar. I really didn't know that." Troy put his hands on her waist and pulled Gabriella back to him.

"I like you all hot and sweaty." Troy said into Gabriella's ear as Gabriella lightly smacked his arm.

"Dude, we're standing right here." Chad said.

"Troy, that is disgusting." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"You don't have a problem with me after basketball practices or games." Troy said as Gabriella started blushing and everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter.

Gabriella hid her face in Troy's chest as she started blushing like crazy now.

"Hey, how is your mouth Ella?" Chad asked changing the subject.

Gabriella pulled away from Troy's chest and felt her mouth with her fingers. "Better, I think she just hit it wrong, no big deal, I've had worse injuries." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Hey MD!" Jason greeted with V at his side.

Gabriella wrapped her own arms around Troy as Troy smiled at her touch. "Hey Jason." Gabriella nodded with a smile as Troy rubbed her back up and down with Chad and Zeke rolling their eyes at the two lovebirds.

"You guys going over to Clair's house tonight, she's having the after party?" V asked.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and shrugged as he smirked down at her. Gabriella turned her attention back to Jason as much as she could with Troy lightly rubbing her back up and down. "Um…we might check it out later."

"Cool, we'll look for you there." Jason said as he and V walked away.

"Is V really going to go?" Shar asked.

"Why wouldn't she go?" Chad asked showing curiosity.

Tay and Gabriella looked at Shar with looks of disbelief that she would ask that. Shar immediately realized that she asked a question that wouldn't make sense to those who didn't know that she was pregnant.

"Um…you know…didn't you…hear around from people…that…that she gave up drinking?" Shar asked and then smiled and said in a regular tone. "Yeah, and parties aren't the best place to go to if you don't drink." Shar covered and Gabriella and Tay silently sighed at their friend's almost slip up.

Troy gripped Gabriella tighter and kissed the top of her head as the gym was slowly emptying. "Oh, I didn't hear that." Zeke said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tay nodded. "I heard that too, right Gabs?"

Gabriella nodded against the side of Troy. "Yeah. It's true, she told me a while ago."

"Okay, enough talking about my psycho cousin and her problems." Chad said and Gabriella felt like she wanted to slap him or yell at him for being inconsiderate but then realized that Chad was only going off of her old personality because he didn't know about the pregnancy right now. "Let's get going to the party." Chad said putting his arm around Taylor.

"Are you guys ready?" Zeke asked looking at Shar, Troy, and Gabriella.

"Let's go." Shar said.

"Wait, I'll meet you guys there later, I have to take a shower first." Gabriella said motioning to herself as she felt all sticky.

Everyone looked at Troy as he pulled Gabriella closer. "I'm with her guys, we'll meet you there later." Troy said as everyone shrugged and started walking away. "So Danforth, shower here with everyone else or shower at home with just me?" Troy asked huskily into her ear.

Gabriella smirked as she turned on her heel a half circle so that she was now face to face with Troy instead of hanging off of his side. She pecked his cheek and pulled back smiling. "I'll see you in twenty."

Gabriella started walking off as Troy realized that she was going to shower here and he called, "I'll just wait here my love!" Gabriella turned around as Troy let those words roll off his tongue rather loudly as some people turned their heads in their direction.

"Troy." Gabriella hissed as Troy just smiled at her. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by loving him, but she just didn't like people starring at them anymore than they did. She even still had people coming up to her after four months asking if she was the girl in the hostage situation at East High.

"What?" Troy asked innocently.

Gabriella playfully glared at him as she turned around and walked into the locker room. After twenty minutes liked Gabriella said she walked out of the locker rooms laughing with another teammate Troy recognized as a senior. Gabriella said goodbye to her and headed over by Troy who instantly put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Did I tell you how well you played tonight yet?" Troy asked as they walked out of the gym.

Gabriella smiled as she appreciated how nice and kind Troy was. "I can't remember." Gabriella said with a grin on her face as they walked out to the parking lot and made their way over to Troy's car.

"Well, you played awesome tonight." Troy said as he opened the door for her.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek before getting in. "Thank you." Troy shut the door and got in on the other side and started up the car.

"So off to Clair's right?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella who seemed relaxed in her spot as she leaned back and shut her eyes for a minute.

Gabriella opened her eyes now and looked ahead of herself. "You know, I really don't feel like party mode right now." Gabriella said. "My parents are gone tonight and Chad's at the party with Taylor and there can't be anyone else who could possible interrupt us so maybe…" Gabriella tailed off as Troy sped out of the parking lot.

"Say no more." Troy said as Gabriella interlaced her fingers with Troy's free hand as he drove to their house. Gabriella smiled at the thought of when Chad walked in on them in a heated make out session that could've leaded to something more, but he walked in and spoiled the moment with it ending up with Troy getting bruises on his two elbows as Gabriella had to push him off the bed on accident.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked as he pulled up to the curb and Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts and realized that they were home.

"Oh…" Gabriella laughed a little more. "Just that one time with Chad and your elbows."

Troy rolled his eyes. "That hurt, you should not be making fun of that, I could have damaged my elbows permanently. I still haven't been able to function properly after that." Troy joked as Gabriella rolled her eyes this time and Troy got out and opened the door for her.

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" Gabriella asked in a baby voice.

"Yes, yes I would…and more." Troy whispered the last part huskily in her ear as he ran ahead of her and inside.

Gabriella stood frozen in her spot as his words registered in her head and her jaw dropped and she ran after him like a little kid playing tag. Gabriella giggled as she ran inside and all the lights were turned off including the darkness outside which wasn't making it any brighter inside.

Gabriella instantly felt a little scared as she stood right by her shut front door and strained her neck to look around the different archways to try to see Troy's body, or outline of the body. "Troy!" Gabriella hissed in a loud raspy whisper as she didn't want to be too loud as fright took over her body. Gabriella took a step further into her seemed to be empty house and looked around and hissed, "Troy!…This is not funny!"

"Hey." Troy greeted in a normal voice as he came out from the den and grabbed her arm causing Gabriella to fling herself around with a gasp as Troy grinned down at her.

Gabriella let out a little gasp and tried to catch her breath as she looked at Troy in front of her and he gave off a small chuckle causing his perfect white teeth to show. "_**Alex Bolton,**_ that was not funny! You scared the shit out of me! You know I hate the dark." Gabriella scolded as she glared at him.

Troy shrugged, "I'm here now to protect you in this big…huge…dark…empty…house." Troy said slowly as he walked forward causing Gabriella to back up into the wall.

Gabriella completely forgetting how scared she was in her house a minute ago had her back leaning against the wall as Troy's arms were caging her into the wall with him smirking down at her.

Gabriella smiled up at him innocently as her hands laid gently on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her and said, "I do need protecting." Troy smirked at Gabriella even more as he leaned down fully and connected their lips as Gabriella's hands quickly wrapped around Troy's neck as his hands went to her lower back and lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Gabriella felt sparks fly as his tongue slipped into her mouth without her even knowing it. She was too distracted by his hands which were gently massaging her back underneath her shirt. Gabriella let a small moan come up her throat as Troy's mouth muffled it. Troy smiled against Gabriella's mouth as he mumbled, "See, there's no way that you could stay mad at me."

Gabriella's hands tangled themselves in Troy's sandy brown hair as Troy situated his hands on Gabriella's butt as he started up the stairs to Gabriella's room. "Never." Gabriella mumbled back as her hands glided down Troy's sides and to the hem of his shirt. She started lifting it over his head as he carried her down the hall without letting go of her lips.

He stumbled them into Gabriella's room and he let go of her as she stood on her own now and their lips disconnected for a second, just enough time for Gabriella to lift his t-shirt over his head and discard to the floor. Troy pushed her up against the wall and gave her a quick peck on the mouth before he lifted her red t-shirt over her head and threw it to the ground by his own.

His hands weaved themselves around Gabriella's back against her cold skin that was slowly warming up as Gabriella's were on his tone abs. Troy kissed down Gabriella's jaw line to her neck and could feel her ragged breath at the base of her neck against his mouth as he bit down causing Gabriella to moan. Gabriella let Troy continue with sucking on her neck as she pushed off the wall and backed them up to her bed where they both stumbled down on top of it.

Gabriella's hands were working on Troy's belt buckle as he kissed around her bra and straddled her. Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach as Troy's hands started for her own zipper on her jeans as she quickly pushed his jeans down to his knees and he kicked them off.

Troy unzipped Gabriella's jeans as he kissed down from her breasts to the hem of her jeans causing Gabriella to giggle a little as he went over a ticklish spot on her flat stomach. "God…" Troy groaned. "I love your laugh." Troy mumbled against Gabriella's naval as his tongue swirled around her stomach while his hands pulled her jeans off as Gabriella helped by kicking them off when they reached her ankles.

Troy kissed up Gabriella's stomach as his hands rubbed themselves up her back now, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside without worry. Troy took one of her breasts in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple while the other breast was getting attention from his one hand while his other hand was grasping her upper leg.

Gabriella was panting as she felt Troy switch breasts and now his mouth was occupied with the other one. Gabriella moaned as he bit down softly and felt Troy's erection against her thigh. Gabriella's hands were mixed in with Troy's hair as she trailed a line down the back of his neck to as far as her hands reached on his back.

Troy brought his head up and kissed Gabriella passionately as her hands continued to trace light patterns on his back and chest. Troy broke the kiss feeling complete bliss as he kissed down her stomach and to her waist and outside of her thigh. He kissed all over her legs leaving her panties in place while teasing her. Troy could hear Gabriella panting quietly as he kissed up and down her inner thigh, with his two index fingers playing with the hem of her red wet panties.

"Troy…" Gabriella moaned.

"I…love you…so much." Troy said as he sucked her tender flesh in her inner thigh leaving his mark.

Troy crawled up her body again as the throbbing pain became more painful for him and he just wanted to get inside of her, but held back as he connected their lips again in a short loving kiss.

"Troy…I--" Gabriella was cut off.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw the 'T' necklace tied around her neck and brushed his nose against her nose. "Gabi…I care for you so much, you know that right?"

Gabriella nodded as Troy's hands continued to play with the hem of her panties and her nose brushed against Troy's nose again.

"Good." Troy moaned out as Gabriella's hands traveled down and stroked him through his boxers. Gabriella smiled as she kissed Troy's bare shoulder and started sliding his boxers off. Gabriella slipped them down as he kicked them off so that they could join their forgotten pants laying lifelessly on the ground as Gabriella kissed up his collar bone, to his, neck, and to his lips.

"You know I love you too right?" Gabriella asked in his ear as Troy nodded feeling Gabriella's bare body beneath him, just screaming out to him as his hands ran down her sides and started to slip Gabriella out of her last article of clothing.

Soon they both had all their clothes strewn around the room as Troy had his mouth pressed against Gabriella's collar bone and her hand started to stroke him again. Troy lightly bit down on Gabriella as Gabriella smiled and pressed light kisses to his one shoulder blade that was near her mouth.

"God Gabi." Troy grunted as he kissed down her arm and then looked up at her again. "You ready?" Troy rasped out in his husky voice as their eyes met.

Troy waited for the same reply that he got every time. "Always." Troy connected their lips again as their lips just lingered against each other for a little longer than their last kiss.

Troy positioned himself over Gabriella and their eyes never left each others as Troy eased himself into Gabriella and Gabriella felt fireworks go off as Troy's hands were right by either side of her head and he started going at a slow pace, pushing in and out. Gabriella moaned loudly as Troy picked up in pace after a while.

"Don't stop Troy!" Gabriella called out as her hips started to buck with his as Troy's mouth was all over Gabriella's exposed skin. "Faster Troy!" Gabriella moaned.

Troy picked up his pace with Gabriella following his lead as her hands were digging into his back. "Gabi…" Troy grunted into the crook of her neck.

"Troy! Oh god, deeper! Faster!" Gabriella's moans filled the room as Troy happily followed the requests without having to take a second thought.

"I need you so much." Troy panted as he knew that he couldn't last any longer with Gabriella's sweet sound of her voice filling the room.

"Oh God…I'm going to cum Troy." Gabriella said gripping his back even harder to the point where she was sure that she would put cuts and bruises on his back.

Troy picked up his pace even more thrusting even deeper into Gabriella as he felt her walls tighten around him and she shook with her orgasm as he followed one thrust later. They stayed in that position as they both looked at each other with lust and love in their eyes. Troy attentively brought up his one hand and traced the circle faded pink scar on Gabriella's shoulder blade. Gabriella turned her head to see what Troy was doing and looked back at Troy as his rough finger continued to trace the perfect circle.

Troy slowly pulled out of Gabriella and leaned down and kissed the circular scar on her shoulder. The two didn't speak any more words that night knowing what they just did spoke more words in the dictionary. They pulled back her sheets and got into bed with Gabriella wrapped up into Troy's arms as the cold chair around Gabriella's neck touched Troy's chest and sent shivers through his body. Troy kissed the top of her head before they both fell asleep in each other's company.


	24. Safe World

**Author's Note- So this chapter is just another filler to show how the gang sometimes hangs out and now the next chapter is when all the drama comes plus more.

* * *

**

Troy felt the sun shining down on him. He knew that it was probably way past the time that he should've been up, but yet he didn't move from the position he was in. He was laying on his stomach with the left side of his face on the pillow so that his flawless face was facing Gabriella's room. His hand was resting on the other side of the bed and that's when he noticed that the body that was laying with him last night wasn't there anymore.

Troy went into panic mode as questions fluttered his head…_What if Gabriella was mad at him now? Was he not good enough that mad her mad? Did they really have sex or was it just in his dreams? He is in Gabriella's room right? _Troy opened one eye and his face turned into one big grin as he kept his one eye open and saw Gabriella standing with her back to him combing out her hair as she wore his two sizes too big t-shirt and red and blue striped boxers. Troy could see Gabriella's reflection in the mirror and she was absolutely stunning with her eyes dancing with happiness which automatically put Troy at ease with his questions as Gabriella put the brush down and gave herself one last smile before she bounced out of the room.

Troy wondered where she was going as he opened both eyes now and looked at the alarm clock to see it read, 10:00 a.m. and on a Saturday. Troy looked around her room to see what he could put on and got up and went over to one of her drawers in her cabinet and pulled out a pair of his own boxers and sweat pants that he kept in her room.

Troy walked down the stairs in just his sweatpants as he could smell something good in the brew. He walked quietly over to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she stood at the toaster watching the frozen waffles come to life. Gabriella gasped a little as Troy firmly kept his hands on her and kissed the top of her head.

"Miss me?" Troy asked huskily in her ear.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as her fingers interlaced with his that were resting on her stomach. "Of course." Gabriella replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Good, and you know what else…" Gabriella turned around in his arms and he looked down at her. Gabriella kinked her eye brow showing her curiosity to what Troy was going to say. "I like you wearing my things."

Gabriella blushed a little as she rolled her eyes once again. "Troy that is so cheesy." Gabriella said dramatically as she stretched out each word as she spoke. Troy smiled down at her as Gabriella gave a quick peck to his cheeks and said in his ear, "I love it."

Before Troy could respond to what Gabriella said she turned around again and took out the use-to-be frozen waffles and threw them onto a plate. Gabriella smiled again as Troy's hands encircled around her and he pressed his mouth to the back of her neck as she buttered the waffles.

"So when are your parents getting home?" Troy asked.

Gabriella started to put syrup on the waffles and answered, "Um, my dad had some big business trip in California and they asked my mom to come also. I don't think they're supposed to be back until late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Gabriella said in an unsure voice as she spun around in Troy's arms and held the plate under his nose. "Breakfast." Gabriella said in a chipper voice.

"Smells good, looks good, but does it taste good?" Troy joked as he and Gabriella walked over to the table and Troy sat down with Gabriella in his lap. Troy took a bite and smiled. "Aren't you glad that your girlfriend can cook something frozen?" Gabriella joked.

"Best waffles I've ever had." Troy said as he offered Gabriella some that were on his fork. Gabriella shook her head as she grabbed an apple in the fruit basket on the table. "You don't want any?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." Gabriella shrugged as she took a bite from her apple "I'm good with just an apple."

Troy shrugged. "Suit yourself." Troy took another bite and made a big dramatic deal about it as he wavered the fork in front of Gabriella's face for a couple of seconds. "They even have chocolate chips."

Gabriella leaned her back into Troy more as she sighed happily and rested the side of her head against the side of his own face while he continued to eat. Troy's hand was rubbing Gabriella's inner thigh smoothly as his fingers would stop every few seconds and trace the mark he made on her last night.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Gabriella whispered in his ear as she hopped off of Troy's lap before he could say anything and bounced happily out of the room. Just then a cell phone went off and without thinking, Troy answered it.

"Hello?" Troy greeted as he stood up and yawned.

"Ella?" Chad asked trying to understand why his best friend would be answering his lil sis's phone.

Troy's face dropped as he knew that it was Chad. "Um…no." Troy said weakly, "It's Troy."

"Well duh Captain Obvious." Chad said. "Now the real question is why are you answering my sisters cell phone?" Troy could hear the static in the background figuring that Chad was in the car and then he heard a girl's voice that he was used to hearing, 'Chad, what did you say? Troy answered Gab's phone?'

Troy sighed as he put the plate in the sink. "Um…" Troy looked around as if the answer was right in front of him. "Sorry, yeah Gabi's in the shower." Troy said.

"Oh." Chad said with a nod of the head even though Troy couldn't see. "So the gang is going to go to the ice rink today, are you two in?" Chad asked. 'What is he saying Chad? Is Gabs there?'

Troy chuckled as he heard Taylor keep up the questions as Chad tried to shush her. "Um…" Troy looked around and then nodded his head, "Yeah, I think Gabi wouldn't care." Troy said.

"Good, well Tay and I are about thirty minutes away from home so we'll meet you there and then we said that we'd meet Shar and Zeke at the ice rink around noonish." Chad said. 'They're coming?' Troy heard Tay ask Chad as Chad replied, 'Yeah.'

"Why the hell are you guys thirty minutes away?" Troy asked with a taunting voice. "That has to be at least out of little ole' Albuquerque." Troy commented and he could just picture Chad either getting embarrassed by this or agitated.

"Oh, um…well we went to the party…HEY!" Chad exclaimed changing the subject. "You two never showed up to the party! What the hell were you two doing?"

"Well we…oh look at the time, time to go get ready and we'll see you later. Bye man." Troy hung up and jogged up stairs and heard the shower water going on with the door open. Troy walked into Gabriella's room as he could hear Gabriella's beautiful voice singing. He stripped out of his sweatpants and walked into the almost fogged up bathroom and before he could take off his boxers to join her, she stopped singing and spoke, "I know you're in here Troy."

Troy chuckled. "I know you're smiling then." Troy called back as Gabriella gave a nice throaty laugh and stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Me? Smiling?" Gabriella asked in a surprised tone with a wide smile and then turned serious. "Never." Gabriella laughed as she went out of Troy's view and behind the shower curtain.

"So did it feel good to be playing again?" Troy asked as he stripped out of his boxers and Gabriella sighed.

"Almost as good as after the game."

Troy hopped into the shower with her and Gabriella smirked at him. Troy backed Gabriella into the wall and kissed her right on the forehead. "Now, that's what I like to hear."

Gabriella kissed up Troy's neck, jaw line, and then planted a loving sweet kiss on his lips that left him wanting more. Gabriella then smiled as she pushed away from Troy and said to him with joy, "Have fun with your shower Bolton!" Gabriella laughed at Troy's shocked face as she shut the shower curtain and wrapped a towel around her body.

* * *

Troy got out of the shower and wrapped a beige towel around his waist and walked into Gabriella's room and spotted her sitting on the bed writing something down in a green faded notebook. Gabriella looked up from her spot and smiled seeing Troy standing in her doorway as she put her notebook aside.

"Funny little stunt you pulled back there Montez…Danforth." Troy said as he walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just writing." Gabriella shrugged as she smiled at Troy. "And I thought it was funny."

"Of course you did." Troy said as he leaned down and pinned Gabriella against the bed as he watched her situate herself below her. "Chad called earlier."

"I know, he called again. I didn't know that you could ice skate?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't, but…I'll manage." Troy said as they just stared at each other. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's bare back as they never broke contact and Troy leaned in so that they were centimeters apart. "You know you should be punished."

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked intrigued as to what Troy was suggesting. "Do tell?"

"Just hold still and enjoy Montez…Danforth." Troy said as their lips connected.

"I'm starting to like this punishment." Gabriella said as Troy kissed her neck and the front door opened. They both pulled apart as they heard Taylor's and Chad's laugher fill the house. Gabriella looked at her clock and groaned, "They're ten minutes early." They heard footsteps up the stairs and that's when Gabriella realized that Troy was still in a towel. "Troy get dressed!" Gabriella hissed. "Quickly."

Troy looked around. "My clothes are downstairs."

Gabriella looked around desperately. "Get in the closet." Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy asked as Gabriella pushed him towards the closet. "I don't want to get in the closet." Troy protested.

"Troy, it would be different if Chad was just your best friend, but he is my _**brother**_. MY BROTHER!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. But just this once." Troy said as Gabriella shut the door on him and Chad and Taylor entered Gabriella's room holding hands.

"Hey Ella. Where's Troy, are you guys ready to go?" Chad asked.

"Um…" Gabriella looked around the room and saw Troy's jeans and boxers at the end of her bed while his t-shirt was right behind Tay and Chad in the corner of her room by the door. "Um…I think he's downstairs…" Chad and Taylor gave her a look saying that they-just-checked-downstairs. "…outside…in the backyard…playing basketball?" Gabriella more like questioned then commented.

"Oh, okay." Tay said with a smirk and Gabriella knew that she knew something was up. "Let's go get him Chad." Tay said trying to pull Chad out of the room so that he wouldn't find out anything.

"Are you sure he's out there?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded her head "Yeah. Yup, I'm 100 percent positive." Gabriella smiled.

"Alright, meet you downstairs then." Chad called over his shoulder as he ran downstairs with Taylor following him behind.

Troy came out of her closet and smirked. "100 percent positive?" Troy asked amused. "At least now I know that I should never trust you when you say that."

"Just go get dressed." Gabriella said after hearing the backdoor shut. "And hurry to your room because I have a feeling they'll be back inside." Gabriella said.

"Then let's go Montez-Danforth." Troy said as he picked Gabriella up bridal style and she rested her head against his chest and laughed a little.

* * *

"And you guys finally get here!" Shar exclaimed hugging Tay and Gabriella as they skated over with Chad and Troy following behind very slowly as they took baby steps on the ice. "I was starting to think you two weren't coming." Shar laughed as she let go of them.

"Shar, we were only five minutes late and that was because Troy had trouble tying up his skates." Gabriella said with a laugh as they watched Chad almost fall down, but he caught onto Troy's shoulder as Troy almost fell with him.

"Where's Zeke?" Tay asked.

"He's coming." Shar said as she pointed behind herself and over to Zeke making baby steps over to them also. "He's a little slow."

"Hey, I resent that!" Zeke called out as he finally reached the girls and put his two arms on Sharpay's shoulders.

"Oh you know it's true, but it doesn't look like you're alone." Tay said as Chad and Troy finally reached them too.

"Finally!" Chad said dramatically as he clung onto Taylor.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Gabriella asked with a laugh as Troy clung onto her one arm.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Troy asked as he smiled down at her.

"Oh no reason except the fact that I'm losing circulation in my arm." Gabriella said and everyone laughed as Troy blushed and let go of Gabriella a little.

"Sorry." Troy said, "But I could never get enough of you." Troy whispered in her ear.

"Okay, enough!" Tay declared. "Gabs, Shar and I have to talk to you, right now." Tay said pulling Gabriella away with help from Shar as the three girls skated away and the boys nearly fell over without the girls by their sides.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Chad called out to them.

Gabriella turned around as she skated backwards and called back, "Anything you want big brother!" Gabriella then smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh I can't wait til she falls and I get my turn to laugh at her." Chad said in a brotherly joking tone.

"No wonder why she makes fun of you." Troy laughed as he patted Chad on the back and Chad almost fell over again. Zeke started laughing with Troy.

"Dude, don't do that…and she makes fun of me?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged, "As much as you make fun of her."

"Zeke help me out here, I don't make fun of her that much, do I?' Chad asked as a girl skated past them as fast as she could as the guys saw her and she took them by surprise as she skated rudely by them without a second glance.

"You kind of do." Zeke said with a hidden smile.

"Whatever, let's get off the ice, I'm starting to get the feeling like one of us is going to fall." Chad said starting to skate very slowly over to the safety ground that didn't consist of ice.

"I second that." Troy said as he turned around and saw that Gabriella, Shar, and Tay were talking in the corner of the rink and were talking about something serious. Troy turned around as another person came brushing past them as fast as they could skate. "What the hell?" Troy asked as his head spun watching the person skate circle after circle.

"Troy man! You coming?" Zeke called as Troy turned back around to see that Chad and Zeke both made it safely over to the cement ground and already had their skates off.

"Yeah." Troy called just as his leg slipped and he came crashing down right on his butt. "Ow." Troy groaned as he sat on the ice and could feel people staring at him. Troy looked up to hear Zeke and Chad both laughing their heads off as Troy rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't think it's funny if it were you!" Troy called out with a frown as he rubbed his hands off on his jeans.

* * *

"What's up?" Gabriella asked Tay as Tay smirked.

"Yeah. I don't like that look Tay." Shar said.

"Oh Shar, you'll find this very interesting." Tay said with a giggle as Gabriella went wide eye and started blushing. "Gabs had sex last night!" Tay blurted out as Gabriella shoved her hand over her mouth and Shar's eyes started dancing with curiosity and joy.

"Tay!" Gabriella scolded. "Say it louder why don't you." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"So it's true!?" Shar exclaimed. Gabriella looked down and blushed even more. "Gabriella Marie Montez…Danforth…or whatever the hell you're going by now, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Shar exclaimed feigning hurt.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as Tay smirked at her and Shar gave her a fake stern look. "I didn't even tell Tay." Gabriella defended herself. "She just sort of walked into the after room sex part with our clothes thrown all over the place." Gabriella admitted.

"Thank God!" Shar said as Tay and Gabriella looked at Shar with a questioning look. "What? I'm just happy Gabs and Troy finally slept together, I was starting to get to the point where Zeke and I were going to lock you two in a room." Shar said seriously as Gabriella's face dropped and Tay stiffened a giggle.

"Shar! We're not fucking horny dogs. You can't lock us up together and then reward us with a treat after you taught us a new trick." Gabriella said as the three girls got quiet and then burst out into laughter.

Gabriella stopped laughing as her cell phone went off indicating that she had a text from someone. "Just a minute." Gabriella said knowing that it was V texting her like she promised to do after one of her baby classes. Gabriella flipped her phone open and read the text message.

_Hey Gabs--_

_--Baby class went good. Hope you can come next time. Luv V--_

Gabriella shut her phone and sighed sadly as she knew that the next class was on Wednesday night which was the boy's next basketball game.

"What's wrong Gabs?" Tay asked putting a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella looked up from putting her phone away in her pocket. "Oh, um…" She was contemplating in her head whether she should tell them straight forward about V since they already knew secretly by themselves. Gabriella thought about it a little more deciding that at least two other people would know than just her and the parents because it would help to have some people behind her once Troy found out the truth since he might get mad that Gabriella was lying to him. Even though it wasn't a bad lie, a lie is still a lie, but it wasn't Gabriella's place to tell anyone and she respected V's decision.

"What is it Gabs?" Shar asked.

"Well I think you guys both know about V?" Gabriella asked hoping that they wouldn't make her come right out and say it.

"Yeah." They both said simultaneously.

"She wants me to go to her next pregnancy class with her and Jason." Gabriella explained and Shar and Tay nodded.

"That's really great of you Gabs." Tay said supportably. Gabriella gave a weak smile showing that she really cared about her two best friends, they were always supporting her through anything.

"But there's more right?" Shar asked after Gabriella stayed quiet.

"Yeah." Gabriella said weakly looking down at the ice. "It's on Wednesday night, during the basketball game." Gabriella said.

"Oh." Tay said.

"Yeah, oh." Gabriella repeated. "The guys are already suspicious about Jason hanging around me and I really don't want to miss Troy's game because what if he asks questions that I can't answer?" Gabriella asked with worry.

"Have you talked to V about this?" Tay asked as she rubbed Gabriella's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah, and she keeps saying that things will get easier when she's not at school anymore, but what if they don't?" Gabriella asked.

"I think you should just concentrate on today and take it day at a time and if Troy asks you questions that you can't answer then maybe you should just be selfish for once and answer them honestly to save your own butt and let Troy think whatever he wants about V." Shar said.

"I don't know." Gabriella said unsure since she already promised her cousin that she wouldn't tell anyone unless she said that it was okay, for some reason whenever Gabriella asked V if she could just tell Troy, V would always freak out a lot more than if Gabriella asked about Chad.

"Come on Gabs. Let's just enjoy ourselves today and then take it step at a time." Tay said with a small smile.

"Plus, Troy loves you, he would never leave you." Shar said.

Gabriella nodded a little more confidently. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks." Gabriella said and all of their faces turned as they heard Chad and Zeke's laughs fill the skating rink. "What the?" Gabriella asked as she saw Troy on the ground muttering something.

"Come on Gabs. Let's go back to lover boy." Shar stuck out her tongue with her joke and skated over by the boys.

"Come on Gabs. Everything will work out, you two have been through so much, and I don't think Troy could get mad at you for keeping someone else's secret, it's not like you're the one that got pregnant and didn't tell him." Taylor said as she took Gabriella's hand and they both started skating over to Troy.

Taylor let go of Gabriella's hand as they reached Troy who was still on the ground and skated over by the rest of the gang where Shar was taking off her skates.

Gabriella smiled down at Troy at how adorable he looked. He looked up at her and she smirked. "Need some help?" Gabriella asked offering him her hand as she tried to cover up a giggle.

Gabriella and Troy connected hands and Gabriella helped him up. "Thanks. And have I told you how much I love you today?" Troy asked pulling Gabriella closer to him as her two hands rested on his chest and his arms rested firmly on her waist.

Gabriella smiled and bit her lip in anticipation. "You might have?"

"Well then just to be on the safe side…I love you Gabi." Troy said with sincerity.

Gabriella smiled as she looked deep into Troy's light blue eyes. "I love you too." Troy leaned down and let their noses graze each other as he tilted his head to the side to capture Gabriella's lips in a passion filled kiss that lasted only seconds as there were wolf whistles and shouts coming from their friends.

Troy and Gabriella pulled back and Gabriella took Troy's hand and skated slowly back with him over to the gang who were all waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough." Chad said rolling his eyes as he had his arm slung over Taylor's shoulder.

"So there's a party on Monday night, are we going?" Shar asked as Troy and Gabriella took off their skates.

Everyone looked around at everyone and Gabriella shrugged. Since her and Troy missed the last party, why not go to this one. "I'm in." Gabriella said.

"I guess that means I'm going too." Troy said as everyone else agreed and returned their skates.

They all walked out of the skating rink smiling, laughing, and just having a good time that showed just how important they all were in each other's lives. Troy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulder as her hand was holding his hand and their fingers interlaced. Gabriella was leaning her head on his shoulder as Chad was going on about how they were going to beat the Bull Dogs on Wednesday. Gabriella put on a smile as she heard just how cocky the three boys were being. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head and her fake smile turned to the real one as she brought Troy's hand up to her soft mouth and kissed each other his knuckles, neither one of them knowing how much their safe world was going to be coming to an end soon.


	25. What!

"_This is nice." Gabriella said to Troy as they sat snuggled up on the couch on New Year's Eve with Troy's hand around her and their fingers interlaced as Gabriella's other hand rested on Troy's upper leg._

"_Yeah." Troy said kissing the top of Gabriella's head._

"_Are you sure that you don't want to go to Jason's party tonight?" Gabriella asked as her eyes were staring blankly at the TV that was turned on showing a live performance by one of Gabriella's favorite bands, Relient K. Gabriella really hoped that Troy didn't want to go, she wasn't really feeling like going to a big party that night because she just liked being in the company of her boyfriend._

"_Yeah. I'm sure, it's just some lame party where it has a good 90 percent chance of being broken up by the cops." Troy said rubbing his thumb over Gabriella's knuckles._

"_Okay. If you're sure that that is what you want." Gabriella said with a small smile._

"_Yes, that is what I want, and I also want something to drink, so I'll be right back." Troy said getting up after pressing another kiss to Gabriella's head. "You want anything?" Troy asked before exiting the room._

_Gabriella looked at him and smiled. "What I want is not in the kitchen…" Gabriella smiled slyly at Troy and then added, "…yet."_

_Troy smirked at Gabriella and winked. "I'll be right back."_

"_I have no doubt." Gabriella said as Troy left to walk down the long hallway to the kitchen. Gabriella focused her attention back to the TV and then Troy's cell phone started vibrating on the coffee table in front of her. Gabriella let curiosity get the better of her and lifted his cell phone up and saw that it showed a picture of a long haired red head, with emerald green eyes, cream colored skin, and she had rosy cheeks as if she was blushing when the picture was being taken. Gabriella sighed and put his phone down as she let it continue to vibrate until it would tell that girl to leave a message._

_A couple of minutes passed and Troy came back with two sodas, one for him, and another one just in case Gabriella did want one. "Hey baby." Troy said as he kissed her cheek._

"_Hey…" Gabriella said and then looked down at his phone that said that he had one message. Gabriella sighed as she thought about not telling Troy about the call that he missed, but then realized that he would get the message sooner or later, so it really didn't matter. It's not that she was mad that this girl was calling, she was just shocked and curious as to why she was calling him now at 11:45 on New Years Eve. Gabriella knew that Troy would never cheat on her so she wasn't really that jealous even though she found herself growing more curious as each second went by. Gabriella shifted her body out of Troy's grasp and sat cross legged facing him. "Um, Troy?"_

"_Yeah?" Troy asked sensing Gabriella's change of tone._

"_You missed a call while you were in the kitchen." Gabriella said handing him his cell phone._

"_Oh, thanks." Troy said flipping it open and seeing that it was Mel that called him, he flipped it shut._

"_You're not going to check it?" Gabriella asked as her curiosity was eating her up on the inside._

"_Oh, um…it's not important." Troy said. _

_Gabriella sensed that Troy wasn't going to tell her anymore as his eyes went back to the TV as he was secretly hoping Gabriella wouldn't push the matter anymore because he really didn't want to talk about Mel. "Who is she?" Gabriella asked softly._

_Troy turned to look at her with a confused face. "She who?" Troy tried playing dumb._

_Gabriella smiled at how cute Troy's confused face looked. "The girl Troy. I saw the picture pop up." Gabriella said._

"_Oh." Troy scratched the back of his neck. "She's just…just…Mel." Troy said awkwardly._

"_Mel as in…friend?…enemy?…ex-girlfriend?…take your pick." Gabriella said._

"_Ex-girlfriend." Troy said sheepishly. "But it means nothing that she called. I haven't spoken to her since we broke up more than a year ago. I don't really know why she would call, last time I heard she was dating the soccer captain." Troy said in defense as he was afraid Gabriella would take this the wrong way._

"_Troy." Gabriella let out a little laugh as Troy sighed when he saw that Gabriella wasn't turning red with anger. "It's okay. I'm not mad, or sad, or disappointed…just curious." Gabriella said with a small nod._

"_Are you sure, I mean, I can delete her number and picture if you want. I should've actually done that a long time ago, I'll do that right now." Troy said reaching for his phone as Gabriella grabbed his hand to stop him._

"_Troy, it's okay. We all have a past. I knew that you probably had some past relationships just like me." Gabriella said._

"_Yeah…but I should delete her number, it's not right." Troy said._

"_Troy, it's okay. You don't have to worry because if I can have other guys' numbers then you can have some other girls' numbers." Gabriella said as she interlaced both their hands together. "I trust you." Troy eased at Gabriella's words instantly, she trusts him and Troy was happy with that, more than happy!_

"_So you're not mad?" Troy asked looking up at Gabriella._

"_No." Gabriella shook her head and then said, "I'm just…curious." Gabriella said finding the right word._

_Troy swallowed, "About?" Troy asked not really looking forward to answering Gabriella's questions._

_Gabriella sighed and looked down at the ground, "Well, we really never discussed your past before." Gabriella said. "You know about my past, but…what about you? How many other past relationships have you had? Did you love anyone else? How long was your longest relationship? Because it seems as if you know almost everything about me, but what about you?" Gabriella asked now looking at him. "I really want to know and it just never seemed like the right time to ask." Gabriella said._

_Troy sighed and shut his eyes for a brief second and then looked at Gabriella again. "…I don't want you to hate me…" Troy said quietly._

_Gabriella gripped his hands a little tighter as she scooted closer to him. "I could never hate you." Gabriella said. "Please, just tell me." Gabriella pleaded._

_Troy looked down at the ground. "Um…Before you came here, I really didn't have girlfriends that much." Troy started and was silent for a couple of seconds and then continued. "When I got here I was just like any 9th grader, but as Chad, Zeke, and me got situated in High School and made jv as freshman then things started to get kind of hectic." Troy said. "I did a lot of flings and my longest relationship was for a month my sophomore year with Mel when I was on Varsity basketball." Troy said and then stopped._

_Gabriella looked at Troy and saw so much guilt in his eyes. Gabriella brought one of Troy's hands up to her mouth and kissed him on his knuckles. "That was in the past." Gabriella reminded him._

"_Well, I never really thought about love because…well…I was only 16, who thinks of love when they know they haven't met the right person yet, so I just pushed it to the back of my mind as I just concentrated on basketball and hanging out with friends." Troy explained Gabriella's second question as Troy's two fingers went to Gabriella's soft chin and lifted it up so that Gabriella was staring at Troy. "But I do love you and I'm not just saying that. I know that it sounds cheesy, but…I now know what love is." Troy said._

_Gabriella gave Troy a small subtly smile. "Is there anything that you want to know about me?" Gabriella asked._

"_Yeah…are you okay with my past?" Troy asked with seriousness._

_Gabriella looked at Troy, "A past is a past and it's not like you'd keep anything from me on purpose." Gabriella said as she got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Troy._

"_Yeah…" Troy trailed off knowing that he should tell Gabriella more, but it was like a holiday that day and it was one minute til midnight, he didn't want to ruin the minute. "Of course not." Troy said._

"_TEN…NINE…EIGHT…" People on the TV were shouting. Gabriella looked at Troy and said in a whisper while leaning in. "seven…six…five…"_

_Troy joined in as their noses brushed. "four…three…two…" They both looked at each other as Troy's hands were on her waist, rubbing up and down her sides. "…one…zero." Both teens stared at each other dreamily. _

_Their foreheads rested against each others as they both whispered. "Happy New Years." Their noses brushed ever so lightly against each other again as their lips brushed lightly and then connected in full force with sparks going off between the two._

"What if they don't want to go?" Anna bellowed trying to keep her voice down as Eric and her stood across each other in the kitchen with nothing but a green marble counter in between them at one in the morning on Monday.

"Then we deal with it then." Eric snapped as he ran his fingers through his short hair in a tired tone. They had been talking for what seemed like hours.

"We can't just spring it on them and then expect their answers right away!" Anna retorted.

"Why not?!" Eric exclaimed. "It's my job, our decision, not theirs."

"Eric, if we drag them along, then they'll resent us for however long we're gone." Anna pointed out. "They're both almost 18 in a couple of months and if we drag them along, they both will be able to leave us right when they turn legal adults." Anna pointed out.

"Then we give them a choice." Eric concluded. "If they want to stay they can, like you said, they're both almost adults in less then a year, even if they still have a little less then a year and a half of schooling left." Eric sighed as they were both quiet. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Pretty soon Gabs and Chad will be out of the house and away at college, we'll be all alone, why not go?" Anna asked with a small smile appearing on her face for the first time in a couple of hours.

Eric looked past Anna and to the closed wooden doors that used to lead to a guest bedroom that was now called Troy's. "And what about Troy? We can't just tell him to leave, he's practically as good as our own son." Eric whispered hoping that the three teenagers weren't awake from him and his wife's yelling they were doing earlier in the morning/late night.

Anna looked down at the counter and picked at a crumb that was left behind from one of her dinners she made. "We give him a choice. He can either stay here while we're gone, or he can move in with his grandfather who lives on the other side of town close to West High." Anna said.

They both were quiet as they looked up at each other and Eric sighed. "Are you regretting your decision?"

"No." Anna replied. "How can I be? I always wanted to get a chance to travel and with your company promoting you, your salary is doubled so I can quit my job and we're still making a lot more than we need and you get a more craftier work schedule and more vacation time. It's perfect." Anna said with a smile. "No regrets." Anna said as they connected hands.

"So when should we tell the kids?" Eric asked.

Anna thought about it as Eric's grip tightened a little to reassure her. "Um…Chad has a game on Wednesday so after that because I don't want this to ruin Chad's game if his mind is busy thinking about it." Anna said.

Eric nodded. "Okay." He said softly. "No regrets?"

"No regrets." Anna said softly.

* * *

It was now Wednesday morning and Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand into school. Gabriella still hadn't told Troy that she wasn't coming to his basketball game yet, and she was slowly starting to worry about it. Troy kissed up Gabriella's collar bone, neck, and was kissing her jaw bone making Gabriella smile as they walked down the hallway and she stopped which caused Troy to stop and look at her confused as Gabriella glared a head of her.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Them." Gabriella said looking at Sarah and Faith towering over another lower classmen. "They really have some nerve." Gabriella muttered.

Troy looked up and saw that Sarah and Faith had some innocent freshman girl pinned up against the lockers with a scared look plastered on her face. Before Troy could say anything Gabriella was already walking forward to reach the three teenagers.

"What's up guys?" Gabriella asked as she stepped between the two and the lower classmen.

Faith and Sarah narrowed their eyes at Gabriella as Gabriella heard the blonde girl behind her sigh. "Nothing that concerns you." Sarah spit out.

Gabriella looked around and shrugged, "Everything concerns me." Gabriella whispered as if it was a secret.

"Listen Danforth, you might have the jocks behind you…" Faith said.

"and the science club…" Sarah added.

"and the drama club…"

"But we're cheerleaders." Sarah finished the list.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "You honestly think that I would be scared of you?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I've been through more than you two could possible handle put together. I've been through hell and back again, you might want to try again with scaring me." Gabriella said with a glare of her own. Faith and Sarah didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Now stay away from people that are better than you." Gabriella demanded as Faith and Sarah gave her one last dirty look and walked away after flipping their hair at Gabriella and the blonde.

"Thanks." The blonde girl said as Gabriella turned around.

"No problem." Gabriella said. "You better get going before the bell rings." Gabriella said and the blonde walked away as Tay and Troy came walking up to her.

"I am starting to get really ticked off with Faith and Sarah." Gabriella growled as Troy put his arm around her.

"Yeah, but they seem to listen to you when you tell them to back off. If it was anyone else, they won't listen." Tay said as they all started walking to homeroom.

"I guess, but they're just so annoying." Gabriella said.

"Who knew that I was dating a super hero." Troy said with a smile when the girls went silent.

"Shut up Troy." Gabriella joked as they walked into the classroom.

"No way. I have a superhero for a girlfriend, I want to tell the whole world." Troy said sitting on Gabriella's desk and was immediately yelled at by Ms. Darbus who just walked into the classroom when the bell rang.

* * *

The gang all sat at the lunch table as they were talking about whatever popped up into their eyes. Gabriella was laughing at what Zeke said about Ms. Darbus as someone caught her eye. Gabriella looked up and saw V standing in the doorway looking right at her. Gabriella was confused because V wasn't supposed to be at school anymore. V motioned for Gabriella to follow and Gabriella nodded.

"Um, so are you guys coming to the game tonight?" Zeke asked as everyone stopped laughing.

"Of course." Tay and Shar said at the same time.

Everyone looked at Gabriella and she looked back to where V used to be standing. Gabriella looked around at the guys' anxious faces and landed on Troy's. She felt really bad, but the thought of betraying her cousin with her secret that she obviously didn't want to get out kept coming to her mind. "Um…" Gabriella paused. "I need to…I'll be right back." Gabriella said quickly avoiding Zeke's question as she stood up.

"We'll go with you?" Taylor offered knowing Gabriella was having a hard time with V's secret still.

"No, that's okay. I have to just go check on something." Gabriella called over her shoulder as she practically jogged out of the cafeteria. She looked left and then right and saw V to her right. Gabriella walked over and they both turned the corner and walked down a little further down the hallway.

Gabriella looked at her confused. "What's wrong V?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing." V answered as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but…it's just boring being at home by myself." V admitted. "I'm so used to having at least Jason with me, and now…I have no one."

Gabriella didn't say anything because in all truth, she really had no idea what to say.

"V…you know…I'll always be here for you, right?" Gabriella asked.

V smiled brightly at Gabriella and said happily, "That is what I wanted to hear. So I have something to ask you, well Jason and I do…we want you to be the god mother." V beamed happily.

"What?" Gabriella chocked. "Are you sure? You still have four and half months to decide, are you sure?" Gabriella asked with a crazy smile.

"Yeah, we're sure. You've helped us out so much. So will you?" V asked.

Gabriella smiled and hugged V. "Of course I will." Gabriella pulled back and looked at V now. "Now I know that I've asked before, but since you're not at school anymore, can I please tell Troy? It's not like he'll tell anyone." Gabriella asked.

* * *

"What was that about?" Chad asked eatting the pizza in front of him.

"I don't know." Troy said watching Gabriella walk out of the lunch room. "But I'm going to go find out." Troy said standing up.

"Wait Troy!" Shar exclaimed stalling time for Gabriella.

"What?" Troy asked turning around.

"Um…Gab's is probably…um…" Taylor stuttered as Zeke and Chad looked at her for answers and Troy raised his eye brows at the two girls.

"She's…probably with V." Shar said weakly and Troy's face dropped as Chad and Zeke looked confused.

"Why would she be with her?" Chad asked.

"Troy?" Taylor asked ignoring Chad's question and looking up to see that Troy was no where to be seen.

"Why would she be with V?' Zeke asked again. Shar and Tay looked at each other and then turned towards the boys. They started to tell them about V and told them not to tell anyone or else there would be hell to pay. They knew that they were going against Gabriella's, Jason's, and V's wishes by telling Chad and Zeke, but Chad was bound to find out becasue he was a cousin and it wasn't fair to Zeke if everyone else knew.

"Wow. Who would've guessed Jase would be mixed up in this." Chad said.

"I don't know, but whatever he did, he must of did something because V has become a better person." Tay said.

* * *

Troy walked out of the busy lunch room and looked up and down the hallway and decided to go right. Troy walked down the hallway a little more and heard his name _"Can I please tell Troy? It's not like he'll tell anyone"_ Troy smiled when he heard Gabriella speaking as he stayed hidden by the wall. He didn't really know how he truly felt about Gabriella hanging out with V, especially since there was a rumor going around that she dropped out of school.

"No." V said sternly. "I can't risk it. Do you know what people would say if they found out on accident?" V asked.

Gabriella was taken back by V's snappiness and Troy was too as he wanted to just hop out from behind the corner and help Gabriella out, but stayed hidden against his better judgment as he thought he might get some answers by listening.

"V…I can't keep doing this though…Shar and Tay know…" V glared at Gabriella. "Don't look at me like that, they found out by themselves. Anyone that paid attention close enough could tell." Gabriella said. "But, do you know what it's like lying to someone and now I'm getting asked if I'm going to my boyfriend's game tonight, _**boyfriend.**_" Gabriella stressed. "I can't just say no and then not give him a reason." Gabriella said.

"Then lie to him and say something else." V said and Troy's jaw dropped as he controlled himself with all his might.

"I can't just lie to him!" Gabriella exclaimed like V was crazy.

"Why not, you've been lying to him for four months now." V pointed out.

"Wrong!" Gabriella hissed. "You've been pregnant for four months, I've only kept it a secret for two." Gabriella hissed as V turned her attention to Troy who was slowly slowing himself from behind the wall.

"You better make up something now because here he comes." V said pointing towards Troy who was gliding down the hallway. Gabriella looked from a blank expressive Troy to a pregnant looking V. Gabriella silently forgave V and her tone and ideas knowing that it probably was because of her pregnancy and being lonely when she's not used to it.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted softly. "What's wro--" Gabriella was cut off.

"You've been lying to me?!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella winced when she heard the anger in his voice. It was now or never and Gabriella knew it.

"Troy…it's not what you think." Gabriella said looking at V desperately as she was acting as if the hem of her huge sweatshirt was more interesting than the mess she dragged Gabriella into on accident.

"What else could it be that you were lying to me for TWO MONTHS!?" Troy snapped. Gabriella was silent and Troy continued. "What's the reason that you're not coming to the game tonight? Is it because of Jason?!" Gabriella knew that Troy was finally letting out his feelings about Gabriella talking to Jason one on one. "Are you the reason why he isn't playing in the game tonight?" Troy hissed.

"Troy, no." Gabriella said stepping closer to him. "It's not like that, I promise." Gabriella said.

"Then what is it?" Troy bellowed in a dangerously low voice. Gabriella hesitated as she looked from the almost scared looking V to the furious Troy. "What the hell is it Gabriella?" Troy glared as his hands turned into balls of fists.

"Troy…I…" Gabriella trailed off connecting eyes with V to tell her silently that this was her last chance to be an awesome cousin and to tell Troy herself. They both were silent.

"What the hell have you been hiding?!" Troy said as his hands shook.

"Troy…V…" Gabriella started.

"I'm pregnant." V blurted out and Troy froze in his spot. Gabriella watched as Troy's face turned from beet red to a scrunched up confused face.

"What?" Troy sputtered.

"Troy…I wanted to tell you." Gabriella said with panic as she tried to reach for his hand to some how comfort him in a way, but he pulled back and put his two hands behind his head and paced back and forth.

"How the hell did you get mixed up in all this? You kept this to yourself? You didn't think about telling me about it?" Troy spat in one breath.

"I wanted to." Gabriella said desperately.

"She really wanted too." V added.

"Would you just stay out of it!" Troy hissed. "You've done enough."

"Troy just calm--" Gabriella was cut off.

"Would you just calm your ass down Bolton." V hissed.

Troy turned from Gabriella to V and glared at her as Gabriella found that her voice was caught in her throat.

"Would you just shut up Slut!" Troy hissed as he knew that he was probably out of line, but Gabriella, Gabi, his Gabi had been lying to him for two months and he probably wouldn't have been so mad if Jason wasn't involved.

"You're one to talk. Last time I heard you were into sluts!" V snapped back.

"Hey!" Gabriella suddenly found her voice as she caught V's insult.

"Oh, not you." V said turning towards Gabriella.

"At least the girls I have been with never got pregnant!" Troy spat. "Seriously, how could you have gotten pregnant?! And then with Jason, right? It is with him, isn't it?! Because it would really _**suck **_if you were just stringing him along, but wait…you've already done that before haven't you?" Troy asked in a pissed off tone as Gabriella looked between the two confused, starting to get the feeling like she's missing something.

"Guys, what are you two talking about?" Gabriella asked as they ignored her and for some strange reason she found that her eyes were glossing over and she wiped at them furiously.

"At least I didn't just walk out when things got hard!" V shouted in his face.

"At least I didn't make up something and string along not just one guy, but _**THREE **_guys!" Troy exclaimed putting up three fingers and shoving them in V's face.

"Whoa! Just back up!" Gabriella yelled putting herself between Troy and V, she laid her hand on Troy's chest harshly and he instantly backed up as Gabriella pushed him back a little. Gabriella then stood so that she was looking at both of them. Each of them were looking startled. "Tell me what the hell is going on between you two?!" Gabriella demanded stomping her foot with very noticeable glossy eyes.

"Gabi…" Troy started as he calmed herself down.

"NO!" Gabriella exclaimed making both Troy and V jump a little. "Tell me what the hell is up with you two!" Gabriella demanded.

"Gabs…it's a long story." V said resting a hand on Gabriella's arm trying to calm her down and Gabriella pulled away harshly.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I deserve a lot better than this fucking secret that you two are obviously keeping from me! I've been there for you over these past months! I've given you the benefit of the doubt when no one else would grant you it! Now tell me what the hell is up!" Gabriella said through tears that were going down her face and Gabriella had no idea why she was getting so upset, either it was because she wasn't getting enough sleep lately, she was too tired from the secret, or she just somehow knew that something bad was going to happen.

Gabriella looked from Troy to V wondering which one would be the better person and speak up first. Gabriella kept her face set in stone as she glared at both of them, meeting each of them in the eye.

"Gabi…just promise you will listen to the whole story before you say something or walk out because I wish that I told you, I truly do."

"Troy cut the sweet talk and just tell me what ever you have to say because I don't have time for you sucking up to me right now." Gabriella said as Troy shut his eyes briefly hoping this wasn't happening. Troy opened his eyes and blue met brown eyes that were pleading for answers.

"Gabi…last April…V and I…" Troy couldn't come out to say it.

"We slept together." V blurted out.

"What?" Gabriella gasped as tears flew down her face. "No…"

"It was a mistake, and I wish I could take it all back, but…after I slept with her…" Troy again couldn't finish it.

"I thought I was pregnant." V said looking down at the ground. "I was at a party, well actually I went to two different parties and….I was late…and well I thought I was pregnant and Troy along with two other guys…I don't know what happened exactly, but…I thought Troy along with the two other guys might've been the father." V finished quietly.

The three were silent as Troy never took his gaze off of Gabriella, silently pleading with her to look up at him so that he knew what she was thinking.

"What…what happened?" Gabriella asked regretting the question.

"She wasn't." Troy said quickly. "There never was a baby." Troy said taking a step closer to Gabriella who had her head down. He put two fingers underneath her chin and Gabriella looked up at him and ripped her head away from his warm hand that she wished would just hold her, but she wouldn't allow herself to give into him right now.

"I thought that you told me everything, I mean I told you everything, and you said that you would be honest too." Gabriella said as tears fell down her face.

"Gabs…I'm sorry." V said taking a step forward.

"Don't say that. I can't believe you didn't tell me! And YOU!" Gabriella yelled pointing at Troy. "I love you and I thought you loved me back." Gabriella said taking a step away from them. "I let you into my life, and you couldn't do the same!" Gabriella said taking more steps away from them as Troy watched the one person that he simple couldn't live without walk away and he knew that there was nothing that he could do to make her stay when she was like this, and Troy didn't blame her. "You two deserve each other." Gabriella hissed with venom and ran around the corner and out of V's and Troy's sight.

"Troy…I'm--" V started.

"Don't start." Troy snapped walking away knowing that he had to somehow make things right with Gabriella or else things wouldn't be right in his life.


	26. Don't Bother

"What the hell happened back there?" Chad asked Troy as they walked up to Chad's house after the basketball game that night.

Troy shrugged as he looked off into the distance. He knew that he played a horrible game, and he truly believed that half the reason was because Gabriella wasn't there, and the other half was because Gabriella was mad at him. He knew that he messed up when he didn't tell her, but it happened almost ten months ago when Gabriella wasn't even in the picture, she was still over in England.

Troy shook his head knowing that it didn't matter if Gabriella was around at the time or not because V was still Gabriella's cousin and Gabriella had a right to know. She probably had a right to know even before her and Troy got serious. He knew that if his cousin and Gabriella had some type of pregnancy scare that he would want to know right away because having a baby is a serious thing and Troy now understood that, he had to learn it the hard way and just got lucky in the end that V wasn't really pregnant.

"I don't know." Troy muttered to Chad as Chad looked at him skeptically.

"Whatever, but I think you do know." Chad said calling Troy on his lie. Troy shot him a look and Chad shrugged. "You and V, God, who would've thought?" Chad had a smirk on.

"Shut up Chad." Troy growled already feeling guilty about it.

"No but seriously, were you ever going to tell Ella?" Chad asked knowing how upset his sister was right now.

Troy scratched the back of his neck as they reached the porch. "If it ever came up…again." Troy muttered the last part.

"Again!?" Chad exclaimed and then gave a dry chuckle. "You mean that it came up and you avoided it?"

"Well relationship stuff came up, and I just avoided the V part." Troy said putting his hand on the doorknob. "So what is it that your parents need us to for?" Troy asked remembering Anna saying that she and Eric needed the boys home right after the game.

Chad shrugged, "She told me the same thing as you. I wonder if I get a new car?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Chad, you just got a new car at the beginning of the school year." Troy pointed out as they both walked in and turned to go to the living room. Chad and Troy both froze in the archway of the living room and entry way seeing Anna and Eric sitting on one of the two couches and Gabriella sitting on the other couch across from them with her head turned away from the door.

Troy only needed to see half of Gabriella's face to tell that she was keeping a blank face with sad eyes. Troy could tell that she was hurt, pained, and angry, and Troy couldn't blame her. He knew what he did was wrong, keeping her from the truth, but he just didn't want to hurt her, even though a sliver of Troy just kept it from her to save himself from getting in trouble with her.

Chad sat down by Gabriella on the couch and Gabriella didn't even flinch as Chad made himself comfortable. Troy saw that Eric and Anna were holding packets and pamphlets of something and they looked anxious, probably anxious to get whatever they wanted to tell them over with.

"Come on Troy, this affects the whole family." Anna said motioning for Troy to take a seat on the couch right by Chad.

Gabriella turned her head once she heard Troy's footsteps coming nearer. She turned her head and saw Troy looking down at the ground in shame, sadness, embarrassment, Gabriella didn't know which one. Troy looked up and his eyes met Gabriella's and they shared a quick second. And even though it was only for a second, Gabriella felt like it was going in slow motion as she still had time for her breath to hitch in her throat as her blank face she was working hard on showing, faded to a sad painful expression.

Gabriella put her hand up to her cheek and rested her elbow on her knees as she pulled her legs up on the couch. She looked away from Troy and shut her eyes blocking out the memories of that day. She tried not to think about it, but it was hard not to think about the one that you love even if they disappointed you.

_Gabriella walked into the cafeteria. No, not walked, but more like stormed into the lunch room with tears going down her face, but not just tears, silent tears. Gabriella made a bee line for the table. Chad and Zeke were the first ones to see her as Shar and Tay had their backs to her._

"_Ella, how come you--" Chad paused for half a second as he saw the look in Gabriella's eyes. "didn't tell--" Chad missed a beat again as he saw the tears. "Me?" Chad finished weakly._

_Shar and Tay turned around and saw the disheveled Gabriella. Gabriella came over to the table and slammed her hands down on the table top causing the four to wince. "DID YOU GUYS KNOW?!" Gabriella demanded as both of her hands were leaning on the table and she glared at everyone with tears filling her eye sight from everything. She wiped furiously at her eyes._

"_Know what?" Tay asked cautiously not knowing what could get Gabriella this upset._

"_Did you guys know?" Gabriella more liked whined in a pleading voice._

"_Ella, know what?" Chad asked standing up and taking a slow step closer to Gabriella as Gabriella straightened up a bit and looked at Chad. "Where's Troy? Did he find you, he was worried." Chad said._

"_I mean, it would make sense if you knew, he is your best friend." Gabriella said in hysterics as she was thinking out loud._

"_What? Where's Troy Gabs?" Shar asked._

_Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know…I don't…I don't know anything anymore." Gabriella said as she backed away from them._

"_Gabs, you're scaring us." Zeke said. "What's wrong?"_

_Gabriella shut her eyes taking a step back just as V came into the lunch room looking frantically all over the place for Gabriella. She finally saw her and came rushing over as the gang noticed Gabriella sending her daggers._

"_Gabs…we didn't mean it. I didn't mean it…please forgive me." V begged grabbing Gabriella's arm as Gabriella ripped it away from her._

"_Gabs, what is going on?" Tay asked._

"_Ask her and Troy." Gabriella said pointing towards the glossy eyed V._

"_Please talk to me Gabs…" V waited for a reply as Gabriella snapped her head over to the cafeteria doors that just slammed shut and a miserable looking Troy walked through as people started whispering and talking about this situation. "Please say something." V begged as Gabriella turned to look at V now as Troy approached the standing confused Chad._

_"Gabi...please, just listen. I'm sorry." Troy said taking a step closer to Gabriella only to have her back away and her wipe furiously as her eyes again to clear them._

_Gabriella glared at V and again swatted furiously at the tears building up in her eyes just looking at Troy and V. "Fine." Gabriella snapped. Gabriella walked up to V and said in a calm voice, "I hope you have a good pregnancy…I hope you have a wonderful child…I hope you burn in hell." Gabriella spat in a disgusted tone she knew that was uncalled for but she really didn't care right now as she stormed out of the cafeteria and Shar and Tay hurried after her and caught up to her in the empty hallway and engulfed her in hugs as V just stood there looking after her saddened cousin. Gabriella cried harder as she heard Chad and Zeke both yelling at Troy and Troy calling out her name and stopping after a minute after realizing that she wasn't going to come back to him right now._

_Shar and Tay rubbed Gabriella's back as Gabriella cried into their shoulders because of the stress that was building up from keeping V's secret which wasn't there anymore, to fighting with Troy, to finding out about Troy's past, and she was disappointed herself for talking to V like that. Shar and Tay didn't ask her anymore why she was upset, but Gabriella ended up spilling everything to them, and they cried with her. _

"Gabs! Gabs!" Anna was waving her hand in front of her daughter's face. "Gabriella Marie Danforth!" Anna exclaimed and Gabriella shook her head and looked at her mother.

"What?" Gabriella asked coming out of her train of thoughts and memories. Gabriella looked around the room to see that everyone was staring at her and she looked away at the blank wall again.

"Okay, so we have some news for you guys." Eric said ignoring Gabriella's short word question.

"What is it dad?" Chad asked getting a weird feeling that something was up or wrong.

"Well there's no easy way of saying this, but just don't freak out like teenagers normally would do. Okay?" Anna asked sitting back down on the ground.

"…" Gabriella wasn't really paying attention as Chad just nodded his head and Troy was busy wondering if he was supposed to be hearing this.

"Well my company is opening another head quarters and they put me in charge of it." Eric said.

"That's great Dad." Chad said as Troy just smiled at the beaming Eric.

"Well, it's over in England." Eric continued quietly and no one spoke.

Gabriella jolted her head forward and looked at her two nervous parents and she stared wide eyed at them, did they just say England?

Chad laughed nervously. "Okay, how long are you going to be gone?" Chad knew the answer to it, but he didn't want it to be true.

"Chad, please just listen to us and the whole thing, please?" Anna asked. Chad nodded and sighed as he listened impatiently. "Your dad and I are moving to the United Kingdom." Anna explained.

Again no one spoke and Gabriella cleared her throat. "What about Chad and me?" Gabriella asked quietly and this was the first full sentence Troy had heard Gabriella form since lunch time.

"See, I think you guys will find this as a relief or something, we're giving you two an option. Either you can stay here in this house because we do think that you two are responsible and almost 18." Eric said in his deep business voice. "Or you two can come with us, we already have a house which is about two hours away from the boarding School you attended last year Sweet Pea." Eric said.

"What?!" Gabriella and Chad exclaimed at the same time.

"You seriously are giving us an option?" Chad asked excited since he already knew what he was doing, Troy looked at Gabriella as she looked down at the ground with narrow eyes and a hurt expression as she mulled over the decision some more.

"We think you two are very responsible, and we're keeping this house, so why not use it." Anna said. "What do you two think, because I hear that it's a great school over there in the UK." Anna said.

No one talked. Chad and Gabriella had a huge decision to make and Chad looked up from Troy to his parents to the sad stricken Gabriella. He looked his parents dead in the eye and said, "I have to stay here. All my friends, basketball, Taylor. I have to stay." Chad said with confidence.

Anna and Eric both nodded their heads understanding, they both figured Chad wouldn't want to go, but they weren't too sure about Gabriella. Anna turned towards Troy now and Troy's head snapped up, "Troy, you have a choice too, you can either live here with Chad or move in with your grandfather across town."

Troy looked over at Gabriella again and saw her slumped body shake a little. "Um…I'm going to stay here. There's no way that we could leave Chad by himself." Troy laughed a little as Anna and Eric both smiled gratefully at Troy.

They all turned towards Gabriella and Chad nudged her as she looked up startled. "What about you Sweet Pea?" Eric asked.

Gabriella looked around and shook her head, "How long?"

"How long what?" Anna asked.

"How long until I have to decide?" Gabriella asked and Chad looked at her like she was crazy, he was just expecting her to stay.

"Um…" Anna looked at her husband with worry, not realizing Gabriella would consider this. She knew that she would take a little longer to decide than it would take Chad, but Anna didn't actual think Gabriella would consider it.

"Um…you have six days. The plane leaves next Wednesday afternoon." Eric confirmed and Gabriella nodded her head as she looked distant and tapped her fingers uncomfortably on her jeans.

"What do you think?" Anna asked touching one of Gabriella's hands.

Gabriella swallowed hard and looked up with tears forming in her eyes. This was her out, this was her easy way, this was a decision that could affect her life if she let it. She could either stay and work through her hard problems with Troy and see if they could get back on track, or she could just go to England and then head off to college. It was the easy way, and Gabriella should've been braver and just said 'no', but she wasn't in the mood to bulk up her courage and work through her problems just yet.

Chad saw that Gabriella was actually considering this. He couldn't believe that she would actual consider leaving for England again for a third year of her life. He remembered what it was like the first couple of weeks she was gone, and he didn't like it, but then she came back after two years and for some holidays, but then he finally gets his sister back and she decides to almost leave again.

"Of course she's not going!" Chad exclaimed and everyone looked at him alarmed. Chad got off of the couch and looked at his sister. "You can't just leave again Ella. What about the promise you made me in seventh grade?! Huh, you said that you wouldn't leave and it's gonna be senior year, and what about basketball?!" Chad exclaimed and everyone in the room felt it tense up with the little bit of anger Chad put in his voice.

"Honey…" Anna said soothingly.

"Chad…" Eric scolded.

"Man…" Troy said looking at Chad weirdly.

"…I think….I need some time to decide." Gabriella said getting off the couch and walking up stairs.

Chad sighed and looked at Troy. He knew what Troy did and at first Chad was mad at lunch when he heard about it, but he was his best friend and best friends just don't leave at a time in need. "Is someone going to go talk to _**HER!?**_" Chad exclaimed pointing upstairs at Gabriella. "You guys can't just let her do this!"

"Chad, we gave her the same choice as you. Why are you getting so upset by this?" Anna asked.

"Because…" Chad looked around for an answer and his eyes landed on Troy. "Because she's…and he's…" Chad pointed at Troy who shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Anna and Eric looked at Troy sensing something was up between Troy and Gabriella, they normally would've been all over each other, and now they let Chad sit between them on the couch. "…and she's running!" Chad sputtered out with a sigh.

"Running?" Eric asked confused.

"Yes _**running**_." Chad spat.

"Honey, we don't know what you're talking about." Anna said as her and Eric shared a confused look.

Chad groaned in frustration. "She's _**fucking**_ running…leaving…going…fleeing… deserting! What ever the hell you want to call it, but she's trying to run from her problems!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad don't talk like that." Anna said even though she knew that he wouldn't listen. It was just a habit teenagers picked up on.

There was a silence as Eric finally spoke up. "Chad, she'll be back, you don't have to be scared about missing your sister. It'll be just like it was when she left before." Eric said.

"I'm not scared about missing her!" Chad said in frustration. "I'm scared for her. No matter if she admits it or not, she's has a broken heart whether it was intentional or not, she's hurting and she's using this as an excuse to leave." Chad said.

"Chad, I hardly think Gabriella would do that. She didn't even say if she wanted to go, and if you ask me, she didn't look to happy with the whole England thing." Anna reassured him as her own doubts filled the back of her mind.

Chad sighed as he looked at Troy. "I'm going to bed. Good game tonight Troy." Chad said as he looked at him and gave Troy a look that said you-better-fix-this. Now it was just Troy sitting on the couch with Eric and Anna sitting across from him. Troy cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Um…I think I'm going to go to bed too." Troy said as he started for the stairs Chad just went up a minute before.

Eric and Anna looked at him funny, "Troy, dear, your room is down the hall." Anna said as Troy stopped and chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Troy said turning around from the stairs and starting for the hallway.

"Troy, just give her time." Anna called as Troy pretended not to hear her and continued walking knowing that he screwed up and he was slowly losing his second chance.

* * *

Troy awoke to the alarm clock going off indicating he had an hour before school started. Troy groaned as he rolled over and slammed his hand down to shut it up. He was not in the mood to be going to school today, not after all the events that happened the previous day. Troy reluctantly got up and decided that today was the day that he would try talking to Gabriella at least. He loves her and he would do anything for her, and suddenly his day looked a lot brighter than mere minutes before. 

Troy threw on faded blue jeans and an orange shirt that had some saying on it in bold black letters. Troy flipped his head so that his hair fell perfectly in his face, barely covering his deep crystallizing blue eyes and falling swiftly in perfect form on his fore head.

Troy walked out and instantly felt the mood change again. He looked around and saw Anna Montez leaning against the counter with her elbows resting on the green counter top as one of her hands held the spoon handle lazily as she stirred her coffee. She was looking her coffee dead in the eye and all Troy could do was feel the coldness. He found it strange since it was spring time, but yet, there was coldness. He heard his bedroom door slam shut behind him and Anna stirred awake and looked up at Troy with sadness in her eyes.

Troy didn't know what to do as Anna's eyes looked him over and nodded her head and just went back to stirring her coffee lazily, deep in thought. Troy didn't know what to do as he heard nothing in the house, no clock chiming, no Chad scurrying around in the morning begging him for his homework to cheat off of, no coffee pot running, and no Gabriella playing her loud music. Troy heard nothing and it was making him nervous.

"Uh…I thought that you would be at work already?" Troy asked knowing that Anna usually was never home in the morning.

Anna sighed, her mind couldn't stop thinking about what Chad had said last night, it just kept playing over and over again in her head, and she didn't blame Troy nor V after Chad filled her in later that night about Troy and Gabriella's fight, but she was a little disappointed and no matter how many times Anna kept trying to get her mind to think about something else, she kept thinking back to what Chad said the night before…_she's using this as an excuse to leave._

"We have some packing to do before we leave." Anna said.

"Oh…well, if you need any help I'm sure Chad and I can help with the furniture and stuff." Troy said as he mentally cursed himself for the good side of him showing through at a time like this, when he really didn't want to help his second family move none the less to another country.

"Thanks, but…it's just clothes, we're leaving everything else for you, Chad, and…Gabs if she stays. We're buying a whole new house with new everything over in England." Anna said.

"Oh…that's…nice." Troy finished lamely as he stuffed both of his hands in the deep pockets of his faded blue jeans. Troy looked up when he felt Anna's eyes looking at him. "Um…is Gabs upstairs?" Troy asked carefully.

"I think, I didn't see her come down here, but I might of missed her, it's almost too quiet for her to be here." Anna said and Troy chuckled slightly knowing Anna was true. When it came to mornings, especially on school days, Gabriella liked waking people up, mostly Chad and Troy since they were usually the ones home by blasting her music.

"Uh…thanks?" Troy more like questioned as Anna stared down at her coffee once again. Troy didn't wait for Anna to say anything as he walked out of the cold feeling kitchen and ran up the stairs and saw that Chad's door was still closed meaning he was asleep or he just never came home from Taylor's house last night after they had the discussion and he told his parents that he was going to bed only to sneak out once they were asleep. Troy was guessing that is where Chad was right now, in bed next to one of his friends and Chad's girlfriend and Taylor knew all about England and how Gabriella was still thinking about actually leaving again.

Troy came to Gabriella's door and knocked thinking about all the other times where he never used to knock on her door because she just expected him to enter without permission, but now…everything just seemed different and it wasn't for good.

Troy was about to knock again when Gabriella opened the door and they nearly collided as Gabriella ran right into Troy. Gabriella stumbled backwards as they both looked at each other and Troy then realized that Gabriella couldn't hear him knocking since she had ear phones in plugged into her ipod, which was a first.

Gabriella just stared at Troy who was now standing in her doorway, wasn't this what she wanted, him apologizing? But yet, Gabriella couldn't get the image of her cousin and Troy sleeping together out of her mind. Gabriella tentatively took her ear phones out and shut off her ipod and tossed it behind her. Her eyes connected with Troy's again and she just wanted him to hold her after the news that she was going to bring her parents, but she knew that she couldn't, not while the thoughts of Troy's past kept running through her mind.

"Um…hey." Troy said quietly.

"Hey." Gabriella said looking down at the ground and away from Troy.

"Um…" Troy realized that he had no idea what to say. Somehow he went to not wanting to wake up, then having hope, next to that was running into a distressed Anna, and now his mind went completely blank. "I…yesterday…went horrible." Troy said.

"Yeah…" Gabriella said looking down at the floorboards at Troy's feet by his white and black sneakers.

"I…ah…didn't see you at the game." Troy said weakly.

"I was busy." Gabriella said coldly.

"Right, with V?" Troy asked.

"No, she doesn't need me." Another flash of Gabriella's imagination got the better of her as she pictured her cousin and Troy together.

"Oh…" Troy said as he to stared down at the ground. He knew he was bad at the apologies, but in all fairness he never had to apologize to anyone before. Sure there were times where he should've said 'sorry,' but he never did, that's how deeply he cared about Gabriella. "Look, I'm not good at this." Troy said bluntly walking into Gabriella's room a couple of steps as Gabriella continued to stare down at the ground.

"At what?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and he put on a small smile for the sigh he just gave off which attracted Gabriella to look up at him again.

"At this." Troy said motioning between the two. "I've never actually…um…been in this…situation before."

"You think I have?" Gabriella spat.

"No, it's just you always know what to say, and…I don't. I have no idea what to do, just tell me what to do to get things back to what they were before." Troy said taking a step closer as he went to interlace their fingers together, Gabriella put her hands down at her sides, away from Troy knowing that if he touched her right now, she would give in.

Gabriella looked away and swallowed hard as her bottom lip quivered and a flash from yesterday ran through her head with Troy and V. Gabriella knew what she has to do, she knew what she has to do to protect her heart again.

Gabriella looked back up at Troy's pleading eyes and gave a watery smile. Troy matched her smile as Gabriella allowed him to take her hands and just hold them as she gave no response. Troy smiled even more with hope in his eyes as he tried to read Gabriella's facial expressions. "See, everything can work out again. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. Just tell me what to do Gabi, that's all I'm asking and I'll make it right." Troy pleaded.

"I'm going to miss you." Gabriella said and once those words left her mouth Troy's body instantly stiffened as he dropped her hands coldly. His lips were slightly parted as he took in a small gasp and looked at her with his slowly turning cold gray eyes. He took a horror step back with his shaky legs, he had just tried to make things better right? Shouldn't she be helping him patch things up, not leaving him?

"Don't bother." Troy said looking at Gabriella as if he didn't even know her and in a distant voice repeated, "Don't bother." Troy turned on his heel not being used to someone actually not liking him, not listening to him, not meeting him halfway, but then again Gabriella was always different to him. She always had something other people didn't have and Troy knew that she wasn't the kind of girl that would meet him halfway, she was the type of person to meet him one fourth of the way. He knew that he would have to work even harder for her, but if she was willing to leave, then why should he? Suddenly as Troy heard Gabriella's door slam shut behind him he realized he loves Gabriella Montez-Danforth more than he thought he did, and he was just letting her go, and there was nothing he could do about it. She made up her mind, and she didn't allow him to be apart of the decision process. And that hurt more than Gabriella refusing him.


	27. You Just Are

Gabriella was at her locker and she wasn't surprised that she didn't see Troy. Gabriella shut her eyes as she leaned her head against her locker door and knew that maybe telling Troy that she was leaving first, was wrong because he got pretty angry, and when he gets angry he blurts things out randomly as he snaps at people.

Gabriella still could hear his storming footsteps down the stairs, she could hear her mother trying to get Troy's attention before he stormed out and slammed the front door shut. Gabriella could picture herself running to her bedroom window and looking down below to see Troy speed off in his car down the street making some of the neighbors yell that it was too noisy.

Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts by a high pitch shriek that could make someone's ears bleed. "GABRIELL! GABRIELLA!" Taylor's angry voice sounded through the halls as Gabriella jumped from surprise. Gabriella pulled her head out from her locker and shut it as she heard Taylor running down the halls, making her way over to her as people starred at the upset Taylor and the distressed Gabriella.

Gabriella turned on her heel and looked at Taylor with a sad look. Gabriella shut her eyes and winced once Taylor reached her with her heels clicking on the floor, but to Gabriella's surprise and to everyone else's, Gabriella didn't feel a hard slap against her face, she didn't feel any physical pain being added to her mental pain, she felt nothing except for two warm arms surrounding her and a warm body being pressed against her as Taylor engulfed her in a hug.

Gabriella opened her eyes in surprise as her arms instinctively wrapped around Taylor's body as tears built up in her eyes as she thought about leaving Taylor behind again, and this time it might be for good.

"God Gabs, I don't know who gave you the idea that you could try to even make this big decision by yourself, but I don't like them." Taylor said with a small chuckle as she pulled back and kept her two hands on Gabriella's shoulders to steady her.

Gabriella looked at her best friend with another watery smile as she knew that Taylor was trying to cheer her up. Gabriella sighed as she shut her eyes for a second and opened them deciding that this wasn't the right time that she had already made up her mind. Gabriella stuttered with her words, "I'm…I…I'm sorry." Gabriella said weakly as Taylor switched their positions so that her arm was around Gabriella's shoulder and they started walking towards homeroom since they didn't have it on Monday, it was today.

Gabriella and Taylor entered homeroom at the last minute before the bell rang and Ms. Darbus sent them death glares. "Glad you two could make time in your busy little schedules."

Gabriella and Taylor went to their seats in the first and second rows as they kept their heads down and mumbled a 'sorry.'

Chad was about to ask them where they were, but Ms. Darbus cut in, "And Mr. Danforth, do not think that just because homeroom is on a Thursday this week that the rules have changed and you can all of a sudden talk to Miss McKessie and Gabriella." Ms. Darbus scolded as Chad sunk lower in his seat.

Gabriella glanced over at Troy who was slouching in his seat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Gabriella looked forward as Ms. Darbus started with attendance and she quickly looked at Troy again to see that he was still too pissed off to talk too. Gabriella sighed as she thought about all that had happened that morning already, she had told Troy, and he had stormed out, and then she had told her mom who almost seemed upset.

Gabriella didn't know what was wrong with her, but her mom finally stopped questioning her on her decision and told her that she would notify the school and take care of everything.

Gabriella's head snapped up as she knew that her name was coming next on the list and she felt Troy's angry eyes on her for a second. "Gabriella Mon--Oh this is interesting." Ms. Darbus said looking at a side note she had next to Gabriella's name. "England?" Ms. Darbus raised her eye brows and looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't know what to say, she couldn't possible know yet, could she? Gabriella could feel people's eyes on her as she looked around and saw that Taylor, Chad, Shar, and Zeke all looked at her with confusion and Gabriella then looked at Troy who was glaring harshly at her. Gabriella swallowed and looked up at Ms. Darbus again, trying to plead with her and make her stop talking, it didn't work.

"It says here that your last day is Tuesday?" Ms. Darbus said checking the post-it note on her clipboard.

"What?" Chad hissed as Taylor looked at her with shock and surprise.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Shar asked as people around the room started whispering.

"Chad, you're not going?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Of course not." Chad spit out. Chad turned to look at Gabriella. "You're leaving? When did you decide this?!"

"Chad, not now." Gabriella whispered back in a hushed voice.

"You're leaving?" Taylor asked with sadness in her voice. "I thought you didn't decide yet?"

"What the hell Gabs?" Shar asked in disbelief. "You're leaving?"

Gabriella sighed and glared at Ms. Darbus. "What, this was supposed to be a secret?" Ms. Darbus asked as if she didn't know.

Gabriella could feel Troy still glaring at her as she quickly glanced at him and looked forward again as she tried to block out people whispering about her new news. 

"Does mom and dad know about this?!" Chad asked not being able to get over the fact that his sister was actually leaving again.

"Chad, not now." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"When is the right time then Gabriella?" Troy asked through clenched teeth and everyone in the room got quiet as this was the first time Troy talked all morning. "When is the right time to talk about this fucking decision that you made by yourself without anyone?! It's not like you have time to talk to anyone now that you're going to be getting ready to leave, and we all can't work around your schedule just because you're leaving once again." Troy hissed as Gabriella looked at him with glossy eyes.

"Don't blame this on me." Gabriella said she wiped at her eyes furiously not, letting the tears have a chance of falling.

"It's not like you didn't get a choice." Troy shot back. "You're just choosing the easiest way out."

"HEY, BREAK IT UP!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. "FIGHT ON YOUR OWN TIME." She commanded as the bell rang, indicating that homeroom time was over. Gabriella hurried out of the class before Tay, Shar, or Chad could confront her again.

"Look Troy, she didn't mean it like this." Zeke said as the gang turned to look at the pissed off Troy who was gathering his books.

"Whatever." Troy mumbled as he started walking to the door.

"Troy…it's not just you hurting." Shar said making Troy freeze in his spot.

"Then you guys should be angry too." Troy hissed in a low voice as he continued walking out of the classroom.

"What the hell was _**that?!**_" Shar hissed pointing at the spot Troy was just standing in.

"He's right." Chad said in a low voice as he glared at the chalkboard just thinking about this situation.

"I don't know man…" Zeke said unsure of the whole situation as he watched Shar and Chad react to Troy and Taylor staying quiet through the whole thing.

"How can you not know?!" Chad exclaimed. "She's leaving again. I can't believe her!" Chad hissed as he slammed his hand down on the desk.

Taylor put her hand around Chad's clenched fist and looked at him and said calmly, "I can."

"What?!" Shar and Chad both exclaimed as Zeke just looked at Taylor with interest in what she had to say.

"I can believe her, and I can't blame her." Tay said in a soothing voice even though it was killing her that she was letting her best friend go, but she knew that Gabriella needed to find herself and being against her for their last six days together would be stupid and there would be no point to it because she didn't know when they would see each other again, so why fight?

"Tay, she's leaving us behind. She's up and leaving…_**again!**_" Chad said angrily.

Taylor sighed. "Chad she has been through so much and she hasn't been selfish once." Taylor pointed out. "If she thinks that this is what is for best and she is 100 percent sure, then we should back her up on her decision." Taylor said as she looked everyone in the eye. "I trust her, and you guys should too. She hasn't given any of us a reason not too."

"Yeah but--" Chad started knowing that Taylor was winning this battle.

"Are you sure Tay?" Shar asked quietly as she thought about Gabriella leaving them forever.

"100 percent." Taylor said with a hard swallow and letting go of Chad's clenched hand. "Chad, I know that you don't want your sister to leave, but it's time to stop playing the big brother role in her life right now and just be a friend that supports her."

Chad looked around and saw that Zeke was looking at him while agreeing silently with Taylor and Chad nodded. "I won't like it." He said stubbornly.

"I don't think any of us will like it man." Zeke said clapping him on the back as his other hand went around Shar's shoulder and they all started walking out of the classroom.

They all were silent as they walked the empty hallways knowing that they would be late for their first class, but they didn't care. "What about Troy?" Zeke asked.

"He's pretty…angry." Taylor commented.

"I think he's just going to have to deal with it like us." Chad said with a shrug.

"I think there's more to it than just that Chad." Taylor informed him.

"He loves her." Shar said.

"We all love her." Chad said not fully seeing the deeper connection Troy and Gabriella shared.

Gabriella sat in the gym on the bleachers as the bell rung. She bit her lip as her stomach growled a little knowing that it was lunch time. Gabriella looked up at the clock and saw that right about now she would be eating lunch with her friends, her long time friends that she would be leaving on Wednesday in the afternoon. Gabriella shut her eyes feeling tears come to them.

"Gabs?" Shar called out.

Gabriella took in a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes. "If you've come to yell at me, I don't need to hear it."

"Ella, we're not here to yell at you." Chad's voice echoed through the gym and Gabriella snapped her head around in surprise to hear her brother actually not raising his voice to her.

Gabriella wiped at her eyes furiously getting rid of her last tear and smiled softly at her four timid friends that continued to walk into the gym slowly, as they stood by the door and Gabriella shifted her body to look at them as she straddled the bleacher she was on.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted in a quiet look.

"Hey yourself." Zeke said with an amusing smile as Gabriella looked up at him with relief in her eyes that he wasn't adding more pressure to the situation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked as they all stood awkwardly by the doors with dejected faces on.

"We came to talk to you about…" Shar trailed off as Taylor was the first one to take a step and sat down right by Gabriella on the bleachers.

"You're really going?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed and nodded her head. "I'm really going."

"…I understand…" Taylor said quietly as Gabriella looked at her skeptically.

"You suck at lying." Gabriella said with a laugh as Taylor laughed also. "But thanks for trying."

No one spoke as Gabriella and Taylor went silent and they all looked around seeing who would go next. Chad stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." Chad said finally.

"You don't have to say that. I think I deserved you freaking out like that." Gabriella said as she and Taylor stood up. "But, you guys are all okay with this?" Gabriella asked looking more towards Sharpay than everyone else.

"Yes." Shar answered for them all as they were all sad on the inside, but they were being strong for Gabriella and supporting her on the outside.

"Thank you." Gabriella said quietly. "Does anyone…do you guys…know where…where Troy is?" Gabriella stammered.

"I haven't seen him since last class and even then he left early and skipped the last half." Zeke said. "I didn't catch where he was going."

"Okay." Gabriella said.

"Ella, he'll come around sooner or later." Chad said surprising everyone.

"You suck at lying also." Gabriella said as she hugged him. "But I love you for it."

Chad wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "You're the best lil sis anyone could ask for."

"Chad, we're not saying good bye yet." Gabriella reminded him as she pulled away.

"I know, but…I haven't said that in a while now." Chad said. "And it's not like I can say it to no one when you're gone. It would be like me just talking to myself."

Gabriella smiled as she nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, we're not saying goodbye right now, so let's go back to lunch, I'm hungry." Chad said changing the subject as if nothing happened out of the ordinary that day.

Gabriella smiled as she watched Taylor and Shar both link arms with their boyfriends and Gabriella followed in the middle of the two couples with them on either side of her. She was definitely going to miss her friends and a certain blue eyed boy that kept entering her mind.

The gang walked into the lunch room and spotted Troy sitting with some of the other jocks and made their way over. Gabriella sighed as she tried to put on a fake smile, which she failed miserable at. She sat down opposite of Troy and before they could even connect in eye sight, he got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Gabriella looked back to the spot Troy was sitting in to the swinging doors to the cafeteria. Gabriella was about to get up, but Chad stopped her, "I'll go."

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she sat back down knowing that if she talked to Troy right now, she would probably end up in tears, and it was better to just give him time and confront him at home when no one was around. Chad got up and followed the path out of the lunch room that Troy took and looked down the hallways and saw Troy turning the corner and Chad knew exactly where he was going.

Chad walked into the gym and saw that Troy was shooting hoops and failing terribly. "You suck." Chad said with a chuckle and getting Troy's rebound which bounced over to him.

"Thanks." Troy said sarcastically. Chad took a shot and made it as Troy glared at the basket and watched the ball drop slowly to the ground and roll towards the wall.

"You want to talk about it?" Chad asked in a serious voice.

"You know, I came in here to practice for the playoffs coming up in a week, not go all girly and talk about my feelings." Troy snapped.

Chad narrowed his eyes on Troy. "You should go talk to her." Chad more like demanded than suggested.

Troy shrugged, "I could, or I hear there's a train leaving for California in an hour, maybe I can catch that instead?" Troy said in a cool piercing voice, mocking the situation.

"Troy--" Chad didn't get to finish.

"What do you think? Although if I were really leaving, I probably wouldn't ask for your opinion." Troy sneered.

"Stop." Chad said.

"But trains aren't fast enough, what about a jet?" Troy continued sarcastically.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TROY!" Chad exclaimed. Troy looked at Chad taken aback for a moment and then composed himself and glared at him. "You're not the only one losing her." Chad growled. "And I'm not saying that you had this coming, but you hurt her--" Chad was cut off again.

"So what, that doesn't mean that she should leave the country." Troy shouted.

"I trust her decision." Chad said calmly.

"You suck at lying." Troy commented as he moved to get the ball just sitting on the floor by the wall.

"Whatever." Chad said. Troy took another shot and it missed. "And you suck at shooting. Fix it." Chad said and Troy turned to look at him forgetting the basketball again.

"Don't tell me what to do." Troy growled.

"Fix it and I wouldn't have too." Chad said. "She's leaving in exactly six days at 4 o'clock." Chad said as he started walking away.

"If she wants to give up on us, then why should I try?" Troy asked glaring at his best friend who had his back turned to him, standing frozen in his spot.

"You just are. I don't try to understand the female mind, but you just are, and I know deep down, you believe in that too. You're the only one she'll listen too." Chad said walking away from the glaring Troy.

Troy ran his hand through his hair as he let his eyes open all the way without glaring at anything. He let out a loud heavy breath and started walking out of the gym as he thought about this mess that he was caught up in. He didn't want to let her go, but she was leaving, she had already made up her mind, hasn't she?


	28. Remembering

Gabriella sat on her bed, or at least what was left of it, it was stripped of all it's covers, pillows, and sheets. She was basically just sitting on a king size mattress cross legged. Gabriella looked around her empty room, it was just a deep color shade of red and nothing else. She had no cabinets, posters, boxes, or anything else you would usually see in her room, it was all being shipped over to England now, all except for her carry on suitcase and one other big suitcase for her clothes that would get her through a couple of days.

Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that it read 11:00 and she was leaving for the airport in an hour to get there at one for check in and everything like that as her flight left at four. She looked down and at her blank mattress again and realized a lot had happened on that bed concerning Troy and her. A lot had happened in her room with the fighting between Tay, Chad, Troy, and her, and Gabriella wouldn't change that for anything. A lot had happened in her life which she wouldn't change, but then again, there was a lot of stuff that was bad which she would get rid of happily too.

Gabriella fiddled with her neck as she absentmindedly pulled on her skin there where a necklace used to sit and Gabriella sighed as she thought about all that happened in the past week.

**Thursday After School**

_Gabriella walked inside her house and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, but froze in the doorway as she saw Chad and Troy there already. Chad turned around from sitting on the counter after he saw Troy freeze up and glued his eyes to the doorway._

"_Hey Ella." Chad greeted. "Mom said that she went to go get boxes for packing later." Chad informed her and Gabriella nodded._

"_Okay, thanks." Gabriella said quietly as things got quiet and Troy and Gabriella just kept staring at each other. Chad looked between the two and hopped off the table._

"_I'm just going to go out to the living room, I have a lot of homework." Chad said hurriedly as he walked past Gabriella and gave her a reassuring smile. Gabriella sighed knowing that she would have to talk to Troy now, she didn't even prepare for this._

_Gabriella looked up and found that Troy was still staring coldly at her as his two hands gripped the counter and started turning white from the pressure he was putting on them. "Troy I--" Gabriella was cut off._

"_Don't tell me that you want me to apologize because I've already done that." Troy spat out harshly and Gabriella winced in shock of how cruel Troy could really sound. "I tried talking to you this morning and I find out that you're just leaving?!" Troy exclaimed._

"_Troy I--"_

"_And then the thing that gets me the most is the reason why you're leaving." Troy stated as he walked around the counter so that his back could lean on it as he still faced Gabriella. "I didn't tell you about my past, maybe because I didn't want to hurt you." Troy said and Gabriella breathed out not realizing she hadn't taken a breath in a while. "But I bet that didn't cross your mind as you were too busy thinking about leaving." Gabriella shivered at the cold sound in his voice._

"_I didn't--" Gabriella started in a shaky voice._

"_I tried to apologize, but whatever." Troy said with the wave of his hand as if it was nothing._

"_I'm sick of this." Gabriella stated glaring back at Troy, matching his darkened eyes. "I came here to try to talk to you, but you're not letting me say anything…I forgave you about V, I forgave you this morning, and you would've known that if you would've talked to me today."_

"_Then why the hell are you leaving?!" Troy shouted frustrated with Gabriella, frustrated with the person whoever created England, and more frustrated with himself._

"_FOR ME! I'M DOING THIS FOR ME!" Gabriella shouted back. "I…need to…just go. I need to find myself." Gabriella said in a calmer voice._

_Troy looked Gabriella over and found that she still looked gorgeous with her hair in a messy bun, low hip hugger jeans, and a blue and orange t-shirt. Troy was about to say something but found that he had nothing to say to this as he just stared at Gabriella in shock._

"_I need to find myself again. I need to get back on track and away from all the lies, and problems that only cause people hurt and pain." Gabriella said. "I have to do this Troy, don't you understand?" Gabriella asked in a pleading voice._

_Troy narrowed his eyes on Gabriella, "What about me? HUH?!" Troy demanded. "I need you to stay, did you think how this would affect me?" Gabriella looked at Troy who was shooting questions after questions at her. "What about me, I need you. I'm sorry that I lied, but--Aren't you worried about me? Don't you care that I won't be able to function properly without you?!"_

"_I…" Gabriella scratched the side of her head. "Don't make this any harder Troy." Gabriella said softly with glossy eyes. Gabriella blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear them. "I came here to say that I'm not mad at you, I never really was, it was more just disappointment that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about V." Gabriella said and Troy's eyes went wide._

"_It wasn't that I didn't trust you." Troy said right away._

"_It doesn't matter anymore, so don't worry about it." Gabriella said. "But I just wanted you to know that so now we can at least put up with each other for the next couple of days." Gabriella said._

_Troy's jaw dropped. "What?" Troy sputtered. "I don't think I can do that." Troy said harshly again. He didn't give Gabriella time to say anything as he continued. "You leave on that plane, I leave you forever." Troy told her._

"_An ultimatum?" Gabriella asked slowly._

"_Whatever you want to call it." Troy said as he walked past Gabriella and into the living room where Chad was watching TV instead of doing his homework._

**Friday Morning**

_Chad and Troy were downstairs eating breakfast as Chad was trying to tell Troy about the fight the soccer captain and football captain got into at lunch the day before._

"_So then Mandy comes in and says--" Chad stops all of a sudden once music starts blaring through the house. _

"_What the hell?" Troy mutters._

_**I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you wont even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate**_

_Chad stands up and says over the music. "I think Ella's up!"_

"_You think?" Troy asked sarcastically._

_**And this one last bullet you mention  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know to live you must give your life away **_

And I've been housing all this doubt  
And insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing where to go  
I promise I'm going  


"_And then Mandy says she slept with both of them!" Chad shouts over the music as he starts walking up the stairs to Gabriella's room._

_**Because I got to get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging you  
I'm begging you  
I'm begging you to be my escape**_

"_What?!" Troy shouts as he follows Chad up stairs and down the familiar hallway._

"_She slept with both of them!" Chad shouts as they reach Gabriella's door with the music blaring._

_**I've given up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You've told me the way, and now I'm trying to get there  
**_

_Chad and Troy received no welcome as they figured Gabriella couldn't hear them. Chad opened her door and walked right in on Gabriella who was just sitting on her bed with her back against the wall and boxes surrounding her with half of her closet clothes on the ground and her cabinet drawers pulled out with her room looking like a mess._

"_TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" Chad shouted as Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy and Chad in surprise._

"_WHAT?!" _

_**  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit, that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**_

_Chad stormed over to the stereo and shut it off and smiled at his sister as Troy just stood in the doorway awkwardly as the lyrics to the song stuck in his head. He recognized the group from somewhere, they were the group that they listened too on New Year Eve…Relient K._

"_Turn down the music." Chad said with a chuckle. "Please and thank-you."_

_Gabriella playfully glared at her brother. "It wasn't that loud." Gabriella said stubbornly._

"_I think it was the loudest you've ever had it." Chad retorted. "Come on, it's time to go to school." Chad said as Gabriella got up reluctantly._

"_Yeah…" Gabriella said sadly as she started for her bedroom door and Troy had his eyes narrow again._

"_Don't act so sad, it's only your last day today." Troy said harshly as he walked away from the brother and sister._

_Gabriella turned to Chad as she thought about it, this was her last day since her parents figured that there was no point in her going only two days the next week._

"_How can you stand him like this?" Gabriella asked._

_Chad shrugged. "This is how he used to be."

* * *

_

_Gabriella and Chad walked into school to be greeted by Tay, Shar, and Zeke. Gabriella looked down the hall and saw Troy already at his locker right below Gabriella's. "Oh my God Gabs. You need to stop them." Shar said._

"_Who?" Gabs asked as she looked around and sure enough she saw Sarah and Faith pinning some helpless lower classmen against the lockers again. Gabriella narrowed her eyes thinking this was the last time that she would actually be able to stop them. "What the hell is their problem?" Gabriella growled as her eyes darkened, she was trying her hardest to transform all of her hurt, pain, and anger that built up since Wednesday into hating Faith and Sarah, and it was working._

_The gang minus Troy all looked at Gabriella expecting her to start walking over there and stop the two, but Gabriella didn't move. "Well?" Tay asked. _

"_Well what?" Gabriella asked as she spotted Troy still at his locker and Faith and Sarah at the lockers across from him._

"_Aren't you going over there?" Shar asked._

"_Um…" Gabriella didn't know. She knew that she was the only one that would actually stand up to the two of them, even Shar and Tay were afraid of them and Gabriella didn't know why. But if she went over there then that would mean she would have another run in with Troy which she didn't want right before school. _

"_Of course she is." Chad answered for her._

"_I am?" Gabriella asked shocked._

"_You always do." Zeke said._

"_I just…I don't…I just want to blend in on my last day. I don't need people looking at me or whispering about me on my last day." Gabriella whined knowing that she was being selfish, but why was she the only one that would and could stand up to the two of them._

"_Gabs, what's wrong?" Tay asked._

"_Nothing." Gabriella said not wanting to talk about it. Gabriella started walking forward. "I'll just…I'll be right back." Gabriella said gruffly as she decided that this was the only way to get her best friends to stop asking her questions. Gabriella approached Faith and Sarah as their backs were to her and just with Gabriella's luck Troy finished with his locker and shut it._

_He turned around and saw Gabriella approaching and looked at her coldly and then realized that she wasn't coming up to him as she made a quick right and put herself in between the two bitches and the lower classmen._

_Gabriella saw Troy watching out of the corner of his eye as he nodded his head slowly while listening to a teammate that just walked up to him. Gabriella could tell that he wasn't really paying attention to him as his eyes kept wandering her way. Gabriella tried to forget about the people that were watching now as Faith and Sarah lowered their eyes on her once more and Gabriella had to remind herself that this was going to be her last time getting into a little fight with them, so just get it over with._

"_Danforth." Faith growled._

"_We're starting to get sick of you interrupting us." Sarah hissed stepping forward to Gabriella._

_Gabriella didn't back down as she stood up taller and smirked. "You can go now, I'll take care of them." Gabriella said to the lower classmen behind her and recognized her from the freshman basketball team too. The girl mumbled and quick 'thanks,' and hurried off down the hall with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Gabriella looked at Faith and Sarah with hate. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you two harassing the freshman team."_

"_Freshman team?" Faith asked innocently with a sly smirk on her face._

"_We don't know what you're talking about Danforth." Sarah added with a nastier smirk on her face._

"_You know damn well." Gabriella hissed taking a step forward towards them and smirked as she saw a hint of fear flash through their eyes and have it quickly disappear._

"_No, we really don't." Faith said._

"_We were just trying to have some fun since V turned all goody-goody." Sarah said with disgust._

"_You two are pathetic." Gabriella spat as she saw more people watching and she knew that there was no way that she would just blend in today._

"_We're pathetic, we're not the one who thought they could change the slut of the school into some goody-two shoes." Faith said and Gabriella knew that they were talking about her cousin. Gabriella saw out of the corner of her eye that the gang was slowly approaching and Troy was no longer trying to deny that he wasn't interested in the predicament Gabriella got herself in with Faith and Sarah._

"_I didn't try to change her!" Gabriella exclaimed. "And if you do have a problem with me, then come after me directly, don't go terrorizing other people to get to me." Gabriella hissed in a dangerously low voice with a scowl._

"_Who do you think's going to take your spot when you're gone?" Sarah hissed as she stepped closer to Gabriella as Faith took a step back knowing that Sarah was close to snapping and Gabriella wasn't too far behind. Gabriella didn't say anything because she had no idea what to say nonetheless do. "That's right." Sarah smirked. "Some poor freshman girl is going to be in our line of fire when you're gone and it's going to be all your fault." Sarah taunted. _

_Gabriella clenched her fists and took a deep breath trying to calm herself and it wasn't working too well._

"_Or maybe Sharpay or Taylor will take your place, it should be easy making their lives hell." Sarah said proudly._

_Gabriella shook with anger and if looks could kill, Sarah would've been dead a long time ago. Gabriella could see that the gang was standing right by Troy now as Shar and Tay glared at Sarah also. _

"_How does it feel knowing that when you're gone after today, you're making someone else's life a living hell?" Sarah sneered as Gabriella saw that Faith was no where in sight and Gabriella had to give her credit to know when she was in dangerous mode._

_Gabriella shrugged her shoulders pretending to think as she could feel the whole hallway looking at them and Gabriella smiled sweetly at the confused Sarah and threw back her hand and punched her square in the nose._

_People gasped._

_People whispered._

_Gabriella cracked her knuckles as she smirked._

_Sarah yelled in pain as she doubled over and clutched her nose._

"_Ow!" Sarah yelled standing up normally now, but still clutching her nose. "You Bitch! You fucking punched my nose!" Sarah informed Gabriella as if she didn't know what was going on._

_Gabriella smiled as the whole hallway now paid a lot closer attention to what they were doing. "Your nose looked bad to begin with, I highly doubt I could make it worst, if anything I improved it." And normally Gabriella was against making fun of someone, but she could make exceptions to her rules._

_Sarah took her hands off of her nose which was red, but not bleeding as Gabriella smirked at her with a taunting smirk as Sarah threw daggers at her with her eyes. _

"_How dare you hit me!" Sarah exclaimed. "Someone go get a teacher!" Everyone looked around and shrugged. Sarah stomped her foot down on the ground like a little kid. "Someone go NOW!" No one moved as some people were heard chuckling at the situation._

"_Come on Ella, we're going to be late for class." Chad said with a proud smile on his face as Gabriella nodded._

"_I'm gonna miss you Sarah." Gabriella said as she chuckled and started walking down the hallway with the gang and Gabriella noticed even Troy was with them. Gabriella smiled even though he was four people away from her, Gabriella still could feel his presence like he was right next to her._

"_At least I'm not a murderer." Sarah hissed which made Gabriella stop in her tracks and turn quickly on her heel to face her. Sarah smirked triumphantly as she hit a sore spot for Gabriella. "That's right Danforth, at least I didn't kill anyone in these hallways and almost bring Troy down with me." Sarah said as she smiled sweetly at Troy._

_Gabriella felt herself shake and it wasn't from anger, it was from the painful memories that she worked hard to push away. "Come on Gabs, let's just go." Tay said putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_We don't need to concern ourselves with this low life." Shar said glaring at Sarah violently._

"_You put the whole school in danger Danforth, how can you live with yourself and then Troy here almost died for you and how do you repay him?" Sarah mocked as Gabriella just stared off into the distance as memories of Troy being pinned up against the locker with Derek choking the living life out of him._

"_Stop." Gabriella said with her bottom lip quivering._

"_Come on Ella." Chad said trying to get her to move in her spot, but her feet were glued to the floor._

"_The newspaper said that there was a lot of blood." Sarah sneered._

"…_st--stop." Gabriella said shakily as she blinked back tears._

"_Troy almost died Danforth." Sarah hissed as Gabriella walked up to her. "How do you live with yourself that you almost got him killed?" Sarah hissed and before Troy could open his mouth for the first time to say anything Gabriella punched Sarah in the face again and Sarah tackled her to the ground._

_Gabriella and Sarah tumbled into everything, some people who scampered out of their path, the lockers, the classroom doors and Troy looked around and saw that Chad shared the same surprise look he had and that's when Troy remembered that there was some morning teacher meeting so everyone was on the other side of the school in the library._

_Sarah rammed her fist closed hand into Gabriella's stomach as Gabriella pounced on her and knocked her to the ground. They both gripped the other ones shoulders tight, digging their finger nails into their shirt covered skin, rolling all over the place, trying to pin the other one down._

_Gabriella flung Sarah off of her using her feet to kick her in the stomach and she stood up quickly and said in a dark mono tone voice. "I'm really going to miss you." Sarah huffed as she continued to yell things at Gabriella as she walked down the hallway by herself clutching the 'T' necklace which was hidden underneath her shirt._

**Sunday Afternoon**

_Taylor and Shar sat on Gabriella's bed as Gabriella sat on the ground by her closet packing clothes in big cardboard boxes. "I can't believe you're really going." Shar said in a distant voice as she slumped against the wall._

"_Me neither." Gabriella mumbled so that Tay and Shar couldn't hear her._

"_Have you talked to Troy yet after the fight on Friday?" Tay asked._

_Gabriella looked away from them. "No, he's given me the cold shoulder." Gabriella said._

"_You have to talk to him." Shar said._

"_I've tried, believe me." Gabriella said taping a box closed and labeling it._

"_Are you sure?" Shar asked._

"_Yes, I think it would know, especially if I was the one trying to talk to him." Gabriella said frustrated. "He's just…just not the person…I know." Gabriella said. "He's different."_

"_Can you blame him?" Tay asked rhetorically. Gabriella looked at Taylor surprised by her question. "Don't get me wrong, because I don't blame you, but he's hurting Gabs. He hasn't really ever had a long relationship like the one he had with you, he was more of the type to date and dump." Tay explained. "And now I think he's just hurting." Taylor said simply._

"_I love him." Gabriella said. "But after everything that happened, I just need to go and find myself and having Sarah bring Derek up again, it just…" Gabriella trailed._

"_Made everything harder again?" Shar filled in as Gabriella stood up and plopped herself down on the bed._

"_Yeah…" Gabriella sighed._

"_It'll get better, especially if you write everyday and call." Tay said as Shar and Tay both nodded at Gabriella who was in the middle of them._

"_Of course." Gabriella said. "I don't think I will be able to last without you two." Gabriella said._

"_We're going to miss you Gabs." Shar said._

"_But let's not think about you leaving anymore today, let's go do something else because all this packing is giving me a headache." Tay said and Gabriella chuckled._

"_I was the one packing, you two were just sitting here all depressed." Gabriella pointed out as they stood up._

"_All the more reason to go get ice cream." Taylor said._

"_I'd like that." Gabriella said as all three of them exited Gabriella's room not fully realizing that that would be the last time all three of them would do that._

**Monday Afternoon**

_Zeke, Shar, and Tay were all sitting on the picnic table in the backyard of Troy's old house as Chad and Gabriella played one on one basketball. All four of them were sad that Gabriella was leaving, as they tried their hardest to hide it and they could all tell that something was off with Gabriella as she missed almost every shot she took. Gabriella sighed in frustration as Chad blocked her shot as she tried to do a fade away._

"_Damn it!" Gabriella cursed as she ran her hand through her hair. _

"_Ella, when are you going to learn that I can't be stopped?" Chad mocked in a way that only brothers could_

_Gabriella glared at him and was almost relieved that they were doing a bother sister game like they used to do before. _

"_Ha ha Chad." Gabriella said sarcastically as she saw Troy exit her house and make his way over by the gang. Gabriella silently gulped as Troy walked quietly passed her._

"_You got to work on the fade away." Troy said coolly._

"_I like to drive, not create space." Gabriella said remembering her first day back and the conversation Troy and her shared._

"_I like to create space, not drive." Troy mocked back._

"_You guys, just stop fighting. You only have two days together, can't you please get along?" Tay complained._

_Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and Troy narrowed his eyes at Gabriella once he realized that he was falling for her just by looking into her eyes. "I got to go." Troy said as he backed away from Gabriella and left her and the gang._

**Tuesday Evening**

_Gabriella walked through her thought to be empty house since Chad and Taylor were working on a school project at her house, and her parents were out doing some last minute details for their house over in England. Gabriella walked down the stairs and into the kitchen thinking no one was home in her short shorts that barely left anything imaginable to the eye with a tight red tank top and her hair up in a messy bun so that you could see the sparkling 'T' resting on her neck. _

_Gabriella was mindlessly playing the with 'T' around her neck in her small cold hands as she entered the kitchen and jumped back a little as she saw Troy sitting on the counter eating chips as he watched a basketball game that was on the TV they had installed into the kitchen wall. Troy heard a very distinct sound as he turned around in surprise and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway of the kitchen._

_They just stared at each other, neither one knowing what exactly to do or say as they both stood looking at each other with only the counter between them and the TV quietly talking in the background as Gabriella's hands dropped from her neck as Troy for once didn't give her a glare or dirty look._

"_Hey." Gabriella looked down at the ground and then realized what she was wearing and she looked up again feeling some of her blood rush up to her face._

"_Hey." Troy said in a quiet voice as it finally sunk in that she was leaving tomorrow. This could be one of the last times that they would spend with each other by themselves and instead of getting him mad like it had been all week, he was slowly coming to terms of her not being around and it was depressing him._

"_Um…I just came down here to eat." Gabriella said motioning for the fridge._

_Troy's heart dropped a little as she said eat instead of saying she came downstairs for him._

"_Yeah, dinner time." Troy said with a nervous chuckle._

"_Wh--what are you doing?" Gabriella asked not knowing how Troy would react as her heart slowly dropped just thinking that this was her last night in this house._

"_Just…hanging." Troy finished lamely._

_Gabriella sighed rethinking about her decision on moving to England but it was a little late to back out. She had everything packed and most of her stuff was already being shipped to England as she stood in her kitchen and she had already promised her parents and told them that she was 100 percent sure on this. She couldn't just go back on her word, could she?_

"_That's good." Gabriella said not knowing what to say but knowing what she had to do if she was to overcome her feelings for Troy. "Um…can we talk?" Gabriella asked with hope in her voice._

_Troy scratched the back of his neck and looked around nervously. He really wanted to talk to her, to try to convince her to stay but he had a feeling that they would just end up fighting again, but then again it hurt talking to her. It hurt almost physically just thinking that he wouldn't see her again._

"_Um…yeah." Troy said as he followed Gabriella over to the kitchen table and sat at the head of the table with Gabriella in a chair on his left. Troy noticed that Gabriella's hands were playing with something around her neck and he almost smiled proudly that she still wore the necklace he gave her._

"_I…why…here." Gabriella said taking the chain off from around her neck and laid the 'T' necklace down on the table and Troy's eyes went wide as all of this was becoming real._

_Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that her lip was quivering. "What?" Troy croaked out._

"_It's yours." Gabriella said shakily._

"_I don't want it." Troy said stubbornly._

"_It's yours, it wouldn't feel right to take it." Gabriella said pushing it closer to him._

"_I don't want it." Troy said with his voice raising a little._

"_Just take it Troy and give it to someone else." Gabriella said with tears forming in her eyes as this was it, this was the last thing on her list that she wanted to do._

"_I DON'T WANT IT!" Troy shouted standing up flinging the chair back violently._

_Gabriella stood up as she winced a little from Troy's outburst. She picked the necklace up and closed her hand around it as she felt the metal poking into her soft palm. "Please Troy." Gabriella said through her tears. "Just take it please."_

_Troy walked closer to Gabriella's trembling body forgetting all the anger he carried around for the past week and just let go as he placed his two arms around her and held onto her for dear life, not wanting to let go of her. "I don't want it." Troy said in a calm whisper which sent a shiver through Gabriella's body as she felt his warm breath on her ear._

_Gabriella had her head nuzzled in his chest as her arms clung tightly around Troy's torso and she slipped it into his back pocket without him knowing it. They stood there, holding each other as Troy's hands continued to rub up and down Gabriella's back soothingly. Gabriella pulled back a little and looked up into Troy's piercing blue eyes which were slowly leaning in._

_Gabriella looked up at Troy with anticipation through her watery eyes and closed the gap between them as Troy put his hands on her lower back, making her arch her back and rub her hips into his as she stood closer to him than before. Gabriella's arms wrapped themselves around Troy's neck, as his lips and hers danced together and moved as one._

_Gabriella shut her eyes as she became more relaxed from Troy's touch and he slowly back them up so that they were making their way over to Troy's room. Troy felt a wet drop fall on his cheek and he pulled back panting as he saw that Gabriella was silently crying. Troy shut his bedroom door behind him with his foot as he cleared her watery eyes with the pad of his thumb._

_Troy and Gabriella both had the same emotions and feelings. They had no idea what they were getting into. Gabriella was leaving tomorrow and they both were confused, heartbroken, and hurt. _

"_Hey, you okay?" Troy asked as one of his hands caressed the back of her neck as he leaned down so that he was eye level with her._

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip and shook her head slowly and said in a whisper, "No."_

"_We don't--" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips joining his as her arms wrapped around his neck once again and Troy's arms wrapped around her once again as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso._

_Troy kissed down her jaw line to her neck and started nipping. Sucking. Licking. Gabriella let a little moan escape as Troy kissed all over her exposed skin and she knew that she still loved him, so why was she leaving? That was a good question which Gabriella didn't have the answer too._

_Gabriella opened her eyes and met Troy's blue eyes boring into hers. Both of their eyes showed love, compassion, and lust for each other. Troy's eyes were just as watery as Gabriella's as they both thought this was their last night together._

"_I need you to stay." Troy whispered as he held Gabriella against the wall and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist tighter._

"_I…I already promised my parents." Gabriella said as she shut her eyes and to her surprise Troy connected their lips again in a very passionate, heated, loving kiss. Soon their clothes were shed and they were under Troy's covers as they showed each other how much they love each other. They were both breathing heavily as Gabriella's head was nuzzled into Troy's sweaty shoulder as they both orgasmed together._

_Gabriella had her eyes shut, just taking in their surroundings, of how Troy looked with his perfect sandy brown hair matted to his slightly sweaty forehead, how his arms wrapped around her body perfectly, how she could make him shiver by just running her finger tips along his bare chest, how he smelled, he just smelled like…him. _

_Troy was still on top of her with his elbows resting on either side of her head as he looked down at her with a very distinct face on. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked softly as he played with one of her loose curls from her pony tail._

"_Remembering." Troy said as he took in her beautiful features. Her brunette hair with it's perfect curls, her glistening forehead right now and Troy was proud that he could do that to her, her flawless face which could light up any mood, her smile that reminded him of an angel, her body which was perfect, and her eyes. Troy could just look into her eyes and get lost in them._

_The next day Gabriella woke up in Troy's bed by herself. She didn't cry, she didn't talk, she didn't move as she took in her surroundings with her eyes. Troy was nowhere to be seen or heard as his clothes that he wore yesterday, weren't there.

* * *

_

Gabriella was taken out of her thoughts by her mother's voice through her bedroom door, or at least her used to be bedroom door. "Gabs, it's time to say goodbye." Anna called.

"Coming." Gabriella sighed as she stood up. It was exactly two hours ago that she woke up and she hasn't seen Troy since, and now she was going to say goodbye and leave for the airport at noon. Gabriella looked around her room and walked out the door after turning out the lights, this was it, no turning back.


	29. Damn It!

Gabriella walked down the stairs and saw Zeke holding Shar as he and Chad were talking about something serious. Gabriella listened intently as she caught the last of their conversation.

"Do you know where _**he **_is?" Chad whispered, but not good enough as Gabriella knew that he was straining his voice to keep from yelling in frustration. Gabriella saw the etch of seriousness in his forehead as he crinkled into the face her brother made when he was in a serious debate.

"He came over at my house at 2 in the morning and my parents like freaked out." Zeke whispered back as Shar just stayed in his arms with her back to Gabriella and her head buried in Zeke's chest as Zeke rubbed Shar's back for comfort.

"What the hell was he doing over at your house?" Chad asked.

Zeke shrugged with his one shoulder which wasn't occupied by Shar. "I don't know, but my parents freaked out since they caught him climbing into our living room window and he just looked so--" Taylor came over and elbowed him in the gut once she saw Gabriella was on the stairs listening.

Taylor gave her a small smile to tell her to not worry and Gabriella nodded slightly as she saw that not only was her parents here, Chad, Taylor, Shar, and Zeke, but also Clair, Kala, Jason, and V. Gabriella looked at V who looked up at her sheepishly.

Gabriella made her way down the stairs as her parents looked at her. "You have one hour." Anna reminded her as they both left the room to finish going through the rooms to make sure they didn't forget anything they wanted to bring.

Gabriella smiled at her mom and looked at all of her waiting friends. Gabriella smiled as she walked over to Kala and Clair first. They both held out their arms and pulled Gabriella into a huge hug. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut, promising herself that she wouldn't cry or else people might start doubting that she didn't want to leave, and then they would confront her on it and she would break down and admit how hurt she was.

She wasn't hurt from Troy and the V thing, she was past that, or as much past that as you could get in a week which was far, it was the sleep with a guy and then up and leave you while you were in _**HIS **_bedroom.

Gabriella smiled at Clair and Kala and Clair reached over the couch and handed Gabriella and big round orange basketball which was signed by people. Gabriella took it with a smile on her face. "Thank you guys so much." Gabriella exclaimed. "You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course we did. We've been playing basketball with you since we were in third grade." Kala said.

"And we got everyone on the team this year to sign it along with some of the freshman girls who wanted to say thank you because of…well just problems you helped them with." Clair said.

Gabriella looked over the basketball and saw that Clair and Kala both put their names in hearts and some of the freshman girls put 'thanks,' under their names.

"At least we won one game this year." Kala said with a sad smile on her face.

Gabriella nodded her head as she looked at every signature on the ball and then one caught her attention, Troy's mom, Coach Bolton signed it with a note that made Gabriella snort and a small smile.

"What is it Gabs?" Clair asked with worry that Gabriella didn't like it.

"Nothing, just what Coach Bolton put on here." Gabriella said holding it out so that they could see. "You're one hell of a player on and off the court."

"Wow, who knew that Coach Bolton had a weak side." Kala said as Gabriella rolled the basketball over by her luggage by the door.

"Thanks. This means a lot." Gabriella said as she hugged them again and moved onto the next people…Jason and V.

Gabriella stood in front of V first and looked down at her stomach which was showing. They hadn't spoken since last Wednesday when Gabriella stormed out of the lunch room. Gabriella looked back up at V who was looking around nervously and shyly, so unlike her.

"You're gonna make a good mother V." Gabriella said softly as she touched V's stomach and V cracked a thankful smile that Gabriella wasn't angry anymore.

V had tears come to her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. "Damn hormones." V cursed as Gabriella chuckled along with everyone else.

"Take care of my godchild." Gabriella said. "When I come back I want him slash her to be in perfect health." Gabriella warned playfully as she hugged her cousin.

"It's a her." V whispered in her ear and Gabriella pulled back with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God, really?!" Gabriella squealed as everyone looked around confused.

"Yeah, we found out on Saturday." V confirmed. "We're having a girl."

"Take care V." Gabriella said after everyone was done congratulating her.

"You too cus." V said with a smile. Gabriella smiled and bit her lip to keep the tears from showing in her eyes.

Gabriella stood in front of Jason now and they hugged. "Thanks MD." Jason said. "You've helped us out a lot this year."

"Just take care of them." Gabriella said. "Or else I'll come back and hunt you down." Gabriella said seriously as V hit her in the arm playfully.

"Gabs!" V scolded with a laugh as Jason looked at her seriously.

"I will. I will." Jason said. "Have a good time, okay?"

"…okay." Gabriella said as she stood in front of Zeke now.

Before Gabriella could say anything Zeke engulfed her in a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground like he did when she first came back from England at the end of the summer.

"God Zeke, have you been working out?" Gabriella joked as he put her down and their two set of brown eyes met.

"I have to if I want to keep lifting you up." Zeke joked back as Gabriella playfully hit him and they both turned silent as she stood in front of him a good head shorter.

"I'm gonna miss you." Gabriella said. "Just keep my brother in line, okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Wish me luck, if he's anything like his sister then no one will be able to control him." Zeke said with a small laugh as Gabriella wiped at her eyes furiously.

"God, I said I wasn't going to cry." Gabriella muttered.

"Am I just that bad to look at?" Zeke feigned hurt.

"Come here." Gabriella motioned for him to give her another hug and she wrapped her arms around him again, but this time he didn't lift her up as she whispered into his ear, "Make sure you take Shar shopping on her birthday for me." Gabriella said knowing that she was going to miss Shar's birthday coming up in a couple of months and it was their thing between Gabriella and Shar to go shopping.

"Will do, or else I get stuck with a pissed off Shar." Zeke said pulling away and Shar smacked him on the arm.

"I do not get pissed off about…whatever you guys said." Shar exclaimed as everyone chuckled and Gabriella gave Zeke and kiss on the cheek and stood before Sharpay now.

Gabriella took Sharpay by her two shoulders and looked her directly in the eye and smirked as she saw how nervous Shar was getting with her already watery eyes. "Now…" Gabriella stated in a very serious tone. "Don't go over you spending limit on your credit card." Gabriella said and then laughed as she saw and heard Shar sigh.

"God, you scared me. I thought that you were going to like yell at me or something Gabs." Shar said as she hugged Gabriella tightly.

Gabriella started gagging. "Shar, I can't breathe." Gabriella said and Shar let go.

"Sorry, but I'm going to miss you." Shar said. "You have to call everyday." Shar warned while pointing a finger at Gabriella.

"I think you'd hunt me down if I didn't." Gabriella said with a weak smile and looked at Sharpay with more tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. "I'm gonna miss you so much, who else am I gonna have someone to go shopping with?" Gabriella asked.

"No one because if I find out that you replaced me I swear to God they better watch their backs." Shar warned as they gave one last hug.

Gabriella stood in front of her best friend now. Taylor had tears going down her face as Gabriella wiped her eyes with the back of her hands again. "I thought we promised each other we wouldn't cry?" Gabriella asked shakily as she tried to control the sound of her voice so that it wouldn't squeak.

Taylor sniffled. "You did, I didn't. I crossed my fingers." Taylor admitted.

Gabriella chuckled and pulled Taylor into a huge hug. "You know, you helped me out a lot this year so far." Gabriella said.

"Good thing I wore water proof mascara today." Taylor said as the two best friends didn't let go of each other as they both had wobbly knees and their backs started to ache from leaning into the same position for minutes at a time.

"We're gonna see each other over the summer. I was talking to my mom before and she said that you guys can come out for the summer." Gabriella said into Taylor's ear.

Taylor smiled brightly into Gabriella's hair. "I would really like that." Taylor said. "Now promise me that you'll call if you need anything, anything at all because I don't want things to get awkward between us like they did last time." Taylor whispered so that only Gabriella could hear.

Gabriella nodded as she rubbed Taylor's back up and down once she felt her shoulder get damp from the tears sliding down her best friends cheeks. "Pinky swear." Gabriella whispered as they both pulled back and linked their pinkies together.

"Do I even want to know what you two promised each other?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"No." They both said simultaneously and laughed at Chad's confused and shocked face.

"Hey, maybe over the summer I'll finally learn how to swim." Gabriella said.

"Just make sure you're not by yourself when you try, God only knows what would happen with you Gabs." Taylor said.

"Yes mother." Gabriella said as she gave Taylor's hand one last squeeze and stood in front of her brother and found it hard to even try to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. Gabriella didn't care anymore because her older brother was worth it.

"Come here lil sis." Chad said as he engulfed her in a bone crushing hug and swayed with her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Gabriella said in a raspy voice.

"I would hope so." Chad chuckled as Gabriella looked up and saw the glossiness in his eyes.

"I want to say thank you." Gabriella said quietly. Before Chad could ask for what, Gabriella continued. "Thank you for letting me go. It's just, you might not understand it, but I've been messing up lately it seems. With the whole Derek thing and the leg thing and I missed almost all of the season and I think it was because I started playing too early and then the whole secret thing." Gabriella whispered in a very rasping voice as tears gathered in her eyes again, threatening to fall as they hung on tightly to her eye lashes. "And then with the fighting and I've just been messing up, I just need a new start." Gabriella said.

Chad pulled her into another hug. "I do understand." Chad whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

Before the brother and sister let go of each other, Gabriella whispered into his ear, "He's not coming is he?" Gabriella asked.

Chad shifted his eye sight and looked at Zeke who was talking to Shar quietly about something and then looked back down at Gabriella as they both pulled back. Chad knew instantly who she was talking about,…Troy. Gabriella saw Chad and how nervous he was to answer this as he fidgeted in his spot. "Um…maybe you still have…" Chad was interrupted.

"Sweet pea, we got to go." Eric said holding three suitcases and starting for the front door.

Gabriella sighed. "…right now." Chad finished as Gabriella sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

"I love you big brother." Gabriella said. "I'll see you over spring break, okay?" Gabriella asked giving him one last hug.

"Of course Ella. And if you want, I can give him a message?" Chad offered. "I think he said he was…" Chad tried to think of some lie to comfort his sister. "busy? Maybe with his mom or something?" Chad said and Gabriella thought about it.

"Gabs, we have to leave now." Anna said from the doorway holding two more suit cases as she smiled at Chad and Gabriella saying good bye.

"Okay." Gabriella called to her mother. "Um…" Gabriella turned back to Chad who was waiting for an answer. "…thanks, but…no thanks. I'm sure I'll just catch him on his cell later when we land." Gabriella said even though she doubted it. If he didn't want to talk to her now, what would make him want to pick up his cell phone and talk like that.

"Okay." Chad said. "Now be safe." Chad warned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes dad." Gabriella said sarcastically as she walked over to her one suit case and basketball. "I'm gonna miss you all." Gabriella called to them. She looked at them and decided it would just be easier to leave right now than say a final goodbye word and start really crying. "I'll stay in touch." Gabriella called and tentatively walked to the car behind her parents as her parents gave Chad one last goodbye hug.

"Call us when you land!" Tay called with a wave before Gabriella shut the car door.

Gabriella smiled and held out her pink finger through the window. She found this action a lot easier than talking as her dad started up the engine and they made their way to the airport.

After Jason, V, Clair, and Kala left Chad turned to what was left of the gang excluding Gabriella and Troy.

"This isn't right." Chad stated.

"Chad, we can't stop her." Taylor said thinking Chad was thinking about Gabriella leaving.

"No." Chad said quickly not meaning Gabriella leaving exactly. "Well, yes about Ella, but Troy should've been here. No matter if they were fighting or not, Troy should've been here." Chad declared.

"He looked horrible this morning." Zeke said. "Like he didn't sleep at all last night and when I left him this morning he said that he would try to come over and meet us here." Zeke said.

"Maybe traffic?" Shar offered pathetically.

"Traffic in Albuquerque that lasts over an hour?" Chad asked. "I don't think so…" Chad said storming over to the door. "I'll be back." Chad said and before anyone could ask where he was going Chad was halfway to his car already.

* * *

Chad stormed into Zeke's bedroom thanking the lord that there was no traffic getting to his house, but even if his plan worked Zeke's house was a lot further from the air port than his was, and Chad blinked in surprise at the sight he saw. Troy was laying on Zeke's bed with the lights turned off and cardboard over the windows so that no light was coming in. The TV was on some cartoon channel for little kids with the volume turned all the way down and Troy was laying in only his boxers as his jeans and shirt was over by Zeke's bedroom door.

"Get up!" Chad demanded in a strong sturdy voice as Troy rolled over onto his stomach and put a pillow over his ears. Chad rolled his eyes as he looked to see that the clock read 12:47. "Get up, it's almost 1 p.m." Chad said ripping the cardboard down furiously, letting the light pore in.

"You're crazy." Troy moaned as Chad took the pillow from him and beat him with it for a good morning until Troy finally snapped his head up.

"Get up and out of bed!" Chad demanded tossing him his shirt and Troy looked around confused as if he was lost. "God, she left…almost an hour ago!" Chad exclaimed. "Why are you so lazy?! You couldn't come and at least say goodbye! I know that you two have been fighting lately, but God, what is wrong with you?!" Chad demanded. "Why waste your time sleeping when you could've been with her?!"

Troy looked at Chad and finally realized that he didn't know about Troy's night with Gabriella. "Because I'm tired." Troy said sleepily with a yawn as he put on his cotton t-shirt.

"You can still make it though." Chad said frantically.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Look, she left at 12 and it's barely 1 now, and from here it takes about two hours to get to the air port and that's if you're lucky and there's no traffic." Chad said hurriedly as he threw Troy his faded blue jeans and something fell out of the back pocket and landed on the bed by Troy, but neither boy noticed as they continued having a stare down. "And then you could get there around 3 to 3:30, and the plane leaves at 4, so she can start boarding around 3:45, that gives you around thirty minutes if you're lucky to find her in the HUGE" Chad used his arms and flailed them around. "HUGE airport and find her and just talk to her." Chad said frantically as Troy slid on his jeans.

Troy shut his eyes as his mind started thinking about Gabriella and their night together. Troy looked down at the ground knowing how hurt Gabriella was probably feeling that he just up and left her, especially on their last night together, but he couldn't think like that. It hurt just too much.

"What would I say to her?" Troy asked not fully liking Chad's idea of just going in there and not knowing what to do.

Chad shrugged. "You have to say something, or else you'll always regret this." Chad said. "I know it, and you will regret this stupid mistake you're making." Chad said.

Troy looked down at the bed and then noticed the shiny 'T' necklace that was by him. His hand wrapped around it and he looked at it in the palm of his hand not fully understanding how it got there and decided that Gabriella probably slipped it in his jeans last night.

"Damn it!" Troy cursed as he clutched the necklace and raced out of the Baylor's home and Chad smiled triumphantly.


	30. Healing

**Author's Note- So this chapter is short, but the next two will be longer, I promise, and then the story is over. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, because I know that I had a fun time writing this story all together. And I used some of my words from this new song I just heard by _Everyday Sunday, and their new song I'll get over it…_ Enjoy--

* * *

**

'_Tick tock…tick tock…tick tock'_

_Troy swore that he could hear the clock ticking at him. Mocking him for the time he had left with her._

_Troy laid on his side, propped up on his elbow as his other hand gently rubbed up Gabriella's arm that was laying by her side. Troy looked down at her with curious eyes as he took in her beautiful features and breathed deeply as he knew that this couldn't last and it would probably be better if he wasn't there when she woke up. Gabriella started stirring in her sleep and Troy quickly withdrew his hand from touching her and Gabriella turned on her side and faced away from Troy._

_Troy gave her a small smile as he got as close as possible to her without actually touching her and disrupting her peace. Troy breathed in her scent and sighed in pleasure as he cracked an even bigger smile as he thought that if someone saw him smelling her, that they would think he was crazy when he was just simply in love. _

_A pain of hurt coursed through his body as he thought about it, love. What does love mean? How could someone possibly know if they loved anyone? He was only 17, wasn't he supposed to wait to meet more people in his life during college and through jobs to see if he would love anyone else? But yet he still promised Gabriella that he loved her and he needed her, when he really didn't know what love was. Troy looked down at Gabriella and felt some of her loose curls rub against his chin as he looked down at her neck and didn't see the gold chain that usually was there. _

_Troy shut his eyes and knew that he would regret this, but he still reluctantly got out of bed and threw on his clothes he wore the previous day and looked back at Gabriella one last time. Sleeping peacefully in his bed, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room quietly._

Troy stood in the air port at exactly 3:30.

Troy only had 15 minutes to find her.

Only 15 minutes to find her and convince her to stay.

Troy looked around and saw tons of people, either sitting, walking, standing, reading, talking, or eating. Some were crying, some were just looking around like him, and some smiled. Troy looked to his left and saw a teenage girl hugging a guy that Troy guessed was her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. Troy could almost put himself in their situation as it was obvious the girl was leaving the guy since she had the suitcases.

Troy's knees were shaking.

Troy's palms were sweating.

Troy's heart was _**hoping**_.

Time was running out and all Troy could do was think about Gabriella. The way her hair bounced. The way her smile put a smile on his face. The way her eyes danced with laughter every time she would giggle. The way her back would arch whenever he would run his hand down her side. The way she would moan in his ear as he would run his lips gently over her neck. He loves Gabriella Montez and there was no way around it.

The more he thought about it, the more he slowly understood that he had always known what love was, ever since Gabriella came into his life, that was the day he knew what love was.

Troy snapped his head to the right and the left as his eyes shifted over people big and small to try to find the certain petite brunette that held his heart, and she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Gabriella sat in a blue squishy chair in the lobby where they were announcing the arrivals and leavings of planes. On her left were her two excited parents that were quietly whispering about something as her mom pointed over at a book store that was in the air port.

"Hey Sweat Pea." Eric said bringing Gabriella out of her thoughts.

Gabriella looked over at her two gleaming parents. "We're going to go get a drink and look at some books, do you want to come?" Anna asked as she and Eric stood up.

"No thanks." Gabriella said quietly as her parents both nodded in understanding and walked away. Gabriella shut her eyes and brought her legs up to her chest as she leaned her chin down on top of them. Gabriella could hear off in the distance a group of catty teenage girls talking about their 'problems.'

"_So I was like there was no way that I will play **that."**_

"_Oh, what happened next?"_

"_The teacher threw the ball at me and I was like, you're wasting your time."_

"_Oh, I can't believe you said that."_

"_I was like, I just got my nails done, there is no way that I'm playing with the rest of the class. I mean, I'm way better than that." _

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Gabriella sighed as she thought about everything that was happening in her life. She messed up a lot and this was her chance to start over again, wasn't it?

She messed up on the whole killing Derek thing.

She put the whole school into danger with that.

She messed up with working her leg too hard.

She missed out on the practically the whole basketball season.

She messed up with keeping V's secret.

She should've just been forward with everyone in the first place and comforted V afterwards after everyone knew.

She messed up with Troy.

She should've supported him more after he confessed his past with V instead of just walking out on him and then telling him that she was leaving for good. She should've not fought with him and then she wouldn't be in the uncomfortable blue chair looking depressed and tired. She wouldn't of woken up in the morning by herself. She wouldn't of had to say good bye to her friends.

Gabriella knew that going to England was the cause for most of her problems, and at the same time, the solution for solving them the easy way. Gabriella looked up at the clock and saw that it read 3:30, 15 minutes until she would be boarding the plane and leaving for good, there was no turning back, or was there?

Gabriella froze in her spot as she found that her right hand was grabbing at her shirt where the 'T' necklace used to be. What was she doing, she never said goodbye to him! She stood up in her seat and looked around confused. Even though it was partly Troy's fault that he didn't get to say goodbye to her and Gabriella didn't get to say goodbye to him, she still had to talk to him.

She looked around frantically just hoping that somehow he would show up magically, and it wasn't so that she could tell him goodbye. Gabriella smiled as she spotted her parents and ran over to them frantically, away from the blue squishy chairs and through hundreds of people, getting as far away as possible from the flight attendant that was announcing flights taking off and over to her parents that were buying a book about England.

* * *

Troy's knees were shaking.

Troy's palms were sweating.

Troy's heart was _**desperate**_.

With every second going by Troy could feel these things happening to him as each second was filled with other people in the airport other than Gabriella. Troy closed his eyes hoping this would end soon and he would just have Gabriella in his arms.

Troy looked around again and back at his cell phone in his hands that was just taunting him with it's shininess, sleekness, coldness. Troy put his cell phone back in his pocket after making the umpteenth call to Gabriella and coming to terms that she just didn't have her cell phone on her.

Troy jogged through the huge airport some more and saw the time, 3:40. He quickened his pace running into a busy filled lobby where people waited for their flights to be announced. He walked in and searched over everyone's heads as he saw that their were squishy blue chairs everywhere that looked like the kind of chairs they have at hospitals.

Troy shook his head as he overheard some slutty looking teenage girls talking.

"_But then this one **nerd **threw the ball at me and I broke one of my nails."_

"_Oh my God, are you okay, let me see. Let me see."_

"_Here."_

Troy rolled his eyes as his head snapped up at the voice echoing through the loud speaker.

The flight attendant announced with such a fake cheery voice that even the naive of people could tell she was faking it. Her, the person who was announcing Gabriella's flight was Troy's new enemy, with her thin red lips, pale skin, ratty hair that was in a bun on top of her head, that was stationed on her tall body of fatigue. "NOW BOARDING…FLIGHT 1066 TO SWITZERLAND."

Troy's heart dropped.

Troy just stood there expecting Gabriella to walk past him to board the flight, but she was no where to be seen. The group of teenage girls walked past him and went to board the flight as Troy looked around and saw no one that could possible pass as Gabriella.

Troy walked all around the medium size lobby that's connecting the huge food court and souvenir stands, nudging people out of the way, pushing past annoying kids, walking through the crowds of people just trying to spot her.

"Gabi!" Troy called out in a raspy voice as he found that his mouth was dry. "Gabi!…Gabriella!" Troy called again and some people were staring at him weirdly as Troy scowled at them getting angrier by the second as the thought of him missing her and she was already on the plane went through his mind. "GABI!" Troy called again.

"FLIGHT 1066 TO SWITZERLAND IS NOW BOARDING!" The voice rang through Troy's ear and out the other as he circled his way around again and searched for the brunette, with no luck on his side.

Troy's head was pounding.

Troy's insides were turning.

Troy stood frozen in his spot as the too perky flight attendant's voice rang through his head again, "THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 1066 TO SWITZERLAND!"

Troy looked around and no one was moving to the flight attendant to give her their tickets. Troy stood frozen with his dry mouth parted slightly as he looked around with scared eyes, and saw no one move.

"EVERYONE LEAVING ON FLIGHT 1066, SHOULD BE ON BOARD NOW!" The voice rang out and he saw her with her thin lips whisper something into a walkie-talkie and nod her head as she plastered a fake smile on her face as she continued to look down at the desk in front of her.

Troy's heart was _**breaking **_apart.

He had missed Gabriella, that was the only explanation and now he didn't know what to do. He was lost and he had no one to come and find him.

* * *

Gabriella got out of the taxi and just threw the creepy cab driver a wad of cash and hopped out of the car, not bothering to bring anything with her since it was already being shipped over to England or it was on the plane with her parents and she didn't have time to retrieve it before the plane left.

Gabriella shut the door and the cab drove away down the quiet and dark street that was being lit by street lights since it was around 5:15 now. Gabriella took a deep breath and ran. She ran as fast as she could up the long walk way and into the familiar house that she grew up in and threw open the door like a mad women that had gone even crazier.

Gabriella stood in the doorway for a second, and ran down the hallway making her way towards Troy's room. She threw his bedroom door open, but found it empty. She turned around and came face to face with a startled Chad and Taylor.

"Ella!?" Chad exclaimed in shock. "What the hell are you doing back!?"

Gabriella looked around frantically. Practically giving herself a panic attack. "Where's Troy?"

"What, Gabs, what's wrong? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane to England?" Taylor asked looking over at the kitchen clock.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked with a shake of her head breathing heavily.

"I don't…he left--" Chad started as Gabriella interrupted.

"LEFT?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Left around 1:15ish, and I just guessed he was going to the air port, but he stormed out of Zeke's house swearing angrily." Chad said as he still looked confused as to why Gabriella was back.

"He wasn't there." Gabriella said. "He wasn't there. He wasn't there." Gabriella kept repeating.

"Whoa, calm down." Tay said. "Just, where else would he have gone?" Taylor asked.

The three friends just looked around, with no one talking as they all thought at once. Gabriella was nervous, there was no denying it. Even if Troy wasn't there to know that she was staying for him, he was going to find out soon, but Gabriella preferred it sooner rather than later.

"I'll call him." Chad suggested. "He'll come here right away after he finds out that you're here." Chad said with slight happiness in his voice.

Gabriella shook her head, "No." Taylor and Chad looked at her confused. "No, I mean he has to come home sooner or later. I just…he'll come home." Gabriella said confidently as she started for the back door in the kitchen.

She was slowly turning nervous as the thought came to her, what if Troy was really mad at her? What if he didn't want to see her? What if that's the reason why he didn't say goodbye, because he was mad at her and hated her with all his might?

"Where are you going?" Chad called out.

"…Yeah…" Gabriella answered distantly as she waved her hand back at Chad and Taylor and walked outside to the one place that could clear her mind, leaving Taylor and Chad looking around confused.

* * *

Troy's knees were shaking. 

Troy's palms were sweating.

Troy's heart was _**broken**_.

Troy parked his car outside the Danforth's house and stood outside just looking at the house with sadness written all over his face as his shoulders were slumped and he had bags underneath his eyes and he was pretty sure if he was in the right light, you could see that his eyes were red from water coming out of them silently. Troy shut his eyes and hoped to God that luck was on his side and everything that happened the past week, never existed. Troy opened his eyes and became even more hurt as he still stood outside the Danforth house with no Gabriella by his side to greet him.

"TROY?"

Troy turned his head and saw his mom rush over to him and engulf him in a hug. Troy sighed as she released him and he never fully appreciated her and how at just the right moments her mother instincts could kick in, but they were very rare.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She stroked Troy's cheek as he looked up at her and she pulled her hand back.

"Nothing." Troy mumbled. "Everything is just peachy." Troy said sarcastically.

"Troy, you're shaking…are you sick?" Coach Bolton asked.

"No." Troy rasped out as his licked his lips again and started walking up the long path way.

Coach Bolton followed her son, hot on his heels knowing exactly what was wrong with him as she realized that today was the day that Gabriella left for England, but wait…didn't she just see Gabriella in the backyard shooting baskets?

"Troy, what's wrong?" Coach Bolton asked as Troy froze in his spot.

"What's wrong?" Troy spat out. Troy spun around as the pain and anger caught up with him. "What's wrong is I didn't say goodbye. I didn't tell her to stay. I didn't ask her to stay. I just didn't…" Troy trailed off.

"Listen." Coach Bolton said as Troy looked at his mom.

"What th--" Troy was cut off by Coach Bolton again.

"Listen." Coach Bolton said and in the faint background you could hear a basketball dribbling. Troy looked up at his mom once again and it hit him, it was a basketball, but it probably was Chad right? "It's not Chad." Coach Bolton said as if reading his mind.

Troy looked behind him and then back at his mom. Coach Bolton smiled and nodded softly and for once in a long time, Troy gave his mom and huge hug.

"Go to her." Coach Bolton whispered in his ear as Troy released her and sprinted to the back of the two houses.

Troy's knees were shaking.

Troy's palms were sweating.

Troy's heart was _**heeling**_.


	31. Promise

_Troy ran as fast as he could up the driveway and past the house to get to the backyard. He froze in his spot, it had to be her right? No one else would be playing basketball at this time, would they? Troy looked to his left over by the basketball court and his voice hitched, his mouth was dry, his eyes blinked to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, and he just stared._

_Gabriella dribbled the ball, not once, not twice, but three times and stood at the three point line. She bent her knees and let the ball roll off her fingers as it just flew through the air like a bird and landed perfectly through the net with a 'swish.' Troy looked at Gabriella and saw her smile as she jogged to get the ball and immediately plopped it up there using the backboard and it went in again._

_Troy was spacing out, that is until he didn't hear the basketball bouncing anymore, he didn't hear anything as he blinked his eyes again and saw that Gabriella was looking directly at him with a shy smile on her face. Troy felt his heart beating, he heard hit heart beating, he hoped that was a good thing because nothing could ruin this moment._

_Troy cracked a smile and ran again. Once he started running down the slight hill, Gabriella started meeting him halfway. She ran to him and could feel her high pony tail bouncing on the back of her head. Gabriella and Troy met halfway on the grass in between the two backyards and Gabriella swung her arms around Troy while jumping up into his waiting arms that wrapped themselves around her. _

_They both stumbled and ended up falling onto the grass, looking like dogs as they rolled around both trying to take the dominant position. Troy ended up pinning Gabriella down to the ground and by now they both had goofy grins on their faces._

_Troy pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled back to looked down at her in the eyes. "You left for the airport." Troy stated still in shock that Gabriella was here, right underneath him._

"_You left this morning." Gabriella stated back._

"_You almost left the country." Troy retorted with the same goofy smile on his face._

"_You did leave." Gabriella said with a kinked eye brow._

"_I came back." Troy said leaning in as Gabriella met him halfway and connected the lips again and pulled back._

"_So did I." Gabriella said and if it was possible, their two smiles spread even more._

_They both stayed silent as Gabriella's hands were on the back of Troy's neck and his hands were stationed on either side of her with him on all fours in between Gabriella's legs which were wrapped around his torso as she laid on her back. Troy leaned in again and their lips met. Gabriella let out a small moan that was overpowered by the wind howling in the back ground as Troy kissed down her jaw line and pressed kisses to her neck._

"_What are you doing back here Gabi?" Troy mumbled against her skin, and not that he was complaining that she was back, he was just curious._

_Gabriella stroked the back of Troy's neck and bit her lip to keep from moaning out as Troy sucked on the base of her neck. "You didn't say goodbye…I didn't say goodbye…We didn't say goodbye." Gabriella said slowly as Troy stopped and looked back up at Gabriella._

_Troy placed a loose curl behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you so much." Troy whispered. "I love you so so much, you can't go. I won't let you." _

"_I know that." Gabriella said. "I don't need to go because I found myself…I was always here with you, you've always had me and I should've seen it earlier, but…" Gabriella trailed off and looked up at Troy and bit her lip so innocently. "I love you too Alex."_

_Troy chuckled a bit as he leaned down again and captured her swollen lips with his and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Gabriella opened her mouth and their tongues caressed each other. Troy had no idea how, or what happened as he felt Gabriella shift beneath him and all of a sudden before he could stop, Gabriella was now sitting on top of him, pinning him down with a smile as they both pulled back needing air._

"_So tell me…" Troy started with an innocent smile on his face as Gabriella looked down at him with her hair out of her curls and the wind blowing it back. "Who is this Gabriella Montez-Danforth?" Troy asked._

"_Well…" Gabriella said drawing out the word as she traced a light pattern on Troy's chest. "She's a girl…who is in love with this boy." She said slowly as she just stared at her own finger moving gently on Troy's chest. "She's has **a lot **of history, but…an even bigger future which she's hoping will contain the certain basketball captain that holds her heart."_

_Gabriella looked up at Troy and he caressed her cheek and she leaned into his hand. "You tell me what you are, and I'll tell you you're so much more." Troy said softly._

_Gabriella looked at him curiously as she knew that she recognized those words from somewhere else before just recently. "Troy those are lyrics to a song that was…" It dawned on Gabriella as her eyes went wide and she froze in her spot. "playing…at the…airport." Gabriella finished quietly._

_Troy nodded. "I didn't think you'd figure it out." Troy said with a smile._

"_You were at the airport?" Gabriella asked. "You were there, are you sure?" Gabriella asked as if Troy was lying._

"_No, I'm went to another airport looking for the girl that I love knowing she wasn't there." Troy said sarcastically._

"_But…how…when…wow." Gabriella said as she didn't know what to say._

"_Yeah…wow." Troy said. _

"_I love you." Gabriella whispered bringing her head down lower towards Troy._

"_I love you more." Troy whispered as Gabriella's lips came crashing down on his again._

Gabriella stirred on the couch as she heard distant voices near her. Gabriella fluttered her eyes open as she had a smile on her face after she just had the best dream of her life. That happened four months ago and she could still remember it perfectly, but the smile faded once she heard the voices near her start yelling at each other again.

"Give me the damn remote, I'm not watching this crap!" Troy exclaimed as V sat on the couch in between Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella saw the remote near her as V held it away from Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy and V continued to fight. She didn't know how she got stuck watching V, no wait she did. V was due in two weeks and Gabriella was thankful because right now, V couldn't even stand up by herself she was so big. Then Jason's parents wanted him to go and visit his grandparents one last time before the baby came so that knocked Jason out of the picture by three hours. And then both Jason's parents went with Jason and V's parents went on vacation just so they could get one last getaway before the baby also came.

"Yes, you'll watch it or you can just go away, and don't swear in front of the baby, it upsets her." V said with a huff and Troy rolled his eyes and his eyes met with Gabriella's and he instantly became calmer.

V looked to where Troy was looking and spotted Gabriella. "Oh, it's nice to see you're up…finally." V muttered underneath her breath. Gabriella smiled at Troy with a reassuring smile. She knew that V was emotional with almost being ready to give birth with a baby and how big she felt and looked, and V was just not enjoying it, so Gabriella let her comments slide because she knew V didn't really mean them.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Watching this." Troy complained as he motioned over to the TV that had some little kids cartoon on it.

"What is wrong with this?" V asked as Troy looked around wide eye not believing V had to ask that question.

"It's for babies!" Troy exclaimed.

"Exactly, for babies. Like the one that is going to be coming out of me in two weeks." V snapped and went back to rubbing her stomach and watching TV.

"Gabi, can we please go do basketball or something?" Troy whined.

"Troy, you know we can't because what are we supposed to do with--" Gabriella stopped talking as V sent her daggers in the eyes.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some thing you got stuck with." V scolded.

"We're not. You're _**someone **_we got stuck with." Troy corrected with a smug look.

"I swear to God, once I get this baby out of me you're being castrated." V warned as Troy gulped and sunk back into the couch and looked at the TV.

"Oh look, they're singing." Troy said to distract V and V looked back at the TV with a smile on her face showing she knew she won.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, anyone else want anything?" Gabriella asked standing up.

"Yeah, I want a beer." V said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Let's see you get knocked up and be pregnant by _**him.**_" V said pointing over at Troy with a disgusting face on.

"I'll come with you." Troy said ready to get up and away from V.

"No, you know someone has to stay with her at all times." Gabriella said and Troy looked back at the TV glumly.

"I'll be right back." Gabriella said reassuringly.

"You better." Troy mumbled as Gabriella walked into the kitchen shaking her head knowing she would owe Troy something really big since he is helping her out with V.

* * *

Gabriella was in mid process of making a peanut butter and banana sandwich when she dropped the knife from Troy's yelling.

"GABI! V IS…_LEAKING_ OR SOMETHING!" Troy yelled as he hoped off the couch and Gabriella ran into the living room.

"I'm not leaking!" V yelled at Troy as there was a puddle of liquid at her feet.

"Then what the hell is that!?" Troy shouted pointing at her feet and backing away from her.

"My water just broke you ass hole!" V yelled at him as she tried to get off the couch and Gabriella ran over to help her.

"What happened to not swearing in front of the baby?" Troy asked as he just watched the liquid in disgust.

"I don't give a damn anymore…ow!" V exclaimed as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Um…Troy go get your car. We need to get to the hospital." Gabriella said as V held tightly onto her arm.

"What?! My car with _**her!**_" Troy asked as Gabriella and V glared at him.

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded. "Hurry up…ow, you're gonna have to stop squeezing my hand, or else it's gonna fall off." Gabriella said as V dug her nails into her skin.

"You're not the one with a baby coming out of her body." V yelled at her.

"Go!" Gabriella yelled at Troy and he ran out of the house to get the car.

* * *

An hour later. 

A lot of yelling and fighting later.

Four centimeters later and nothing changed.

The gang all sat in the waiting room together. Chad and Taylor sat by each other as Chad had his arm around her while Shar and Zeke were looking through magazines and Gabriella and Troy just stared at the ground.

"Stop thinking about it." Gabriella said as she stared at the bright white tiles on the ground with her head in her hands.

"I'm trying." Troy muttered back in an exhausted tone.

"Try harder." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Is that what that doctors really have to do when you're pregnant?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." Gabriella said.

"If so, you're not having a male doctor, we'll request a woman." Troy said.

"Who says I want to be pregnant?" Gabriella asked with the first amusing smile on her face in a while now.

Troy looked at her and started to blush as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um…well, when you're older…really older like maybe after college is over and you're settled down…and you're ready…I'm ready…we're ready then maybe." Troy rambled as a distressed nurse came out.

"Miss Montez, she's asking for you again, and please try to calm her down, she's trying to do sit ups." With that the nurse walked away.

Gabriella looked around and stood up with a groan, "Where's Jason?" Gabriella asked. "How long until he's here?"

"Um…2 and a half hours he said and that's without traffic." Chad said.

"Damn it." Gabriella muttered as they all herd V calling for her in the room across the hall. "If I'm not back in five minutes then she's killed me." Gabriella said as she walked into the room and everyone could hear V screech, "_WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU THAT LONG?! I BET YOU WERE WITH TROY FUCKING EACH--" _The gang all saw Gabriella shut the door before V could finish that sentence.

"Do all girls get like that when they're in labor?" Zeke asked putting the magazine down.

"I hope not, it's kind of…well scary." Troy said as he sat all the way back in his chair.

Chad laughed. "I can't believe you walked in on my cousin and the doctor."

Troy's face started to turn red again as the memory of the doctor spreading V's legs checking her to see how far along she was, and Troy got a clear view of it all.

"God, stop. You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Troy groaned as Shar and Tay giggled.

"Maybe you should've knocked?" Shar suggested.

Troy glared at them. "I was looking for Gabi, how was I supposed to know I would walk in on _**that?**_"

No one answered as Gabriella came out of the room with a pale face. "What's wrong?" Tay asked Gabriella.

"When's Jason getting here?" Gabriella asked ignoring Taylor's question.

"Um…" Chad looked over at the clock. "Two hours and ten minutes."

"Oh God." Gabriella said sitting down by Troy again in an uncomfortable blue squishy chair.

"What's wrong?" Shar asked.

"She's at six centimeters, and if Jason isn't here soon, V wants me in the delivery room with her." Gabriella said. "They already gave me a smock and everything."

"Eww." The three guys said and their girlfriends glared at them.

"What's wrong with that?" Shar asked.

"I don't do well with that kind of thing, I'm the one that almost passed out watching the baby videos at classes and now she wants me in there, God Jason better get here in time." Gabriella groaned.

"I would offer to come with you, but your cousin hates me and I've already seen enough for today." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back.

Gabriella turned her head and glared at him. "Try and forget about it."

"I'm trying." Troy said.

* * *

An hour later.

A lot of yelling later.

Six centimeters later and V was ready to go into delivery.

"Oh my God where is Jason, he promised he would be here!?" V whined as she held her stomach panting hard with Gabriella following her into a new room with nurses and the doctor surrounding her.

"I know." Gabriella muttered with a pale face as she threw Troy and the gang one last plea for someone else to take her spot as Jason was still thirty minutes away sine there was traffic.

Troy stood up once he saw Gabriella's worried face and stopped her from going into the room.

"GABRIELLA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" V yelled before the door shut.

Gabriella looked back at her worriedly as she turned to face Troy. "Gabi, you're going to be okay. Just breathe." Troy said calmly.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. It's only a baby." Gabriella said trying to convince herself. "Which is coming out of V. My god child, who's coming right now." Gabriella said with more worry..

"Sir, if you're going into the room, you need this." The nurse said handing Troy his own smock.

Troy looked around worriedly now too. "What, I'm not--" Troy was cut off.

"Thank-you." Gabriella said as she gave Troy a look that said, you-better-do-this.

"Gabi--" Troy was cut off again.

"GABRIELLA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NO-OOOOW! THAT HURTS, DON'T DO THAT!" V yelled.

"Alex Bolton, get that smock put on now." Gabriella said as Troy threw it on and they both walked into the room. Troy shut his eyes as his hand connected with Gabriella's and they made their way over by V's head.

"Wow, you two finally showed up, I hope my baby and me didn't cut into your fucking time." V said and then froze as Troy opened his eyes again finally. "Wait, what is _**he**_ doing here?" V asked in a dangerous tone.

"Um…" Gabriella stammered.

"Alright V, we're ready for you to push now." The Doctor said as V nodded and her hand grabbed for the closest thing as pain shot through her. Gabriella jumped back so V couldn't grab her hand and instead Troy's hand got caught and started turning a dark red.

"OW!" Troy yelled as V continued to follow the doctor's instructions.

"Just breath V, hee-hee-hoo." Gabriella said wiping the sweat from her face.

Troy looked down at his hand and found it turning purple. "V, I think you're hurting Troy." Gabriella said.

"I DON'T CARE!" V snapped as Troy squinted his eyes shut as he tried to block out V's yelling and the pain in his hand as she gripped him tighter.

"Where is Jason?" Troy asked through his teeth. "This is fucked up."

"DON'T SWEAR AROUND MY BABY!" V hissed and screamed with tears in her eyes and a faint sound of a baby could be heard crying and V gave one last push and she released Troy's hand.

Troy took his hand back and V broke out into a smile as they could all see the baby. Troy scrunched up his face in disgust as Gabriella and V were grinning with tears in both of their eyes. "Here's your baby ma'am." The nurse said handing V her baby and right when she did that Jason came through the door.

"I'm here! I'm here, did I miss anything?" Jason asked hurriedly as he ran over by V and saw the baby girl.

"Yeah, my hand is broken." Troy muttered as Gabriella pushed him over by the door to leave.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

Gabriella and Troy froze in the doorway as V said, "Brie Madison Cross."

Gabriella looked back at her cousin. "I'm so sorry baby." Jason said to V as he kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella and Troy smiled upon seeing their family like that. "Let's go." Gabriella said not wanting to ruin their moment. Once they were in the hall Gabriella enveloped Troy in a huge hug and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you so much." Gabriella said. "Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah, it should be good for certain activities." Troy said with a smile and Gabriella playfully slapped him before the rest of the gang came running up to them asking them questions.

* * *

Gabriella was walking down the white hospital hallways as she was looking for Troy who said that he was just going to go get something to eat and come right back, that was twenty-five minutes ago. Gabriella turned the corner and noticed that she was in the hallway where they kept all the babies. Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy standing in front of the big window that looked in on them as he had a peaceful smile on his face. Gabriella approached him quietly and slipped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey baby." Gabriella greeted kissing him on the shoulder and leaning her head down.

Troy turned around with a smile and kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "Hey, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Looking for you." Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head. "Did you eat?"

Troy shook his head. "Nah, not really that hungry."

"Oh?" Gabriella more like asked as Troy turned around and they stood side by side with their arms around each others waists, looking in at V's and Jason's baby who was sleeping.

"Yeah, I just got…sidetracked I guess." Gabriella smiled nodding her head knowing exactly what Troy was talking about. At first she was a little iffy on the whole baby and kid thing because she never really givin it a fair chance and little kids kind of annoyed her, but as she took the classes with her cousin and she actually was in the delivery room, Gabriella had a new view on it.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah…" Troy said trailing off as his other hand that wasn't holding Gabriella closer to him played with a black velvet box in his jean pocket. Troy looked over and down at Gabriella and saw the 'T' necklace she had on her neck and smiled.

Gabriella sensed his eyes on her and looked up at him. "What?" Gabriella asked. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked getting worried.

Troy took a deep breath. It felt like the right time, there was no one to interrupt them, but…would Gabriella see it as the right time to do this. Troy nodded turning so that he was looking at Gabriella and took both of her hands and interlaced their fingers. "You look beautiful. Have I told you that today?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked around with nervousness written all over her face. She looked back up at Troy and saw that his eyes were just boring into hers. "No, you haven't. But Troy, I'll let you in on a secret…I'm only wearing jeans and a hoodie." Gabriella whispered with an amusing smile.

"Well you look great." Troy said as he softly kissed her and pulled back before he got lost in the kiss and forgot why he was so nervous.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Gabriella said. Troy didn't say anything as he just stared down at Gabriella with another peaceful smile on his face. "Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked sensing something was up with him.

Troy broke away from Gabriella's hands and turned to face the babies again and the nurses that were tending to their needs. "Um…" Troy's hand played with the velvet box in his pocket and pulled it out without even thinking.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked getting uneasy.

Troy turned to look at her again and Gabriella's eyes looked down at the box in Troy's hands. "You had the dream again." Troy stated.

"What?" Gabriella asked still having her eyes on the box in his hands.

"You had the dream of you and me getting back together again." Troy said with a small smile.

Gabriella nodded as she looked at Troy curiously. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You had that one smile on your face. You know the one that you always get whenever you dream of that night." Troy said.

"Yes, well no. You know that smile, and I'm always asleep whenever it appears, or so you tell me." Gabriella said.

"It's a nice smile." Troy said as he brought the box out into better view.

"Troy wh--" Gabriella was cut off.

"I love you Gabi. You know that right?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy. I love you too." Gabriella said as Troy stepped closer to her.

"Now just hear me out, okay?" Troy asked and Gabriella's eyes went wide as he opened the case and it showed a classy diamond ring. "Now it's not an engagement ring so don't worry." Troy said.

"Troy it's--" Gabriella was cut off again.

"It's a promise ring." Troy stated looking at Gabriella's reaction which he didn't know how to read. "I'm promising that one day when we're both ready, that I'll switch this ring out and put an engagement ring in it's place." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand in his. "I love you so much, and I promise you that nothing can ever change that." Troy said as he took the ring out of the box and looked at Gabriella before slipping the ring on her. Gabriella didn't stop him, so he slipped it on and put the box in his pocket again. They both were silent, Troy waiting for Gabriella to say something as she just looked down at his two hands which were cupping her one. "Say something." Troy urged.

Gabriella looked back up at him with glossy eyes. "I love you too." Gabriella and Troy both came together and shared a very passionate kiss between the two.

Before things could really heat up between the two, they both pulled apart at Chad's voice, "Not in front of the babies. God you guys, have some class." Chad scolded with a smirk as the rest of the gang came into view.

"Ha ha." Gabriella said with an eye roll. "It's not like you guys are any better." Gabriella said.

"Hey, do not group me and Zeke with you four." Shar said and everyone chuckled a bit.

"Your right, you two are worst." Tay said and the guys laughed harder. "But not as bad as Troy and Gabs." Taylor added.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed as Tay and Shar laughed.

Once everything died down Chad spoke up again, "So anyone else hungry?"

"I am." Gabriella said as Shar and Tay linked arms with her before Troy could take her hand.

"Not surprising." Shar said with a smile. "So that new diner opened up last week and it's actually not a crap-hole like everything else." Shar said happily as the three girls walked away from the guys.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Zeke called out and the girls nodded and went back to talking, walking down the halls.

"So what were you two doing over in this area of the hospital?" Chad asked as the guys followed about ten feet behind the girls.

"We were just…promising." Troy said looking at Gabriella's back and saw that the girls were laughing at something.

"Oh yeah, and what now were you promising my lil sis, the world?" Chad joked.

"No, no, no…I think he was promising her the universe." Zeke said as Troy just shook his head.

"I wish, but sadly no. It's nothing to concern you guys about." Troy said shrugging them off.

"Oh, it must be something really girly." Chad said as they turned the corner.

"Come on man." Zeke persisted.

"My life." Troy said and continued walking as Zeke and Chad stopped for a second and looked at each other with confused and shocked faces on and then took really big strides to catch up with Troy again.

"Your life?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." Troy said with a smile.

"Di…did V do some…something to you…like knock you…on the head?" Chad asked as he tried to process what Troy said to them.

"I love her guys." Troy said.

* * *

The girls were walking in the parking lot with their arms still linked and the boys following behind them and that's when Tay noticed it. "Gabs, what is on your finger?"

Gabriella looked down and smiled. "A promise."

"A promise?" Shar asked and her and Tay shared the same look that said, there's-something-she's-not-telling-us.

"A promise." Gabriella nodded with a goofy smile on her face.

"From?…" Tay asked. "Troy?"

"No, V." Gabriella said sarcastically. "Of course from Troy." Gabriella said as they walked up to Troy's car and let go of each other.

"Is that what you guys were talking about before my boyfriend interrupted?" Taylor asked as the guys neared them.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"Do you want to fill us in?" Shar asked.

Gabriella looked back and saw that the three guys were laughing about something and she smiled at Troy and turned her attention back to Tay and Shar. "I really love him." Gabriella said just as the guys reached them.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go?"

"You guys make me sick." Chad joked.

"Last one there pays?" Zeke asked.

"Come on Tay!" Chad shouted as he raced off towards his car.

"Zeke, our car is the furthest." Shar complained. Everyone raced off as Gabriella and Troy stood planted to the ground.

"Come on Troy, or else you're gonna get stuck paying." Gabriella said as Troy grabbed her hands and held her in her place.

"Oh I have no doubts about that because it's true. I think we have a good five minutes before we absolutely have to go and I have things in mind." Troy said leaning down and rubbing his lips against Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled and pulled back. "I think we can work something out." Gabriella said as their lips met again and they heard Zeke's and Chad's car horns honking in the background.

**Author's Note- One more chapter left and the story is done. Review please.**


	32. Accomplishment

Gabriella bit her lip as she sat in a chair in front of a vanity while tapping her newly manicured nails on the wooden table with worry in her eyes. This was supposed to be her best day ever, and it was, that is until she missed her monthly friend two weeks ago and threw up this morning. Gabriella looked up at the clock and she had thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes and her make up was flawless.

Thirty minutes and her hair was perfect.

Thirty minutes and she would walk down the aisle elegantly, either by herself or with something growing inside of her.

Gabriella's head spun to the left as the big wooden door that led into the big room where the women and girls all got ready for the wedding opened. In walked a frantic looking Shar with a plastic bag. Gabriella stood up in her sweats and just looked at Shar, thanking her with her eyes. In next walked Taylor and the three best friends just looked at each other.

They were all 24 years old, all graduated college, and all came back to Albuquerque for this one main event: Troy's and Gabriella's wedding. Gabriella looked at the young accomplished Taylor who had already wrote two best selling novels, and was also engaged to her brother. Taylor stepped forward and gave Gabriella a supporting smile and said, "I'm proud of you Gabs."

They pulled back and now it was Sharpay's turn as she laid down the bag on the messy looking table that contained everyone's make-up, Shar stepped forward and hugged Gabriella. "No matter what it says, Troy will still love you." Shar said as she pulled away Gabriella looked at both of her best friends, and knew that things were just like they were in high school. They would always help her out whenever she needed it.

"Thanks you guys, but did you have to buy so many?" Gabriella asked looking at the full bag of tests and smiling at the author and fashion designer in front of her.

The three girls all sat down and Shar and Tay looked at each other nervously. Each one biting their own lips. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked panicking as she saw the nervousness shine on her friends faces.

"Well…" Taylor drew out the word and looked at Shar.

"Fine, I'll tell her, but you owe me Tay." Shar said.

"Will someone just tell me what's up?" Gabriella asked getting impatient.

"Well, Troy kind of was outside the door and he saw me and Tay with the tests in it, and well…" Shar trailed off.

"He found out didn't he? He knows, please tell me he doesn't." Gabriella said panicking all over again.

"Well, not exactly." Tay said. "I was the one carrying the bag and he saw what was in there…"

"_God, can you believe Tay, how cute would their baby look?" Shar cooed as Tay and her were walking down the stairs to the bottom of the church where the girls dressing rooms were._

"_His eyes and her hair and there's no doubt that the kid would be good at basketball." Taylor added as they turned the corner and came face to face with Troy who was just wandering around already dressed. The two girls froze in their spots as Troy spotted them and looked down at the almost see through bag that anyone couldn't mistake as the bag that was carrying pregnancy tests._

_Taylor put the bag behind her back as quick as she could, but not quick enough as they both saw Troy's shocked face. "Hey Troy." Shar said looking at Taylor._

"_Hey." Troy squeaked out. Troy looked over the nervous girls and cracked a small smile, had he just saw what he thought he just saw?_

_Taylor nervously nudged Sharpay and passed the bag over to her and motioned with her head a little to go forward and Sharpay nodded._

"_So Troy, what are you doing down here?" Taylor asked stepping up and putting her arms around one of Troy's upper arms and started dragging him away from the door that Shar and Tay were headed to before they got caught._

_Troy glanced back at Shar's back as she walked into the room that Gabriella was in and then forward again to see that Tay was leading him away from the door and back up the stairs. "I was just--" Troy was cut off._

"_Oh well, we'll see you when the music starts, good luck." Taylor called back and ran off to Gabriella and Shar._

"So he might suspect something, or maybe he won't." Taylor said and Gabriella looked down at the tests with wide eyes and freight taking over. Was she ready for a child?

"Everything's going to be okay." Shar said as both Tay and Shar took one of Gabriella's hands in theirs.

* * *

"Dude, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Chad said clapping Troy on the back as they were in their own room where the guys got ready. 

Troy looked at Chad who still had the same afro hair, same personality, and the same everything, just with an older feel to it.

"I wish." Troy mumbled as the idea struck him of Gabriella pregnant. Sure they were 24, but were they ready? She had just gotten a job at a high school in California while he had been playing on the Lakers for a year and a half now, while Chad and Zeke both went their separate ways. Zeke went out to New York and opened his own restaurant and lives with Sharpay, while Chad went to U of A for college with Taylor and now played on the Lakers with Troy after getting traded.

Zeke walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs as Chad and Troy continued their discussion. "What's up?" Chad asked.

Troy just stared down at the ground. He wasn't mad, and he wasn't sad, he was just shocked. They had plenty of money, he knew that they were well off with that. They could support a child, he knew he wanted one, but was now a good time? But then again, he wasn't getting younger and Eric Danforth taught them all that.

Troy remembered the last time the gang was all together and it wasn't on a good note. It was four years ago, everyone's second year of college when Chad and Gabriella both got a call from their mom that she was coming home from England because their father had died and the funeral was being held in Albuquerque. Chad and Gabriella both had a hard time and left it to Taylor and Troy to call Sharpay and Zeke, and the gang all flew back home to pay their respects to Eric Danforth.

Maybe having a baby wasn't a bad thing, but…what was he gonna do about his hand. He would need a hand guard or something because Gabriella had a lot more strength than V did, and Troy absentmindedly flexed his hand.

"Troy, what's up?" Zeke asked now pulling Troy out of his thoughts.

"Oh just…"

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Chad asked. "Because I'd have to kill you for hurting my sister, she's been through too much." Chad said.

"No, I wouldn't do that to Gabi, I love her." Troy said and that's when he realized, it didn't matter if they weren't ready for a baby because Troy would always love her, and Troy cracked a smile.

Chad didn't know how to respond to that and Troy knew that whenever he said that Chad would just drop whatever subject they were talking about and change it. "So um, Zeke? How's the restaurant?" Chad asked and Troy smiled more.

"Oh, Shar and I are thinking about moving back here again. You know, to a smaller town where we both grew up." Zeke said and Troy just smiled as he listened to his two best friends talk about their lives, even though he knew all about Chad's and Taylor's because they lived next door to them in L.A.

* * *

"Gabs, just pick left or right." Shar commanded as Gabriella stood before her and Shar held two different types of pregnancy tests behind her back. 

"Um…"

"Guys, this is taking too long. Here." Tay said shoving this in Gabriella's hands. "Just pee on the stick, wait three minutes and it will either give you a smiley face or a frown. Now which one are you wanting?" Tay asked as Gabriella looked at the box.

"Um…I honestly don't know." Gabriella said.

"Well, you said that you're what? Two weeks late?" Shar asked. Gabriella nodded. "Has that happened before?"

"Um…not often, but yeah." Gabriella said.

"But you threw up this morning?" Tay asked.

"But that could be from nerves." Gabriella retorted.

"Do you want a baby?" Shar asked.

"Um…"

"Gabs, just go take the test, we only have…twenty minutes and you still have to get in your dress." Taylor said.

"Where's V?" Shar asked.

"Um, I think she's with Brie helping seat guests with Anna." Taylor said. Gabriella just stood there looking at the box that would possible affect her future. "Gabs, go pee." Taylor said knowing they were just gonna make it in time to start the wedding on time.

"But…I don't have to pee." Gabriella whined.

"I have wine…right here." Shar said pulling a bottle out of her bag that she brought with her. Taylor and Gabriella both gave her a look saying that if Gabriella was pregnant, she couldn't drink that alcohol. Shar's face dropped once she got over her blonde moment and said, "Oops, don't drink that. Sorry." Shar said meekly as she put the bottle down.

Taylor looked around, "You know, you would think that there would be like a water fountain around her somewhere. Isn't it like against the law to not have water?" Taylor asked heading to the door.

Shar chuckled at how all of a sudden Taylor's mood could go to all comforting and then all of a sudden her second person would kick in and the perfectionist side comes out and now everything has to go as planned as before the whole baby thing came up.

"Wh-where are you going?" Gabriella asked as a thought of Taylor leaving her flashed through her mind.

"I'm going to go see if the guys have anything to drink." Taylor said and then rushed out.

* * *

Taylor barged into the guys room with only 18 minutes left. "Hey!" Taylor's stern voice echoed through the room making Chad, Zeke, and Troy jump from their spots. 

"Whoa, chick in the house." Chad said and Taylor smacked his chest.

"We don't have time for that." Taylor said as the three guys looked at her confused. "Do you guys have anything to drink?" Taylor asked.

"Um…" Troy looked around.

"We have Miller, Bud, Jack Daniels--" Zeke was cut off.

"We're in a church for God Sakes, is that all you have?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Um…we have…" Zeke trailed off looking around trying to frantically find something knowing that Taylor was obviously upset over something.

"We have…red wine…wine coolers…" Chad continued.

"What the hell!?" Taylor quickly calmed down. "Heck. What the heck." Taylor corrected. "Why haven't you said anything Troy? Are you drunk, you needed to be drunk to marry Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Troy asked surprised because he hadn't touched one drop of alcohol. "No, Tay, I would never do that." Troy said.

"Good." Taylor snapped and then took a deep breath as Chad put his hands on the back of Taylor's shoulders. "Because if you blow this then Gabriella would be devastated and I'd have to kill you." Taylor threatened and then took another deep breath as Chad rubbed her shoulders and she did the sign of the cross. "Sorry." Taylor mumbled and the three guys knew that she wasn't apologizing to them, but to God himself.

"So, you need something to drink?" Troy asked. "I think we might have a bottle of water or something." Troy said as him and Zeke sifted through things thrown throughout the room.

"Yeah please." Taylor said looking at the clock and seeing that they only had 15 minutes, and Gabriella still had to get into her dress, so more like 10 minutes.

"What's all this about?" Chad asked.

"Um…it's just…thirsty." Taylor said lamely.

"And you girls didn't bring anything to drink?" Zeke asked as he looked through a duffle bag.

"Well we did, we just need something…non-alcoholic." Taylor said quietly.

"Oh?" Troy said suspiciously eyeing Taylor up remembering what was in the bag she was carrying before.

"Yeah, actually not Gabs, it's Shar and me." Taylor covered.

"No one said anything about Ella. But now that you have, it's Ella that needs something to drink?" Chad asked looking strangely at Taylor from behind as his hands still caressed her shoulders, collar bone, and upper arms.

"Well…yeah." Taylor said quietly. Taylor looked at the clock, 14 minutes til the wedding started, which left them 9 minutes for them to pour liquid down Gabriella's throat and make her pee on a stick. "Can we hurry this up, Gabriella has to still get in her dress and,--" Taylor stopped once Troy jerked his head up from looking under a chair.

"What, she's not ready?" Troy asked. "Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

Taylor nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, nothing to worry about…yet." Taylor mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, but…do guys have water or not?" Taylor asked. "Or anything else like soda, milk, juice? Anything?" Taylor asked.

"Here!" Zeke exclaimed finding a water bottle underneath a chair and tossing it to Taylor who caught it shakily. Taylor mumbled a 'thanks' and bolted for the door, 8 minutes before they had to get Gabriella into her dress.

"Wait, is everything okay? Why did you guys need this?" Troy asked.

"Listen…" Taylor said looking back at Troy trying to understand how confused he must feel. "You'll see her in…13 minutes walking down the aisle. I promise you and if not 13 then sometime tonight." Taylor said quickly bolting for the door again.

"Tay!" Chad called out and Taylor placed her hand on the doorknob, but froze in her spot with her back turned towards them. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" Taylor sighed. "Thanks for the water and, Troy…" Taylor turned around. "She loves you, and if something unexpected came up, then I swear to God that I'll kill you if you hurt her." Taylor warned in a deathly voice and once again bolted out the door.

"What the hell--heck was that?" Zeke asked as he chuckled along with Chad.

"She's pregnant." Troy breathed out quietly as the thought of Gabriella being pregnant came into his mind and he looked at the clock; 12 minutes until show time.

"What?!" Zeke and Chad exclaimed as that was the last thing Taylor heard before she ran back to Gabriella.

* * *

"Here." Taylor said tossing the water bottle over to Gabriella. Gabriella caught it with ease and started chugging the water down. 

"You know, with my luck, I'm not gonna be able to pee right now, and then have to go during the ceremony." Gabriella said halfway done with the bottle and there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?!" Shar called out.

"Gabs, there is something I have to tell you." Taylor said.

"Who?!" Shar called through the door again, pressing her ear up to it.

"What is it Tay?" Gabriella asked slamming the bottle down on the table, leaving it empty.

"Just a minute!" Shar called as she turned her head curiously as to what Tay was saying to Gabriella.

"Well, I think Troy knows that you might be pregnant." Taylor said and Gabriella's face dropped and she didn't know what to say. "Now I said think. I _**think**_ he knows." Tay said as Lucille Bolton walked into the room after being put on hold by Sharpay.

She was about to scold the girls for being cooped up here when they only had ten minutes before the wedding started, but stopped as she saw Taylor's nervous face, Shar's shocked face, and Gabriella's scared looking face that was starting to pale.

"Girls, it's almost time. Gabs, why aren't you ready?" Lucille asked and walked up to Gabriella and put one of her loose curls behind her ear and smiled at her daughter-in-law. Over the years Gabriella and Lucille Bolton had really gotten along and at sometimes, she was just how she used to be before Troy got emancipated and brought it to her attention just how bad of a mother she was being by never being around, so she changed and Gabriella grew to treat her just like she treated her own mother.

"I-I…oh God." Gabriella said sitting down again. Would Troy still want to marry her? She might want a kid right now, but does Troy?

"Alright girls, here's what we have to do." Lucille said switching over into her Coach Bolton side. "You two need to go out there and help V look for the flower basket Brie misplaced and then get into position, just like we practiced last night, got it?" Coach Bolton asked.

Shar and Tay looked back at Gabriella and Gabriella nodded. "Got it." They both said and walked out.

Coach Bolton turned around and looked at Gabriella. "You're gonna have to take the test." Coach Bolton said and Gabriella looked at her curiously and Coach Bolton laughed a little. "Sweetie, before you asked me how, your friends are not that good at not drawing attention to themselves. I saw Taylor carrying the bag into the church, but don't worry, it was just me as your mother was busy, and then Taylor was rushing around upstairs looking for something non-alcoholic to drink." Coach Bolton said as she gave Gabriella her hand to help her up.

"How's mom?" Gabriella asked as she didn't really speak to her mom as much as she did before her dad past away as it hit her mom pretty hard.

"She was actually talking to your dad's parents and side of the family. I think she's getting better." Lucille said as Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you." Gabriella said and Lucille nodded as she knew that Gabriella was talking about taking care of her mom since Lucille and Anna lived together since Lucille got a divorce from Jack Bolton a couple of years ago too, and they had actually become really close now.

"Now, go take the test seeing we only have seven minutes before you have to actually walk down the aisle." Lucille said giving Gabriella a little nudge to the bathroom and throwing her one of tests.

* * *

Gabriella stood with her one arm linked with Chad's and smile plastered on their faces. All the worries Gabriella went through that day, was all wiped away once music started to play and little six year old Brie started walking down the aisle throwing flowers to the ground and then Shar and Tay started walking, which just left Gabriella and Chad to enter. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Chad nudged her. 

"Nervous?" Chad asked.

"Nah." Gabriella answered.

"You know, I think weddings do things to people. Taylor was acting so weird today." Chad said as they heard the wedding song start to play and Gabriella's smile grew.

"They certainly do." Gabriella mumbled to Chad as they started to walk and everyone was already standing as Gabriella made her appearance with Chad tagging along. Gabriella caught eyes with Tay, Shar, her mom, V, Lucille and Gabriella wanted to give off a signal of what the test said, but she didn't. She sent Lucille out of the room after she started asking questions and Gabriella just merely told her 'she wanted to tell Troy first.'

Gabriella locked eyes with Troy now and smiled even brighter as he stood proudly up at the alter with Zeke by his side, that is until Chad came and took his spot as best man. Troy came down a couple of steps as Chad and him did a man hug and Chad gave her away to him. The moment Troy took her hand in his, everything that went on that day flew out of Gabriella's head and the went by in a blur.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced and everyone clapped as Troy took Gabriella and crashed his lips down onto hers as they shared a soft and gentle kiss, and then unexpectedly Troy dipped Gabriella down and even more applause could be heard and when Troy brought her back up they pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

They walked down the aisle together as Mr. and Mrs. Alex and Gabriella Bolton. When they reached the lobby where everyone was gathering to greet them and see them off in the limo outside with the press roped off and police officers so that they could try to contain the paparazzi Gabriella and Troy stopped at the same time.

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time.

"You first." Troy said waiting to hear the news that Gabriella was pregnant with his kid.

"No, you first." Gabriella said wanting to know what Troy had to tell her right after they had gotten married. They were both silent waiting for the other one to start talking and then heard the people exiting the church, coming nearer and nearer.

They both panicked as they wanted to have this conversation now, but in private also. "I know you're pregnant." "I'm not pregnant." They both blurted out at the same time again.

"That's grea--..wait, what?" Troy asked confused as to why Taylor and Sharpay were acting weird all day.

"Wait, you thought I was pregnant?" Gabriella asked realizing Taylor was right. "I'm not." Gabriella said softly.

"But what about Tay, and then the water, and the bags?" Troy said thinking out loud with a confused face on.

Gabriella bit her lip. "I took a test though because well…I just had to take a test and I'm not." Gabriella said as people started filling the room and Troy and Gabriella both shared a look telling the other one that they would talk about it later.

* * *

"So, how is it being married?" Chad asked draping an arm around the married couple at the wedding reception. It was pretty late into the night as they already started serving cake and most of the people were either tipsy, getting over a slight hang over, or were drunk and making fools of themselves all captured on a video camera. 

Gabriella looked at her brother and was surprised to see that he wasn't drunk or anything of that matter. "Good considering we've only been married for seven hours." Gabriella said taking a sip of wine in front of her and Chad shot Troy a look as Troy had his arm around Gabriella and was rubbing his thumb up against her upper arm.

"Shouldn't you be drinking something…other than that?" Chad asked still thinking Gabriella was pregnant.

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked putting the glass down.

"Well, the baby." Chad whispered into her ear and Gabriella gasped.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy who scratched the back of his neck. "Did I mention you looked beautiful tonight?" Troy asked trying to get out of being scolded by Gabriella that he told Chad that she was pregnant before actually knowing for real.

"Yes you did." Gabriella said turning back to the confused Chad. "Chad, I'm not pregnant." Gabriella said.

Chad sighed. "Oh, wow, well…okay, awkward so I'm gonna go dance with Tay, and you two…I'm really glad you're with each other." Chad said.

Gabriella and Troy nodded at him as Gabriella turned to look at Troy again. "Okay, so before you get mad, I just…I was shocked and then Taylor, and--" Troy was cut off by Gabriella pressing her lips to his.

"I'm not mad." Gabriella said.

"Are you disappointed?" Troy asked as he turned to look at Gabriella and even though they were in a big banquet hall filled with over 200 people, they felt like they were the only ones there.

"…a little." Gabriella said looking up at Troy. "What about you?"

"A little." Troy admitted.

"So…" Gabriella trailed off as she brushed one of Troy's bangs out of his face.

"So maybe a little Bolton will be running around here in nine months at Chad's and Taylor's wedding?" Troy asked with a smirk on his face.

Gabriella pretended to think about it. "I think that could be arranged." Troy and Gabriella connected their lips again and Troy's tongue brushed against Gabriella's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"I'm a little tired, aren't you _**Mrs. Bolton?**_" Troy asked standing up and taking Gabriella's hands in his and leading her to the exit of the five star hotel they were at and led her over to the exit.

Their lips met again and Gabriella mumbled, "Very, very tired."

"I think we should…head up?" Troy said against Gabriella's neck. Gabriella nodded as they made their way up to their honeymoon suit in the hotel and then the next day they had a plane to catch as they were going to Hawaii for two weeks.

* * *

"So where's Gabs or Troy?" Shar asked Tay as they sat at the table and Chad and Zeke came over. 

"You ladies care to dance?" Chad asked.

Tay stood up and placed her hands on Chad's waist. "Hey baby, do you guys know where Gabs and Troy are?"

"Yeah, they're…" Chad trailed off as he turned his head to where he just came from. "They were there a couple of minutes ago."

"There they are." Shar pointed out and then made a disgusting face as they saw Troy attacking Gabriella's neck with kisses.

"Even as a married couple they still need to learn to get a room." Zeke said as Shar stood up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think they are." Taylor said as they saw their two friends leave while giggling and laughing.

"Did they just leave their own party?" Chad asked.

"What do we do now?" Tay asked.

"I'm betting we won't see them until they get back from their honeymoon." Zeke said.

"No way, they'll be back down in like…thirty minutes." Chad said.

"You guys are both wrong, we're gonna see them before they leave." Tay said.

"No way, we'll probably get a phone call from them when they're on the plane." Shar added.

"Deal." The four friends said as they looked over at their two friends in the elevator with the doors closing on them.

* * *

"Troy, someone is gonna see us." Gabriella giggled as Troy nipped at the base of her neck. 

"So? That's never stopped us before." Troy said against her neck, making his way up to her ear lobe and whispered in his husky voice. "Have I told you today just how much I love you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy we just got married. But for the record, I could never get bored hearing you say that." Gabriella said and then kissed Troy as he smiled against her lips.

"And how beautiful you are?" Troy asked.

"I believe that this was your twentieth time telling me tonight." Gabriella giggled against Troy's lips.

"And how nice this dress looks on you, but it's just gonna have to come off." Troy said.

"Same old Alex Bolton." Gabriella mocked as the elevator came to a stop at the top floor.

Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and kissed her again as he took her to their room. Troy was about to open the door as he looked down at Gabriella Bolton, his wife. The one that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. The one who he trusted the most. The one who he will always love.

"You ready Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked with a grin as he saw the 'T' necklace around her neck, sparkling in the hotel lights above them.

Gabriella nodded. "Always." Gabriella whispered as Troy and Gabriella both made their ways into the room, showing just how much they love each other, and that night created a new bond between husband and wife as Troy and Gabriella celebrated their hectic, joyous, and blissful day together with the people the love most in the lobby below them celebrating their accomplishment.

**Author's Note- So this was the last and final chapter of this story and I will continue my new story, Finding Love, it's also a Troyella and I think it's gonna be one of my better stories also. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review what you think and if you have any suggestions on what my next story should be about after I finish Finding Love, then feel free to tell me. Thanks.**


End file.
